The Red Flash
by Abelly
Summary: When another marriage contract appears before Rias and Raiser's, it was from another Clan. An Extinct Clan. Starts from Volume 2 of the light novels. OCxHarem, IsseixHarem. Now Rated M for future themes to happen.
1. Intro Arc

**I don't own anything except for OCs. Please enjoy.**

Kuoh Academy, one of the most prestigious academies in Japan, what was which an all female school is now a co-ed one. This is where Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan and Sona Sitri, known as Souna Shitori of the Sitri Clan, 2 of the 33 clans that are currently active in the 72 Pillars of Devils. This is also where there respective peerages take classes. Currently we see Kiba Yuuto, a "Prince" of Kuoh Academy, Rias' Knight, Issei Hyoudou, One of the Perverted Trio, her Pawn, and Asia Argento, former nun turned devil, her bishop walking towards the old school building, their clubroom.

"A problem with Buchou? Maybe it has to do with the Gremory Clan." Kiba told Issei as they were walking towards the old school building.

Issei, along with Asia, had joined Kiba on their way to the clubroom. So he asked Kiba about Rias' behavior, but Kiba doesn't have any idea about it.

"Akeno-san might know about it though." Kiba added. "She is Buchou's best friend, so I would ask her."

Issei knew that asking Rias-Buchou about her problem was somewhat rude, but being concerned would be a good excuse, right? He would tell Kiba and Asia about what happened last night but it might cause a rampage if it got out. And he already gets kicked in the ass by the kendo team. With his mates though.

As they neared the clubroom, Kiba sensed a presence that would not normally be there and put on a serious face.

"It took me this close to the clubroom and I just sensed her now? I'm ashamed…"

Issei raised an eyebrow but shrugged ' _Probably nothing, I guess'_ and opened the door.

"Hello" Issei said lazily as he, Kiba and Asia entered the room only to freeze in place. Except Kiba because he already knew there was someone there.

Inside the room were four people, three students of Kuoh, one sitting in an armchair behind the main desk, which was Rias Gremory, One of the 'Great Onee-Samas' of Kuoh Acadmey, one standing on the left of said desk, Akeno Himejima, Rias' Queen and the other half of the 'Great Onee-Samas' and one sitting in the couch, Koneko Toujou, the school's mascot. The last person was a woman dressed like a maid, Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzech Lucifer's Queen and The Strongest. She was standing in front on the desk with her back facing the door.

Currently Rias had an unpleasant face while Akeno was smiling as usual, although there was a very cold vibe near her.

Koneko was sitting on the couch quietly with her usual poker face. It looked to Issei that she does not to get involved in what was going on. But maybe that's just of her poker face.

The room had a very tense atmosphere, you could cut the air with a knife and the knife would break. Probably.

Rias noticed the three enter the room and sighed.

"Looks like everyone is here" she sighed again and continued. " Before we start, there's something I need to tell you all."

"Ojou-sama, would you like me to explain what the situation is?" Grayfia asked Rias while the latter rejected her offer with a wave of her hand and shaking her head.

"The truth is-" Rias was cut off by a magic-circle appearing on the floor.

'A magic-circle? But everyone's here. Maybe someone like Grayfia coming?' Issei thought as the Occult Reasearch club and Grayfia looked at the magic-circle. But it looks like his guess was very off, but this would probably help him with knowledge of devils.

"The Phenex clan…" Kiba muttered, but Issei heard him as he was standing next to him.

Light shined all over the room, then flames came out of the magic circle, and the room was engulfed with heat. The shadow of a man appeared inside the flames. He flicked his arm to side and the flames dissipated.

"Been a while since I've been in the human world." The person said. He was a tall and handsome man who had blond hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing a red blazer with a black dress shirt with matching pants and black dress shoes. This man was Raiser Phenex of the Phenex clan.

"My sweet Rias, I came to see you." He said with a strong arrogance in his tone.

'My sweet Rias? What, is he like her husband or something?' Issei then knew, he was right on the something later on.

"Now Rias, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date has already been decied so let's go and see, yeah?" Raiser said as he grabbed Rias' arm.

"Let me go, Raiser." Rias said with a very serious voice as she tried to take his hand off her. By the look on her face she was very ticked off.

Raiser didn't seem to give a damn about his hand shook off and simply smirked. His arrogance seemed to be ticking Issei off as he stepped forward and faced him.

"Hey, you should stop being rude to buchou, you does that with a girl anyway?" he said with a clear voice which had a confidence. Riser looked at him like he got thrown into the dumpster and then sent to a dump truck.

"Oh? Who are you?" he asked with disgust apparent in his voice which was very different ot the cockiness of his voice earlier.

"Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory's Pawn." He answered with a hint of pride in his voice.

"…oh, okay." Raiser said without really caring.

Issei face-faulted after seeing his reaction. His pride got hurt by that. It's like he wasn't really cared about.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked frustaion showing on his face by the way Raiser brushed him off as to which Raiser was somewhat surprised by this.

"Oh? Rias, why haven't you told them about me? I mean, even if they're reincarnated devils they should know."

"I didn't tell them because I don't have to." Rias replied harshly.

"Ouch, you harsh as always my dear." Raiser said and starts chuckling. Then Grayfia stepped in.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama" She said with her usual stoic face.

"H-Hai?" He stuttered.

"This man is Raiser Phenex-sama. He is a pure blood High-Class Devil, and the third son of the Phenex clan." She explained.

Issei glanced at Raiser. 'So he must have a peerage then.' He thought. 'But what's he to Rais-buchou?'

"And future husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Raiser finished for Grayfia with a cocky smirk getting wider waiting for their reactions.

'W-Wait, husband…? And the next heiress of the Gremory's… He's not talking about Buchou, is he?' Issei though as his face starts going pale.

"Yes, I'm engaged to Rias Gremory, you Pawn." Raiser said as if he read Issei's mind.

...

Wait what?

"Ehhhh?!" Issei screamed because of what Raiser said. The jackass was Buchou's fiancée? The left him very surprised and his jaw dropping.

At the same moment Grayfia cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and attention she got.

"Actually Raiser-sama you engagement with Rias-ojou-sama may become null and void do to some circumstances, so this is why this meeting was called." She stated and everyone froze in the room; disbelief on Raiser's face while Rias' had hope.

"What are you talking about, Grayfia?" Rias asked hopeing whatever circumstance it was, it would help her get out of her engagement with the blonde Phenex.

"A few days ago another older marriage contract came into effect." She answered shocking everyone in the room, Raiser looked at Grayfia like she just said a joke. Rias was bewildered because she didn't know if this was a good thing or not. I mean she might get out of her engagement with Raiser but what if the other man what somewhat like him?

"What are the circumstances?" she asked calmly with the hope of escaping both contacts.

"You can't be serious Rias, Grayfia please tell me this is a joke." Raiser said with anger in his tone.

"I already told you Raiser, I will not marry you no matter how much you act as a spoiled brat, now please answer Grayfia." Rias harshly stated which made Raiser seethe with anger, he opened his mouth to retort but Grayfia had released a small amount of her aura which caused the room to be slightly colder and made Raiser shut up.

"A few days ago the heir of a thought to be extinct House appeared in the Underworld, the father of said heir managed to create a marriage contract with the Gremory House years before the contract with the Phenex House, and his appearance made the contract into effect." She said and everyone in the room focused their attention on the silver haired maid.

"What's his name, what house is he from and why was I not told of this contract sooner?" Rias asked somewhat upset that this was kept secret.

"His name is Matthew Zagan of the House of Zagan. As for the reason you were not informed, it was because we only saw the contrac a few days ago as I said earlier." Grayfia explained and Rias nodded, accepting the answers she was given. But a Zagan, one of the extinct clans having a marriage contract with her family… Just how many contracts were there anyway?

"Ha, that guy probably died like the weakling he was." Raiser started with his cockiness back, "I mean come on, why would he show his face now? He must've been a little bitch ain't he?" He continued, which he should not have done by the massive amount of aura Grayfia was releasing which made him freeze in place while the room was filled with cold air, which made them shiver. Rias looked at Grayfia, her stoic and emotionless face had been replaced with a look of anger and disapproval.

Rias was shocked at what was happening; The maid never really shows any kind of emotion when she was on duty, but for her to release this much aura meant that Raiser insulted someone she must have respected.

"I would advise you to not disrespect someone like Matthew-sama, Raiser-sama" she said with a cold voice that sent shivers down their spines, her silver eyes looking straight into Raiser's blue ones as he felt like she was staring at his soul.

"Especially because you owe your very existence to him." She finished surprising everyone in the room.

"What do you mean Grayfia?"

"During the Civil War the House of Phenex had been attacked by one of the Old-Maou Faction's strongest squad, if not for the Zagan Clan the Phenex Clan might have been extinct." Grayfia answered still looking at Raiser who said nothing and just gulped.

"I apologize." Raiser said, but he didn't look like he meant it. Wanting to continue the topic Rias looked at Grayfia.

"So the Zagans had made a marriage contract with my family?" she asked the maid and the latter nodded.

"Yes, the head of the Zagan had made a marriage contract before their clan had become extinct, it said that for his first born child with the House of Gremory during the Civil War, the first agreement which made the contract go into effect was the Zagan heir and a child of Gremory must have a age difference of at most ten years and since he is eighteen the first agreement has been met, thus activated the contract." The maid explained.

"That doesn't matter because my contract is still in effect so Rias will be my wife." Raiser demanded as he stood up from the couch. Rias looked at him with disgust, hating how he basically just made her an object.

"That is why we are gathered here, once Matthew-sama and his queen arrive I will explain the agreement of the contract and what will happen with your marriage contract." Grayfia answered and Raiser sat back down.

"When will he be here then?" Rias asked and just when Grayfia opened her mouth a knock was heard which made everyone look at the door. Rias raised an eyebrow at the door as she hadn't felt anyone enter the barrie which surrounded the building nor could she sense anyone at the door.

"Come in" Rias said and the door slightly opened and a head popped up which made the girls, save for Grayfia and Koneko to blush.

The man had black haired which was slicked to the right, he had blood red eyes that made them blush even more, and had glasses, which kind of suited him, in Rias' opinion.

"Uhh, is this the ah, Occult…Research…Cl-Ow!" The man was interrupted by getting smacked over the head and the door was now fully opened and showed him wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, he was wearing black pants and black shoes. It also showed another man who was slightly taller than the man, he had black hair although his was more bedhead styled, electric blue eyes and had a deadpanned expression with his arm near the other man's head while the latter was rubbing his head.

"You do know that Grayfia's right there, right?" The taller man said still with the deadpan look.

"What, I'm just making sure this is the place, Conner, jeez." The other man replied which made the taller man, now known as Conner, just sighed.

"Whatever you say, Matthew, whatever you say…" Conner replied.

They both entered the room and when Matthew closed the door behind him, he looked at Rias. Then sighed and pulled out his wallet and gave Conner 5000 yen, said man had a smirk on his face.

"Told ya it'd be her." Conner smugly said as Matthew glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, Conner, laugh it up…" Matthew replied, slightly pissed that he lost another bet. He then looked Rias again and said

"Hey there, my name's Matthew Zagan, but Grayfia already told you that. And this guy is Conner Chase, my Queen."

 **I'm not entirely sure if this is good, so any advice would be appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. The Contract

**I don't own anything. Except for the OCs.**

The room was tense; as tense one room can be. The only sound that can be heard was water being poured to cups. Rias was sitting on her armchair behind the desk while her peerage was behind her.

Sitting on the couch to her left was Raiser Phenex, the man she would be marrying if not for the other contract to appear. Said man was sitting with outstretched arms and his right leg over his left.

The man sitting on the couch to her right was Matthew Zagan, the next heir of an extinct clan with his queen, Conner Chase behind the couch. He was an unknown to Rias, sure she knew what House he was from but there was something about him that made her curiosity peak. He was sitting while looking at the room with curiosity. 'The room looks pretty tidy, well it is their clubroom. And is that a shower?' Matthew thought as he raised an eyebrow at the shower but didn't utter a word about it.

"Thanks" the Zagan heir said to Akeno as she handed him a cup of tea. She gave Conner a cup but he politely refused.

"Hmm… Delicious. As expected from Rias' queen." Raiser commented on the tea Akeno had made. You could hear the disgust in his voice when he said 'queen', it's like she was trash. This made the Gremory heiress angry, but quickly left when she saw Matthew raising an eyebrow at Raiser.

"Thank you very much." Akeno replied with a forced smile on her face, as to not piss Raiser off.

Matthew put the cup near his nose and smelled the oh so sweet aroma coming from the tea, He'd never really drink tea before but hey, it smells good, it definitely tastes good too. He took a sip from it and savored the tea's taste.

"Um, did you make this tea, miss? Cause it's really good, like you don't even know." He asked Akeno with a smile which made the queen blush a little.

"H-Hai." She replied with a slight stutter in her voice which surprised every member of Rias' peerage, including herself. Akeno Himejima does not stutter. Till this day. Issei was silently growling about pretty boys getting the chicks and how life was unfair. It always is.

"I gotta have more of this. Conner, you should've took some, man. It's like heaven but not really." He complimented further with a charming smile on his face which made her blush further.

"Maybe later, Matthew. But first we should discuss the marriage contracts." Conner said while Matthew nodded.

"Okay then, so Grayfia, what's going on with the contracts?" He asked the maid.

"Of course, Matthew-sama." She responded as she stepped forward.

"The Zagan's contract would normally be the first priority but with your Clan going extinct, we prioritized the Phenex's. But now that a Zagan had shown up once again, the contracts are on in conflict with each other." Gayfia explained.

"Because of this the Gremory Clan has come to two solutions, either Raiser-sama or Matthew-sama back down from the contract, or the two will have a Rating Game to decide which contract will become null and void." she finished and everyone had their eyebrows raised in surprise, except for Matthew and Conner, the former had one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Raiser however had a cocky smirk on his face as usual.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious who will win." He said and glanced at Matthew.

"So like Grayfia said, you'd better back off so I can marry my sweet Rias." He continued and everyone had looked at Matthew who was deep in thought.

"Hey, you even listening?!" Raiser yelled, getting irk at the Zagan heir's attitude to him.

"Hm? Oh, were you talking about me?" Matthew said and they looked at him dumbfounded while Conner chuckled. 'Typical Matthew' he thought.

Issei was laughing at what Matthew said, while the others slowly joined. Grayfia didn't laugh although there was a small smile on her face.

Raiser got pissed and stood up with anger in his face and started releasing his demonic power accompanied with killing intent. Flames appeared around him, increasing the temperature of the room.

Most of Rias' peerage were either sweating or on their knees from the power Raiser was displaying.

They managed to look at Matthew again, and he had a raised eyebrow on his face as he stood up, like the power and killer intent was nothing while Conner was still standing like nothing was happening.

Matthew smiled and closed his eyes. Once he opened them, a black aura with red outlines had appeared surrounding him which was even stronger than Raiser's which the blonde had not expected and had successfully put all of Rias' servants and herself to drop to their knees.

"Matthew-sama, Raiser-sama please calm down. If you continue, then I will not be quiet about it. For Lucifer-sama's honor, I will not hold back" Raiser had made a serious face after hearing Grayfia's words while Matthew had stopped releasing his aura and quietly nodded.

"…To be told by the 'Strongest Queen', even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Lucifer-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." Raiser said as he and Matthew had both sat down.

"Now due to one solution, does one of you wish to back down?" Grayfia asked both men.

"Of course not, there's no way I won't pass this opportunity up." Raiser said, his arrogance once again showing. Rias simply glared and frowns started appearing on the people in her peerage.

Matthew simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't say it, don't say it…" he began muttering but Conner heard him and simply smirked.

"Matthew-sama? Your answer please." Grayfia said as she looked at the Zagan heir. Matthew had stopped muttering and opened his eyes.

"Can I ask something first before I answer?" He answered and the maid nodded.

"Okay, so you pri-I mean Raiser, do you love Rias?" He asked the blonde which surprised most of the people in the room. Especially Rias, since she thought that political marriages are for the pull on politics. These kinds of contracts almost never put weight on the feelings of those contracted to it so why ask that question? Raiser just snorted at the question.

"Course I love her, she's hot as hell and the heiress of the Gremory Clan." Raiser answered cockily. "Do you love her?" he continued, smirking.

"Well, I don't really know her that much so, I don't know." he answered confusing Raiser and the rest.

"She's hot and a heiress to a powerful Family, what else is there to know?" Raiser responded which made most of Rias' peerage, including her, to glare at him, Asia was too kind to glare so she simply frowned. Even Grayfia had narrowed her eyes at him although it was gone just as fast as it came.

"I just wanna know who I'm marrying, is all." Matthew responded which shocked Raiser and Rias. "I mean, what if she was a bitch, you know? No offense to you Rias Gremory-san." He continued while Rias just shaked her head saying 'It's nothing'. "I just wanna know if I'm gonna marry someone who won't try to kill me 24/7. I'd rather have a normal wife that I could get to know." He finished which shocked Rias again. He wanted to know her? She had a small smile in her face when she had heard that. "Jeez, just how shitty is your view on love?" Matthew muttered which Raiser had heard.

"Shitty? ME? The third son of the House of Phenex? I won't stand for this, especially not from a heir of some bullshit extinct House. Enough of this shit, I'm ending you right here, right now!" Raiser yelled getting angry as he stood up and create a fireball in his hands and threw it to Matthew. Said guy was simply sitting there while Conner stepped back to avoid getting hit. Once the fireball reached the couch and exploded, Raiser smirked, thinking that he won. But he saw a red and black blur come at him and he saw Matthew near his face with a smirk. He pointed his head down and Raiser followed then getting shocked. Matthew's hand had gone inside Raiser's chest.

"I stop vibrating my hand for one second, your heart's crushed. But hey, you can get it back right? You are a Phenex after all." Matthew smirked. "But I ain't doing that, rather not get Grayfia over here get even more pissed than she already is." He took his hand out and with a flick of his wrist, the destroyed couch was gone, and a brand new one had taken its place. "Sorry for your old couch, bought you guys a new one."

Rias had just nodded at looked at Grayfia, who was releasing some of her aura around her.

"Raiser-sama, this is your last warning, one more act of aggression and I will take action." Grayfia coldly said which made Raiser, who became even more afraid. She took a deep breath and looked back at Matthew.

"Is there anything else, Matthew-sama?" She asked while slightly glaring, she didn't forget about what he was about to do of course.

"Just one more, Rias Gremory-san, do you want to marry Raiser?"

"No." her answer was so quick you almost didn't catch it.

Matthew blinked. "That was…fast. But okay." he had suspected it by the way she was glaring at the Phenex Clan member earlier.

Raiser frowned at what Rias had said, who the hell was she to say that? She should just obey like the good girl she was. Well as good as a devil can be.

"So yeah, that's pretty much all my questions." Matthew said but suddenly remembered something important. "Actually, are there any details about the contract between mine and Gremory-san's?" He asked Grayfia and said woman nodded, pulling out a scroll.

"Of course. Firstly this contract and its agreements are more for the individuals than the House themselves." She said.

"The agreements are as follows: Firstly, once the two children of the Houses meet for the first time the contract will come in effect. Second, there is a probation period for three years. Third, only they can annul their marriage. Fourth, they will be married after the probation period, this rule will be dependent on the third rule. Fifth, the female must give up their Clan name for the male's Clan name." she explained. "These are the agreements of the marriage contract, signed by Bruce Zagan-sama, Sirzech Lucifer-sama and Lord Gremory." Grayfia finished as she rolled the scroll and looked at the occupants of the room.

Suffice to say, Rias was shocked. Those ground rules on the contract are pretty rock solid. She would have to be a Zagan by the end of the probation period but she would worry about it later.

"So, Matthew-sama, will you be backing down?" Gryafia asked.

"You know me, Grayfia. I won't." Matthew smirked and the maid nodded.

"So it is decided, a Rating Game will take place in order to decide who will have Rias-ojou-sama's hand in marriage." Grayfia said and another cocky smirk had appeared on Raiser's face. 'Is that what he always looks like? Fucking prick.' Matthew thought.

"Ha, this'll be easy." Raiser said and clicked his fingers, causing a big magic circle on the floor to glow which had the same emblem of the Phenex Clan's. 15 shadows appears from the magic circle and Issei was speechless at Raiser's all female peerage.

"And these are my lovely servants." Raiser continued with the usual cocky smirk on his face. "We already fought in Rating Games, so its's impossible for an upstart like you could beat it." He finished which made Matthew laugh like someone punched Grayfia and got away with it.

"What!?" Raiser got angry.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… did you even bother to train them? I mean, betcha ten bucks that if I take those chainsaws from those two girls, they won't be able to do shit." Matthew laughed while Conner simply closed his eyes trying really hard not to smirk.

"You may say that my peerage isn't trained enough but what about yours? Do you even have a peerage other than your Queen who's a guy?" Raiser retorted which made Matthew smirk.

"Now why would I show you my peerage? It'd just give you some info on who they are. And you say I have a guy who's a queen but you have your little sister on your harem. Jeez, never thought you'd be a siscon." He came back with that. And when Raiser went to go retort, said sister spoke up.

"Onii-sama, what's going on? Didn't you say that we were coming here to convince Rias-san to marry her? Why are you even talking to some peasant?" Ravel asked his brother which he explained to his peerage. When he finished, they looked at Matthew differently. Ravel thought Matthew needed to be put in his place for badmouthing his brother's peerage, heir of a extinct clan or not.

"I am Ravel Phenex, fourth child of the Phenex Clan and Onii-sama's bishop." She introduced herself to the Zagan heir.

"I frankly don't care if your from an extinct House but no one badmouths the Phenex and gets away with it." She finished with superiority in her voice. Matthew simply smiled.

"Well, when I was fifteen, I badmouthed your dad and got away with it. Right, Conner?" Matthew said and the queen replied.

"Yep, funny as all hell too."

"Called him KFC and he went off."

"And he responded with you finishing fast during sex."

They all sweatdropped at what was happening while Raiser and his peerage had become increasingly angry.

Grayfia then cleared her throat and said.

"Since both parties refuse to back down, a Rating Game will take place in ten days now at midnight, is that acceptable to both parties?" She asked Matthew and Raiser. They both nodded.

"Better get ready brat, I'm kicking your ass soon!" Raiser said while Matthew and Conner predatorily smirked.

"We'd like to see you try." They both said which irked Raiser more and left with a burning flame leaving behind the magic circle.

Matthew and Conner was then left by Rias, her peerage, and Grayfia.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting all of you." Matthew said smiling.

…

"I actually don't know your names, so uhh, what are you names?" Matthew asked sheepishly.

Rias' Peerage then took a step forward and introduced themselves.

"Himejima Akeno, Rias-buchou's Queen."

"Yuuto Kiba, Buchou's Knight."

"…Toujou Koneko, Rook."

"Hyoudou Issei! Buchou's Pawn!"

"Argento Asia, Bu-Buchou's Bishop."

Matthew smiled and said "Well once again it's been nice meeting you all. We'll be taking our leave now. Taking you for the tea Akeno Himejima-san. And tell Milicas-san I said Hi Grayfia!"

They bowed and left the room.

"So, where'd you wanna eat?"

"I don't know, there's this new ramen place we could eat."

"Ohhh, haven't had ramen in a while. You're paying though. Already lost a damn bet…"

Kiba had said words that are possibly an understatement.

"Well, that was… something."

 **So I edited this a little bit, the edit's not too obvious to most, but it's there. Sorta.**

 **I'll edit some other older chapters when I feel like it. Edits will not be too obvious because it focuses on grammar and some changes to conversations.**


	3. The Early Game

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

 **Some Peerage members will be from other anime or games so yeah. Just pointing it out there.**

Ten days from first meeting the Zagan Clan and it was now the day where Matthew and his peerage would fight Raiser and his peerage for marrying Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan. It was also the day where he would reveal himself to the Underworld. Sure he was noticed back when he was a kid, but he didn't really say his real family name. He would just stick with false last names when meeting other people and such.

They were in the Underworld, waiting for Raiser Phenex, Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer to join them where he could finally drop the Z-Bomb on everyone in the Underworld. And Sirzechs might broadcast that to the other Factions.

"Are they here yet?" Asked a man dressed in a Victorian-era suit, He seems to be in his late 20's and was using a stone to sharpen a knife.

"No, Jack. They ain't here yet." Matthew replied and Jack pouted.

"But you said that they'd be here alreadyyyy." Jack childishly said which made Matthew roll his eyes.

"They will, just wait for it. If it helps, Raiser's queen might be your type." the King said which made Jack jump in joy.

"Yey! More women to kidna-ahhh, date. Yes, date. I will date the shit out of her!" Jack said when he saw Matthew narrow his eyes.

Matthew sighed and thought about why he made Jack the Ripper his pawn. I mean, yeah he was a tough motherfucker that used up all of his pawn pieces, but still. He acts like the damn Joker sometimes. And his obsession with females does not help.

"So this'll be for your girlfriend right?" a feminine voice said that made Matthew look at her. She was just reaching twenty, had black hair that was braided, yellow glowing eyes, a very voluptuous body and was wearing a black corset over her red long sleeved shirt with black bracers, black jeans and black boots with a cape with a hood.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend Serana!" Matthew yelled which made Serana chuckle. She was a vampire, a very rare kind of vampire to boot. Matthew had made her into his bishop when he helped her with her… family problems.

"But you will marry her, yes?" A gruff voice stated.

"If we win Castor, then yes." Matthew replied which made Castor nod his head and told another man, who looked like him except for having blonde hair instead of black.

"See, Polydueces? Matthew's getting married." Castor said which made Polydueces chuckle.

"Our King is getting married! A feast must be prepared!" He said which made Castor sweatdrop.

"Of course, brother. But we need to win this 'Rating Game' before any feast begin." Castor said, which made Matthew sigh in relief. Polydueces was a good guy, don't get him wrong, but those feasts took hours to end.

Castor was Matthew's rook, he had found him when he and his brother, Polydueces were adventuring over Europe. He had made Castor his rook and Polydueces his knight.

"I just can't wait for them to see my beautiful voice!" A woman said. She had blueish purple hair and eyes, a very voluptuous body and wore a dress with blue and white ruffles covering it with a moon hair clip with a flower connected to it.

"Of course, Miku, of course." Matthew encouraged her which made her eyes shine. 'Oh Dear Maou…'

"But I will sing just for you, darling." She flirted while Matthew simply sent her a forced smile. Miku Izayoi was a woman who had a very special voice. And I mean very special. Which made Matthew turn her into his second bishop. But the flirting was…tolerable. To a point.

"Let's just hope we win, okay?" another woman said and Matthew smiled at her.

"We will, Tokha. We will." He replied. The woman known as Tokha had purple hair and eyes, she wore a black corset which showed some cleavage, a skirt which had a pink to white gradient, a pair of gauntlets that had petalish cuffs that was purple and black boots. She was carrying a very big sword on her back and was Matthew's second rook. He had found her shortly after he found Miku.

"Has anyone seen Damien?" Conner asked which mostly received negative responses. Matthew however had told the group that he'll be here shortly. Damien Aulice was Matthew's second Knight. He had found him when his village was under attack from terrorists.

Suddenly, a red magic-circle had appeared and out came 6 shadows. Matthew recognized the symbol and thought 'Looks like the Gremory's are here.'

When the light had faded, it showed Rias and her peerage looking at them. 'Their power…' Rias thought when she first saw them, their power had strongly outmatched hers.

"So, boss, can I date the redhead?" Jack had said which made them all sweatdrop.

"Well, you could. But Sirzechs might kill you because we all know what your definition of 'date' is." Matthew replied which made Jack pouted.

"But bosssss she's ho-"

"I said no, Jack. And it's final."

"Oh? Getting territorial now Matthew?" Serana said which made the King look at her with a deadpan expression.

"How many times Serana. She's not my girlfriend!"

"I didn't say girlfriend. I just said you're getting territorial." That statement made Matthew freeze in place. '…Son of a bitch.'

"…I fell right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, Matthew. Yes you did."

"…Motherfucker."

They all laughed while Matthew just sighed with a small smile. 'At least we ain't just all serious in here.' He thought.

Then three magic-circles had appeared on the ground. One was orange. The Phenex's. The other red. Sirzech Lucifer had arrived as the same time as Raiser's. And the last was blue. Matthew guessed that this must be the Sitri House.

16 shadows had appeared on the orange one while 6 had appeared with the red one. And out came Riaser and his peerage and Sirzechs Lucifer with Grayfia, Lord Gremory, Lady Venelana of the Gremory, Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex. The Blue one had 4 shadows and out came Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, her Queen, and Lord and Lady Sitri.

When Lord Phenex had seen Matthew, he smirked. "So kid, still finish fast?"

"…sup, KFC."

They both had smirks on their faces while staring intensely and each other. Sirzechs had raised an eyebrow while the others were getting ready for a fight to break out except for Matthew's Peerage, Grayfia, Sirzechs and the Lords and Ladies of each House. And both men had done something they all did not expect to happen. They laughed.

"Hahaha! Been a while eh kid?"

"Two years, Lord Phenex. It's nice to see you again."

"You too, kid."

They shook hands and looked at the others.

"So, what's up?" Matthew said and Sirzechs had answered.

"Well, we will be having a Rating Game as prepared ten days ago. We will also be revealing your Family Heritage to the Underworld when we begin broadcasting the Game."

"Okay then, so. Do we start now or?" Matthew asked and Sirzechs looked at Raiser for an answer. The blonde had nodded and smirked. 'This brat's going down.'

"Then we will begin. The Game will begin broadcasting as soon as you are both transported to the battlefield." Both men nodded and a black magic-circle had appeared and one man emerged.

"Sorry I'm late." The man said.

"Don't worry Damien, we're just about to start." Matthew replied and both parties were sent to the battlefield while the others had gone to the viewing room.

* * *

When they were sent to the battlefield, Matthew and Conner had recognized the room as the Occult Research Club's clubroom. This meant that the battlefield would take place in Kuoh Academy.

" **Hello everyone, I am Grayfia, maid of the Gremory household and I shall be the arbiter of this Rating Game between Matthew Zagan, heir to the Zagan House, and Raiser Phenex of the Phenex House. This Rating Game will decide who will gain the right to marry Rias Gremory of the Gremory House."** Grayfia has explained to them while Matthew thought that this was already being broadcast to the Underworld.

" **Matthew zagan-sama's base is located at the Occult Research Club in the old school building while Raiser Phenex-sama's base will be the Student Council room in the new school building. For pawns who would like to be promoted,you will need to reach your enemy's territory"**

Matthew had looked to the direction of the new school building. This Rating Game will be the one that'll give Matthew to chance to shine and show the Underworld that he shouldn't be taken as a weakling from an extinct clan.

" **The match will begin in ten minutes. The Best of Luck to both parties."** Grayfia finished.

Then Matthew's peerage had gathered around him as Matthew told them the plan.

"Okay, so I want Castor and Polydueces to go to the gym as it was easy access to the new school building. Conner, I want you up in the skies and see if anybody goes to our base. We can't afford any pawns to be queens. Serana, set up some traps in the woods near the building then meet up with Castor and Polydueces. Miku, do your thing. Tokha, guard Miku if anybody goes to her. Damien, you'll be hanging here in case the traps weren't enough. Jack, you're with me." They all nodded and had began mobilizing to their respective postions.

 **DING!**

* * *

As Polydueces and Castor had reached the Gym, they went inside silently to scout out the inside. But that failed when they heard a voice saying,

"We know your there, Zagan's peerage. You can come out."

Well, that plan went out the window.

They both went up to the main area of the gym, where they met up with four women for Raiser's peerage.

"I see, so there are only two of you. Anyway, I am Xuelan, Raiser-sama's Rook!" the woman said as she introduced herself. She wore a cheongsam, a blue qipao with gold accents and had her hair tied in two Chinese-style buns which made her look like Chun Li.

"Ile and Nel, Raiser-sama's Pawns!" the twins with the chainsaws introduced themselves.

"My name is Mira, Raiser-sama's Pawn as well." The girl with blue hair and a wooden staff said.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, might as well introduce themselves.

"Castor, Rook."

"Polydueces, My King Matthew's Knight!"

After that, Xuelan stepped forward, cracking her knuckles.

"Now with that done, let's get this over with…" The rook said and put up a kung-fu stance.

Castor raised an eyebrow and told his brother, "She's mine. Think you can take on the pawns?"

"Of course brother!" his brother said and pulled out his sword, Arondight. Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Table's sword which had Holy Properties. Meaning that it'll hurt like a bitch to devils.

Raiser's rook and pawns had widened their eyes when they felt the light properties of the sword. But quickly got on guard for the attacks the Knight and the Rook will be dishing out.

Xuelan jumped to the air and sent a dropkick to Castor who dodged aside. He obviously knew that the rook was strong, especially with the enhanced strength of becoming a rook but with flaming fists and feet were just overkill which made Castor's jacket to be burned. 'And this was my favorite jacket!' He thought as he blocked a kick from his opponent and sent a tornado kick that landed of Xuelan's face.

Meanwhile Polydueces was dodging all three attacks from the pawns as the twins were wildly swinging their chainsaws and Mira accurately hitting her staff. The Knight had enough and had blocked all three strikes with his sword while their weapons had begun cracking. They all widened their eyes as Polydueces pushed their weapons away and slashed at each of them.

" **Raiser-sama's 3 pawns, Retired."**

"All yours, brother!" The Knight told the Rook, said Rook was effectively ground and pound his opponent who was barely managing to block the attacks. Nobody can beat Castor when he gets you on the ground.

Castor sent a strong punch that connected to Xuelan's face that disoriented her, which gave Castor the opportunity to punch her all the way to Oblivion.

" **Raiser-sama's Rook, Retired."**

And with that, the gym was officially Matthew's territory.

* * *

The entire viewing room was dead silent from the power and skill of Matthew's Knight and Rook.

"That sword…" Kiba was silently growling at Polydueces' sword, he always hated Holy Swords, but he was very impressed at the skill the Knight had.

"It wasn't even five minutes and they already took down four pieces…" Issei was in awe at the power shown while the rest had agreed with him.

"His Knight has a very special sword. Arondight…" Lord Gremory said.

"What do you mean otou-sama?" Rias asked.

"Arondight is the sword Sir Lancelot wielded, it has the power to be a Holy Sword or a Demonic one." He explained which shocked everyone in the room except for the Lords and Ladies. And Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Matthew-kun certainly has a very powerful peerage. Hahaha, still can't believe that he gained them both." Sirzechs commented.

And a large explosion was heard which gained their attention and saw the gym was covered in smoke created by said explosion. The screen looked upward and showed Yubelluna, Raiser's Queen hovering over the gym with her staff pointing towards said gym with a smirk on her face and Conner flying very fast towards her.

 **Well, that's the start of the Rating Game. My action scenes are pretty shitty, advice would be appreciated with those kinds of scenes.**

 **Next chapter will be the majority of the Rating Game.**

 **Here's Matthew's Peerage:**

 **Matthew Zagan-King**

 **Conner Chase-Queen**

 **Bishop-Serana Volkihar (Elder Scrolls:Skyrim)**

 **Bishop-Miku Izayoi (Date A Live/Diva Spirit)**

 **Knight-Polydueces**

 **Knight-Damien Aulice**

 **Rook-Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live/Princess Spirit)**

 **Rook-Castor**

 **Pawn-Jack The Ripper (8 Pawn Pieces)**

 **So Yeah. Again advice would be appreciated with the action sequences and romance sequences after this.**

 **Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. The End Game

**I don't own anything. Except for OC's.**

 _5 Years ago_

 _Matthew was currently with Sirzechs Lucifer, taking a stroll around a park somewhere in the Underworld._

" _So, Lucifer-sama, why'd you call me here?" Matthew asked._

" _Please, just Sirzechs. And I'm here because of your… heritage." When Matthew heard the words 'Heritage' made him stop walking and narrowed his eyes._

" _How do you know that?" He asked the Maou while the latter chuckled._

" _I have my sources. Now, the reason because I wanted to talk to you about it was if you are willing to let the Underworld know about it?"_

"… _No. Not yet."_

" _Why?"_

" _I'm not ready yet. But how about this, when I'm eighteen, I'll call you when I do want to reveal my heritage of not, deal?" Sirzechs had raised an eyebrow but nodded his head anyway._

" _Well then, we are finished here." And with that he ran leaving the Maou behind who sighed and pulled out a scroll._

" _A marriage contract…"_

* * *

Yubelluna had destroyed the gym, causing rubble and parts of the gym to fall around Castor and Polydueces while Conner had begun rushing towards Raiser's queen with his fist that was engulfed in blue flames cocked back.

" **Matthew-sama's Knight, Retired."**

This echoed around the battlefield which surprised Yubelluna. 'Only the Knight?! Where's the Rook?!' She thought. Being distracted by the announcement gave Conner enough time to land his punch that made Yubelluna crash into the ground.

That punch hurt like a bitch that she might just use the Phoenix Tears. And her landing did not help at all. When she got up, she saw Conner hovering in front of her while his hands were covered in blue flames while his blue eyes were shining brightly. She scowled at pulled out the Phoenix Tears and just as when she was about to break it, a large rock had been thrown at her which made her let go of the Tears and sent her flying. Conner looked at where the rock had been thrown and saw Castor without his jacket and shirt, the lower part of his pants were ripped. He had bruises and scratches all over his upper body.

"…Bitch." was the last thing he said when he fell to the ground and was engulfed in a bright blue light.

" **Matthew-sama's Rook, Retired."**

" **Raiser-sama's Queen, Retired."**

'Well, shit…' Conner thought when Raiser's queen had retired. 'Raiser, get ready to be fucked!'

" **Raiser-sama's 3 Pawns, Retired."**

Conner looked at the woods near the old school building. 'Nice job, Damien.' And proceeded to find Serana.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew and Jack were at the sports field near the new school building, where Raiser would be. They were simply walking until a woman with silver armor and had a broadsword and a dagger on her hips.

"I, Karlamine, Raiser Phenex-sama's Knight, would like to challenge your pawn, Matthew Zagan!" were the words she said which made Matthew raise an eyebrow. Okay, so she wants to fight his psyc-pawn with a female body complex? Sure, why the hell not.

"Well, Jack, you heard the lady. Go break a leg!" He said and pushed Jack towards Karlamine.

"Okie-dokie, Boss! Get ready for my magnificent skills, Karly!" The Ripper said and pulled out a knife and ran towards her while Matthew was standing there, watching in anticipation when he heard someone behind him.

"*sigh*, that Karlamine… Getting all challenge-y and all… ruined my plan in the process." He turned and saw Ravel Phenex, Raiser's little sister and his bishop. Also part of his harem as 'fashion'.

"Whatever, Isabela, Siris, Ni, Li! This is your chance to impress your King! Defeat him!"

"Hai! Ravel-sama!"

All four women had stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"I am Isabela, a Rook." A girl with short brown hair and a white mask that covered half her face said. She wore clothes that made her look like a delinquent.

"I'm Siris, a Knight." Said a girl who had unsheathed a Zweihander from her back. She had long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes and wore a Chinese Cheongsam with red shorts and knee-high boots.

"Ni and Li, we're pawns!" the twin cat girls introduced themselves and were equipped with gloves and wore skimpy sailor outfits.

Matthew shrugged and introduced himself, even though it wasn't really necessary.

"Matthew Zagan, King." He said before he disappeared in a red and black blur.

Ravel knew that they would easily be defeated, be she told them to attack to at least make Matthew drain some of his stamina. But the first thing she saw when he disappeared was the blur coming at the four of them. When the blur passed Isabela, she was skidding and was on her knees. Siris had her sword broken, and Ni and Li on the ground.

" **Raiser-sama's 2 Pawns, Retired."**

Then Matthew had appeared in front of Ravel, which surprised her. Who wouldn't? A guy suddenly appears in front of you and you don't get surprised? Well if you're Grayfia, then maybe.

"That was a bad move, wasting your pieces like that. Now your all out of Pawns to be a Queen now." Was what he said before disappearing once again and now both Isabela and Siris were knocked out.

" **Raiser-sama's Rook, Retired."**

" **Raiser-sama's Bishop, Retired."**

Meanwhile with Jack and Karlamine, the Pawn was been able to block most of the attacks that the Knight had been dishing out. But when Karlamine had stabbed her sword, he dodged and had held Karlamine by her waist. "Now, Serana!"

This is where Karlamine knew, she fucked up.

An ice spear was thrown out and hit Karlamine straight in the chest, effectively stabbing both the Knight and the Pawn. Karlamine expected that she would go down with the Pawn, but she was wrong. She got pushed away and landed on the ground, falling unconscious half way while Jack had a huge hole in his chest that was slowly regenerating and stopped the blood. But the hole in his suit was not saved.

"My suit!" He said. "I just got this repaired!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get it all patched up after this." Serana said, coming out of her hiding place.

"Better be. Or else I will fuck you up!" He retorted.

"Oh please, Jack. Like you'll be able to touch me."

"I will! Soon. Hopefully. Anyway, where's Conner?"

"Dealing with the bishops. Speaking of bishops…3…2…1."

" **Raiser-sama's 2 Bishops, Retired."**

They saw Conner who was releasing blue flames all over his body.

"Damnnn, Conner. And I was just about to run towards 'em." Matthew said which made Conner chuckle.

"Come on, I didn't even get a proper fight with the prick's Queen. At least let me have this."

"*sigh*, alright Conner. You win. But blondie's mine. Yeah?"

"Yes, Yes. Now get your ass on the roof. He's waiting you know? And he's pissed."

Matthew nodded and disappeared, leaving a trail of red and black.

* * *

Meanwhile in the viewing room, most of them were shocked at the power being displayed by Matthew and his Peerage. They expected Jack to retire when the ice spear hit him along with Karlamine, but he just shrugged it off.

"W-Why didn't he retire? That spear went straight into him!" Issei yelled that SIrzechs had asked him a question.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun, do you know why Jack The Ripper-kun is still so young when he was still alive in 1888?" The Maou asked him that made him shake his head.

"It is because he has regenerative abilities like Phenex's. Not as strong that made him immortal, but enough to slow down his ageing process." He explained that floored everyone.

"So he's like Deadpool?" Issei asked.

"Who?"

"Actually, nevermind."

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow but nodded. Then Rias had asked Sirzechs a question that had been nagging her ever since she saw him come at Raiser with his hand inside his chest.

"Onii-sama, how does he disappear like that?" She asked and the Maou had chuckled.

"He runs." He answered and most of them had raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Issei was dumbfounded. What the fuck does he mean by run? Like he runs like the motherfucking Flash now?

"He possesses super speed that makes him disappear and leave that trail of red and black. That trail is actually him." Sirzechs explained that made Issei once again think that Matthew was secretly the Flash.

"How fast does he run, Lucifer-sama?" Sona had asked this question and Sirzechs chuckled.

"Right now, we don't know. But when he was thirteen, I remember him going up to at least three."

"Three what?"

"Billion miles per hour."

And boom goes the dynamite.

Everyone had their eyes being forced out of their sockets. He can run that fast so young? Damnnnn, He IS the Flash.

"Onii-sama, you knew him before?" Rias asked while the Maou nodded.

"Yes, but before I didn't know of his heritage." This was a lie of course, but he didn't want unnecessary attention. Only he and a select few know about him before any of this happened. Rias simply nodded and returned her attention to the screen where it showed Matthew and Raiser facing off on the roof of the new school building.

* * *

"So, blondie, ready for the ass whooping of your life?" Matthew asked the Phenex and the blonde just laughed, his arrogance showing over his fear.

"Ha! I'm immortal brat. You can't kill me!" And just as he said those words he felt his chest being crushed as saw Matthew in front of him as the red eyed man punched a hole in his chest and watched as orange flames began regenerating his chest. Matthew began running all over the roof top and outstretched his arm and a red lightning spear hit Raiser right in the head just when his chest finished regenerating. Matthew rushed towards him and Spartan kicked him off the roof top and Raiser broke his arm in the process and began healing it.

Matthew then appeared in front of him and pulled him up making him stand and punched Raiser in the chest repeatedly using his speed to increase the punches Raiser received who managed to land a flame-covered fist to Matthew's face which made him stumble. Raiser saw the chance and began throwing fireballs at him that the Zagan heir received full force. He was thrown back and hit a window that made him go inside a science laboratory. Raiser then followed him and began throwing more fireballs at the Zagan heir which he barely dodged. Matthew then punched Raiser and kicked him that made his face meet a table full of chemicals.

"AHHHHHH!" The Phenex House member screamed as the chemicals burned his face off while his body began stopping the chemicals and regenerate his face. This gave Matthew the chance to grab him and he ran to where his other Bishop and Rook was.

When he reached them, he shoved Raiser to Miku and she inhaled deeply before releasing a ear-killer screech that made everyone in the battlefield and viewing room cover their eyes while Raiser received it full force. He would probably be deaf for a while, considering that screech may have ruptured his ear-drums. When she stopped, Raiser had been wide-eyed and blood was dripping from his ears. He fell down to the ground, effectively making him unable to fight anymore and disappearing in a blue light.

" **Raiser-sama, Retired. The Winner of the Game is Matthew Zagan-sama!"**

And everyone from Matthew's Peerage and himself had glowed blue and a light shone over them. They had won the Rating Game and cemented Matthew's debut to the Underworld.

* * *

When the light died down, the first thing that Matthew saw was red. Wait, crimson. He was then pulled to a hug by Rias, who was practically glowing with joy. She was finally out of her engagement with Raiser and now even if she's engaged to another, there's still three years before she decides to marry him or not.

"Whoa, what's with the hug, Rias-san?" Matthew asked and Rias pulled away from the hug and said

"Thank you, for getting me out of that engagement." She smiled and the Zagan heir chuckled.

"It's nothing, but you ain't angry that maybe you'll be marrying me? He asked.

"Well, it's still three years, so I can at least decide if I want to or not."

"Umm, okay then." Matthew then left Rias to her peerage and went up to the Lords and Ladies.

"Your son will be fine, Lord Phenex. Just give him a couple of days for his ear drums to properly heal and it'll be all good." He said and Lord Phenex nodded.

"Of course, now if you will excuse us, we will go check up on our son." He said and left with a magic circle. The Sitri's had also excused themselves and left. Sona had made a mental note to ask Matthew on how fast he can run now.

"So, Sirzechs, what's next?" Matthew asked and Sirzechs smiled before saying one word.

"Party."

* * *

Three days later, Rias was in her classroom waiting for class to begin when she heard some of the classmates talk about transfer students.

"Hey, did you know? There's gonna be transfer students coming today!"

"Oh yeah! Some people have been saying that they're guys!"

A teacher opened the door and walked in, which made the whole class quiet.

"Students, we have two new transfer students coming in today. You two can come in now." And when the two boys had entered the room, Rias was not expecting this.

"My name is Matthew Zagan, Let's all get along, yeah?"

"Hello, I'm Conner Chase. Please take care of me."

Rias definitely did not expect this.

 **And that's the Rating Game.**

 **Now for Harems I still haven't decided properly but I'm slowly piecing them together.**

 **To give a brief personality overwview to Matthew and his Peerage**

 **Matthew-Sarcastic, Jokester**

 **Conner-Serious, Sarcastic**

 **Serana-Purely Sarcasm**

 **Miku-Flirty**

 **Damien-Serious**

 **Polydueces-He's like Thor**

 **Castor- laid back**

 **Tokha-Timid**

 **Jack-He's like the Joker with a female obsession**

 **They're history with Matthew will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **After this will now follow the DxD Canon Story with some of my own arcs and side stories.**

 **And for the Guest(AJ) I don't really know for the music requests.**


	5. Kokabiel Arc

**I own nothing except for OC's.**

It's been a month since Matthew and Conner had become students at Kuoh Academy. They had joined the Occult Research Club and became 'The two Great Onii-samas' "I'm the-what now?" Matthew had said when he first heard about it while Conner simply chuckled, to most girls and a traitor to the cause to men. *cough* Matsuda *cough* Motohama.

It was a very nice Sunday morning where Matthew was asleep in his room, in his very comfortable bed. When he felt sunlight come through the window that landed on his face causing him to wake up and made him grimace as he pressed his face on his pillow in his hands. And the pillow moaned.

Wait, what?

He only had one pillow and that's resting under his head, so how the hell can he press his face in another one? And this pillow had a very nice smell and when he pressed his face further, he felt two soft things pressing his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes, and when his vision got clearer, his eyes widened at his 'pillow' when it was actually a pair of breasts. Very big breasts. He stiffened when he saw some very familiar red hair.

Taking a deep breath, Matthew had opened his eyes and look at another familiar teal eyes. The owner of them was awake and smiling at him.

"Good Morning, Matthew."

Matthew finally realized that he was hugging a naked Rias Gremory in his sleep like a pillow for the entire night. He blushed and jumped from his bed looked down to avoid Rias' gaze.

"Umm…Morning, Rias-san. Sorry for touching your um… breasts." He barely sounded out.

Rias simply giggled at what was happening before her, not even bothering to hide her body.

This had been happening a week since they'd begun going to Kuoh, Matthew would wake up with Rias beside him, naked. Then Matthew would say sorry and sometimes, Conner would even go inside his room when he took too long to come out of his room, resulting in a very awkward situation.

Other than that, Rias would hold on his arm which made her breasts squeeze his arm, she would feed him during lunch and she started calling his name without the honorifics.

Matthew then took another deep breath to maintain his composure, and took the blanket on the bed to wrap it around Rias to cover her and show some modesty.

Rias raised her eyebrows but smiled nonetheless. Matthew looked at his clock and saw that it was already too late for his morning run so he decided to just get ready to eat breakfast.

"Come on, Rias-san. Get dressed and go downstairs, I'll ready our breakfast." He said with a smile and placed his hand on her head and patted it.

Just as he said that the door opened and Conner's voice was heard.

"Come on, Matthew. Breakfast's…ready?" Conner asked seeing the two of them in a very odd position.

Matthew looked down and saw them in a very odd position indeed. He was standing in just his boxers, his hand in Rias's head who was still covered in a blanket and her head had been on level with Matthew's crotch. 'Oh for fuck's sake…'

"Should I get some condoms? "

"It's not what you think Conner!"

"Of course it ain't." Was all Conner said before leaving. "I'll slip the condoms underneath the door!" He called out.

"For fuck's sake Conner!" Matthew yelled while Rias giggled.

"*sigh*Just… please put some clothes on." He said, shoulders slumped.

Rias smiled before standing up and walked towards her clothes on the floor. "Ufufufu, fine, fine…" She said playfully and stopped by the windows for a second when she noticed something before continuing to her clothes. "Guess all of them have arrived."

"What arrived?" Matthew asked, curious with what she said.

"Just go down and I'll explain during breakfast, okay Matthew?" she said with a wink.

Matthew raised his eyebrows before shrugging and went downstairs.

"So, starting today, I will now be living in this house!" Rias said when she finally put on some clothes and went downstairs. "I will be on your care, Conner-kun, Matthew…"

"…Sure, why the hell not? If I can get more… compromising pictures of Matthew then I'm all good with you staying here." Conner smirked before Matthew threw a coin at him that hit directly at his forehead.

"Of course you would, Conner… Well, can't be helped since your stuff's already here. Welcome to the Zagan Household!" Matthew said while outstretching his arms in a dramatic fashion.

"I'll move your stuff after I finish eating." He continued while Rias had smiled and nodded.

Five minutes later, most of Rias' belongings had been set inside Matthew and Conner's home, thanks to his speed it was finished a lot quicker than needed.

"Oh, Matthew, I forgot to tell you. The other will come here at noon since there's no school today, so wel'll be having club activities here in your house, is it okay?" Rias asked as she finished placing her underwear that Matthew refused to touch.

Matthew thought about it and said, "Sure, Me and Conner'll just tidy up the living room later before everyone shows up."

When the last box had been moved, Rias turned to Matthew. "Well, while we're waiting for the others to arrive, why don't we have a shower? I'll wash your back."

Matthew had his eyes willing to pop out of his sockets and a smile that was obviously strained. "What?"

Before he could answer the question further, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Conner had been laughing his ass off when he saw the Zagan's reaction.

"Just do it, Matthew! You know you want to!" He said. Matthew sighed and just nodded while Rias' eye were shining as she pulled him to the bathroom upstairs.

One shower full of seeing breasts, hips and ass later, Matthew's will power to not get an erection from seeing that was making him dizzy. One can die from an erection, you know? He was now dressed in a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt while cleaning the living room.

'Man, that girl…' He thought while cleaning the living room. 'But that feeling though…' his mind had trailed-off as he stared at the ground, his movement on using the vacuum cleaner had became repeated, stuck on the same spot, again and again.

'Her breasts are really soft… I can see why every guy in school like her…' His mind recalled the feeling. 'But I can't get too attached… not again.'

He frowned, he remembered the last time this happened and it was not pretty.

" _We'll be together forever… right, Matty?"_

He shook his head to forget that memory. He didn't want to remember. Ever.

"So, thinking 'bout that shower?"

"Ha?"

Matthew turned towards Conner and saw him smirking. He was leaning on the edge of the entrance of the living room.

"Oh, hey Conner." He said while Conner approached him.

"So? Were you thinking about it or not?" the Queen said as he stopped in front of the King.

Matthew sent him a forced smile. "Nope! Was not thinking about seeing tits and ass. Not at all." He denied as he shook his head.

"Really now? I mean, Rias-san does have a pair of awesome knockers… I think it's even bigger than Miku's! Which one you do prefer? I know you already felt both of 'em." Conner wiggled his eyebrows.

"…How the fuck do you expect me to answer that?"

"Come on! It's been a while since you've been talking to another girl other than Serana, Miku or Tokha. You her boyfriend yet?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no. We ain't like that. Where is she anyway?" Matthew retorted.

"She's making snacks for the others later." Conner replied. "I'll handle this, you should go help out with your girlfriend."

"I got this, Conner. Your always busy with ever since…she died…" the Zagan King finished and his expression turned grim.

"…I know. We all lost her, Matthew. But we gotta move on. She wanted us to live. That's why she died." Conner placed his hand on his King's shoulder while the latter had slightly smiled.

"Yeah…" then a doorbell was heard that made them turned their heads. "Now, let me handle this, you go greet 'em, yeah?" Conner said and took the vacuum cleaner from Matthew who had walked towards the front door.

He opened the door to see his friends (Were they his friends? Sure, they're his friends) from the ORC in their casual outfits. "Heyya, come on in."

"Fufufu, thank you for having us, Matthew-kun…" Akeno greeted with her usual smile as she went inside his house.

"Sorry to intrude, Matthew-senpai…" Kiba said with his usual smile as well.

"Good afternoon, Matthew-senpai." Koneko said with her usual poker face.

"Good afternoon, Matthew-senpai…" Asia greeted.

"Hey, Matthew-senpai!" Issei said with a smile on his face.

While they were pulling off their shoes, they were greeted by Conner and Rias, also in casual clothing.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Rias greeted her peerage.

"Afternoon, everyone." Conner said.

Matthew moved to the entrance to the living room. "So, shall we go to the living room?" he said as he motioned to said room. "You guys get comfortable, Me and Conner will get the snacks."

"What is that?" Matthew asked the group of people before him, with a straight face and his hands holding a tray full of drinks and snacks while Conner was once again laughing his ass off before he whispered to Matthew, "It's your photo album."

"Look! A seven year old Matthew!" Rias said gleefully as she saw a picture of a 7 year-old of himself eating ice cream with a seven year-old Conner.

"Oh my… He's so cute…" Akeno commented with the same glee. Apparently when they both went to the kitchen, Rias found a set of photo albums sitting in the living room table. 'Conner, you motherfucker….'

Matthew still had the same straight face when he laid the tray full of snacks and drinks while the others were enjoying the photo albums. "Matthew-senpai's embarrassing past…" He heard Koneko mutter as the little girl had been looking at one of the albums.

When Matthew looked at Rias, her eyes were sparkling, the rad-haired beauty somewhat in a trance while looking at the pictures. "Liitle Matthew, little Matthew, little Matthew…" he heard her mumbling.

Letting out a sigh, Matthew sat down on one of the couches and looked at the photo album that Akeno was looking. It was mostly him in his teenage years and his peerage but one picture caught Akeno's eye.

"Matthew-kun, who's the girl next to you and Conner-kun? I didn't see her in your peerage." She asked while Matthew looked at the picture and widened his eyes.

It was a picture of him and Conner next to a girl who looked like she was also in her teenage years, she had long blonde hair, green eyes and had a body that rivaled Rias'. The background was the Eiffel Tower, so it would be in France. When Conner saw it, he immediately took the photo album out of her hands and took the picture out.

"She's just someone we passed by in the past, is all. Right, Matthew?" Conner lied, seeing her even in a picture made him remember her in her last few minutes.

"Yeah, yeah. We happened to pass by her when we went to France one day." He got the hint and continued. They looked at the two men oddly before shrugging.

"So, shall we get on with the meeting?" Matthew said while the rest had nodded but Kiba had glared at one of the pictures.

"Say, Matthew-senpai…" The Knight said which made Matthew's expression harden slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember this picture?"

The King took a glance at the picture. "Yeah, it was somewhere in Europe. Greece, I think? Why?"

"Do you know anything about this sword, then?" Kiba pointed out the sword ornament on the wall behind Matthew and Conner in the picture.

"Yeah, that's Harpe, Perseus' sword. I remember it being a Holy Sword. Why?"

Kiba's glare got further intense when he said 'Holy Sword' but only shook his head and put the photo album down.

"Oh, look! It's Matthew in the nude when he was a kid!"

Matthew's head snapped towards Akeno and immediately ran towards her and snatched it.

"Ohhh, no. You ain't seeing that!"

Rias simply whined in disappointment while Conner was rolling on the floor with his hands on his sides laughing and Akeno giggling.

 **Well, that's it for the Intro of the Kokabiel Arc.**

 **So, for Harems, It's still a small amount of it but here they are.**

 **Matthew's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Serafall, Yasaka**

 **Issei's Harem: Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Koneko**

 **If any of you want me to add more just ask, yeah?**

 **Thanks for Viewing! Please Review! Advice is very appreciated!**


	6. The Tournament

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

A dull clang of metal was heard across the sky as the ORC had been practicing baseball for the upcoming 'Ball Tournament' that Kuoh Academy would be having next week. Basically clubs would be battling each other in various ball related sports. Even if your club wasn't a sports related one, it was club mandatory. They were practicing behind the backyard of the old school building where there was a lot of ground to practice baseball on.

"Well, if is baseball, we should make Koneko the fourth batter." Matthew suggested.

"…Affirmative." Was the reply of the white haired girl.

Of course she'd be the fourth batter, she's a bloody Rook. That's all that is to it.

"Batting practice is fine now. We'll now practice a 'knock'! Everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!" Rias said energetically.

'She's excited for this.' Matthew thought when he heard her and put on a baseball glove on his left hand.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." Akeno said, giggling.

"Well, it's obviously showing." Matthew smiled, thinking about the last time he played baseball with his peerage.

"Here I go Asia!" Rias hit the ball towards Asia and tried to catch it. Keyword, TRIED.

The ball went through the blonde's legs. Let's just say Asia's sportiness is below average. Hell, sometimes she even trips on nothing.

"Asia, if you don't catch it, go get it!" Rias told Asia who replied with a short "Ha-Hai!" and the red-haired beauty got ready for another knock.

"Next is Yuuto! Here I go!" She said and hit the ball to Kiba. Matthew thought that I'd be easy for Kiba to do this, but he was wrong.

Kiba had stood there like a dumbass and got hit. The fuck's wrong with him today?

"Hey, blondie! You okay there?" Matthew asked in concern, said blonde looked at him with a confused expression.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said and picked up the ball and threw it back to his King, who caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately, it's not like you."

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said before going back deep in his thoughts. Matthew had guessed that it must be from the Holy Sword from the picture he had seen.

The Zagan King looked at Rias, who was reading a baseball manual. She tends to read these things. Especially manga. You don't even know how many books she got of those.

"Ara ara. Did you know, Matthew-kun?" Akeno asked the red-eyed man.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Buchou started reading a love manual."

"…Your kidding, right?" Matthew asked, looking oblivious outside. In truth he was shocked as to finding out that Rias had begun reading love manuals. 'I guess she's serious about this…' He thought before she heard Akeno speak up.

"Ufufufu, Matthew-kun, you don't have to worry. It'll be all right. It's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while your're around." She said while Matthew simply nodded, trying to take this information in.

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be shocked as well. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Matthew-kun." The fuck does she mean by that?!

"Okay, everyone, let's continue!" They both heard Rias shout and swung her bat once again, training continued.

* * *

Later, Matthew and Conner entered the room to their clubroom and were surprised by some people who weren't really part of the club.

"Sona Sitri…" Matthew muttered and leaned against a wall while Conner had took a seat.

Sona Sitri, known as Souna Shitori here in Kuoh, and is Kuoh Academy's Student Council President. The third most popular female in school. Of course the most popular was Rias, followed by Akeno. Although her popularity has more female students than male. Strict as all hell and a tactical genius.

"Oh, it's Matthew-senpai." The guy from the Student Council said. Matthew must've heard him wrong, but when the guy said his name, there was some anger in it. But maybe that's just him. Sona then introduced herself to the King.

"Hello, my name is Sona Sitri, Heir to the House of Sitri."

"I know, your sister's the Maou Leviathan, yeah?" Matthew replied while Sona nodded.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I met her once, and let's just say I don't wanna talk about what happened." Sona had raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Anyway, I'm Matthew Zagan, Next Heir of the Zagan Clan and that's Conner, my Queen." He introduced himself.

"You guys are getting a peaceful school life because of us, we work in the daytime. It's not bad to remember that, you know? The name's Saji Genshirou, I'm a second year and Kaichou's Pawn." The guy introduced himself.

"Oooh, the same year as me and he's a Pawn!" Issei said while Saji made a sigh.

"You damage my pride. For one of the three pervs to be the same Pawn as me…"

"What'd you say?!" Issei yelled, ticked off at what Saji said.

"Oh? You wanna go? I'm a Pawn that took 4 pieces. Even if I'm just a new Devil, I'm not losing to someone like Hyoudou." Saji retorted.

"Actually, he can." Matthew said which surprised Saji. "He took eight Pawn Pieces and is the Sekiryuutei. You may have Vritra, the Prison Dragon inside of your Sacred Gear, but he's still fragmented. Right now, you won't be able to beat him." He explained.

"Wh-What?" Saji was surprised at what the Zagan said.

"It's true, Saji. But we came here to introduce ourselves to the other devils here in this school. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me." Sona said while Saji had slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant isn't fully experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. Can you please get along with him if you can?" Sona had said with a cold smile.

"Ha-Hai…Please get alone with me…" Saju reluctantly said.

"Yes, let's get along." Asia said with a wide smile. And Saji took a 360 attitude turn.

"If it's Asia-san, then I will!" When Saji said that, Issei had took the Secretary's hands and shook them, gripping it hard.

"Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a hand on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun?!" He said with a fake smile while Saji had held his hand stronger.

"Of course! Let's get along, Hyoudou-kun! To have the blonde bihoujo for yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, wish there was a divine punishment on you! I wish you die when lightning falls on while on your way home!"

And thus began the insult war. Rias and Sona both sighed.

"You must have a hard time."

"Same as you."

"Tch. Members of the Student Council are stronger than your club." Saji said and let go of Issei's hand. Then Sona spoke up.

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the Student Council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those who ruin the peaceful life of this school. Wheter they are humans or devils. That applies to you, the people here and Rias."

Matthew had understood that this was directed to him, his peerage and to Issei and Asia. To put it simply, we are fucked if we fuck with school. It's expected that she'd be Council President.

"I think it's time I leave. We will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document that I would like to finish during lunch."

"Souna Sitri-sama. I will in you care."

"Ha-Hai! Please take care of us!"

"I'll be in your care, Sona-san."

"Let's get along, Sona Sitri-san."

Issei, Asia, Matthew and Conner had each said their introductions to Sona who smiled and replied, "Yes, let's get along."

She turned her head towards Rias and said "Rias, I will be looking forward to the 'Ball Tournament.'"

"Yes, I as well." She smiled.

Matthew had guessed that they were close, saying someone's name without honorifics? Who wouldn't suspect they were close?

"Issei, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also meet the other members who are devils, but please don't fight them. We are all spending our school life at the same school, okay?" Rias told her Pawn and Bishop who both nodded and she smiled.

* * *

A loud bang was heard in the sky that signaled the start of the ball tournament. From what the weather broadcast said, it's gonna rain in the evening. 'Let's just hope that it won't rain during the tournament.' Matthew thought while changing into his PE uniform.

" **Tsukmoto-kun of the 'Manga Research Club', Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Please proceed to the teacher's room immediately."** The PA which was all over the school ground had been making announcements left and right.

There was going to be class matches which Matthew was gonna be on tennis. Then there was the match against genders, where Matthew will be participating on baseball, so the training will not be useless. Then after lunch will be the match between clubs. He did some running to get the blood flowing while Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno. Koneko was simply sitting on the ground reading a book on rules of ball games. Kiba was still deep in thought. Conner had been exercising and will be playing basketball and Rias who had checked the category sport for the club matches had come back and announced that we'll be playing dodgeball. Matthew had a really bad feeling about playing dodgeball with devils.

"Buchouuuu! Matthew –senpaiiii! You can do it!"

So apparently Rias and Matthew had been paired for playing tennis. While Rias was shining in excitement, Matthew was having a hard time concentrating. Rias was wearing a mini-skirt that almost showed her panties. And that top just…damn.

And did he mention that they were facing Sona and Tsubaki?

Rias was playing around with Sona with her moves, but the Council President has some moves as well.

"Matthew-senpaiiii/sannnnn! Kyaaa!"

Did he also mention that most of the girls that weren't participating in matches were watching because of him?

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this." Akeno told Issei who were both enjoying watching the four play. Conner wasn't there to cheer for his King as he had a match.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

Both had exchanged words while Matthew and Tsubaki were waiting for the game to continue.

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnn!" Saji cheered, swinging a flag with the writing 'Student Council' on it.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!" the ball Sona had hit went rushing towards Rias.

"Naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!" Just as she tried to hit back with her racket, the ball changed its direction and went down! Matthew had barely managed to send the ball back to their opponent that Sona and Tsubaki were not expecting.

"30-15"

"Good job, Matthew!" Rias praised while Matthew smiled.

"It's nothing, really." He replied while rubbed the back of his head.

"Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the topping at Kobashiya, haven't you?" Sona asked.

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

Magic ball?

"I will accept the challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my 'Shitori-Zone'."

Shitori Zo- okay, what the fuck is going on here?!

* * *

So the tennis match ended up in a draw because of all their rackets being literally destroyed. So the team of Rias and Matthew and of Sona and Tsubaki got both first place. Now they were preparing for the dodgeball match between the ORC and the baseball club.

"So, Rias. You excited for the match?" Matthew asked the red haired beauty who nodded.

"Yes! Let's show them just how strong the Occult Research Club is!" She said, still lively. She's been like this since morning, how does one not run out of this? But Matthew pushed that thought aside as he asked the beauty before him a question.

"So umm… You want to hang out someplace after this?" That question surprised Rias who raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Are you asking me out, Matthew?"

"What if I am?"

"Then it's a date!" She hugged Matthew and smiled as she he returned it.

"Ara ara, what's going on here?" A familiar voice called out behind Matthew which made them both let go and looked to where the voice came from.

"Nothing is going on. We're simply hugging, right Rias?" Matthew said and looked at the woman beside her.

"Matthew asked me out!" Rias told her Queen who giggled.

"Ara ara, looks like I have to step up my game…" She said and smiled at her King before going over to the rest of the club members.

'Game? What game?'

" **Members of the Occult Research Club and the Baseball Club. Please gather at the ground."**

The announcement was made and Matthew and Rias, who had a light jump at her steps went over to join their club members while Issei was handing out some headbands.

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Oh screw you guys!"

Issei shouted while dodging a lot of balls. Most of the guys from the baseball club could not hit anyone besides him from their viewpoints.

Rias Gremory. One of the two 'Great Onee-sama'. The most popular girl in school. Can't aim for her.

Akeno Himejima. One of the two 'Great Onee-sama'. The second most popular girl in school. Can't aim for her.

Asia Argento. The angel and number one beautiful girl in the second year. And a blondie. Can't aim for her.

Koneko Toujou. A loli-loli girl who is the school mascot. You will feel very bad if you hit her.

Kiba Yuuto. Enemy of every male student in the school. The girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Conner Chase. One of the two 'Great Onii-sama'. The second most popular guy in school. Will also beat your ass. Can't aim for him.

Matthew Zagan. One of the two 'Great Onii-sama'. The most popular guy in school whether he likes it or not. Every girl will hate you if you hit him. Will also beat your ass. Can't aim for him.

Issei Hyoudou. One of the Perverted Trio. No problems if you hit him. You HAVE to hit him. Die. Aim every single ball at him! Head shot! 360 no-look! Die, you animal!

"Kill Iseeiiiiii!"

Asia-chaaaaaaaan! Bloomers are the best! Iseeeeeeei, die!"

Please! Take Hyoudou down for Rias-onee-sama's sake! For Akeno-onee-sama's sake!"

Bring Asia back to the good side!"

"Kill him! Die! There is only one loli-con, and that's me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

Matthew felt bad for Issei. Even the crowd was booing him. So Matthew made a mental note to help Issei with his… perversion. It will be a difficult task, but it must be done.

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Issei! In terms of strategy, this would be a 'sacrifice'! Issei, this is a chance!" Even Rias somewhat got into it.

"I will do my best, Buchou! Shit, I'm not doing this for 'fun'!" then Issei had begun using his body as a meat shield. 'I really feel bad for the guy.' Matthew thought.

One baseball guy had thrown a ball at Kiba who was still in his own world. Issei ran towards him, trying to protect him while yelling at him, "What the hell are you doing Kiba-kun?!"

"…Ah, Issei-kun?"

…What?

Does he not know they were playing dodgeball?

Then the ball had changed direction and hit him straight to a man's most prized body part.

He had slumped to the ground, holding onto his balls and Matthew helped him up.

"Asia! We need a medic!" He yelled and the blonde and had went up to the both of them. "Heal him behind the gym, okay?"

She nodded and proceeded to help Issei out, who was still holding his balls.

Matthew picked up a ball and said, "For Issei!"

"For Issei!"

" **The Occult Research Club wins!"**

After the match, it started to rain and a slap was heard. Matthew looked over to the left and saw Rias talking to Kiba, who hand a red hand mark on his face.

"How is it? Did you wake up?" She asked, getting angry.

"Are you done now? The tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so I can take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. I don't really feel well." Kiba brushed her off and left while Issei followed him. Rias tried to follow but was stopped by Matthew.

"Let Issei handle this one, Rias. I think Kiba needs a guy talk right about now." He said and Rias just sighed and nodded.

"So, do you know why Kiba's acting like this?"

 **And that's this chapter.**

 **Thank you for viewing! Please Review!**


	7. The Exorcists

**I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

"So Kiba is a survivor of this Holy-sword Project."

Rias nodded at what Matthew said. She had explained to him the reason why her Knight hates Holy Swords.

"…Anyway I'll just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"About that. I think this photo made him act like this." He said, showing her the photo with the Holy-sword in the background.

"Matthew, where did you find this sword?" She asked.

"Greece, it was Perseus' sword back when he killed Medusa." He answered, while Rias had nodded and gave the photo back to Matthew.

"Well, let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal." And after saying that, she started to strip in front of him, making his face flush red.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you stripping?!" He yelled, causing the girl to look at him, confused.

"Why? You know that I can't sleep without being naked, Matthew."

"I meant why are you taking them off in my room?!"

"Because I'm going to sleep with you." When she took off her bra, her breasts jiggled that made Matthew's face blush and felt liquid from his nose.

'Am I having a nose bleed?' he thought then touched the bottom of his nose.

'Yep, definitely having a nose bleed.' He sighed then took off his shirt, causing Rias to look at his chest, gazing for his muscles. She saw three tattoos on the right side of his chest.

"Like what you see?" He smirked when he saw her checking him out.

She blushed and looked away which made Matthew chuckle.

"If you're gonna ask about the tattoos, they aren't. There seals for my speed." He said and went to lay down on the bed. Rias simply nodded and followed, placing her head on his chest, hearing the beat of his heart.

"He's going to okay, Rias-sa-Rias-chan. Don't worry so much, okay?" He said which made the girl smile.

"Okay. Good night Matthew."

"Good night Rias-chan."

Today was the day Matthew had to replenish the magic on his seals, he needed to do this every month so as to not make his speed go out of control. He did not want to phase through his chair when in class, thank you very much. Normally Serana or Miku would do this but they were both busy with their contracts, so he asked Akeno if she knew how to put magic in his seals. And now here he was, sitting on the couch of the ORC's clubroom, waiting for Akeno to come out, who did. She wore a wet white cloth and had her hair down.

"Now, the preparations are done. We shall begin." She said. Matthew was pretty sure that getting wet was not part of the preparations. Serana and Miku didn't get wet for this shit! But hey, a free show's a free show, who was he to argue? He's a guy, after all.

Akeno must've noticed him staring at her body when she giggled, "Ara ara, is something wrong? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I'm wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water on myself for the ritual. Is it weird?" She then patted her chest on purpose.

'My dick…' "Nope, it's not weird! Not weird at all…" He said. "You look really good with your hair down, by the way."

"Ufufufu. Thank you, Matthew-kun. Now, let's begin." The Queen said and took off my shirt then straddling me.

"I'll be in your care then, Akeno-san." The Zagan said, 'This is…new' he thought as he was looking at Akeno who was pumping magic into him by licking his seal while her hands rested on his abs. But hey, it's working.

For five minutes the only thing you will here in the clubroom are wet licking noises and occasional moans. If you didn't know what was happening, you'd think two people were having sex.

Matthew had moaned again, seeing Akeno lick his chest to replenish the magic on his seals with an erotic face and he guessed that her sadist mode had its switch turned on.

"Ara ara, if you make sounds like that, then I feel like giving you more service." This is service?! What's next, I need to pay for this?!

"Service?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't think it's a bad thing to adore my fellow classmate." And went back to licking my chest. 'This is definitely new.'

When she was finished, she whispered, "Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Matthew-kun."

"…Excuse you?"

"Yes. At first I thought you of you as a normal man. But it's different lately, when I saw you fight against the Phenex, and I got aroused." The raven haired girl said.

"Ar-aroused?" He barely got it out of his mouth. She looked at him and giggled.

"Ufufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breasts get hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! Love?! The fuck is going on here?!

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Matthew-kun."

'Me? Sinful? Please, you should've seen me when I was twelve, fallen angel hybrid.' Matthew thought. He knew that the girl straddling him was a half fallen angel when he first saw her. And he noted that she called her King without any honorifics, meaning that they are closer than he thought.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?" She said wrapping her arms around the Zagan's neck, purposely exposing her body. Matthew can see the hard nipples and her breasts were bigger than Rias'. Damn.

"…I get engaged for one month and someone already wants an affair with me."

"Ufufufu. I'll keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Rias-buchou. Exciting, isn't it? It'll be our little secret."

And the red sea had once again cracked slightly.

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have masochism as well. I think it's a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

"Wait, you're a virgin?"

"Yes. Ufufu. Matthew-kun would have more experience so I would be happy if you go on the lead."

"…About that. I'm a virgin too." Akeno made a surprised face when he said that.

"Eh? That's a surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already…"

"Ohhh, no. I don't want to do anything that to her yet. I want her to be sure before I do anything."

"Ara ara, is Buchou taking it slow?" I thought that she would be giving you a 'big treat' every night… This is very surprising."

'Well, if she's a slut then yeah, she would. But I'm glad she isn't.' Matthew thought while Akeno asked another question.

"Matthew-kun, do you want to do it with either of us?"

"Well, truth be told, yes. I would. But I don't want to." Matthew answered. There's more to it than that but he decided to keep it a secret.

"Poor you...Ara ara. Then both of you slow then… Surprising since you're really fast… I'm sure you could do it if you weren't so hard willed. Then it seems that I can't take your purity without her permission."

And the door opened. Matthew looked at said door and went pale.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?" Rias asked approaching the both of us with a very angry expression.

To say Matthew's fucked is an understatement.

"Ufufu. I was just pumping magic in his seals." The Queen answered with the same sadist smile.

"…Really? But no matter how you look at it… weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there's a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you're taking it too slow? It might be good reading a book about it but it's not always good like the manuals says."

And here comes the glaring contest! Yey!

Not yey for Matthew though when Rias glared at him and pinched his cheek.

"Matthew, you looked like you were enjoying it. Did you get close to my lovely Queen?"

Matthew wasn't able to speak properly due to the rough pinch that Rias had been doing.

"Then do whatever you want!" She let go of his cheek and stormed off the room.

"Ara ara. Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Matthew-kun, looks like your making progress in your relationship."

Matthew simply sighed and picked up his shirt.

After an hour of finding Rias and another hour to apologize to her for whatever reason, the two had made up and once again, slept in the same bed.

The next day the Matthew and Conner had went to the clubroom and when they had went inside, two exorcists had been talking to Rias and her peearage.

"Then we will take our-!" The blue haired girl with a green mesh had looked at Matthew and when the other girl, who had light brown hair also looked towards him, they put on scowls and unsheathed their swords.

Matthew had rushed towards them and threw their swords away. "Now, that's not nice, Xenovia, Irina." He smirked.

"… It's been a while, Matthew Zagan." Was all Xenovia said before picking up her sword

"Yes, it has. Four years, was it?"

"Yes." Was all she said before turning around and saw Asia.

"Are you the rumored 'witch'? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after being exiled. I never thought you became a devil."

"Umm…I…"

"It's okay, we won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were aroung the 'Holy Maiden Asia' will also get shocked as well."

"…"

But to become a devil. The one who was called a 'Holy Maiden.' You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia, there;s no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said.

"No, I can smell the 'belief' in her. So, is it true? Asia-san, do you still believe in God even though you have turned into a devil?"

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia said while Xenovia had pulled out her sword and said.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. I can cut you in the name of God. He will still forgive you for your sins."

Matthew then disappeared and reappeared in front of Xenovia with his hand vibrating inside her chest.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea." Matthew said. "You think you can barge in here, making requests and suggesting that Rias will work with Fallen Angels? Then you decide to kill one of her servants. Do it and you will cause another war. And I don't think your so called 'God' will like that, yeah?"

"God loved her. This is for the best-"

"Of YOUR interests. Not God's. Yours. It'll make you feel good killing her, right? You should be lucky I don't kill you right now."

"…Is that a declaration to us… to all those of the church? Gremory, I think you should educate your servant."

"He's not." Rias answered, surprising Xenovia.

"She's right. I'm not. I'm my own man. There are no strings on me. So I don't frankly care if it's a declaration of war."

"…" Xenovia had sheathed her sword and told Irina, "Let's go."

"Wait." Kiba said.

'Oh jeez.' Matthew thought.

"I'd like to challenge you."

"Who are you?"

"Your senpai." And then a lot of demonic swords had appeared in the club room.

And so, Kiba had challenged Xenovia to a duel, who barely managed to win if not for Kiba's angry to cloud his judgement. Xenovia and Irina left shortly after with Kiba disappearing once again and left a sad Rias.

"Hey Matthew-senpai?" Issei asked the Zagan, who said a simple 'yeah?'

"Thanks for standing up for Asia, I would've but you beat me to it." He stated, smiling at him.

"Oh, it's no problem. You should go with Asia now. It's about to get dark." Matthew smiled, and went to Rias.

"Hey, you okay Rias?" He asked, while the girl shook her head.

"It's going to be okay, I'll look for him tomorrow, okay Rias?" He said, hugging her which she reciprocated.

"…Thank you, Matthew."

"No problem, Rias."

 **And that's it. I skipped the talk with Xenovia, Irina and ORC about the Excalibur fragments and the fight between them because we all know how that ended up. And I'm lazy**

 **Anyway, please give me your thoughts! I know that was a bit lazy on my end skipping those. Not denying it.**

 **Matthew's seals work like a rechargeable battery.**

 **Harem Update**

 **Matthew-Rias, Akeno, Miku, Rossweise, Serafall, Yasaka(?)**

 **Issei- Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Decided to switch Kuroka so yeah.**


	8. The Deal

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

"Ohhh, no. I'm going home!"

The next day, Matthew had gathered Issei, Koneko and Saji to tell them about the plan to help Kiba, who agreed. Well, most of them.

"Zagan! Why me?! It's you guys problem, right?! I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part of this! Not at all!" He argued while Koneko held him by the collar.

"It may be our problem, but it's still your territory. Well, Sona-kachous's but you belong to the House of Sitri, right? You're active during the day, right? So you will be helping us." The Zagan said.

"Bullshit! There is just no way I will help youuuu! I'm gonna die! Kaichou's gonna kill me!"

"Oh you let me worry about Sona-kaichou, Saji-kun. Now come on, let's go." Was what Matthew said before Saji went with them, willing or not, they will never know.

Thirty minutes later, the decided to split up not before Matthew reminded them of this, "Remember, we are here to help Kiba destroy or take any Excalibur pieces. Also, Rias and Sona-kaichou DO NOT know about this. I'll take full responsibility if anything happens to either one of you. Except when Issei-kun and Saji-kun start fighting each other."

Koneko had went with Saji to the park while Issei went to the streets. Matthew had went to the park where he saw two familiar faces standing out.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb…"

"Please give chastity to us on behalf of the Father in Heaven!"

There were definitely standing out. People were looking at them with weird looks.

"How can this be? Is this the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Ah, we can't even buy a single load of bread."

They ain't heretics, Irina. They just don't believe in God like you guys do.

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

How does one painting look fake? Matthew looked at said painting and understood immediately. It looked more like a sketch than a painting.

"What are you saying? This painting of a saint that was drawn of someone who looks like a Saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

Well, you ma'am, just got scammed.

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"I think it's….Saint…Peter…?"

Oh for the love of…Are you seriously blind?!

Matthew decided that he'd step in and coughed loudly, causing the two to look at the both of them.

"I got some…donations if you guys here me out."

And so here they were, the six of them at a family restaurant.

"Delicous! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

…Damn it Kiba. Why'd you have to all lone wolf? Now Matthew had a headache with what was currently happening before him.

They were eating. A lot. And they didn't even bother hearing him out. And his wallet might die.

After they had finished eating, Xenovia had said, "Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

"Okay. I treat you to food and that's what you say?" Matthew said, slightly irked.

"Thank you for the meal. God! Please give charity to these Devils."

…Now his headache became a migraine.

"…Really?" Matthew said while Irina made a small sorry with a very cute smile. 'These two would be bishoujos if you didn't know who they really are.' He thought.

"So, why did you come to us?" was what Xenovia said after drinking a cup of water. 'F'ing finally!' He thought.

"You two came to Japan to retrieve the Excalibur fragments, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

"Well, we are here to help you destroy them." Both of them looked surprised at what Matthew said. Then looked at each other.

It was silent for minutes before Xenovia broke it.

"Yeah. Maybe it is okay to leave one sword to you all. If you can destroy it, that it. But we should make this secret. We wouldn't want the higher ups to know."

"Are you sure? Even if it's Matthew-kun, he's still a devil, you know?

"Oh no, no, no, no. Your not asking help from Matthew Zagan the devil." Matthew butt in, at had gained all of their attention.

"Your asking help from Matthew Zagan the Exorcist Hunter." He finished with a creepy smirk that made a shiver go up their spines.

And just like that, they all agreed and Matthew called Kiba about the situation. **(I'm skipping this because we all know how this is going down.)**

A few days later and no luck with finding the Excaliburs and Freed, the had once again gathered in the park and changed to some priest and sister clothes after finishing up with the usual club activities. All four devils knew that Rias and Sona were getting suspicious so they had to act fast if they want this to still be a secret.

Time passed quickly and it was already evening. They had to go back soon if they didn't want any trouble with their respective masters. Except Matthew. Although he would take full responsibility about it.

"*sigh*, still no progress huh?" Saji said, he actually got really eager to do this than he was before.

"Yuuto-senpai…" Koneko said, said guy has stopped walking in front of them as they looked at him.

"Shit, look up!" Saji said making us all look up. It was Freed. The jackass exorcist. He was falling down with a sword while Kiba quickly pulled out his demonic sword and blocked his slash.

"Freed!" Issei yelled which made the white haired man look at him.

"Oh! Is that you, Issei-kun? Well, ain't this a weird reunion?! How is it? Has your Dragon Power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?!" was all he was able to do before Matthew had rushed towards him and punched him in the stomach, effectively knocking him out.

"Well, that was easy." He said. Matthew knew that Kiba wanted to fight him but he needed Balba to come out. He might not be the guy who's pulling the strings, but he might have the answers he needed.

"Hmmm. 'Sword Birth' huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on who the possessor is." Speak of the devil.

"Balba Galilei!" Kiba glared at the old man, eyes full of hate.

"I certainly am." He said, like it was normal. Then he took a glance at Matthew and widened his eyes.

"The Exorcist Hunter…" Balba said with a fearful voice. Matthew then smirked and said a simple hello.

The old man then pulled something out for his…pocket? Robe? Whatever he was wearing and threw it to the ground, causing light to shine all over the place.

When they all had come to, The old man and the exorcist were gone.

"We're going after them."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and irina nodded at each other and left sprinting.

"I'm going after them too! I Your not escaping me Balba Galilie!"

And Kiba left. Matthew let him go as Issei was confused at what was happening as he was the last to come to when the light had blinded him.

Three magic circles then appeared and out came Sona and Tsubaki on one, Rias and Akeno on the other and Conner and the third.

'Well, we made it this far…'

"Destroying Excalibur… you two…" Rias said with an unpleasant face nad put her hand on her forehead.

While Sona was lecturing Saji, Rias had talked to Issei and Koneko about the situation. Matthew was getting a verbal ass whooping from Conner.

"You do know that those can kill you right?! Motherfucker didn't even invite me!"

Wait, what'd he say?

"So Yuuto's with Irina and Xenovia trying to find this Balba and Freed?

"Hai." Issei said.

Rias sighed. "Koneko."

"…Hai."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to leave…" Koneko said, revealing her true feeling. Rias was more confused than angry at what she heard.

"*sigh*, saying this when it's already happened won't change anything I guess. But you two could have affected the world of Devils. You understand, right?"

"…Hai. I'm sorry."

"Hai. I'm sorry Buchou. Matthew-senpai said that he'd take full responsibility."

"…Is that so?" Rias had raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sona, Matthew said that he would be taking full responsibility of them."

Sona looked at her and said, "…Very well. Matthew-kun. 1000 spankings."

'Well, ass. It's been an honor being with you.' Matthew thought before turning around while Sona had her hand outstretched and a magic circle on it.

"Don't look away Issei." Rias said while slaps and laughter were heard. "I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest when he is found. We'll decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Hai."

"…Hai."

Rias then enveloped them with a hug.

"You two are really stupid children. Making me worry so much…" Rias said then pulled away and practically skipped towards Matthew and Sona. "Matthewwwwwww! You'll also get 1000 spankings from me, okay?" she said joyfully with a smile on her face.

…Fuck.

Two hours full of spanks and laughs later, Matthew and Rias were heading back home, Conner left saying he had a contract to complete. Matthew's ass died that day as he was rubbing all the way back the where he was spanked. Rias was smiling, a skip in her step as they reached home.

Once they had stepped inside, Rias had told him that she'll be making dinner and Matthew simply nodded, heading to the living room to sit down. Five minutes later, Rias had stepped inside wearing an apron. Only an apron. It was purple with a heart that rested on her breasts. Matthew had wide eyes when he saw her. "I made dinnerrr!" she said and pulled Matthew's arm to the kitchen where the dining table was.

After dinner, Matthew had changed into a red T-shirt and black shorts while Rias was still in that apron. They were both in the living room doing nothing before Matthew broke the silence between them.

"Fuck it." He said before turning to Rias and pulled her into his lap before kissing her. Rias moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. Matthew gently nibbled on the red haired beauty's bottom lip, which made her open her mouth. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, pushing hers gently. Rias moaned and gasped before pressing her tongue against Matthew's. Both fought for dominance before Matthew pulled back, now nibbling on her smooth neck before gently biting her, causing a moan to escape from the redhead's mouth. He then went back to kissing her, hands now roaming her voluptuous body and one hand ended up squeezing her left breast and another on her ass. Rias' hands were on Matthew's shirt, pulling as to say 'take it off', which Matthew did, pulling away and taking it off before kissing her again, her hands now on his abs. She was straddling him now and Matthew's hands were trying to remove the apron while nibbling her neck. Rias moaned and helped with removing the apron and once it was untied, she shrugged it off and flung it across the room. Matthew's head now off her neck and staring at her breasts, he squeezed one and was sucking and licking on the other. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his head, pushing her breasts towards Matthew who was eagerly touching and licking them. With one of Matthew's hand squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipple, another had gone down and rubbed her clit, one finger going inside her exposed pussy. Rias moaned loudly, she was definitely not expecting this from Matthew. He continued sucking on her breast, pinching her nipple, play with her clit and finger her. He then slid another finger inside her, causing her to moan once again.

"I-I can't hold back anymore…" was all Rias had barely got out before climaxing, wetting his fingers with her juices. After her climax high, she looked at Matthew who was licking said juices off his fingers. "So, Matthew. What was that for?" She asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"Okay, I will be very blunt. I like you."

Okay, that was blunt.

"And you did this because you like me?"

"…Yes." Was all he said.

Rias smiled and kissed him, once again wrapping her arms around his neck. This one was not like the previous one, this kiss had passion and love in it unlike the pure lust earlier. She pulled back and smiled again. "I like you too. Now let's get dressed." She said and got off of Matthew who went to pick up his shirt but just as he went to reach it, the doorbell rang. Matthew looked at the door and wore his shirt, going to said door. Once he opened it, he saw a wide eyed Issei carrying a wounded Irina.

"Matthew-senpai! There's a fallen angel who hurt Irina-chan! You gotta help her!" he said and Matthew immediately took her off of Issei's arms and got on the soft ground of the living room while Rias, now fully dressed, had moved the table to make space.

"Go get Asia, Issei. And who did this?"

"A fallen angel named Kokabiel! He said that he'll start a war by destroying Kuoh Academy so that a Maou would appear!"

 **So what that scene between Matthew and Rias any good? Or was it shit? Or was it too early? Anyway the next chapter will be the end of the Kokabiel arc and soon will be the start of the Peace Treaty Arc.**


	9. The Fallen Angel

**I don't own anything except OC's.**

"Rias-senpai. We covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji informed Rias who was with her peerage except for Kiba while Matthew had called his. They had went to the school when Issei had went to Matthew's house with a wounded Irina after Matthew and Rias'…session, which Asia had saved.

When they got to the school, they saw the Student Council had made a huge barrier on the school after she heard the situation.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he already has plans on it. My servant saw him releasing his power at the school grounds." Was what Sona told us.

"Not if we can stop it. Sona-kaichou, can you keep this barrier up to minimize the damage?" Matthew said with his peerage behind him. They had immediately came to his aid when he had called him and got told of the situation.

"Hai. But we should call Rias' Oni-sama…"

"You didn't call your Onee-sama." Rias shook her head.

"My Onee-sama is… your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move, so…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Akeno threw in, causing Rias to look at her Queen.

"I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. But it happened in you territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enem appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou." Well this is a first. Akeno telling Rias off was definitely not what you see every day. The Gremory heiress took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama, Matthew-kun, Sirzechs-sama's reinforcements will be here in one hour." Akeno said.

"That's too long. By then Kokabiel would've already decimated the town. We need to at least slow him down or take him out… Serana, Miku, I want you to help out with the barrier. They're gonna need all the help they can get. And take off one of my seals. Feel like I'm gonna need it." Matthew stated while his two bishops had nodded and took out magic from one seal, causing Matthew to have a slight change in appearance. He now had red hair and was now at the same height as Conner.

"Now, let's kick some ass, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They went straight in from the main gate and Issei and Jack had both promoted to Queen and when they reached the school field, four Excalibur fragments were releasing extreme lights while floating with Balba Galilei in the middle. He looked like he was planning on merging all over fragments.

"Shit…" Matthew muttered.

"What is this..?" Issei spoke, confusion written on his face.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one." Balba said, amused at what he was doing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?" A voice had said from the sky. When they looked up, Kokabiel had been sitting on a floating chair and crossed his legs.

"It won't even take five minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. Then I will leave it to you." Kokabiel said and looked at Rias.

"This is the first time we've met, Rias Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I always made me want to vomit."

"Nice to meet you, One of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels. I will add one more thing though. We and the House of Gremory are a being closest to the Maou, and the most furthest from it. If you are here to talk politics, then it's no use."

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

When Kokabiel said that, Matthew took off and punched the fallen angel, staggering him while Conner had conjured up a set of blue flames and threw it to Kokabiel who barely managed to dodge. He didn't see Matthew kick him from behind and Kokabiel hit a wall.

"Don't talk shit about her, yeah?" The Zagan said, when Kokabiel had gotten off the wall, he raised his hand and threw a beam of light to Matthew, who dodged but at the expense of the gym. That poor gym.

When Matthew had reappeared in front of his peerage, Kokabiel looked at him. "Ah, the Exorcist Hunter. What are you doing here?" He said.

"Oh, you know. Kicking ass, trying to stop a war from breaking out. You know how it is."

"Well then, I think you'll like my little pets." And Kokabiel clicked his fingers and the ground rumbled. And from the shadows out came one huge black dog with three heads and fangs and claws that were sharp as all hell. The other was a gorgon, had snakes instead of hair.

"Huh, Cerberus and Euryale the gorgon huh, you sure know how to pick 'em, huh Kokabiel." Matthew said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Euryale? Didn't she die?" Rias asked making the Zagan shake his head.

"She did, except someone reincarnated her before me and my peerage could stop it." He said, revealing how he knew her. "My peerage will take Euryale out, you guys think you can handle Cerberus?" he asked the Gremory, who nodded.

"What will you be doing?" she asked.

"I'll be taking out Balba and Kokabiel." Was what he said, and Rias nodded, kissing him, causing her peerage to look at them at surprise while his peerage had been yelling things like 'Noice!', 'Get 'er, kid!' and the like. Except for Jack who said 'Matthew finally fucked her! I'm so proud!'

"Be careful, okay?" He smiled.

"Of course, you too. And the same to all of you. All right, let's fuck 'em up boys and girls!" He said and his peerage had become serious once again and started going towards Euryale, who shrieked, slowing them down a little.

Matthew had reappeared in front of Balba, who now gave the merged Excalibur to Freed. Kiba and Xenovia had appeared next to him and had told Matthew to handle Kokabiel. He nodded and turned to said Fallen Angel. "So, ready to get your ass beat?"

"Please, like you ca hu-" Kokabiel was cut off from a punch to the gut making him fly towards the sky. He managed to balance himself with his five pairs of black wings but Matthew had used his devil wings to fly at him with a vibrating hand and punched him, staggering him once again. He then punched Kokabiel in speeds you could not comprehend and axe kicked him to the ground. He then rushed to him and picked him up and said,

"I just did." And sent him a vibrating punch, sending him to the new school building.

Meanwhile Matthew's peerage had been some trouble with Euryale, who had kept screeching whenever one of them got close. Rias and her peerage had been fighting Cerberus with little success, only slowing it down while they were waiting for Issei to gather enough boosts for a transfer.

"Jack! How fast can you regenerate popped ear drums?" Conner yelled, casuing the pawn to look at him.

"Fast enough!"

"Alright, think you can bait her?" The Queen asked. Jack nodded and ran towards the gorgon.

"Ey, lady! Think you can help lil' ol me?!" He yelled towards Euryale who simply screeched at him, making Jack cover his ears.

"Quit taking a piss, mate! I wanna hear ya scream, love!" He retorted, making Euryale screech at him louder.

This gave the others a chance at Castor had grabbed Euryale from the back of her waist and gave her a german suplex. Tokha then made a huge downward slash causing the gorgon to fly up in the air. Polydueces and Damien made several slashes at her before Conner threw a giant blue fireball, causing the gorgon to burn to dust.

"Cheers, love." Jack muttered, his ears back to normal.

Issei had finally managed to gather enough boosts and gave it to his King and Queen, causing them to moan in pleasure as they received a massive buff of their powers. They both dished out the most powerful attack and effectively killed Creberus.

With Kiba and Xenovia, They had beat Freed with Kiba's Balance Breaker 'Sword of the Betrayer' and Xenovia's Durandal.

"Ho-Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" Balba said, astonished.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare youself." Kiba said, pointing his sword at the old man.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and Demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! The not only the Maou but the God has also…" Balba was cut off as he was stabbed in the chest by a spear of light.

"balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves it. But I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it myself form the start if I wanted to." Kokabiel sneered. They all looked at him while Conner was confused. Where's Matthew?

"Where the hell is Matthew jackass?!" He yelled, causing Kokabiel to laugh.

"I had an old friend of his deal with him. He was becoming a problem." He said. "Now, Sekiryuutei, increase your power and transfer it to someone else."

* * *

 _With Matthew_

While he had been fighting Kokabiel, a magic circle appeared underneath him while Kokabiel had laughed. "It seems like someone wants to have a reunion! Hahaha, I'll let him deal with you then."

And he was transported to a desert. It was hot as all hell with the sun shining. 'Must be in another country.' He thought. He would be, I mean the sun's up here and not in Japan so, yeah.

Then sand had exploded right next to him and became a tendril coming right towards him. He dodged while the tendril had followed him while sand around him also became tendrils and followed him. He stopped and turned around then started vibrating making the tendrils pass right through him. When one tendril had appeared once again, this time he punched it, causing it to fall apart. The sand around Matthew had begun materializing and became a man who had sand coming out of holes in his body.

'Oh, it's this guy.' Matthew thought. "Been a while, eh Sor?" He said while Sor laughed.

"Yes, it has. I sent you here so that I came finally take my revenge on what you did to my family." He said, making Matthew roll his eyes.

"For the last time, I did not kill your family!" The Zagan countered, dodging another sand tendril. 'And I don't have time for this.'

Matthew then started running towards Sor in circles, the wind he was making made his body fall apart as it was made in sand. When Sor's body gone back to sand, he started running towards Japan as fast as he could. And when he means fast, he meant a billion miles per hour.

* * *

Kokabiel had laughed. The Sekiryuutei defeated after sacrificing his hand for ten seconds of balance breaker. Xenovia on her knees as she knew the truth about what really happened to God. Rias and her peerage defeated easily while Conner and Jack were the only ones left standing on Matthew's.

A red and black blur had passed by Kokabiel, staggering him and putting him on his knees. He scowled. The brat was back after just five minutes?! The blur then came back and made Kokabiel soar through the sky. He managed to balance himself before a red lightning bolt hit him, once again staggering him. Then he felt a heavy weight on his back and his wings being torn out of said back. He looked behind him and saw Matthew had begun pulling one pair of wings off his back and successfully tore one out before jumping and Kokabiel was hit by a blue fireball. Kokabiel was getting ticked off. He was being manhandled by two devils and one managed to rip off two of his wings?!

Matthew appeared next to his Queen and Pawn and looked around. "So, I left for five minutes and shit hits the fan huh?"

"Well, considering we're fighting a Cadre-level Fallen Angel, I'd say we got our hands full."

"Not Cadre. I did take off a pair of his wings, didn't I?"

Conner laughed. "Yeah, you did."

Kokabiel floated in front of the three and growled. "You think you can defeat me?! I was recorded in the Bible for being able to fight God and the Old Maou's!"

Matthew looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Yes, yes we can. These wings are proof of that shit." And showed him his wings, irking Kokabiel more.

He threw a barrage of spears of light that they dodged while Matthew had rushed towards Kokabiel and kicked him from behind. Conner then dished out a blue beam of fire that fight the Fallen Angel straight into his whole body. Jack made the finishing move and gave Kokabiel a lot of knife cuts before giving him a super kick right to his chin. Kokabiel fell down and was unconscious. Or dead. Both are fine.

The other had looked at the three of them at amazement. Beating Kokabiel was a feat of its own. Rias had immediately went to Matthew and pinched his cheek.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I'we bween vuzy wiwh on olf fwend!" The Zagan stated his excuse.

Rias sighed. "I'm just glad your safe." And hugged him.

"…Whipped." Jack commented then felt a pain in his gut. He looked at Matthew who was smiling innocently at him.

"That was awesome Matthew-senpai!" Issei praised the King, who smiled.

"It's nothing. What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, I had to sacrifice it so I can use Balance Breaker for 10 seconds."

"Ah. Well, might as well get started on training you. A lot." He said while Issei was thinking on what kind of training he would get.

"It appears I'm late." A voice said from the sky. When all of them lookd up, they saw a white plated armor with jewels in different places on it. Issei thought that it looked like his Balance Breaker except it was white instead of red.

"Yep, if you want Kokabiel, Hakuryuukou, he's right over there." Matthew said, pointing his thumb over to where the said fallen angel was.

'Wait, that's MY rival?!' Issei thought as he now knew who he was.

"I see. Well then, I will be taking him and Freed as well. It appears that Balba was not able to make it." The Hakuryuukou said, picking them both up and just about as he was to fly, a voice was heard inside Issei's Boosted Gear.

" **Are you ignoring me, White one."**

" **So you were awake, Red one."** The armor replied.

" **We finally met in a situation like this."**

" **That's all right. It is our destiny to fight one day. Things happen like this."**

" **But White one. I can't feel hostility from you unlike before."**

" **Red one. Your hostility is low as well."**

" **Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting."**

" **That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, yes? Let's meet again, Ddraig."**

" **That would be fun, eh. See you then, Albion."**

The conversation between them ended. But before the White one left, he said one more thing.

"Matthew Zagan. I wish to fight you some day." And flew away.

Issei then hit Kiba on the head.

"Nice job, Casanova! You finally reached Balance Breaker!"

Kiba looked at his sword with interest. "Issei-kun…"

"Let's skip the complicated shit for now. We can say it ended for now, right? And the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

Asia then interjected. "Kiba-san. We can do club activites again… right?"

Just as Kiba was about to answer Rias called him.

"Yuuto, I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I'm proud.

"Buchou, I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

"But you came back. That is enough for me. You can't waste the feeling of your comrades."

Kiba was smiling while keeping tears from falling from his eyes. "Buchou… I will promis you. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades as the Knight of Rias Gremory for the rest of my life."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. Now." Rias then covered her hand in a magic circle.

"Yuuto. It's punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spankings."

That day, two asses had died.

* * *

A few days later, Issei and Asia went to the clubroom and saw everyone was there with Xenovia.

Wait, Xenovia?

"Wh-Why are you here?!" Issei said, pointing a finger at Xenovia.

Xenovia then stood up and two devil wings grew from her back. "I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seem like I'm not that great while Durandal is. So from now on, I will be a second year and a member of this club." She explained. "Let's get along, Issei-kun."

"…I'm sorry, but the cute sound does not match the serious face." Matthew threw in, making Conner smirk.

"I tried copying Irina, but it looks like it's not that easy."

"But reincarnating her? Buchou, is it really okay making her a Knight?"

"Well, having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, I now have two swordsmen along with Yuuto." Rias said, happy with gaining a new piece.

And so began the game of twenty questions with Issei and Xenovia.

 **So I decided that after this would be an Intermission chapter before starting the Peace Treaty Arc. Was this chapter any good? Or shit as usual?**


	10. Intermission

**I don't own anything except OC's.**

A full week had passed since Kokabiel tried to start a war and failed. Everything had gone back to normal, as normal a devil's life could be. It was a Sunday and Matthew had a date with Rias. He was wearing a red dress shirt with black jeans and black shoes and looked uncomfortable in it. He would just wore a simple T-shirt and jacket but Conner forced him to wear what he was wearing right now or else he would verbally kick his ass again. Conner can and will do it with no remorse.

'I swear Conner, when you get a girlfriend…' he thought as he looked at himself. He decided to ditch the glasses for today and his hair went back to being black when Serana had pumped magic into one of his seals. He had waited for Rias at the living room for a good solid ten minute while talking with Conner about how stupid he looks when he heard steps going down the stairs. He looked at the entrance of the living room and saw Rias wearing a white turtleneck and a black mini-skirt and wore black dress sandals.

"Oh wow…" he muttered so low that only he heard it. Conner looked at his King and chuckled. 'Whipped…' he thought.

"So, Matthew. Are you ready to go?" Rias asked the Zagan who was looking at her with his jaw slightly dropped.

Conner pushed him towards the Gremory heiress and said, "Yeah, he's good. Don't worry about him. He's still ogling you." And smiled.

Rias giggled and pulled Matthew towards the front door with Conner behind them.

"Have fun, yeah?" Conner said, waving his head towards the two of them. Rias and Matthew, who managed to get out of his stupor, both waved back and went around Kuoh.

They wandered around before Matthew asked Rias if they wanted to eat. She nodded at they decided to eat at a burger joint that Issei had mentioned to Matthew at some point in time. He wasn't sure when.

They sat down at a booth after they ordered and had played twenty questions to get to know each other better.

"So… birthday?" Matthew asked.

"April Ninth." She answered.

"Oh? I'm February Fourteenth."

"Your birthday's on valentines?"

"Yep, sucks a little but yep."

"I did not know that. Anyway, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"I play games. Computer games. You?"

"I read manga."

"…You know, Akeno-san told me you were a japanophile."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Pretty cute if you ask me."

Rias blushed and smiled, looking away from him. Matthew chuckled.

"I've been meaning to ask you… Who was the girl on the photo that Akeno told us about back before?" Matthew froze and closed his eyes.

Once he opened them, he silently said, "She was… someone dear to me and Conner. She used to be my Bishop before Miku but she died… The only ones who know about her are Conner, me, Serana and Damien and now you and possibly your Peerage."

"Oh… I'm so so-" she was cut off by Matthew waving his hand.

"It's fine… you didn't know. I'll tell you about her when I'm ready, okay?" He said, a hand reaching out and holding one of her hands. Rias nodded and squeezed his hand gently and separated hers when the food had come to their table.

After eating, they decided to go to the cinema and watch a movie. He let Rias pick which movie and chose on a romance comedy.

Inside the cinema, they had sat down somewhere in the back where only some are sitting, most on the middle. They spent most of the time just cuddling with each other. Well as best as you can cuddle in a cinema.

After that, they just wandered around until they stumbled upon two familiar perverts.

"Wh-Whoa! Is that Rias-senpai and Matthew-senpai?!" Motohama yelled out, a finger pointed at the two.

"Matthew-senpai?! Are you dating Rias-senpai?!" Matsuda followed and did the same thing with Motohama.

"Yes. Why?" Matthew asked, now curious. He knew these two from what Issei was telling him sometimes but this was the first time he had officially meet the two.

"What?! Matthew-sama! Please teach us how to pick up chicks!" the bald haired man knelt down to Matthew, who was surprised when he heard the '-sama'.

He noticed that Motohama was also doing it and the four were slowly gaining attention from the by standers. The Zagan sighed.

"Okay, you two. Get up, come on, get your asses up. I have a friend that can teach you all this pick up chicks thing." He said while the two had cried in joy.

"Oh, thank you, Matthew-sama! You're the best!" They both shouted while Matthew and Rias walked away, the former sighing while the latter was slightly amused.

"So, I'm going to guess Jack's going to teach them?" She asked while the Red eyed man nodded.

"Yeah. Jack may have an obsession with the female body, but he's the perfect gentleman. He might be able to help those two or at least lessen their openness of their perversion."

"Oh? Did he teach you on how to pick up girls then?"

"Yes. Although I didn't like it, but he did."

Rias giggled and wrapped her arms around his, making his arm feel the Gremory heiress' breasts.

"I had fun today. Thank you."

"Your welcome. You wanna do this again sometime?"

"Of course." Rias smiled and kissed his cheek, the both of them walking home with smiles on their faces.

Two days later, Matthew and Conner were asked to make a short show of their choosing for the Open House in the next two weeks. They didn't know why they had to, but they were. Right now they were at their living room discussing on what to do on said show. It was a good time as Rias was out of the house.

"So, Stand-up comedy?" Matthew suggested, which made Conner shake his head.

"What are we gonna talk about? How we almost died and make a comedy about it?"

"Well there are some funny things that happened back then. Like when you looked at me like I punched Serafall and she didn't cry. Or that time-"

"Okay, I get the point. But still. I don't know if we can swear during our show."

"...You're right, carry on." Matthew said, making Conner look at him like he DID punch Serafall and she didn't cry making Matthew laugh.

Conner looked at him with a blank look and after ten minutes of verbal ass whooping later, it was back to discussing the show.

"We could just sing a song."

"And who's going to sing?"

"…Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Matthew sweatdropped when he heard that and sighed.

"Fine. Loser sings. First one to get five wins will play an instrument for the show."

"Deal."

And so began the intense battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

After seven minutes of playing, the two were down to a tie of four. The two were looking at their hands, sweat dripping off their faces. And so began the most intense round of the game.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors!"

Conner had a Rock while Matthew had scissors.

Well, shit.

"Damnit…" The King muttered while Conner cried out in victory.

"Fuck Yeah!" he said. "You gotta sing now, my King!" he said.

'One of these motherfucking days…' Matthew thought as he sighed for the umpteenth time this day.

"Okay, fine. I'll sing. I pick the song, okay?" he said as they both looked up some songs.

Over an hour of searching later, they gave up on looking and had decided on taking a break.

"So, how was your date with Rias the other day?" Conner started while he poured himself some orange juice.

"It was good… we ate, watched a movie and saw the two perverts that Issei tells us about."

"Oh? What'd you do?"

"I told them that I'll have Jack teach 'em on picking up girls."

"And the movie?"

"I did not pay attention to the movie as Rias had her breasts wedged on my arm."

"…Whipped." Conner remarked while Matthew gave him the finger that says 'Fuck you'.

"Yeah, yeah. I also told Rias about her." Matthew said, while Conner had stoped drinking for a second and then continued.

"…How much?"

"Just that she was someone dear to us."

"…Will you tell her more?"

"…Soon."

Conner nodded and put the empty cup down and went over to his King, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. It was gonna happen sometime soon. She would've wanted this, or else we'd both get a Holy Gospel from her." Conner said, making Matthew chuckle at the 'Holy Gospel'.

"Yeah…" He smiled and suddenly got an idea. 'Gospel….'

"I got it!" Matthew shouted, making Conner have a confused face.

"Got what?"

"The song that we'll be doing!"

 **And that's it for the Intermission. Intermissions will always be short than the normal 2K words that I do.**

 **Next up is the Peace Treaty Arc.**


	11. Peace Treaty Arc

**I don't own anything except for OCs.**

It was a few days after Matthew and Conner had picked a song for their show for the classroom observation, and now Matthew had the house to himself, taking a nice, relaxing bath.

At least, he thought he had the house by himself.

He was too distracted by his thoughts on the song, having the house to himself, the bath, having the house to himself, his love life, having the house to himself…

He didn't hear the door to the bathroom open and a splash next to him. He did smell something nice…

Matthew looked to his left and saw Rias had joined him in the bath.

He didn't have the house to himself anymore… But he did feel two soft mounds on his arms.

"I wanted to have a bath with you like this once." Was the reason Rias had joined him, she had a smile on her face and had pressed her body even more onto his. He smelled the shampoo from her hair and it was…really nice.

"Hey, Matthew. Do you hate it when I join you while taking a bath?"

"What? Oh, no. I was distracted, sorry. It's nice that you're here." Matthew replied, now out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Just by hearing that I am happy. Can we bathe like this every day?" Rias sweetly asked.

"I don't think I can…take this every day. Does three or five days okay?" Matthew said, trying his best to hide his erection from the girl next to him.

She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest, smiling. "I think that's okay."

Now Matthew really had to hide his erection. He tried to cover it with his hand but Rias grabbed his wrist.

"Do you want to attack me?" she said, now moving to straddle him. Matthew was pretty sure she had felt his dick now.

"It's okay… we're the only ones at home right now…" she was smirking devilishly now. She was sure he would. And he did.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, his lips covering her own. She moaned, giving him to chance to thrust his tongue inside her mouth. She immediately fought his tongue for dominance while one hand had slowly went to his cock, pumping it slowly and sensually. Matthew moaned and had one hand squeeze her breast and another on her clit, rubbing it and a finger had went inside her. He stopped kissing her and started kissing her neck, causing her to moan louder. The water inside the bath had started overflowing and it started dripping into the ground.

"Do you like it when I kiss your neck?" Matthew asked, continuing his ministrations of his hands.

"Ye-yes." She replied still pumping him, now at a steady pace while another hand had wrapped around his head.

"Alrighty then." Was what he said before once again started to kiss her neck. He had another finger inside her now, the hand groping her breast now pinching her nipple. She pumped him harder, causing him to moan and stop kissing her neck and went back in her mouth. They fought for dominance, before Rias moaned into his mouth, and he felt his fingers got wetter as she came. Her pumping got erratic, causing him to go over the edge and felt his seed fire out of him, coating her hand and belly with it.

Matthew slumped back on the bath tub, saying "That was…."

Rias looked at her hand that was coated with his seed. "It's so hot… this is what makes a child hm?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Matthew replied, then his jaw dropped when he saw her licking it off of her hand then scooping some on her belly. She glanced at him, then started overdoing her actions, locking her eyes on him. If he wasn't rock hard before she did this, he was now.

"…Tasty." She said, finished cleaning herself up then moved so that her back was against his chest and Matthew held onto her waist.

"Let's stay like this for a while, please?" Rias told the Zagan, who nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

The next two days later, everyone in the ORC had gathered in their clubroom.

Issei told Rias about him meeting Azazel, the Governor of the Fallen Angels. Sufficed to say, Rias had got mad and told him that Azazel was interested in his sacred gear.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He is the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?" Issei asked them, letting his worries out.

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable Sacred Gear holders. But it's going to be all right." Kiba butt in, but he continued. "But I will protect you."

Issei was mortified at how Kiba said that while Matthew and Conner were both trying to hold in their laughter.

"…Um, no. I'm happy but… how should I put this… if I hear things from a man with a straight face then I'll be troubled on how to respond…" Issei was not happy with what was happening.

"It's obvious that I'll say that with a straight face. You saved me. You and Matthew-senpai did. You're my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory Underworld." Kiba continued, Issei getting more and more uncomfortable and Matthew looked had stopped laughing when he heard Kiba say his name. 'Please don't say that to me too…' he thought.

"There's no problem. My Sacred Gear that attained balance Breaker and Issei-kun's Boosted Gear, if we combine these two, then I feel like we can surpass a dangerous crisis… Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that… It's getting hot around my chest region." Kiba told Issei who had eyes wide as saucers and Conner and Matthew now laughing their asses off.

"Don't… Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" Issei yelled, trying to get away from Kiba.

"N-No way, Issei-kun…"

"However, I wonder what happened… besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the Fallen Angels. We can't even come in contact with him." Rias stated.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." A voice stated. When everyone looked at the direction the voice came from, they saw Sirzechs Lucifer, smiling pleasantly. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko kneeled while Asia, Issei and Xenovia had confused expressions. Matthew and Conner simply waved their hands and greeted them.

"Hey, Sirzechs!"

"Hello, Sirzechs-sama."

"O-O-Onii-sama!" Rias let out a surprised voice.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a week ago. He may do pranks like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." Sirzechs stated while the three had also kneeled. Matthew saw Grayfia behind the Maou and subtly waved, the maid then nodded with a very tiny smile on her face.

"Please relax, I came for private business today." He continued. "Hey, little sister. This room feels like a murder scene. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here." He finished, surveying the room with a bitter smile.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias asked doubtfully. You don't see a Maou causally show up in the Human world.

Sirzechs then handed her an unfilled printed form. "What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I'm thinking of participating. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies up close. I also wanted to see Matthew-kun and Conner-kun's show."

"How'd you- right, you guys kinda own this place." Matthew said. "I'm gonna guess and say that Grayfia told you, right?"

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master." She said while Rias sighed.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry, Otou-ue will come over as well." Sirzechs said.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" She tried to convince her brother to not participate but she knew she failed when he heard the next words that came out of her brother's mouth.

"No no, this is work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the three factions in this school, I came to inspect the meeting place."

"Here? Really?" Rias and everyone except for Matthew and Conner had their eyes wide.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, The Legendary Sekiryuutei, Matthew Zagan of the Zagan Household, The Holy Devil sword wielder, The Holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place. Kokabiel and the Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as a coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like a wave motion. And I think the person accelerating this are Matthew Zagan-kun and Issei Hyoudou-kun." SIrzehcs glanced at the two mentioned, Issei getting nervous while Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you the Maou? It's nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia." The blue haired girl introduced herself to the Maou.

"Good day, Xenovia. I am Sirzech Lucifer. I got the report from rias. The Holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and it was a very bold move. Yes, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?" Xenovia started rambling while Sirzechs had chuckled.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"I I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." She stated, making Sirzehcs smile.

"Thank you." Cue red blush from the bluenette. "Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation seomwhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the Human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

"You guys can sleep at my house." Matthew said, raising his hand.

* * *

"I see. I'm relieved that my sister wasn't causing you two any trouble."

"Nah, she's been good to the both of us."

"Yes. Matthew was also doing some very good things to her." Conner received a slap to the back of his head while Matthew simply smiled innocently.

At first, Sirzechs might have disagreed but remembering that his little sister was living there, he consented.

"No! No!" Rias resisted, cutely Matthew might add, but you can't really stop a Maou and his Queen, can you? Matthew made a mental picture of her red face.

Conner then went to a drawer with a lot of different alcoholic drinks and pulled out a sake bottle.

"Say, wanna drink?" The Queen asked, making the Maou smile.

"Of course! Let's drink it by all means!"

And so began the drinking contest.

"Wh-What…I can't sleep together with Matthew?" Rias asked his brother.

The drinking contest finishined with Conner passing out, so Matthew decided that he would make Conner sleep at the couch while the girls would be sleeping on his room. He also left a note saying that said girls would be in said room.

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Matthew-kun." He said.

Ever since before she moved in, she started sleeping on his bed, making Matthew her pillow. So of course, she would become somewhat dependent on him. Sometimes she would say that she has an illness, that if she doesn't sleep with the Zagan she'll die. He thinks that's just a shit excuse. Not that he'd say that out loud.

He heard his name being called and felt Rias wrap her arms around him. "Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I'm not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…"

Matthew felt like a damn puppy in this situation.

"It's just for tonight, okay? I swear I'll make it up to you." He tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"…Okay."

"Ojou-sama, let's return to Connor-kun's room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night." The maid said, taking the Gremory heiress away from him.

"I know, Grayfia…"

Matthew turned to the Maou and said "Shall we?"

Sirzechs nodded and they both entered the room.

"You sure you don't want the bed?" The Zagan asked, he didn't want to feel like a bad host.

"Of course. If anything I'd prefer this. No one ever does overt there. Living like this is more comforting than a pampered life."

"Well you are the Maou."

"That I am." Sirzechs chuckled. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. Even if you met because of an engagement. If you want, you may call me Onii-san."

"It's nothing. Besides, it's like my biological dad's final wish. And I don't think I'll call you that until I actually marry Rias. But I can see you as an older brother."

"Of course."

"...I don't think that they'll like my past."

"They won't. But they will accept you who are when you do tell them."

"…I hope so."

"You will tell Rias about the blonde, yes?"

"I will. Just not now."

"…Of course. You may take your time."

And take his time he will.

 **So here's the start of Volume 4. Was the start good?**


	12. The Pool

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

Several days after Sirzechs and Grayfia had visited and left a day after they stayed over at the Zagan home. He had attended to him for these days. And when he meant attended to him, he meant having fun with him. They had competed in game centres, tested out every flavour at a hamburger joint and went to the Shinto Shrine. With the three's demonic power the shrine's holy power was driven away so he could enter. And now, the Holiday became a damn work day as the Occult Research Club were ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool. It was already summer and the school has to open the pool. Rias gave her consent to cleaning with the condition of us having the first use of the pool that looked like a place where'd you would find some kind of monster or something. Rias had bought a swimsuit which was the only thing Matthew knew about it. She said that she'd show it when they go to the pool.

Matthew, Conner, Issei and Kiba had finished changing and got out of the changing room, Issei immediately had a nose bleed from the sight of his King and Queen. Matthew blushed when he saw the two while Conner and Kiba didn't seem that affected. Much.

Rias was wearing a white two-piece bikini woth gold rings on the bottom side on the sides of it. "What do you think of it, Matthew?"

He made a thumbs up. "Great!"

"Ara ara, stepping up you game, Buchou?" Akeno said, walking up to the two. She wore a blue and red bikini tied together with rings, the top exposed her underboob. "You must be dying to have Matthew-kun see that."

Rias narrowed her eyes at her Queen. "You're wearing that and you pester me about my choice of swimwear?"

"Who knows…" Akeno giggled. "So, Matthew-kun. What do you think of mine?" She said, striking a pose that made her breasts jiggle.

"…Awesome!" Matthew replied, his smile slightly strained, as his board shorts were getting a little tight from the view of two very beautiful women in bikinis.

"Ufufu. Hearing that makes me happy I wore this swimsuit." The Queen said, a hand on her cheek and turned to Rias as the two had started a stare down with a dangerous aura leaking from them. Matthew slowly backed away and went to Conner who was leaning on the wall next to the men's changing room.

"So… What the hell are we gonna do now?" Matthew started, also leaning on the wall.

"I don't know. Swim? We are in the pool so…"

"Yeah sure, why the hell not. Wanna race?"

"Sure. Loser has to buy dinner tonight?"

"Okay then."

And the two had went to the diving boards, both in a diving positon. The others began looking at them at anticipation.

"3…" Conner started.

"2…" Matthew continued.

"1!" They both finished as they dived into the pool and started free styling to the end. Conner was leading with Matthew not far behind. The others started cheering which gave the two more confidence and started swimming faster. In the end, Conner won as usual.

'I swear the bets we make are rigged…' He thought. They both got up from the water, the Queen looking smug while the King was slightly irked.

A little later, Issei had taught Koneko and Asia how to swim, Kiba doing laps around the pool, Conner sleeping and Matthew looking at Rias and Akeno swimming gracefully and they looked like they were racing.

'To put it simply a strong rival has appeared.'

'There's no stopping a heart in love.'

'Just because we're best friends won't mean I'll lose to you, Akeno.'

'Let's do this fair and square, Rias.'

Was the thoughts that were going through the two as they raced through the pool.

He decided to go and see how long he can hold his breathe and he surprising lasted for a long time. And by a long time it meant two minutes.

When he got up from the pool once again, he saw Koneko and Asia also sleeping next to Conner with Issei sitting on the ground next to the two.. He wondered where Xenovia was but his thoughts were interrupted by his name being called. He looked at where he heard his name and saw Rias lying on her belly on a vinyl sheet, her top untied and a finger beckoning him. When he got there, he asked.

"So, what's up?"

"Devils won't be sunburned. But sunlight is a foreign enemy." She said, handing him a small bottle. "That's a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?"

He, of course being a teenager with hormones, agreed and started rubbing her back with the oil. "You know, with all the times we've slept together, I can certainly say your skin is very soft."

She giggled. "Thank you, Matthew. After you finish with my back, could you do the front?"

The Zagan's eyes popped out and gulped. "Su-Sure thing…" The reason he was like this was he might just grope her breasts. In public. With Issei still wide awake.

"Alright then…maybe later I might have you rub me all over." She winked.

'She is…certainly aggressive today…' he thought.

Before he could continue rubbing her back, Akeno had embrace him from behind and the boy felt her bare breasts. "Why does she get special treatment?" the Queen playfully whined.

"Akeno-san?" Matthew said, looking back.

"Akeno, he's not finished with me yet, wait for your turn!" Rias protested, now raising her knees and letting the world see her bare breasts.

"Um, your top…" Matthew said.

"Ara ara, Buchou… do you mind if I take Matthew-kun?" Akeno asked her King, a smile on her face.

"What?" Matthew looked back at her. Again.

"You can't have him, he is mine and you'll never take him away from me!" The red head declared.

"Say, Matthew-kun… have you done anything with Buchou yet? You are her current suitor and she claims to be so close to you." Akeno asked him.

Now, he had two options. One was to lie. The other was to tell the truth.

He's going to go for the third option. Shut up and let her guess.

"Well, I guess silence is a no… if you want… we can do those things together if you like." Akeno said before nibbling on his ear gently, making the Zagan gasp in surprise.

He was pretty sure silence means yes, but whatever floats your boat.

Then Matthew heard a loud boom and saw that one of the diving pedestals were destroyed by Rias. "Uh, Rias?" Matthew asked the red haired bishoujo.

"Akeno… don't you think you're getting a bit full of yourself…" she said, a sphere of destruction in her hand.

"Oh? If that's how you want to settle things, then I won't hold back." The Queen said, lightning sparked in her hand.

That plan went a lot better in his head.

They both threw their magic at each other.

"I won't hand him over to you, Akeno!" Rias glared at her Queen.

"Why can't I just love him?" said Queen replied with a smile that just says that there's pain waiting for you.

"I though you said you hated men?"

"Says the woman who had zero interest in them before Matthew-kun came along."

The two took their fight to the skies, throwing their magic at each other.

Matthew sighed. This definitely went a lot better in his head. He then followed the two and tried to defuse the situation. He came up with a plan. It was a very shitty plan, but it's a plan nonetheless. He might regret this plan though.

"Rias! Akeno-san! Please go on a date with me!"

The two stopped fighting and looked at the bespectacled man before flying towards him with their arms outstretched.

Yeah, definitely regretting his decision.

"Another day with Matthew…" Rias said, wrapping her arms around his, breasts wedged around said arm.

"A date with Matthew-kun…Ufufufu." Akeno said, doing the same thing her King did.

"Yes, now can we please go down? You two need to wear your tops." Matthew stated.

Well, at least he felt two pairs of breasts.

* * *

The day after the whole swimming pool fiasco, he went to visit his peerage who were all free that day. No contracts, no nothing.

When he arrived at his old place via magic circle, he got pushed down by his bishop, Miku. "Darlinggg! It's been so longgg!"

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too Miku." Matthew smiled at his Bishop. Said Bishop then hugged him even tighter.

"Ey, Boss! How's it doing with your girl?" Jack asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"It's been good. Oh, I might have you educate two guys of your ways." Matthew let Miku go, a smirk on his face when he saw the grin slowly become a smirk.

"You got it, boss."

Matthew moved to the brothers, greeting them. "Castor, Polydueces. How's your search been going?"

Polydueces greeted him with a bow. "Hello, Matthew-sama. We have found a lead to where our sister might be!"

"Yeah, we might just be able to find her." Castor added.

"Well, if you guys need any help, you know who to ask, alright?" Matthew told the you and they both nodded.

He went over to Damien, who was leaning on the wall. "How's your dad?"

"…He's still in a coma."

"…Hey, if you ever need anybody, we're all here for you. We're family, you got that?" Matthew told him, the latter nodding and left.

"He's still brooding?" A voice came up from behind him, making him look over to where the voice was.

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't blame himself for what happened to his dad." He said. "So, any luck on vampires Serana?"

"No, just rumors." Serana said, her expression somewhat crestfallen.

"I'll let you know if I find any vampires that don't want to kill me, alright?" Matthew told his Bishop, who only nodded and went to talk to Castor and Polydueces.

"Umm… Hello Matthew-kun." Tokha went up to him and greeted him.

"Hey there, Tokha. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine…"

Matthew knew Tokha was a very timid girl when not in her armor, cause if she was, then she'd be full of confidence, taking names left and right. He patted her head and told her "Thanks for keeping them safe, it means a lot."

Tokha blushed and looked away. "Yo-Your welcome Matthew-kun…"

"Ey, boss!" He heard Jack call him and looked to where he was. The Pawn was holding a small letter in his hands and was waving it to him.

"What's that, Jack?" The King asked, curious about what the letter has inside.

"I don't know, found it on the mail yesterday and it only says that it's addressed to you." He responded, giving the letter to his King. He looked at it, it looked like an object was inside as the letter was somewhat bulged.

Matthew opened it and it had a small paper and the object that made the letter bulge was actually a pocket watch. Said watch was still ticking and had a mark of a two glowing eyes inside an orb. He then looked at the paper and what was written intrigued him.

 _When time stops, everything and everyone will fall around you._

He closed it and looked at the pocket watch again. What the hell does that even mean?

 **So this chapter was slightly short as it barely made the 2K mark of what I usually make chapters out of, so I'm sorry if it felt short.**


	13. The Observation

**I don't own anything except OC's.**

"So, is the piano good for later?" Matthew asked his Queen, who was trying out said instrument for their show later on. It was the day where parents would go to school and see how their children would act in school.

"Yeah, is your voice good for later?" Conner retorted.

"Well, let's hope Miku's voice lessons helped." The bespectacled man told Conner.

They were in the gym, where their show would be held later on after lunch.

"I'm done here, should we get to class now?" Conner said, somewhat wistful. Matthew nodded. He couldn't blame his Queen, they both didn't have any parents so nobody could visit them during the day.

Oh, how they were wrong.

* * *

The two were sitting in class, talking about random stuff. They both felt weird as they were the only ones here without any parents. Matthew glanced at Rias who was talking to her brother and father. Normally the two would butt in, but they didn't want to ruin the family moment.

"Okay everyone, class will now begin." The teacher said, gaining their attention. "Will the visitors please move to the back?" said visitors had moved to the back.

Matthew opened up his notebook and started doodling. He already knew the lesson so he didn't really have to listen that much.

"Sorry we're late! Hope we ain't disturbing you all." A familiar male voice rang out as he stopped doodling. The door slid open and every student had shouted in excitement. Matthew looked at Conner who had his jaw dropped, Rias who had wide eyes, Sirzechs and Lord Gremory had raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

Matthew looked at the door and his jaw dropped.

Jack and Serana were standing at the door with the former with a grin and the latter shaking his head. Jack was not wearing his Victorian suit and decided to go with a simple white dress shirt and a black vest with black dress pants and shoes. He had a fedora on and was looking around the room with the same grin on his face. Serana changd into a black blouse with red lines on the sides and wore a matching black skirt that hugged her hips very nicely. She wore a red scarf and her hair was unrestrained of her braids. Overall the two looked like they were high class motherfuckers.

Matthew was the first to snap out of it and tapped Conner on the shoulder. "Tell me that ain't Jack and Serana."

"I'm…pretty sure that's Jack and Serana." Was all Conner said.

"Um, can you tell me which student you are here for?" the teacher asked nervously. He was also affected by Serana's beauty. This was the first time he had seen her. And Jack.

"Well, we're here for the two little sh-" Jack was cut off by a hand hitting the back of his head.

"What he meant to say was, we're here for Matthew Zagan and Conner Chase." Serana smiled at them.

Suffice to say, the whole class erupted into chaos.

"You know, normally I'd be pissed at you for almost calling me a little shit but I'm not. Thank you for visiting us here. The both of you." Matthew told the two, who were both smiling.

"Yeah, it means a lot." Conner added.

"It's nothing! We got your back, you two." Jack said, hugging the both of them tightly.

"Your welcome." Serana said simply with a smile on her face causing most of the guys in their class to shout in excitement.

"We should go to the others." Matthew suggested, getting out of the hug while the three nodded and went to the Gremory's.

They decided to go to the second year's class and met up with Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Asia and Xenovia on the way. Kiba said something about a witch in the gym so they decided to go there.

When they got to the gym they saw a large flock out of students with their cellphones out and some Student Council members trying to defuse the situation with no luck. They saw a young woman wearing a white and pink cosplay outfit doing several poses.

"Hey! Hey! Disperse! Disperse! Today is the day for displaying classes to public. Don't make a ruckus at this place!" Saji had charged through the crowd, with Student Council members behind him.

Matthew paled when the crowd parted away and saw the woman and hid behind Conner.

They looked at him oddly before continuing there way to Saji and the woman.

"You too. Please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, could you be a parent perhaps? Even if that is the case, we have a dress code according to the school's rules." Saji told the woman.

"But this is my uniform!" the woman whined childishly.

"Saji, what is going…" Sona had arrived at the scene and when she saw the woman, she stopped talking.

"Sona-chan! I found you!" the woman hugged the Student Council President like she was the last person on earth. Said president wasn't too happy about it.

"Ah, it's you, Serafall. You came here as well." Sirzechs greeted the magical girl. Said girl released Sona and waved happily to the Maou.

Matthew was still hiding behind Conner, but he knew that he was seen when he heard the words "Matthew-chan!"

Serafall launched herself at Matthew who had his arms outstretched with his eyes closed and was thinking 'Jesus take the wheel! Ow!'

She hugged him tightly and the weird thing was, when Serafall was hugging him, she carried him like he weighed nothing. "I missed you Matthew-chan!"

'The first time we saw each other was the last time we saw each other…' Matthew thought as he was released by the Maou.

"Yeah… missed you Serafall…" Matthew said.

"You know her, Matthew?" Rias asked.

"Yep, we met once. Just once."

Serafall once again went to Sona who was trying her best to keep a straight face. "So-tan! Why are you blushing? Is it because of Matthew-chan? Oh! Maybe we can take him with us, cuddle with him and give him some girl on girl action. You call me Onii-sama and I call you So-tan!"

Issei had a nose bleed from what the magical girl said. Nuff said.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a while." Rias greeted the girl.

"Rias-chan! How've ya been?"

"I've been well, thank you. Are you here for Parent's day?"

"Yup! So-tan's being mean though, she didn't tell me about it and I had to find it out from Sirzechs. I was about to attack Heaven! I was so upset!"

'…Is she for real?' Matthew thought.

"Onee-sama… I'm in charge of the Student Council here, even if you are my sister, such behavior and attire is unacceptable." Sona said.

"Come on, So-tan, if you mean that then your sister will be very, very sad. Come on, you know I'm into magical girls right?" Serall told her sister. "I'll glitter every fallen angel and angel!"

"Onee-sama, your glitter will level an entire country if you put that intent in them."

Matthew looked at the time and saw that it was twenty minutes before they perform so he nodded at Conner who nodded back and told them that they got to get ready for the show.

* * *

After lunch, every student and parent had gathered at the gym waiting for the performance of Matthew and Conner. A piano was on the middle of the stage. Matthew and Conner looked at each other before walking towards to piano. The both wore a simple black suit with a white dress shirt without ties, Matthew ditching the glasses and wore Jack's fedora. Conner sat down at the chair in front of the piano while Matthew went up to the mic stand and held it, mic in front of his mouth. Conner started playing.

 _This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

 _If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
And bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

 _If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _The fear of falling apart_

Once Matthew finished singing, everyone started clapping and noticed that some girls had fainted.

Well, looks like the lessons payed off.

Then everyone started shouting for an encore. Matthew looked at Conner who shrugged. "This was not part of the show!" he whispered.

"We can't just leave 'em hanging!"

"You gotta plan then?"

"I can play Maps. That's it." Matthew looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"On a piano? For real?"

"Yes!"

"…I feel like your gonna ask me to dedicate this shit or something."

"I'm not, now are we gonna give 'em an encore or what?" Conner looked at his King and sighed.

"This shit better be worth it, man…" He muttered before going back to the mic stand, saying "One more song and we're out, alright?"

All they got was cheers and they waited for silence. Matthew nodded at Conner and started playing the piano.

 _I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations_

 _I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?_

 _I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following_

 _I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you_

 _I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you_

 _Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh_

 _Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following_

After the second song, Matthew said, "I'm out! Peace!"

Conner went up to the mic stand and said, "Matthew said it was for you, Rias-san!"

"Ey! What the hell Conner!" Matthew shouted, chasing Conner down to the crowd while Rias was blushing heavily.

* * *

After the performance and an ass whooping from Matthew, Conner invited the Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lord Gremory to a drink in their house, which led the three and Jack to drink sake while watching the videos of Rias in class. Jack didn't record them because he might just piss Matthew and Conner off.

"This is…a hell that has never been seen before…" Rias said, body shaking and was blushing madly.

"Look! Our Ria-tan raised her hand and answered sensei's question!" Sirzechs told the three.

"Onii-sama, you idiot!" Rias ran to the stairs while Grayfia smacked her King with a harisen.

"I'll go after her." Matthew stood up and went upstairs.

Matthew found her sitting in front of her room. He asked, "You wanna come in my room?"

She nodded and when they entered, Rias immediately jumped on the bed, her head on the pillow.

"Well, looks like my peerage is getting along well with your brother and father." Matthew tried to start a conversation with no answer.

After a few minutes of silence, Rias spoke up. "Hey, Matthew."

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy that you met me?"

Well, you sure did drop a bomb, Rias.

"I'm happy to have met Matthew. A life without you feels impossible. You hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?"

"Of course I'm happy to have met you, Rias." The Zagan answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before he could start kissing her neck, the door opened and showed Sirzechs.

"…Hey there." Matthew said, making Rias sweatdrop and Sirzechs laugh.

"I slipped out for a bit. I wanted to continue our talk earlier, Rias." Sirzechs said. "Let's talk about your other bishop."

* * *

 **Was this good or bad?**


	14. The Dhampir

**I don't own anything except OC's.**

The next day after school everyone from the club gathered in front of a room in the old school building that had been made the 'Sealed Classroom'. He was sealed in this room because his ability was deemed dangerous and Rias wasn't able to completely control him with her powers. Sirzechs explained it last night to Rias. She received a high evaluation by the four Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great devils due to her fight against Kokabiel. The sealing condition was lifted thinking that now she could control him.

"The kid is over her. All day, the Bishop lives here. For the time being his powers are loosened deep in the night and if it's just the old school building, he can exit the room but the kid inside refuses to do that." Rias said. She then knocked on the door and her magic circle started expanding, removing the tape of 'KEEP OUT' on the door. Or the seal, whatever you want to call it.

"Is the person a hikikimori?" Issei said, making Rias nod and sigh.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno said. "He makes contracts through the internet."

When the seal had disappeared, Rias said "I'm opening the door now."

When she said that, a girlish scream filled the air. 'What the hell…' Matthew thought.

"Good evening." Rias said as they waked inside. "I'm glad your well."

"Wh-What's going on?!" the voice who screamed said.

Rias walked over to the coffin in the middle of the room and knelt next to it. "Your seal's broken. You can come out now."

"No! I wanna stay here!" a young blonde person said. Said person was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform for girls.

Matthew raised an eyebrow while Issei had yelled out "Another girl?! We have two blonde Bishops?!"

Kiba stifled a laugh while Conner started laughing his ass off. Matthew was trying not to copy Conner and start rolling on the floor.

"That's a guy, Issei." Matthew said.

"Wait, what?" Issei replied.

"He's right, this is a guy." Rias told her Pawn. "He looks like a girl, but he's a boy."

"He also likes to crossdress." Akeno added.

"His name is Gasper Vladi." Rias said, embracing said boy.

Matthew introduced himself to the Bishop. "Hey, there. I'm Matthew Zagan, and that's Conner Chase. Nice to meet you. "

"And I'm Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's Pawn." Issei introduced himself.

"He was a half vampire, half human when he was born." Rias told them.

"A vampire?" Asia and Issei asked while Matthew and Conner looked at each other.

"Better tell Serana that there's a vampire nearby." Matthew stated his thoughts. "So, why are you in girl's clothing?"

"I… look cuter this way."

"…Okay then."

Rias let Gasper go and knelt next to Matthew, who was still standing. "Come on, Gasper. Let's go outside."

"No!" He shook his head.

"Come on, She's asking nicely." Issei said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nooo!" His eye sglowed and he vanished.

"What the hell?!" Issei said.

'Did the kid stop time?' Matthew thought.

"Please don't be mad! I just wanna stay here!" Gasper said, now at the corner of the room with tears in his eyes.

"Forbidden Balor View. His Sacred Gear." Akeno stated.

"When he's troubled he can stop anything in his sight for a short time."

'So not stopping time.' The Zagan thought.

"Because he couldn't control it, he was sealed in that room." Akeno said as they started going to the clubroom.

"His power also refills itself over time." Rias added. "It give potential to a Balance Breaker."

"Balance Breaker huh?" Matthew said. "Well, you got a good Bishop given proper training." He then turned to where Gasper was, who was not there.

"I don't want people to talk about me. I don't wanna get attention." The Bishop said, hiding in a cardboard box.

"Come on, Gasper! You can't hide there! You barely even fit!" Issei said.

"I can live here!" Gasper reasoned. "This can be my castle."

"Buchou, it's almost time." Akeno told her King.

"Oh, right. Akeno and I have to attend the preliminary meeting for the leader's conference." Rias told them. "Yuuto, my brother would like to know more about your Balance Breaker, so please come with me."

"Oh yeah, hey Rias, can you tell Sirzechs that I'll be a little late for the meeting?" Matthew said. "I have to go somewhere real quick. Conner will be my substitute for a while."

"Alright." She replied. "Issei, can you train Gasper while I'm gone?"

"Hai, Buchou!"

* * *

Matthew went to a bar somewhere in the US and went up to the bartender.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, cleaning a mug.

"The French peeper swims in the night." Matthew said. He knew the only way to talk with their boss was through a code.

"Peepers? I haven't seen any peepers."

"Well, sunny skies keep the peepers in their caves."

"Do they now? I remember seeing a peeper once, he was blue."

"If it's yellow, it'll get jealous. I hear it stole some skin."

"…Head to the back. Tell 'em your good." And to the back he went.

Went he got there, a steel door was blocking him. He knocked and a small hole had opened.

"Bartender says I'm good." Matthew stated, and the hole closed and he heard the door being unlocked.

Once the door opened, the man gestured for him to come in and when he got inside, he saw a man sitting on a couch surrounded by young women in the back of the room.

He approached them and stood in front of the couch and the man looked at him. "Well, if it isn't Matthew."

"Hello, Pete. You look busy." Matthew said.

"I'm always busy. You need something? You only come here when you do."

"Yeah, you know this sign?" the Zagan pulled out a pocket watch that he got when he visited his peerage.

Pete took the watch and looked at the mark. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I thought these guys were long gone."

"What do you mean?" Matthew was intrigued.

"This mark is the sign of the Pact. They were a select few who were talented in assassination missions, whether messy or not."

"So, a bounty hunter group?"

"More of a brotherhood than a bounty hunter group." Pete handed him the pocket watch.

"I'll look into this some more. Thanks." Matthew said, clicking his fingers. "My payment's in your bank account."

"Thank you for your business." Pete smirked and went back to his ladies.

Matthew left the room and decided to get back to Japan before the meeting would finish. 'The Pact, huh?'

* * *

After he attended the meeting, he decided to help the others and train Gasper. The next day, Matthew and Conner had decided to go to the cafeteria before Rias and Akeno stopped them.

"So what's up?" Matthew asked.

"We'd like you to come with us after school." Akeno said.

"Just me?" Matthew asked.

"And Issei." Rias added.

"Alright, I'll go tell him later. Just tell me where."

"We're going to a shrine?" Issei asked Matthew as they went up the steps.

"Well, Akeno-san told us to come here so yeah." Matthew said.

"I wonder what why she asked us."

"I don't know, didn't really ask her."

When they made it halfway, Akeno showed up. "Sorry for making you come out on such short notice, Matthew-kun, Issei-kun."

"It's nothing, Akeno-san!" Issei said.

"Don't worry about it. Had Conner sub for me again." Matthew said. "So, where's Rias?"

"She'll be here when she finishes her final meeting with Sirzechs-sama." She answered.

"Don't you two need to be there?" Issei asked.

"Already told my answer."

"I have to welcome someone else."

When they reached the shrine gates, both men stopped while Akeno looked at them and giggled. "Don't worry, it's safe to come in. We have ways around this kind of thing."

"Okay then." They both joined Akeno.

"It was abandoned after the last priest died, Rias held it for her." Akeno said.

"Did you live here before?" Matthew asked which he received silence. "Oh… sorry for prying."

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor and Matthew Zagan-kun?" a voice stated, which made Matthew and Issei look for the source.

A bright light appeared and a shadow with ten golden wings had appeared, descending. "Golden wings?" Issei said his thoughts.

"Hello. My name is Michael. Leader of the Angels." The man introduced.

"…You're not here to kill me, right?" Matthew asked.

"Worry not, I am not here to battle, only to speak. Why did you ask such a question?" Michael said.

"I am wanted for killing your angels, right?" Matthew said, causing Issei and Akeno to look at him.

"Yes, but as I said before. I only wish to speak." The angel said, making Matthew lower his guard.

"Now, let us go inside."

Michael stood across Matthew and Issei while Akeno was in the middle. "Soooo… your one of the leaders." Issei said.

"I am." The archangel said.

"That power… what is it?" Matthew asked Michael.

"Oh, that would be this." He said, light shining between them. When the light died down, a sword was in front of them. "This sword is for Issei Hyoudou-kun. It is a Dragon Slayer, a Holy sword that can kill a dragon, Ascalon."

"W-What?" Issei said. "It can kill dragons?"

"Dragon Slayers are people who hunt dragons for a living. Saint George used this to kill one. And I'd like to give it to you."

"But it's a Holy Sword." Issei said.

"You should be able to merge it with your Sacred Gear and since you are said to be the weakest host in history, I believe it would be a nice boost."

"The weakest huh?" Issei said. "I'm doing my best in training with Matthew. But why help me?"

"There have been no large scale battles since the Great War ended." Michael stated. "But as you recently found out, skirmished tend to happen from time to time. If this continues, the three factions may fall to ruin. Or some other faction may take the opportunity to attack."

"Another faction?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are the largest, but they are others, like the Norse, Greeks, and others I'm too lazy to talk about." Matthew interjected.

"This conference is the first step to insure the fighting would stop." Michael said. "But this will not happen if we continue fighting."

"Please accept the gift Issei-kun." Akeno said, making Issei nod and walk over to the floating sword.

"So, how do I do this?" Issei asked.

" **A Sacred Gear answers to it's master's will." Ddraig said. "If you have the will, it shouldn't be a problem."**

"If I have to will?" Issei said.

"For the love of- focus on your Boosted Gear when you grab the sword Issei." Matthew said, making the Pawn nod once again.

Issei focused and managed to merge Ascalon to his Sacred Gear. "They fused?"

"Yes, this is all I came here for." Michael said. "Oh, Matthew Zagan-kun. Gabriel says Hello. Now, I must be going."

Matthew had raised an eyebrow. 'How does she still remember me?'

"Wait! I gotta ask you something." Issei said.

"I'm afraid I have no time to spare." The archangel said. "I'll see you again during the conference, you may ask me then."

"Okay." Issei nodded. "I'll see you there."

"Till then." Michael left in a bright flash.

"…So, why was I here again?" Matthew said. He was pretty sure he didn't need to be here.

"Michael said that he wanted to meet you." Akeno said, making Matthew nod.

"Well, I gotta go and test this thing out. I'll see you guys later!" issei said and left the shrine.

"Would you like some tea?" Akeno offered.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

As Akeno gave Matthew a cup of tea, he asked. "So you two brought the sword here?"

"Yes, we held a special ceremony for the sword." Akeno said.

When Matthew finished his tea, he asked her a rather personal question. "Do you have fallen angel blood in you?"

Akeno had a cloudy expression as she said, "Yes. I was born half fallen angel as my father, one of the Leader of the Fallen Angels, Barakiel and a human… How did you know?"

"I felt something weird in your presence, and your thunder lacked something when you used it."

She nodded and stood up and showed her wings. One was the usual devil wings, the other of those of a fallen angel.

"They're dirty… The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel. I possess them both." She said and held her fallen angel wings with her hand. "While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil… but what was born with the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, I became a more disgusting creature who possess both. Fufufu, this may suit me because of my blood."

'She hates herself for those wings huh…' Matthew thought as she started taking off the feathers of her wing.

"Do you hate me now, Matthew-kun?" she asked, making Matthew shake his head.

"I don't hate you, Akeno-san." The Zagan said, making Akeno have a surprised expression. "I'm sorry for prying once again, I only wanted to confirm it." He stood up and place a hand on her shoulder. "You're a kind girl, Akeno-san. Even if you have fallen angel blood in you, You are you, and you are the vice president of our club. I'm sorry to have upset you." As he was about to take his hand off her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist.

"You said some killing words… after hearing that… won't I really get serious…"

'…Conner's gonna have a laugh when he hears this…damn it Matthew…' was Matthew's line of thought as Akeno clung onto him.

"I have decided. Matthew-kun, do you like Rias?" Akeno asked the red eyed teen.

"Yeah, why?" Matthew answered.

"Well that's already a given, she's serious as well so legal wife may be impossible. The first position can't be shaken I guess…"

'Yep, He's definitely having a laugh about this…'

"Hey, Matthew-kun."

"Hm?"

"I don't mind being in the second position."

"…Second?"

"Yes, second position. It feels like having an affair. Ufufu, Matthew-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you a lap pillow instead of Buchou."

"…Okayyyyy" Matthew drawled out. He really did not know what to say.

"Matthew-kun, can you call me Akeno?"

"Why?"

"Please? Just once."

Matthew sighed. "Akeno…"

"I'm happy. Matthew…" She had tears in her eyes as she moved his head to her lap. "Ufufu, I stole one of Rias' special rights. Somehow, I feel like I'm doing something bad. Does it feel good, Matthew-kun?"

"Yep." 'Does giving me a lap pillow need licenses now?'

"What's going on here?" a very familiar voice made Matthew freeze and get up from Akeno's lap.

"Rias? I ahhhh…. I got nothing." He said. "If you wanna shoot me, go ahead."

Rias raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did Issei get the sword?"

"Yeah, he went to try it out." Matthew said.

"And Michael?"

"He left."

"Then there's nothing left to do here." Rias said turning around.

"Ara ara, I wish I was first… but a woman can dream…" Akeno said.

Matthew followed her and waved at Akeno. "I'll see you later, Akeno."

The two were walking down the steps as Rias stopped at the last few steps. "Hey, Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"Akeno is…Akeno, right?"

"Yeahhhh…"

"We call her fuku-buchou but she's still Akeno, right?"

"Yep."

"So what am I?"

Matthew went up to her and got in front of her,he looking up from her. "People call you Buchou. I call you Rias. And you will always be Rias to me."

"Ca-Can you say that again…" Rias said, not sure if she heard it right.

Matthew enveloped her in a hug and says, "Rias is Rias. People call her Buchou but she's still Rias. You always will be. I…Nevermind."

"…Thank you, Matthew." She said, returning the hug and smiling gratefully. They stood there for a while, just enjoying their company before heading back home.

* * *

 **So yeah, good or bad? or okay?**


	15. The Conference

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

It was early morning. Issei and Matthew were training Gasper on his time stopping in the forest just outside the old school building.

"Hold it." Matthew said as Gasper made a ball freeze in time. "Hollld it… stop."

Gasper slumped as the ball fell.

"Alright, you're making progress. One in twenty, way better than the last time." Matthew said.

"Alright, next one!" Issei said. "Get ready Gasper!"

"H-Hai!" Gasper said taking a stance. When Issei threw the ball, it hit him right in the face. "Issei-senpai… Matthew-senpai… I'm tired…"

"Your enemy won't stop so you gotta keep going." Matthew said.

Issei grabbed another ball and when he threw it, Gasper froze his hand.

"I think we should take a break." Issei said. "At least you're getting better. You didn't freeze me completely, just my arm, right?"

"Since I'm just half human, half vampire, I never get anything right… I'll only cause trouble for everyone…" Gasper said, sobbing.

"Well I like you Gasper! Before you start brooding, come strike me! If you think, you'll lose! So don't mind it!" Issei said, puffing his chest. "We're both members of the same club and Rias-buchou's servant and comrade! So come at me with a bang!"

"We all like you, Gasper. That's why we're here to help you control your powers." Matthew added.

"Issei-senpai, Matthew-senpai… I-I'll do my best!" Gasper said, gaining resolve.

"Alright! Before school starts I'm throwing a hundred balls at you!"

"Hai!" Gasper said and they resumed training until it was time to go to school.

* * *

A few days later, everyone except for Matthew and Conner who were with his peerage, had gathered at the clubroom, getting ready to leave for the Three Faction meeting. The school had been enveloped with a large barrier and Fallen Angels, Angels and Devil troops were surrounding the school.

"Now then, we're leaving." Rias said.

"If something happens during the meeting, this place might become a battlefield…" Kiba said

As they were about to leave, Gasper cried out. "Buchouuuuu! Everyoneeee!" He was currently inside his cardboard box.

"Gasper, today's conference is coming up and since you can't control your powers, you can't participate, you know?" Rias gently said.

Issei had went up to Gasper and said, "Gasper, be a good boy, okay?"

"H-hai, Issei-senpai…"

"I left my portable game in the club room if you need it and there are sweets as well. I left the paper bag if you feel lonely, so wear it to your heart's content."

"Haiiiii!"

Issei nodded and soon they went to the meeting place, which was the new building's staff meeting room.

* * *

Rias knocked on the door and said, "Excuse us." When she opened said door, there was a fancy table in the middle of the room with Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael and Azazel. Grayfia was on standby with a tea cart, Irina behind Michael, and Vali, Issei recognized, behind Azazel.

"My younger sister and her Peerage." Sirzechs introduced them. "In the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." Michael said, giving his thanks to the Gremory heiress, who bows.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel said.

"Please sit on the seats over there." Grayfia directed to where Sona was sitting. Issei noticed that Matthew was leaning on the wall as his Peerage was sitting on the chairs next to him. They sat next to his peerage.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I will say the preconditions of this meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, The Non-Existence of God." Sirzechs said, and everyone didn't say anything. "Then, acknowledging that, let us continue our conversation."

After a little while, the conference was going smoothly.

"Like that, we Angels-" Michael started.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-." Sirzechs stated.

"Well, we don't really have anything to fuss over." Azazel would occasionally say something that would make the whole room freeze.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident with Kokabiel?" Sirzechs said, making Sona, Rias, Akeno, Matthew and Conner stand and talk about what had occurred.

They all talked about it in a calm manner, and if you looked closely, Rias was holding Matthew's hand subtly. When they finished, each of the faction's VIPs let out a sigh, scowl or smile, they all had a different reaction to it.

"That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and my Peerage had experienced." Rias finished and sat down when Sirzechs had said, "Good work, sit down."

"Thanks, Rias-chan." Serafall sent Rias a wink.

Sirzechs then turned to Azazel. "Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen Angels."

Everyone had there attention on said Fallen Angel who let out a smile and began talking.

"Regarding the incident with Kokabiel, a leader of out Central Organization, Grigori. He kept quiet to the other leaders as well as me, the Governor and he acted independently. His disposal was done by Matthew Zagan and two members of his peerage before Vali here could take him out. After that the organization's court material had his punishment which was eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, am I right? That's all."

Michael sighed. "AS the explanation, it is the worst category but I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big against us and the devils. Is this true?"

"I don't really have an interest in wars. When Kokabiel disparaged me, you have to report for that too." Azazel said.

Sirzechs then asked the Governor once again. "Azazel, I want to ask one thing but why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans in an attempt to augment your battle potential. I even thought you were to wage war on us or on Heaven but…"

"Yes, no matter how much time has passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got a hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloping by a strong wariness." Michael had the same opinion as Sirzechs making Azazel smile bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research material to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. Hell, even if I did, Matthew-kun over there would probably wipe the floor with my ass. I'm perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates to not interfere with the human world's politics. I have no intention of intervening in religion either or to influence the business of devils… Damn, is my trust in the three factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it."

Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael all had the same opinion.

"I have a question. What do you mean that Matthew-kun would 'wipe the floor with your ass'?" Sirzechs asked, intrigued. He knew Matthew was strong, but to actually beat a leader of a faction?

"He can kill me while barely making a sweat. Hell, he can beat all of us if he's serious. How do you think he beat Kokabiel?" Azazel said. Most of them were at shock at what he said. "Anyway, I thought you guys were better than God or the Old Lucifer but you guys are troublesome yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't suit you at all. Let's make peace then, yes? That was your intention right? Angels and Devils as well?" Once again, he surprised them.

Michael smiled. "Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and the Old Maous have been annihilated."

Azazel laughed. "So, the stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was all about God, God, God before."

"…I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on and guide them as well."

"Hey now, with a speech like that, you'll fall you know? I thought abou that but you took over the system. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

Sirzechs spoke his opinion. "We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue our species, Devils too moved forward as well. Even we don't want war. If we do, the devils will be destroyed."

Azazel nodded at the Maou's words. "Yes. If we have another war, the three factions will be mutually ruined. And then, it'll begin to affect the human world as well, and the world would end. We can't do wars now. Do you think a world without a God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I'm sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you are both healthily living like this." He said, outstretching his arms. "Bottom line is, the world moves even without a God."

After that tense conversation, they talked about a potential war breaking out etcetera etcetera.

"So, is this it?" Sirzechs said, making the three VIPs sigh while Grayfia began serving tea.

"Now then, with this discussion solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono here." Michael said, looking at Issei who was sweating as everyone had their attention on him.

"Uh, Asia. Is it all right if I ask Michael-san about you?" he said.

"If Ise-san want to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Ise-san." Asia smiled while Issei nodded.

"Why did you exile Asia?" Everyone had a surprised expression at his question.

"I can only apologize… After God died, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, to put simply, to perform miracles and others that God did. God made the system, used it to bring about the miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of Holy Things like exorcism, crosses, etcetera. These too are the system's powers." Michael explained.

"After God died…Something happened in the system?" Issei questioned the seraph.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as it's centre, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow able to start it up but compared to the tie God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited. And for that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly influence the system. An example are those who have Sacred Gears, Asia Argento's Twilight Healing, your boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing."

"Asia's included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

"Yes, if there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of those around her. The source of us living in Heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause an influence in the system. As an example-" Xenovia cut the Seraph off.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a big effect on our system. I apologize. There was no other way but to make you both heretics."

Xenovia shakes her head and smiles. "Please don't apologize, Michael-sama. Even like this, I somehow felt irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you became a devil, that is our crime."

"It's allright. I regret it a bit but the things that I couldn't do while serving the church are now coloring my life."

"Michael-sama, I also fell happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And talking with you is an honor!" Asia said.

"I'm grateful for your forgiveness. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. It eases me that you are part of Sirzechs' sister." Michael told the two.

Azazel looked at Asia who trembled. "It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

"That's right. Asia died once. Even I was killed by Fallen Angels but…" Issei said.

"Issei, calm down…" Mathew said.

"It's true that we are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization, it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to take him out the picture. And because of that you died. The reason being, you with no talent could you run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without controlling it and it will have a bad effect on us."

"Thanks to you, I'm a devil."

"Do you hate it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you do."

"I-I don't dislike it! Everyone's a good person but!"

"Even if I apologize, it's too late. That's why I;m thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you both stand on your legs. Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of the people around us, those who seem like they can influence the world. First, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

Vali smiles. "If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

Azazel then turned his head to Issei. "Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

Issei didn't really know what to say so he just looked at the Governor with a confused look.

The Fallen Angel sighed. "Let me explain in a simple manner. War, no harem. No war, harem."

"Peace please!" Issei shouted, making most of them sweatdrop while Jack, Azazel and Conner were laughing their asses off.

When Azazel stopped laughing, he turned to Matthew. "Now, Red Flash, peace or war?"

"Red Flash?" Matthew had a confused expression.

"Some of the Fallen Angels in Grigori started calling you that when you decimated a battalion of my people." The majority of the people in the meeting looked at him.

"Ohhhh. Well, first of all, sorry for doing that. Truth be told, it was Jack's fault because he pissed off their leader. It was all purely in self defence. Anyway, I'd rather like peace right now because-" He stopped talking as he looked at the window. "Rias? Did you send anybody to the clubroom?"

She looked at him in confusion. "No, why?"

"There are eight people in the clubroom right now." When he said that, he felt like his body stopped moving.

* * *

 **I don't know if it's good or not. Is it?**


	16. Attack

**I don't own anything except for OCs.**

When Issei had came to, Michael was looking outside the window while Sirzechs, Azazel and Matthew were deep in talk, each with serious expressions.

"Oh, it seems the Sekiryuutei has come back." Azazel said.

"Di-Did something happen?" Issei said. He looked around and saw that all the big-shots were moving. Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Michael and Azazel. The Vanishing Dragon was also moving and so was Matthew and his Peerage.

"It seems only me, Issei, Yuuto and Xenovia are able to move from my Peerage." Rias said. "The reason you're safe is because Issei is the possessor of the Sekiryyutei, Yuuto has an irregular Holy Demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker and Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened."

Issei looked at Xenovia who placed back Durandal to the space-time warp. "The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. When times was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself. It seems I was correct." She said.

"Buchou, what happened?" Issei asked his King.

"It seems-"

"To be a terrorist attack." Azazel cut her off. "Would you like to look outside?"

Issei looked at the window and flashes were the only thing he was able to see.

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tries to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who hate peace and try to disturb it." Azazel pointed out. "Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by 'Merlin Ambrosius', the Legendary Magician. He reconstructed it as sorcery and looking at the magic they're emitting, I'd guess they possess the magic power of a mid-class devil. In short, it means that humans can use powers of those of devils. Of course, it's possible to not be devils yourselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. But their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building because of the strongest protective barrier me, Serafall, Sirzechs and Michael made. But, the problem to that is, we can't leave this place."

"T-Then, what about when time stopped before?"

"Obviously they used Gasper and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker. It's only temporary." Matthew told the Pawn.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon… Just where did they get information on him… And to use his power to stop this meeting…" Rias said, red aura gushing out of her body.

Azazel sighed and with a flick of a wrist, a lot of spears of light appeared outside and rained down on the magicians. Magic circle then appeared and out came magicians that were just the same as the ones Azazel had rained spears of light on.

"We're gonna need to take Gasper back first. Rias, you have a Rook piece in the clubroom, right?" Matthew asked. She nodded. "Good, take Issei with you. My Peerage will go do crowd control while I stay here. I have a feeling that something's gonna happen soon…" He said, remembering the letter. He gestured to his peerage who went outside while Azazel went up to Issei and gave him two rings.

Matthew went up to Sirzechs. "Say, Sirzechs, do you know anything about the Pact?"

"Only that they are a dangerous group who will do anything to complete their mission. Why?"

"I gotta feeling that I'm being targeted by them." The Zagan said, handing him the letter he received. The Maou looked at it and said,

"You think they'll strike now?"

"Well, time did stop. So yeah."

"Have you told anyone about this yet?"

"No, only you. Even Conner doesn't know."

Sirzechs only nodded and asked Azazel, who finished talking with Issei about the rings. "Azazel, why are you collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

The fallen angel shook his head. "It's to prepare."

"Prepare? I thought you rejected war?" Michael said.

"I did say that, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make a war here. But means on self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Than who?"

"Tha Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs furrowed his eyebrows.

"The Khaos Brigade is a group of dangerous members from all three big powers and some lesser ones too. They have a number of Longinus possessors with them and Sacred Gear users who achieved Balance Breaker." Matthew said. "I had a run in with them before I met Rias."

"What he said." Azazel added.

"And their goal is?" Michael asked.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's really simple. They don't like world peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme. Their leader is the powerful dragon beside the Welsh and Vinishing Dragons."

Everyone became speechless at what he said.

"…I see, it seems the Urobors Dragon, Ophis has moved… The dragon feared by God… The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began."

" **Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade."** A magic circle emerged on the floor of the meeting room.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Issei Hyoudou-kun quickly!"

"Yes!" Grayfia then placed the two in a corner, a small magic circle appearing.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battles."

"W-Wait, Grayfia? Matthew? Onii-sama!" The two were enveloped in a bright light.

When the leaders had seen the magic circle, Azazel laughed while the Sirzechs made a sour expression.

"Great. Leviathan." Matthew said, hand on his face.

A woman appeared from the magic circle. She wore a dress that had a very low-cut and a high slit. "How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?" she greeted.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs said.

She smiled and spoke. "The members of the old Maou faction have mostly decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

"So, a feud between the old and new Maou sides that became full-scale huh." Azazel said.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?" Sirzechs stated.

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We're also taking charge of the attack now."

"…So it's a coup d'etat, eh?" Azazel muttered.

"…Cattleya, why?" Sirzechs asked her.

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, the world should be reformed." Just as she said that, Matthew started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Hahahaha! People who say the word should be reformed always die. You know, if you think you can rebuild the world, then your just a dumbass." Matthew spoke his thoughts, causing Cattleya to get angry.

"You don't know what your dealing with here, boy!"

"Oh, I know. Question is, do you?" He said, and his hair started becoming red, his red eyes started glowing and he had a smirk that would put Jack's to shame.

"Tch! I'll let the Pact handle you!" Just as she said that, a magic circle appeared and out came a hooded figure, a woman Matthew guessed by her form. The woman outstretched an arm and showed a gun. She pulled the trigger making a bullet come out and head straight for him. Matthew dodged and he tackled the woman into the window, sending them to the ground below while Cattleya and the others had continued their little talk.

Matthew and the hooded woman fell down to the ground and quickly got up, both in a fighting stance. The woman took out a gun and started shooting bullets and him. Matthew felt the bullets embedded with Holy properties in it and started dodging and vibrating so as to not get hit with said bullets. He rushed at the woman and punched her in the face, causing her to crash into a wall. Then Matthew felt something coming at him and he looked back, seeing another hooded figure coming at him and he barely dodged the knife, cutting him and he felt it was more painful than usual so he guessed it must've also had holy properties in it. 'They were prepared.' He thought as three more figures joined the two.

They each had different weapons. The first one he met had two pistols, the other with a set of knives in his body. The third to join had two axes and another pair of it on his back. The fourth had a bow and a quiver full of arrows and the last had a large hammer. The Zagan looked at them and smirked.

"Come at me bro."

Three of them began running towards him while the other two had begun shooting. Matthew started dodging the bullets and arrows and rushed towards the two and punched the figure with the bow. Matthew turned around to see an axe near his face and he vibrated so that it could phase right through him and kicked the man, sending him flying. A knife barely got him in the head so Matthew began to run to the man with the hammer. The man slammed the hammer downward to where the Zagan was, who moved out of the way and jumped up, slamming his knee into his face and knocking him out.

He looked at the two, who were ready to shoot and throw knives at him. He started for the man with the knives and punched him with a vibrating hand, causing a hole to open up in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He then felt pain in the leg, causing him to get on one knee. He looked behind him and saw the woman had shot him and was now pointing a gun to his head. Just as the woman was about to shoot, he vibrated, causing the bullet to phase right through him and gave him an opportunity to strike. He punched her in the face causing the hood to come down. He rushed towards her and pinned her on the ground, about to punch her with a vibrating hand before he saw her face.

She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes that made the Zagan remember.

"Cheryl?" He asked while the woman smirked and kicked him in his family jewels, causing him to fall to the ground and hold said jewels.

"Hello Matty." She said, getting up and getting her gun. "Miss me?"

"I saw you die… I saw you shoot yourself…" Matthew said, still in pain.

"Boss man gave me another chance at life. When you buried me, he dug me out and reincarnated me into a devil." She said, now standing in front of him.

"Wait… so the Pact is a peerage?" He asked, slowly getting up.

"Of course it is, why do you think I'm here and not six feet under?"

"Well, too bad."

"Too bad for what?"

"This." Matthew rushed towards her and punched her in the gut, making her lose consciousness. He layed her down on the ground and saw that while he was fighting the Pact, Azazel lost an arm while fighting Cattleya, who blew up while Vali got the shit beat out of by Issei.

When Matthew got to the others, he saw a man swooping down next to Vali. "Vali, I've come for you. The others are making a fuss back at HQ, you know? We're joining together to fight in the northern country Gods, you were supposed to retreat and return if the mission failed. And now Cattleya failed in assassinating Michael, Sirzechs and Azazel so know you're mission's done. Let's go."

"…I see, so it's already time." Vali said, wiping away blood from his mouth.

"Who are you?" issei asked, pointing a finger at the new guy.

"He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha. Son Goku. The famous monkey in the Journey to the West. Well, his real name is Bikou." Azazel explained.

Bikou greeted them as he spun the cane in his hand before slamming in to the ground and darkness starting enveloping him and Vali, escaping.

Issei tried to stop them but his Balance Breaker was released, making the ring crumble away. Before he could tell Azazel to give him another ring, he passed out from exhaustion.

 **Okay, this was a pretty shit chapter.**


	17. Intermission II

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

A couple of days later after the conference, the three factions have agreed to make peace. Azazel was made advisor of the Occult Research Club.

Matthew was currently with Conner, both were somewhere in Europe.

"So, why are we here again?" The Queen asked, confused as to why they were here in the first place.

"There's something I need to know. We need to know." The Zagan answered. He had told Conner that Cheryl was alive and suffice to say, Conner got happy that she was alive, confused because of what she did and sad as to why she did try to kill Matthew.

Conner simply nodded and they reached an old building that had graffiti and grass all over it. They found the door leading to inside it and Matthew knocked. A magic circle appeared next to his ear and a feminine voice spoke. "What do you want, Matthew?"

"I'm here for something you have, Elizabeth. Can you please open the door?" He asked. He heard a clicking noise and the door opened. The two entered and another door opened that lead to the basement. When they reached said basement, they was a huge monitor in a wall and a row full of computers in the middle of the room with wires all over the ground. They saw a woman typing on a computer, she had green hair, black eyes and was chewing gum.

"So, what'd you want?" she asked, turning around.

"Answers. What do you know of a Cheryl Heath?" Matthew asked.

"Hmm…" She once again turned around and started typing on a computer, until a big file of her had appeared on the monitor on the wall. "Cheryl Heath. Presumed dead until sightings of her started appearing five months ago. She does assassination contracts, always using the subtle way instead of the messy one. All her kills involved a bullet to the top of the victim's chest, slightly missing the heart and the victims always have either a broken arm, leg or neck."

"So she did become an assassin…" Conner muttered.

"Alright, how about the Pact?" Matthew asked the girl.

"The Pact?" She started typing once again. "Well, they're an assassin organization composed of presumed dead or missing in action people. Known members are Cheryl Heath, Philip Grey and Virge Le Blu. They usually consist of eight to fifteen members which change every time a couple of them die." She looked at them. "Why so interested?"

'So it is a peerage…' Matthew thought. "Well, they're targeting me so I need to know who they are and how they move. After what happened a few days ago, I think that they'll be going for a more public approach." He answered.

"Okay then. Do you need any help from us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet. But tell Steve to get ready." He said while Elizabeth nodded.

"Anyway, we need to go. We still have some stuff to do so we'll chat later." Matthew told her and went up the stairs, his Queen following.

"Be careful out there!" He heard.

* * *

They decided to split up as Matthew needed to do something and Conner had to do some contracts.

Matthew went to a café in Kuoh and ordered coffee. Once he got said drink he sat down next to a woman who had long brown hair and blue eyes who was also drinking coffee.

"Been a while, Beth." He started, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why yes, it has." She said, extending a hand next to his coffee and when she pulled it back, it showed a small flash drive. "That's everything you will need for now. Our organization still hasn't decided if we will spare the boy or not."

He took the flash drive and took a sip from his coffee. "If you kill him, all hell's gonna break loose. We may act in secret, but if you kill him we'll be getting heat that we don't need. You know that, the boss knows that."

"We do, but the board is deciding to reveal us when we received news that the Khaos Brigade has started publicly appearing. The Conference meeting was proof of that."

"I know. That's why I'm thinking of going rouge."

"What?! Are you insane?! The Pact's already on your ass and now you want us too?!" She exclaimed, looking at him with heated eyes.

"It's the only way I can move freely. We both know that the board has more power than the boss. The boss just doesn't realize it yet. And I feel like the board's corrupt with the way they use their power." He said, finishing his coffee and standing up. Beth followed and they both went out of the café.

"So, what happens now? When we go our separate ways, there's no turning back."

"I'll go rouge. It's best that you, the boss and Adam go rouge too. As of now, we don't know what's going to happen with us when the board takes over." Matthew said.

"…Alright. I'll call when we give our answer. I'll see you later, Matthew." Beth said as she left.

Matthew sighed and went to one last place he needed to go before coming home.

Matthew went to the Underworld and went to a park. He was strolling until he went to sit next to a man who was reading a book.

"So, why'd you bring me here, kid?" The man said.

"Things are getting hectic up top with the Khaos Brigade showing up and the Pact being public." The Zagan explained.

"So? What happens now?"

"I decided to go rouge."

"Excuse me?" The man said, putting the book down.

"The board's trying to take over. It's not too long until the boss get's overthrown. We're gonna need every guy we can get when they do."

"And you want me to be a part of it?"

"Yes."

"…Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Then count me in."

"Good to know, Valefor. Good to know."

 **So I decided to go for a short two or three chapter OC arc before the Young Devil Meet. Reviews are appreciated! Again another intermission so it'll be short.**


	18. OC Arc Short

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

The next day, it was a normal school day. Matthew went to class, ate lunch that Rias made, normal stuff. Until it was time for the club meeting.

Just when the meeting started, a magic circle appeared and out came a woman, with long brown hair and blue eyes and a figure that could match a model's. She had wounds and bruises all over her body as she kneeled down.

Matthew widened his eyes and immediately went over to her. "Beth, what happened?!"

"You were right…board's corrupt…barely got out…Adam's dead…" was the only things she got out before passing out from her wounds.

"Shit, Asia, can you heal her?" The Zagan asked the blonde, who nodded and silently got to healing.

"Matthew, who is she?" Rias asked, confused as to why he knew the woman.

"Her name is Beth Amy of the House of Amy. Yes, the extinct one." Matthew answered, shocking the Gremory.

"So she's like you?" she asked.

"You could say that, yeah. We're part of an organization composed of extinct members of the 72 Pillars. The Board's probably taken over now…" He said.

"I'm going to tell Onii-sama." Rias said, moving to her desk.

"He already knows. Right now, I need to get as far away from you all as possible. I can't risk having one of you killed." The Zagan stated, while Rias shook her head.

"No, we're doing this together, Matthew."

"…These people are dangerous. They're strong enough to give all four Maou's a run for their money."

"We can do this, Matthew-senpai! We got your back!" Issei cut in. Matthew looked at the others and sighed.

"You guys aren't gonna stop, are you?" He asked.

He got a lot of yes'.

"…Alright. We're gonna go visit a friend of mine. It's a good place to hide out for now." He said, picking up Beth bridal style and told everyone to get near him because they'll be using a magic circle to get there.

* * *

When the light died down, they were in a room full of computers, wires and monitors. "What the hell, Matthew?! There's a door for a reason!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's an emergency." Matthew answered, setting Beth down on the ground. When the woman saw Beth, she gasped.

"What the hell happened to Beth?!" She said, kneeling next to the brown haired girl.

"The Board's corrupt and decided to take her out the picture."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Asia's the best healer I've met." Matthew said, now looking at Rias and her peerage. "I'm guessing you guys want an explanation?"

He received nods. Matthew gestured for them to sit on a couch on the room and went they got comfortable, he spoke.

"I'm part of an organization that is composed of extinct members of the 72 Pillars which you all know by now. We don't really have a name which is why we stick to calling it the organization. We do covert missions to obtain information, whether from good guys and bad guys. I'm one of the best in infiltration missions because of my speed. The Board are the people who serve directly under our boss, who we don't know where he is. They are members from the Marbas, Buer, Guison and Ipos Houses. In terms of devil classes, they are Ultimate Class Devils and can easily take the Maou's out. Hell, most of us in the organization can either beat them or at least give them a run for their money."

"Which one are you then, Matthew-senpai?" Issei asked.

"The former. Anyway, since they took out the boss, the Board's in control. They're corrupt from what they did to Beth and probably others who don't see there way so we're gonna need to stop them. Now." As he finished, Elizabeth walked up to them.

"How are we going to do this then?"

"Right now, I'm gonna call Valefor and Steve, see if they can help. You should do some info checking." The Zagan explained. "Oh, this is Elizabeth, everyone."

They each greeted her while Matthew began calling the two said men from earlier. A magic circle popped next to his head. "Hey, Steve."

"Matthew. What do you need?" Steve said.

"Help. Board's going out of control."

"You got it. Just tell me when and where." And then the connection was cut. Matthew then tried calling Valefor to no avail.

'They must be hunting him down by now…' He thought as he turned around and was surprised to see Rias standing in front of him.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, concerned for him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He said, putting on a forced smile that he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"…Alright, if you say so." She said. She wouldn't force him to tell her about it.

He smiled, not so forceful this time and went over to Beth, who was still unconscious. He sighed. He really didn't want anyone to get involved in this matter but they wanted to. He didn't want their blood on his hands.

"What'cha thinking about?" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Conner leaning on the wall.

"Oh, you know. Thinking about how everything went to shit in just about a day. I should call my peerage but I don't want them to get involved. Don't want any more of their blood on my hands…"

"Hey, we wanted to help you. You know we can handle ourselves." The Queen said.

"I know, but these people know what they're doing. They are dangerous. They will not hesitate to kill you. All of you. That's why I need to end this today. Already got too much motherfuckers on my ass now." The Zagan said, taking off his glasses.

"You mean the Pact?"

"Not just them. There's a vampire, a God and a lot more."

"We got this, Matthew. If we got through that shit hole, we can get through this." Conner told the King.

"…Yeah. We got this." Matthew said, nodding his head.

"So, what's the plan then?" A voice said. Matthew herad some noises of someone getting up and he guessed it was Beth.

"Well, we fuck the Board's shit up."

* * *

A little later, everyone was ready to move and Matthew had teleported them somewhere in Antartica.

"I-It's fr-freezing he-here!" Issei stated. Everyone was shivering from the cold except for Conner who had used his flames to warm himself.

"Not for long at least. We're already near the base." Matthew said. He didn't look that affected by the cold but in the inside he was freezing. "Steve should already be there."

"Wh-Who is St-Steve anyway?" Akeno said. She had bad a bad decision on already wearing her shrine maiden outfit and now she was practically bare to the cold.

"A free-lancer. Not part of the organization. We met a while ago when me and my peerage were doing some stray devil hunting." Matthew answered. It was a half-lie, he did meet him through hunting strays but he wasn't a free-lancer.

A couple of minutes later they made it to the base which was a small hatch in a hut. What a hut was doing there nobody knows.

"I'll go first. Steve ain't here and he didn't leave a message." The Zagan said, opening said hatch and climbing down a ladder. The girls then went next before the boys to avoid any…peeks.

When they all got down, they saw Steve sitting on a chair with a lot of dead men around him, blood splattering everywhere.

"The fuck did you do, Steve?" Matthew said.

"I killed them, what do you think?" He said casually, opening up a can of coke.

Matthew sighed. "Have you seen Valefor?"

"Nope, did hear one of these guys say his name. Didn't remember which though." Steve said. He wore something that resembles a military uniform except it was all black.

"It doesn't matter, there all dead anyway." The Zagan said, going up to a door.

"Hey, in my defense they started shooting at me!" Steve defended himself.

"Course they did." Matthew sighed. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, let's fuck some shit up."

When Matthew opened the door, he was met by a lot of men ready to strike with one man standing on a floating rock. He was wearing a gray suit, he had bald hair and had a scar over his forehead.

"Hello, Matthew." He greeted. The group had all gone inside the room, ready to strike back when needed.

"Nick Ipos. Nice for you to greet us." Matthew responded. He was silently unsealing one of his seals so that when it comes down to it, he can at least incapacitate him.

"Of course. It seems that you've brought Beth and Steve Anders." Nick stated.

"I would've brought Cairn if he would pick up."

"Yes well, we did bring him in and torture him to gain information on the Khaos Brigade."

"What?" Matthew was confused. How would Cairn have info on the Khaos Brigade?

"Cairn Valefor was a mole, worked for the Khaos Brigade so we brought him in." Nick said, smirking. "You should join us. We could become the new Maous and rule the und-"

"Great, another one who thinks they could rule the world or some shit like that." Steve butt in. "We don't give a fuck! Let's get on with the fighting!" and he began punching people all over the place.

Matthew sighed. "Well, you heard him." He told the others and began running towards Nick who threw large rocks at him. The Zagan dodged, and kicked him sending the man to the ground. Matthew picked him up and threw him across the room, destroying a wall in the process.

The others were keeping up well, with Issei supporting them with his Boosted Gear, Xenovia dominating the opposition with her brute force, Kiba slashing all over the place, Koneko punching the shit outta people, Rias and Akeno blasting the shit outta people, Conner burning the shit outta people, gasper stopping people in time and Beth started punching and kicking with lightning on hands and legs. Yeah, normal day for a devil.

Matthew and got hit by a rock when he was looking at the others and got slammed to the wall. He groaned, hitting walls are not fun. Not fun at all. He barely managed to avoid another rock and began running towards Nick, who was relentlessly throwing rocks at the blur. He then punched Nick with a vibrating hand and his hand phased through his head, shocking him. This gave Matthew the chance to sweep his legs and punched a hole straight through Nick's chest. Nick spat out blood, looking right at Matthew. "We… will come back…" he muttered, before he stopping breathing.

'Sure you would.' Matthew thought as he went back to the others who were cleaning up the room.

"Did you get him?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, we still got three more to go. I'll handle them. You guys should go home and rest. It's almost midnight back in Kuoh."

"But-" Rias said, while Matthew put a finger to her lips.

"I can handle them. Trust me. Now go home and rest, alright? All of you." The Zagan said while the others nodded.

"Be careful, alright?" Conner said.

"Yeah." Was all Matthew said before he saw them leave. He sighed. 'Are you really a mole Cairn?'

 **So was this a good try on a OC arc or not?**


	19. OC Arc Short II

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

A few minutes after everyone left, he searched the building for Cairn to no avail. He sighed then thought of other bases the organization might have. He remembered that there was still two bases. One in Africa and another in China. Maybe he could find him and the other three Board members there.

Before Matthew could run for China, a magic circle popped up near his ear and a familiar voice spoke out. "Hey, you done there?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth. Just need to get to China then Africa, see if Cairn's there." Matthew said.

"Wait, he got captured?" She was surprised to hear it.

"Yeah, Ipos said he was a mole for the Khaos Brigade. Makes me feel paranoid if Beth's in on it."

"Don't worry, if she was then she would've captured too. And you say Valefor's a mole? Shit then." Now she's even more surprised.

"Tell me about it. Gotta go to China, I'll talk after I'm done there." Matthew ended the call and ran to China. He would've teleported but he always preferred running.

* * *

When he got to a forested area of China, he kneeled and looked around. He was near another one of their bases but this one isn't so obvious like a hut. He touched the ground and tried to find some magical properties around the area. When he found one, he heard an explosion and looked at the sky. There was smoke coming off somewhere to his left and he decided to check it out.

Once he got there, it was a field and there were people running away from a woman who was summoning creatures of fire. He steeled his gaze and ran towards the woman. He shoved his shoulder in hers causing her to stumble and stop summoning creatures. The Zagan then started taking out the creatures fast. Once they were gone, he looked at the woman.

She wore a long dark red dress that hugged her nicely, showing off her curves and ample ass. It also showed some nice cleavage. Very nice cleavage. She had pink hair flowing down her back and had a flower sitting on her ear. She smiled and spoke. "Well, if it isn't Matthew Zagan. It's nice to see you."

"Rebecca Buer. What's up with killing off innocents? That's not your style." Matthew commented. He knew that she doesn't kill unless necessary and he thought that she would be the least part of this.

"What I do is none of your business, Zagan." She retorted, sneering.

"You shouldn't delve in a woman's life, Matthew." A voice spoke behind him.

Matthew looked behind him and saw two men. One of them had was wearing a blue shirt over a black jacket. He had combat pants and boots on. He had black hair and blue eyes. The other also had black hair but instead of blue eyes, he had black ones. He wore a black dress shirt and matching black pants and shoes. He had a black fedora on and was smiling.

"It's true. You might be burned." The one with the jacket said.

"Course I would, Frank. Of course I would." Matthew replied. He was Frank Guison. A board member of the organization. He was known for his battle-maniac personality and extreme perversion. It's good that Rias and the other…well developed girls were here or else he'd already be trying to sneak a peek at their panties. Frank uses ice magic to decimate this enemies. The one with the fedora was Mick Marbas, probably the guy who was leading them. He was a complete fucking jackass. He's also an expert magic user specializing in dark lightning.

"So, what made you decide to find us, Matthew?" Mick asked.

"Well, I heard you guys tried to kill the boss. Killed Adam too and almost killed Beth. Why?" Matthew asked.

"Okay, first of all. The boss is dead. Now, to answer your question, we realized that hiding isn't really the best for us right now. We always were little bitches because the boss doesn't want us to show off in big ways. Now, with the Khaos Brigade showing themselves, we thought 'Hey, we should show ourselves too!' but obviously the boss didn't like it. So now, with him out of the way, we can finally start doing things our way." Mick explained, grinning.

"And killing innocents is doing your way?" Matthew asked.

"Well, yes but that's her thing. Right now, our goal is to become Maous!" Frank stated.

"Huh, that's what Nick said before I killed him." Matthew snided.

"Really? Shame. How about you take his place instead?" Rebecca asked, walking slowly to him and bent down, showing her breasts to him. "I'll make it worth your while when we do." She smirked devilishly.

"Yeah, how about no. I'm here to stop you guys. I frankly don't care if I kill you or not. So are we gonna get on with it or not?" The Zagan stated, ready to fight.

Mick sighed and smirked. "Well, it really is a shame. Guess we gotta kill you now. Frank." The man gestured at his comrade, who cracked his knuckles and coated his hands and legs with ice before rushing towards him.

Matthew dodged and kick him right in the face, making him stumble. He looked at Rebecca, who was summoning different kinds of creatures and began commanding them to attack him. The red eyed man then began to run towards the woman, taking out the creatures in his way. He then reappeared in front of Rebecca and got ready to punch her before a lightning bolt hit his side. He got sent flying while Frank had jumped and got a hold of his legs before roughly slamming his back down to the ground. He groaned, then a giant creature made of ice picked him up and threw him across the field. He managed to get his balance before thinking of a plan.

'Gotta take out Rebecca first, her summons will be a bitch.' He ran towards Mick, who was get ready to charge a barrier. Just when Matthew would punch Mick, he quickly side stepped and ran towards Rebecca who was summoning more creatures, making her free to hit. He outstretched his hand and began vibrating it, making it phase through her chest and squeezed her heart tightly, making it stop. Rebecca had slumped towards him. Matthew laid her down gently on the grass before turning around and looking at the two men who both had pissed off faces.

"Rebecca! Damn it!" Mick said, shooting lightning wildly while Frank began running towards Matthew but before he could run, Frank had iced his feet making him immobile. Frank then threw a punch that Matthew blocked and punched back. Frank stumbled and gave Matthew to chance to get out of the ice in his feet. He began vibrating his feet to try to phase through the ice which was successful. He looked back at Frank who Spartan kicked him and Matthew got sent to the ground. He would've got up if not for Mick hitting him with dark lightning relentlessly. He screamed out in pain, lightning hurts like a bitch.

Mick stopped and stood in front of Matthew with Frank just behind him. "So stupid to think that you can take all three of us on." He said, smirking with a hand showing off his lightning.

Matthew laughed. "Who said I was alone?"

Mick and Frank both had confused faces before a red spear hit Frank right in the chest, causing blood to seep all over his chest. Frank had wide eyes before falling to the ground, body unmoving. Mick turned around and saw a woman holding a red spear. She had red hair and red eyes and had a sharp tooth showing in the side of her mouth. She wore clothes that would make any man go hard for just seeing it and her body was just…damn. Big breasts, nice ass, those curves and them legs…

"Who the hell are you?" Mick asked, but he was sent to the ground by Matthew kicking his back.

"She's my familiar. A succubus. Don't ask how I met her and how she became my familiar. Just don't." Matthew stated, the succubus now next to him. "Now, for what I came here to do." Matthew pressed a hand to Mick's chest and started vibrating said hand, phasing it through his chest and stopping his heart. His body slumped as he felt his last heartbeat.

* * *

Matthew took out his hand and looked at his familiar. "Thanks, Rosie. You really saved my ass this time." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it! Although I would like to feel your cock against my breasts again…" Rosie said, looking at him seductively and hugging him, making him feel her breasts.

"Not today, Rosie. Maybe some other time. Now you should go. Thanks again." Matthew pulled away while Rosie pouted, then left via magic circle.

Matthew sighed and looked around. The organization was finally gone. He would find Cairn tomorrow, Matthew was too damn tired and teleported back to his house.

Once he got back at the house, he opened the door and went upstairs to his room. He saw a naked Rias and yukata wearing Akeno sleeping on his bed. Matthew shrugged and began taking off his school uniform before stopping.

'Wait, Rias AND Akeno?' he thought, doing a double take and sighed. He continued undressing and was now wearing a black T-shirt and black boxers. He lied down next to Akeno, who was next to Rias. Once he got comfortable, Akeno began moving so that her body was resting on top of his, and Rias got closer to Matthew, hugging his left arm, breasts wedged on said arm.

He sighed. This is gonna be a hectic morning when they woke up.

 **So yeah. Decided to make Matthew's familiar a succubus. His past will be explained maybe after volume 5. Advice is appreciated! Thanks!**


	20. The Young Devil Meet Arc

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

It was a normal morning, summer had just started, it was nice. Or so Matthew thought it was gonna be.

He was currently in bed and couldn't move for some weird reason, he just remembered going to bed with Rias and Akeno, then Akeno moved so that she was sleeping on his chest.

Oh.

That's the reason.

He also felt like his bed wasn't really his bed. But he'll find out soon enough.

He felt something smooth move below the belt and reached his chest and when Matthew looked down…

"Ufufu. Good morning, Matthew-kun." Akeno greeted him. She had her hair down and was wearing a thin yukata and snuggled against the Zagan. He could practically feel the smooth skin she had because of her thin yukata.

As her face neared his neck, she stopped, embracing him and spoke. "I've arrived."

The Queen then kissed his neck, clinging to him more tightly, causing their legs to get intertwined. She lightly touched his chest making the man shiver.

"Matthew-kun's body is quite sturdy thanks to your training. Ufufu, a man's skin feels better than I imagined. Or is it because Matthew-kun's body? Hey, Matthew-kun. Does my body feel good?" She asked, blowing in his ear.

'She is enjoying this…' Matthew thought as he felt a blush creep out his face. "Yeah, you're body feels very good."

"Ufufu. I'm glad. You can enjoy this body even more, you know? I also want to know about Matthew-kun's body… I say that since there's a scary onee-san sleeping next to us, there might be a limit to it. But whether or not we get caught, it'll be fun." Akeno stated, her sadism slightly showing.

'Definitely enjoying this…' He thought as her face slowly approached his.

"Though it would be nice if time could just stop like this… Something romantic like that would be nice, but as expected-"

"Akeno. What are you doing?" A familiar voice cut her off.

Matthew robotically looked to the side and saw Rias, breasts shown to the world, glaring and him and Akeno with half-closed eyes, looking very unpleasant.

Akeno turned towards her and said. "This is skinskip. I thought I'd have a nice morning with my adorable Matthew-kun, so I came in. After all, being in bed alone is very lonely."

'You two were in my bed when I came in though…' He wanted to say that but he felt like he might get blasted so he decided to just keep quiet.

Rias rose her eyebrows when she heard a word that her Queen used.

"My? Since when did you own Matthew?" Rias spoke as her body started trembling.

Matthew knew he was fucked, one way or another when he saw her mouth twitch.

"I may not own him, but it's a Queen's duty to help and be affectionate with their King, right?" Akeno replied.

Matthew was pretty sure that was bullshit.

Rias slowly brought her face to Akeno's and said. "…I see, so that's your reasoning. This room is close to being a sanctuary to me. My absolute healing place and I cannot have others intrude here! This is my and Matthew's room."

Now they were both saying bullshit.

"Ara ara. The ojou-sama has a strong desire to monopolize, doesn't she? Are you afraid of having it stolen by me?" Akeno said, smiling a bit.

"…It looks like I'll have to discuss this with you again." Rias said, enveloped in a crimson aura.

"Ara, for a discussion, you're releasing quite an aggressive aura." Akeno smiled, enveloped in a pale gold aura.

"It's a discussion. To the bitter end."

Both women were glaring at each other, sparks flying all over the room.

'It is too early in the morning for this shit…' The silent man thought as he saw the two throwing pillows at each other rather roughly.

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno tried to immediately touch my important thing!" Rias threw a pillow at Akeno's smiling face. When said pillow came down, she was still smiling.

"Ara, it should be fine if it's just for a bit! You really are stingy, Rias!" Akeno picked up the fallen pillow and threw it back to Rias' face, who simply brushed it away, eyes somewhat watery.

"This house was just renovated, so I won't let you do as you please, Akeno!" They started throwing pillows back and forth.

Wait. Back up a minute. Did she just say 'renovated the house'?

"Sirzechs-sama suggested that we should live together and get along with each other!"

"This is my and Matthew's house! Both you and onii-sama are in the way of Matthew and I! I can't stand it anymore!"

"You intend to ignore Sirzechs-sama's wishes?! So you value Matthew more than Maou-sama then! Lend me Matthew-kun for a bit as well!"

"Absolutely not!"

As the two were arguing, Matthew slowly got out of bed, which he thought was a little too big than when he first lied down. He looked around the room, seeing it a little larger and a flat screen TV on a wall with different consoles.

Well at least his computer's still there.

He left the room and saw the corridor was twice as big as before and staircases going up and down. Matthew went down and saw a large entry hall. He quickly ran out his house and saw his average two story house just became a bloody six story building.

* * *

"So, why did you renovate my house without asking the owner?" Matthew asked as they were eating breakfast with Conner, Rias and Akeno.

Rias stopped eating and looked at him innocently. "Why would I ask myself?"

Matthew had a 'what the fuck' look while Conner spat out his drink and started laughing.

The Zagan sighed and asked another important question. "What happened to the neighbors?"

"Oh, they obtained some very favorable plots of land and moved." Rias said, smiling a bit.

Conner had stopped laughing and pulled out the house's blueprints. Where he got it, Matthew will never know.

"The first floor has the guest rooms, living room, kitchen and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are Matthew and Rias-san's rooms, with doors going between the rooms from inside." Matthew blinked and looked at Rias who had another innocent look on her face.

"The third floor is the study, storeroom and my room. On the fourth floor is Akeno-san's room with two more rooms, both will be having Issei and Asia who'll be coming later with Issei's parents who'll be with them when they move in." Matthew looked at Akeno who gave a more genuine smile than her usual ones. When Rias saw him looking at her Queen, she lightly pulled his cheek while Conner continued explaining.

"For the fifth and sixth floor, they'll just be vacant rooms. For now they'll be guest rooms. But Koneko, Xenovia, Gasper and Kiba will be coming later so it'll take up too rooms there."

"Because we built the house so sturdily, it won't collapse even in the case of a war." Rias said, taking a sip from her cup.

"There's also three underground floors, the first being a spacious room which can be used as a training room but also a movie theatre. It also has a large indoor bath." Conner said. There's even underground floors here?

"The second floor is just a large indoor pool that can use warm water. The third underground floor are just a library and another storeroom." Conner finished. "Damn, it's like we're living the high life. And there's an elevator too!"

Matthew was speechless. His house just became a mansion for no damn reason! None at all!

* * *

"So, you're going back to the Underworld?" Matthew asked.

Breakfast ended and now every member in the occult research club were gathered in the living room.

Issei, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Kiba and Gasper had moved in and the house still had a lot of space.

"Yes. I'm returning home now that the summer holidays have started. I do this every day. Why?" Rias asked.

"We might as well come with. Got nothing to do right now anyways." Matthew said.

"Everyone will also be coming with me as they are my servants. This is your first time coming to the Underworld, right Issei, Asia, Xenovia?" Rias said, while the three had nodded.

"Eh?! We're going to the Underworld too!" Issei said.

"I'm ne-nervous about going to hell while alive! I-I thought I'd go there with the intention of dying!" Asia said.

"I have been interested in the underworld for a long time. However, for the sake of going to heaven, I had to serve the Lord… but now that I'm a Devil, there is no possibility of me going there… I feel the irony in setting foot in the same world as those who have been sent to hell as divine punishment. Hell, huh. It suits a former believer who became a Devil." Xenovia stated.

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the twentieth of August. It seems we'll be back at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events in the Underworld." Rias said and starting telling them the schedule.

"Well then, I should tell my peerage that we'll be coming to the Underworld." Matthew excused himself, Conner following. "Oh, you can say something now, Azazel." Matthew added before leaving the room, surprising everyone in said room.

* * *

Matthew and Conner had went to the former's room and called his peerage. When they had answered, Jack was the first to speak up. "Yo, Boss! What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you guys know that we'll be coming to the Underworld. I'll be coming for you guys tomorrow." Matthew started explaining.

"Alright, we'll be ready when you need us, Matthew." Serana said, while the others nodded.

"I get to see Darling again!" Miku said, jumping in joy.

"Been a while since I've been there…" Damien said, while Castor and Polydueces were talking to one another. Tohka was standing there timidly, not knowing what to say.

"Well, talk to you guys tomorrow, alright?" Matthew said, hanging up. When they both came back, Rias suddenly remembered what Matthew said some time ago.

"Matthew, remember what you said on the pool? You'll take me on date. So can we go on a date in the Underworld?" She asked, making the man freeze.

'Fuck, I forgot about that…' Matthew thought as he slowly paled. Akeno smiled and also asked the same question.

"Ara ara. I also remember you asking me that. Can we also go on a date?"

Matthew was standing there, looking back and forth at the two and sighed. "Sure, why the hell not?"

That plan fucked him up so bad.

* * *

The next day, they all headed to the nearest station. Everyone was wearing Kuoh Academy's summer uniform. Rias said that this was their 'best uniform'.

Matthew looked around. It seemed like a normal train station, with platforms and all. Then Rias and Akeno headed straight to an elevator in said station.

The two entered first, then the red head spoke. "Please come in first, Matthew, Issei and Asia. We'll be going down from here."

"G-Going down?" Issei was confused. He knew this only went up.

"Come on, stop blinking and come in." The King replied. Issei and Asia exchanged glances while Matthew looked at Conner and shrugged, stepping inside the elevator.

"Yuuto and the rest of you, please come together with Azazel afterwards."

"Hai, Buchou." Kiba answered, elevator doors closing.

The elevator was small with the large luggage they were all carrying with Rias pulling out a card from her skirt's pocket and turned it to a panel, which responded with a sound and the elevator started going down.

Matthew reaised an eyebrow while the two second years had shocked faces. The King and her Queen giggled at the three.

"There's a secret level underneath this station." Rias stated.

"But Buchou, even though I grew up in this town, this is the first time I ever heard of this!" Issei said, still shocked.

"Well, considering you weren't a devil back then, it would be natural. Hell, even I didn't know about this and I'm a devil for fuck's sake." Matthew cut in.

They were silent for another minute until the elevator stopped and opened. Rias urged the three forward and they saw a large artificial space with the structure of a station platform with some different designs.

They waited for a while, the others joining when the elevator opened once again.

"Well, now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three." Rias said, Akeno by her side and began walking, taking the lead.

Matthew began thinking about what had happened a few days ago. Was Cairn really apart of the Khaos Brigade? He couldn't believe it, he knew Cairn was a good guy, removing the jackass part of him sometimes but why turn to the Khaos Brigade? He internally sighed. He'll just burn that bridge when he meets him. If he ever meets him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Akeno slowing down so that she was by his side and suddenly grabbed his hand softly. Matthew glanced at her, who just smiled. Akeno was blushing and seemed… happy? Matthew doesn't really know with her usual personality which was a Yamato Nadeshiko but now she acts like a normal teenage girl. Matthew sneaked a peak at Rias who had sharp eyes, looking at the two. He once again sighed internally and gently squeezed the Queen's arm, making her blush even more.

After a while, they came out to another open space and a train which had the Gremory symbol and Sirzech's symbol.

"It's a train owned by the Gremory Family." Rias answered the unsaid question.

The train doors opened and Rias entered, the others following suit.

* * *

With a ring, the train began to move.

They had gone to sit down in the center of the train with Rias and Matthew, because technically he was high class, in the first train car ahead of them.

With Matthew and Rias, they were sitting next to each other, the latter's head resting on the former's shoulder. The two were silently enjoying each other's company.

Then Rias dropped a bomb.

"Do you love me?" was what the Zagan heard and he looked at the Gremory. "Because I do. I don't know what would happen if you didn't show up when we were discussing about my marriage with Raiser. I was so happy that you came and became my suitor. You're also so willing to protect those you care about. Even if you don't always show that you do care." She smiled, embracing him.

Matthew was in thought with what she said. Did he love her? Yes, he was willing to do anything for her. Yes, he cared about her. But was he willing to fall in love again? Matthew rested his forehead to hers. Yes, he was. "I love you." He said, kissing her. He felt her smile into the kiss and started kissing back. He continued to make out for several minutes before pulling away in need of air.

Rias smiled and pulled his head into her lap and started stroking his hair. "I love you too."

Matthew said nothing and simply enjoyed the lap pillow.

"So are we dating?" Matthew asked.

Rias giggled. "Of course we are, Matthew."

The Zagan smiled and silence fell, until he heard words he never expected her to say. Again.

"I will allow you to have a harem. I know that Akeno loves you too and some girls in your harem do too. But I will always be first, do you understand?"

Matthew looked at her sat up, hand on her cheek and smiled. "Anything for you."

Rias leaned in, but just before her lips were going to be on his, a laugh was heard.

"Ho-ho-ho. For the princess to be kissing another man. I've lived a long life." An old looking man said, bowing his head. "Nice to meet you, Matthew Zagan. I am Reynaldo, conductor of the Gremory's private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Matthew stood up and also bowed his head. "Please to meet you too, Reynaldo-san. And please, just Matthew."

"Of course, Matthew-sama." Reynaldo said, making the said man tilt his head at the '-sama' suffix. "I'm here to tell you that your new servants are now inspected, Princess Rias."

The red head, who was silent, nodded and smiled. "Thank you Reynaldo. Come on Matthew, let's go check up on them." She said, pulling the boy to the other train car, the conductor chuckling.

* * *

About forty minutes into the train ride, they heard an announcement while they were playing go-fish.

" **We will momentarily be breaking through the Dimesional Wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the Dimensional Wall."**

"Try looking outside." Rias said, looking at her servants who haven't taken the train ride.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia went to a nearby window and saw the scenery change from darkness to a landscape with a purple sky.

"Mountains! Trees! Awesome!" Issei babbled out, with Asia looked excited.

"It's fine if you open the window now." Rias said, and so the Pawn opened the window and felt the wind rush through him.

Issei looked back and saw a black hole and guessed that it was from where they came from.

"This area is already within the Gremory Territory." Rias said, proud.

"Wait so is everything including thses train tracks we've been running on until now on the land of Buchou's family?!" Issei asked his King, who nodded.

"How large is the Gremory Territory?" Matthew asked.

Kiba andswered the question. "I belive it's the size of Honshu in Japan."

Conner whistled. "Damn, that's large."

"That it is, Conner. Think we could have a small territory here, Rias?" Matthew asked once again.

"Well, we're going to have to ask Otou-sama about it, but you can choose from here." Rias said, making a map of the area and expanding it.

"Also, Issei, Asia, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want." She added. "The red ares are places that are already taken, but anywhere is fine. Now please point at the land you'd like and I'll give it to you."

The train had stopped at the Gremory Main residence and they all left except for Azazel who will be having a meeting with Sirzechs. When they got out, they were greeted with-

" **Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!"**

And fireworks, an orchestra and a soldier on a creature in the sky waving a flag.

Issei and Asia were looking at each other with face that meant that they don't know what to do. Xenovia was blinking her eyes and Matthew and Conner were whistling, saying things about "Dammmmnnn." And "That's a lot of maids."

"Hiiiii… So many people…" Gasper said, terrified at the crowd.

" **Welcome back, Rias-ojou-sama."** The butlers and maids greeted the princess.

"Thank you everyone. I'm home. I've returned." Rias responded with a large smile, the butlers and maids smiling back.

A familiar maid went up to them and greeted them. "Welcome back, ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling. Now then, all family members please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this. Oh, hello, Matthew-sama."

"Grayfia, how are you?" Matthew asked.

"Fine, Matthew-sama. Now, please follow me." She replied and led them to a fancy looking carriage with a horse that didn't feel like a normal horse. Matthew looked back at the train and saw that the servants were unpacking their luggage.

'Wonder where my peerage are…' He thought as he entered a carriage with Rias, Conner, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Issei and Grayfia. They carriage started moving as he looked at the scenery outside. Then a huge castle burst out.

"Is that your house?" Matthew asked.

"That's the main residence of one of my homes." She replied with a pleasant smile on her face, sneakily wrapping her hand over his while Conner was looking at his King that just asked, 'Did she say one of her homes?'

"It seems we have arrived." Rias muttered, the carriage door opening. A butler made a slight bow as Rias disembarked first, the others following. The second carriage arrived with Kiba and the others.

There were maids and butlers standing in line on both sides of us with a red carpet outstretched towards the castle, Matthew noticed that some maids were blushing and giggling, looking at him and his Queen.

"Ojou-sama, all members of her group and Matthew-sama and Conner-sama. Please, advance forward." Grayfia directed, slightly bowing.

"Come on, let's go." Rias started walking on the carpet and a small figure broke out from the line maids and ran towards her.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!" a young boy with red hair hugged her.

"Milicas! I'm back. You've grown, haven't you?" Rias said, lovingly hugging the boy back.

When they pulled back, Milicas looked behind her and gasped. "Matthew-nii-chan!" he said, running towards him.

"Hey there, Milicas. How are you?" He replied, kneeling.

"I'm fine, Onii-chan! I still have your old glasses!"

Matthew smiled and patted his head.

"You know him, Matthew?" Rias asked.

"Yep, he got lost in Luciferd and helped him out." He replied.

The Gremory child started greeting his sister's new servants and they had proceeded inside the residence.

They arrived at the entrance hall, Issei looking amazed.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show them to their rooms at once." Grayfia raised a hand and maids started gathering towards them.

"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home." Rias replied.

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by evening. He said that he will meet you all during dinner." The maid stated.

"I see. I suppose I'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage already carried in?" Rias asked the maid, who nodded. Then, a voice was heard from the stairs.

"Ara, Rias. You've returned." A beautiful young woman came down from the stairs with a very similar body to Rias' except for the hair which was brown.

Rias smiled. "Mother. I'm home."

"Wait, mother?!" Issei screamed out. "But she isn't much older than you, Buchou!"

"Ara, to say such a thing, that I'm a young woman." Rias' mother smiled, touching her cheek.

"Devils can changed their appearance with magic. Venerana-sama has the same appearance as the same age of Rias'." Matthew explained.

"Oh, hello, Matthew-kun. How are your days with Rias?" She asked, shaking his hand.

"It's been good, Venerana-sama. She's a nice girl, just like you." He replied, smiling.

Venerena introduced herself to the others. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rias' mother, Venerana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on."

* * *

A few hours later, they were all in the dining room. There was food everywhere that was placed on some very expensive plates. They all took a seat at the table with Rias' father, mother and Milicas following.

Matthew was thinking about his peerage once again. He didn't contact them and they didn't contact him which made him worry. They normally called whenever they get split up somewhere but now it was silent. He decided to call them after eating dinner with the Gremory's.

"Please, enjoy yourselves without holding back." Lord Gremory said, cutting him off from his line of thought.

They were sitting on a large oblong table with seats covered in fancy ornaments and a chandelier on the ceiling. Matthew thought that that was the chandelier on his room on his stay at the Gremory residence, but he might be tripping.

Speaking of his room, it felt like an apartment with a bedroom, living room, bath, kitchen, and others that he didn't really get to go into.

Matthew noticed that Issei, Asia and Xenovia were having a hard time eating while the others were eating with grace and skill. He also noticed that Koneko hasn't taken a bite on her plate yet which concerned him. What was wrong with her?

He heard someone clear their throat. "Members of Rias' peerage, Matthew and Conner, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you wan, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away." Lord Gremory stated.

Matthew didn't really like talking to the maids. Not that they were too serious or anything but they always tried to…flirt with him. Yeah, let's go with that.

"By the way, Matthew." Lord Gremory said.

"Yes?"

"Has your peerage been well?"

"Yes, I think they're in the Underworld doing things I'd rather not know but they're fine. We do need a place to stay here in the Underworld though…" He said, remembering to get a small territory for his Clan.

"Hmm. A place to stay, huh. I see." Lord Gremory said, ringing a bell and a butler immediately approached the man.

"What is your order, master?"

"Please prepare a castle for Matthew Zagan and his peerage."

Matthew did a double take while Conner was hollering in happiness.

"Wait what?"

"We're getting a motherfucking castle motherfuckers! Woohoo!"

"Of course. Shall it be western style? Or Japanese style?" the butler asked.

"What a worrisome choice. Well, Matthew. What shall it be?" Lord Gremory directed the question to the Zagan.

"Umm…western please." He replied.

"Well then, western it is." Lord Gremory told the butler, who nodded and left to prepare.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Gremory." Matthew said.

"It's nothing. And please, call me 'father-in-law'. I will be soon enough, yes?" Lord Gremory stated.

"Maybe not yet." Matthew laughed nervously.

"Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first." Venerana scolded her husband.

"Y-Yeah. But, it's crimson and red. Doesn't it make you happy?"

"Dear, I said it's too early to celebrate."

"That's true. It seems that I'm being hasty." Lord Gremory took a deep breath.

Matthew knew that Venerana's words had a lot of power in this household and that you should not fuck with her. He took a peak at Rias, who was in a state of embarrassment and had stopped eating.

"Matthew-kun." Venerana said, looking at him.

"Yes, Venerana-sama?"

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Of course. I'll be staying until Rias goes back to the human world. Why?"

"I see. Is it fine if I have you acquire gentlemanly behavior? You'll need to study manners a little while here."

"Oh, there's no need. Although dance lessons would be appreciated…" Matthew said, remembering the time he had to dance a lady in a ball.

"Then dance lessons it shall be." Venerana said, smiling.

"Mother, Father, do you know Matthew?" Rias asked her parents.

"Of course! He was the one who-" Lord Gremory was cut off by his wife slapping the back of his head.

"Now dear, we shouldn't be saying that yet." Venerana interjected.

"Y-Yes. We met not so long ago and he was a very good kid." Lord Gremory said, nervously laughing.

Whipped.

Matthew turned his head to Rias, who had a questioning look on her face but simply shrugged.

* * *

 **So there you have it. The start of Volume 5. Also changed a few events like the train ride panty slip or whatever you wanna call it with Akeno with a new short one and Rias' mother getting angry at her daughter.**

 **Also now that I'll be posting by life counts like in the light novel updates will be a little longer, probably weekly or so. And chapters might be longer. Not sure though.**


	21. The Meet

**I don't own anything except for OCs.**

The next day, Matthew and Conner had met up with the former's peerage in a hotel in the Gremory territory. They didn't call because they-

"You were all drunk last night?" Matthew stated, slightly irked at their excuse. "Why?"

"Because of…because of…" Jack muttered, too hungover to speak properly.

"They forced me to darling…" Miku said, drinking a glass of water.

"It-it's my fault… I should've stopped them…" Tokha said, bowing his head.

Matthew sighed. "Its fine, Tokha. It's not your fault. Now EVERYONE." He shouted out the last word, causing everyone to groan at the loudness. "I want you to get ready in an hour. We're going to Luciferd to meet to the young devils. NOW."

"Ha-Hai!" they all said, everyone getting ready.

Conner chuckled. "Feels like Chicago all over again."

"Yep. Except without the succucbus and incubus." Matthew said, rubbing his forehead. Then a magic circle appeared with the symbol of the Gremory.

"Hello, Matthew-kun." A female voice said.

"Venerana-sama. What made you call today?" He asked.

"I was hoping to talk to you about your marriage contract. Would it be possible to talk here in our residence?"

"Of course. I'll be right there. I'll see you in a bit Venerana-sama." He said, cutting the call. "Well, gotta go, I'll see you in Luciferd Conner."

Conner nodded and gestured for him to go, the latter leaving in a magic circle.

* * *

When he got to the residence, he was met with Lady Gremory and Lord Gremory sitting in two fancy chairs.

"Venerana-sama, Zeoticus-sama. Hello." The Zagan greeted, the two nodding and smiled.

"Please, sit." The Lord gestured to a chair in front of him.

Matthew sat down and looked at the two. "So, you want to talk about the marriage contract?"

"Yes, we would like to know if you really are committing to this. We know that your contract was not signed by Sirzechs and that your biological father was not the one who made the contract, only signed it." The Lady of the Gremory Household stated.

"My biological father may not have made it, but he agreed to it by signing it. And yes, I'm committing to this contract not just because for my Clan, but because I love Rias." He stated.

"Are you sure about this? Because Zeoticus, Sirzechs and I have been discussing about lessening your probation period to one year." Venerana said.

"You can do that?" Matthew asked.

"Technically, we can't annul your marriage. There's no rule about advancing the probation period." Zeoticus said, slightly smirking.

"…Cheeky." Matthew said, laughing. "Yes. I'm sure."

The two smiled. "Then your marriage will now be held when you graduate at Kuoh Academy."

* * *

An hour after their talk, Matthew and his peerage went to Luciferd and met up with Rias and her peerage inside the train. Once they arrived, they were met with cheers on the station platform.

"Kyaaaah! Princess Rias-sama!"

"Buchou's the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's yearned after target among low and middle class devils." Akeno explained.

"Look! It's Zagan-sama!" Another scream left the crowd, causing most women look at him with dreamy eyes.

'How the hell do they know me?' He thought. 'The rating game with that Phenex guy was broadcasted to-ohhhhhh.'

He then felt something soft on his left side and saw Rias clinging to his arm, breasts wedged between said arm, causing another uproar.

"Are they dating?!"

"It's a dream couple!"

"Kyaaah! They look perfect for each other!"

"Dammmnnnn! You're the man boss!" Jack. Of course it would be Jack.

"We should go. Like right now." Matthew said and started to the underground train. They followed suit with bodyguards moving the devils who were making the cheers out of the way.

When they got out the subway, they were in the basement of the biggest building which was to be the meeting of the gathering of young devils, old families and high class devils. They boarded the elevator with Rias and her peerage going first before Matthew's.

When they all got to the top floor, they were in a wide hall and an employee bowed.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama, Zagan-sama. Please come this way." They followed the employee and when they turned a corner, there were several people talking to one another.

"Sairaorg!" Rias said. Said person looked at her and approached. He had short black hair and purple eyes with a very good physique.

"It's been a while, Rias." He said, shaking hands with the Gremory while smiling.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see your well. There are also people who haven't met you yet. This is Sairaorg Bael. My cousin on my mother's side." Rias introduced.

"Hello. I'm Sairaorg Bael. The next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

"Matthew Zagan, next head of the Zagan clan. Rank I don't know." The red eyed man introduced himself.

"So this is your suitor, eh Rias? His power is strong. I would like to fight you someday, Matthew Zagan-kun. And I believe your temporary rank is Archduke. Your rank is still being evaluated because the council doesn't know your full power."

Matthew whistled. "Damn, I'm that strong with just one unseal? Well that's something. And I would like to fight a Great King. I look forward to it." He said, shaking the Bael's hand.

"So what are you doing in a passage like this?" Rias asked.

"Ah, we came out here becauase it's so idiotic in there."

"Idiotic? Are the other members arrived also?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, he and Agare started argu-" He was cut off by the building shaking and a smashing sound was heard.

Sairaorg sighed. "And this is why not meeting before the meeting is advised."

Rias, worried opened the door and the others followed suit, showing a banquet hall that didn't really looked a banquet hall now. One side had goblin like devils while the other was some normal looking devils. Both groups gave off an aura of killing intent towards each other.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help but start a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." The female devil said coolly. She had blonde hair and red eyes with glasses and wore a blue robe with little to no skin showing.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now?! Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal ceremony just for you!" said the man who had green hair.

Matthew, knowing who the lady was, decided to step in and said, "Come on now, let's not fight here. We're here to-"

"Shut the hell up, peasant!" the man said, pushing Matthew away, which made him slightly angry at being called a peasant.

Rias attempted to restrain the Zagan but Sairaorg stopped her.

"Wait, I want to see him in action."

"Are you sure? He could get hurt…"

"Hahaha, you forget Rias. He took down a Cadre-class Fallen Angel." He said, referring to Kokabiel.

"Okay, jackass, you just pissed me off." Matthew said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hahaha! What are you gonna d-" Before Zephyrdol could finish his sentence, he was sent flying to the wall by Matthew who punched him with a vibrating hand and lost consciousness.

"That's what I'm gonna do."

"Who the hell are you huh bastard?!" the man's servants rushed towards their master.

"I'm Matthew motherfucking Zagan. And I just kicked your master's ass." He stated before turning around to the lady. "You should fix your makeup Seegvaira. There's still time."

"Of course, Matthew. It's nice to see you again." She said before leaving the hall.

Matthew looked at the Bael and said, "I think we should call the staff to fix this place up."

* * *

"I am Seegvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank archduke." The female introduced herself to the young devils.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family." Rias introduced.

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family." Sona followed.

"I'm Sairoarg Bael and I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King." He introduced formally.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me everyone." He said. He had dark green hair and a gentle personality.

Matthew was cautious because of it. "Matthew Zagan, the next head of the Zagan family, temporary rank Archduke."

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have some family trouble with the supposed next head had an accidental death. Zephyrdol is now the new candidate for the next head of the Glaysa-Labolas family." The Bael explained.

Matthew approached the Agares and smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it, Seegvaira?"

"Yes, it has Matthew. And you still haven't given back my Gundam figurine." She said, slightly smiling.

"And you still haven't given back my jacket." He countered, smirking.

"Touché."

"Do you know her, Matthew?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, met her when Miku was doing a show for a mecha convention." He explained, the Gremory nodding.

'He sure knows a lot of people…' She thought as an employee came in the room.

"Sorry for making you wait for so long. Everyone is now waiting for you."

The room had a rather strange atmosphere with a lot of heads of families and the four Maous being there with them looking down on the young devils.

They all moved forward to them, Zephyrdol with them. He still had a punch mark on his cheek so Matthew was slightly pleased about it. Not that he was a sadist.

"Good. You have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils." An elderly man started, clasping his hands.

"Although they seemed to have fought right away…" A full mustached male stated sarcastically.

"You seven are all devils of the next generation that have the pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way." SIrzechs spoke.

"Then will we be sent out in battle against the Khaos Brigade?" The Great King immediately said.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible." The Maou replied.

Sairaorg raised an eyebrow. "Why? Even if we're young, we carry a part of the responsibilities of devils. If we receive kindness from our predecessors at this age and nothing further is done-"

"Sairoarg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're still reckless. Above all, I would like to avoid sending you all out in battle while you are still growing. And it would be a great loss if we were to lose you. I want you to understand that you all are more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow." The Maou cut him off and started explaining his reason.

"…I understand." Sairoarg said, although his expression didn't say so.

Sirzechs exhaled. "Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld." He smiled. "Now, to finish things, will you now let us hear your respective goals?"

"My dream is to become Maou." Sairaorg said off the bat, causing the higher ups to let out breaths of wonder.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it." A higher up said.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, then I shall become one." He declared.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head and to win in each Rating Game battle." Rias declared her own goal.

Sirzechs smiled. If only she knew what her brother and parents did.

The others stated their dreams and goals until Sona spoke.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

'A school huh? That'd be nice…' Matthew thought.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?" A higher up said, as if he was checking.

"That is only a school for high class devils and devils of privileged rank. The school I want to build is for low class and reincarnated devils." Sona explained further.

From that, she had received laughter.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl that dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri's to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

"Are they for real?" Matthew muttered to his Queen, who nodded.

"The higher ups always were a bunch of jackasses who feel that their better than the Maou's." Conner said, making Matthew look at the higher up devils while one was speaking.

"-Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride lose face? No matter how much pe-"

"So what if she want to build a school? Are you one to change that? It's her dream. Her goal. If her family lose face, then it's her responsibility. She'll be the next head and she'll be a part of your council soon." Matthew cut him off.

"You should know better to be silent, Zagan!" another higher up said.

"Oh, I know. This is just a time for me not to because you're just pissing me off." Matthew stated. "You council members always think you're higher than the Maous. You always force them to do as you say. Who are really the leaders? The Maous or the council?"

"That is not-"

"Yes, it is. I know you don't know of my full strength and I know that you're afraid. You're afraid that you don't know if you can cage me or not. Well here's a little taste." Matthew said, silently unsealing two seals and released a massive aura that made the council members to sweat and most young devils to kneel in the massive power being released.

Matthew sealed it back. He learned how to seal it when he was with Serana earlier. "My name is Matthew Zagan, and my goal is show the whole supernatural world that you should not fuck with me." He stated his dream, stepping back.

The higher ups were looking at each other with different expressions. Fear, concern and shock were the most prominent.

"Well, how about a rating game?" Sirzechs spoke out suddenly, seemingly unaffected by the aura. "Rias, Sona, how about a rating game against each other?" he dropped a bomb, causing the said women to look at each other. "I originally planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers and would now like to watch it so let's hold a game with Rias and Sona. And the winner would proceed to fight Matthew Zagan."

Now the two women were looking at the red eyed man. They knew that whoever won, a very hard battle will be next to them.

Rias let out a breath. "Well, it might not be an official one but it seems fate that decided to make you my first opponent, Rias."

"I won't lose to you, Sona."

Sparks were immediately flying while Sirzechs had set the date of the battle to August 10 in human world time.

* * *

"I see, so it's gonna be a showdown with the Sitri's eh." Azazel stated. "Today is July 28 in human world time so we have about ten days until the match." He started calculating.

"I-Ist that for the training?" Issei asked the fallen angel, who nodded.

"Naturally, I plan for you all to start form tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each for your training menus.

"But, is it really okay for us to receive advice from the Fallen Angel Governor? Ain't that foul play?" Issei asked once again.

"No, not really. I only intend to give data to various members of the devil side, you know? And the angel side is doing a backing up system. The rest depends on your pride as a part of the young devils. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stroner, they'll take help wholehearted." Azazel explained. "It's to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhaza's advice might just be more helpful than mine!" He laughed. "Oh, and Matthew scaring the council, funny as all hell! Hahaha!"

"Well, that's fine. Gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training methods then. Be ready."

"Yes!" Every member of Rias' peerage and the King herself responded. Then Grayfia opened the door and bowed.

"Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

* * *

So apparently there's a Japanese style hot spring in an isolated corner in the Gremory's garden.

"When going on a trip…" Azazel was humming a tune, submerged in the hot spring.

"So this is what you call a 'hot spring' yes? It is very relaxing!" Polydueces said, enjoying said hot spring while Castor was… sleeping?

Damien was talking with Kiba about swords and very a spar, Conner was relaxing in the corner while Jack was…Jack.

"The hot springs are the shit!" He said.

"Let's go peek on the girls!" He said, making the only fallen angel to immediately look at him with excited eyes.

"Yes! Shall we be discreet about it? Or shall be just barge in immediately?" He said.

Matthew shook his hand at the two's antics and looked at Issei, who was trying to make Gasper go in the hot spring. Said Dhampir was holding his towel in a way a woman does.

"I feel like my body is in dangeeeeerr!" Gasper screamed out. Issei must've said something perverse for him to scream like that.

And then the Pawn threw him in the hot spring.

"Noooo! It's hooooot! I'm meltinggggg! Issei-senpai's perverteeeeeed!" The blonde said.

"Issei, you can't sexually harass Gasper, you know?" Rias said from the female's hot spring followed with giggles.

"By the way, Issei." Azazel said rather lewdly with a rather lewd face.

"Yes?"

"Have you rubbed anyone's breasts?" He asked while squeezing his fingers

"Y-Yes! I have!" the pawn answered.

"Oh? Who was it?"

"It was Asia!"

"I see. Then have you poked a woman's nipple with your finger?" the fallen angel pretended to poke his finger through the air.

"N-No, not yet."

"Well, that's too bad. How about you, Matthew? Have you rubbed Rias' breasts before?"

"…Yes, I have."

"Then have you-"

"No, I have not."

"What is with the two of you? You haven't poked nipple with a finger before? You poke not with a press but with a squish. Burying your finger into the breast is the best part, you know?" Azazel said, making another lewd face.

'…Why am I even listening to this bullshit again?' The Zagan thought as Azazel continued talking.

After the fallen angel's speech about breasts, Issei was crying tears of joy. "Se-Sensei…I wanna poke breasts…"

The Governor patted his head. "Don't give up, Issei. If it's you, you can do it. If you give up, it'll be the end of breasts."

"Hai. Hai!" Issei was hyped then the three listened to the voices of the girls.

"Ara, Rias. Did your bust get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?"

"R-Really? Uhh… Your way of touching is a little indecent. Rather, didn't your bra cup change more than mine, Akeno?" Rias was the one talking, Matthew guessed.

"My old one was still fine even though it's a bit tight… However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes bolder when she has a partner she'd like to show it to, Rias." Akeno for sure.

"T-That's true. But please don't stimulate him too much."

"Tohka, you're breasts are becoming as big as mine!" Miku?

"I-I don't think it is…" Tohka.

"I think it is, Tohka. We have the same breast size now." Serana…?

"I'm so envious of how big you five are…" Asia?

"Ara ara, Asia-chan, haven't yours also gotten bigger than before?" Matthew thinks it's Xenovia.

"I-Is that so…? B-But if they're only this big… I can't seem to like it."

"Asia, did you hear the talk of how they become bigger if you rub the like this-"

"Hyan! D-Don't! Xenovia-san! Ah…Issei still hasn't done this kind of thing to me…"

"Hmm, Asia is different from me and has a good touching sensation. I see. Maybe this is what delights men as well."

"Ara ara, it's good to be young isn't it Rias? By the way, based on this feeling, you really have been getting bigger every day, haven't you?"

"Hyan…A-Akeno, cut it out, release your hands from my breasts… the movements of your hand are- Auun! Where did you learn such a thing?"

"Rias' breasts… what a nice sensation… Ufufu, I'll do this here and…"

"No…Auun, Matthew's already done this to me before yet… s-stop it… I decided that he would be my first…"

Issei had a nose bleed ready to just pop form his head while Matthew was blushing as red as a Gremory's hair.

"You two wanna peek?" Azazel asked. "It's not so bad. It's a thing between men. It's a rule that you should peek at the women's bath while in the hot spring. But that just makes you a second rate pervert."

"Se-Second rate?! Then what's a first rate?!" Issei asked.

Matthew suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Oh, it's like this!" Azazel grabbed both teenager's arms and threw them over to the other side. "A first rate pervert's gotta make it a mixed bath!"

"Mother fuckerrrrrrrrr!" Matthew said as his gaze connected with Rias and then crashed to the hot spring water.

When he emerged from the water, he was met with the gazes of Rias, Akeno, Miku, Serana and Tokha while Asia and Xenovia had went to Issei.

'And here I thought they'd be throwing buckets at me…' he thought as they didn't bother hiding their bodies.

"Ara, Matthew. Did Azazel throw you over? Was your body properly washed?" Rias said, coming closer.

"Ufufu, oh Matthew-kun. You're so daring." Akeno added, following her King.

Matthew normally would've already ran but seeing that much tits and curves just shut him down. And so Akeno embraced him in the front.

"Matthew-kun! I caught you!" she said.

"Uhhh, Akeno, I don't think we should do this-" He felt something soft from his back and Rias' head pooped out over his shoulder.

"Akeno! Get away from my Matthew!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to get her Queen away from him.

"No way. I've decided to enjoy the hot springs with Matthew-kun. I'm already heating up our bodies by clinging like this… Matthew-kun's body feels good just by touching it like this…" Akeno said, clinging to the Zagan more firmly.

Said Zagan was slowly losing his will power of not touching their breasts and his third leg was getting hard.

"Stop it! Matthew's body is mine! Who do you think made his body feel good from embracing is body? From his hair to his entire body, everything is mine! Aah, somehow, I'm feeling sensitive. Is this bevause of what Akeno did to me before… or is it because I'm touching Matthew?" Her embrace also became stronger as Matthew was wrapped in the 'Legendary Breast Sandwich' that Conner told him once. It was said to be a paradise for men.

He can see and feel why.

He could faintly see Issei in the same predicament and Miku glaring at the two hugging him while Tokha and Serana were trying not to look at him with red faces.

"Ara ara. I can feel your thing touching me, Matthew-kun. Does this mean you enjoy this?" Akeno said with a seductive face.

'Well, shit…' he thought as Rias placed her arm from his neck to just nearing his crotch.

"Do you like it when we hug you like this, Matthew?" the Gremory asked with the same seductive face.

"…Yes, yes I do." 'And I gotta find a way to get out of this… I'd rather not get blue balls.' he thought of a plan. Then he came up with the shittiest plan he could ever think.

He punched his bell on a pole. Really hard.

"Fuck…." Was the last thing he said before losing consciousness with Rias and Akeno calling his name.

* * *

The next day, they all gathered in the Gremory's garden dressed in jerseys. Matthew was still feeling the effects of punching his dick but hey, he didn't get blue balled.

"Let me say this first. This is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There's going to be people who produce good results immediately but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you make a mistake, you grow as well. Now then, here are your training menus." Azazel said, handing each member of the Gremory peerage their respective training menus.

Matthew however, wasn't listening as he was thinking about Beth and the organization he used to work for. Was his boss really dead? Was Cairn a member of the Khaos Brigade? He kept asking these questions to himself again and again and he still couldn't believe it. However, he remembered his talk with Serana earlier.

" _Hey Matthew, can we talk?" The Bishop said, coming up to Matthew._

" _Hm? Sure, what's up?" He said as they walked aroung the residence._

"… _I need to go back to Tamriel." She stated, causing the King to raise an eyebrow._

" _What for?"_

" _I need to go and check up on my mother. She hasn't been answering my calls even if I used the magic way."_

"… _You sure about this?"_

" _Yes, I'm sure. Besides, the all mighty Dragonborn's still in Skyrim, isn't he?"_

" _Yeah, he still is. We'll set out after our match with however wins." Matthew stated, making his Bishop nod._

"Matthew-kun. Matthew-kun, are you all right?" Akeno said, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Was thinking about something." He replied, getting out for his thoughts.

"Ara ara. Are you think about last night?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wh-What? No I wasn't…"

"Ufufufu. It's okay to think about it, Matthew-kun." She said, before her expression changed to one of… fear? "I'm scared. Scared of having my father teach me. It's been so long since I've seen him and…"

"Hey, come here." Matthew said, embracing her. "You got this, all right? No matter what race you are or what your blood is, you are always Akeno. And I will always protect you. You and everyone else I care about."

Akeno had tears in her eyes as she clung to him for several minutes before pulling away, smiling. "Thank you for that Matthew-kun." She said, then proceeded to kiss his cheek and walk away to where she would meet her father.

Matthew looked at her with a dumbfounded expression and felt someone hug him from behind.

"So, I see you've managed to boost my Queen's morale." A familiar woman's voice said from his left.

He looked over to his left and saw Rias with her head resting on his shoulder, smiling. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just remember that I'm first, do you understand?" She said, her smile becoming more innocent. Too innocent.

"Yes ma'am." He said, slightly scared at her smile. He would never understand women. Then again only women understand women.

Rias giggled and pulled away before pushing him to the main residence of the Gremory's. "Go on, my mother's waiting for you in the dance hall."

* * *

"Yes, turn there. That's no good. The sharpness need work. Come on, Matthew-kun, do it from the beginning with stepping on my feet." Venerana said as the two were dancing, Matthew slightly getting better but still stepped on his partner's feet.

They once again tried several time until Venerana suggested a break.

"So uh, quick question. Why isn't Issei doing this with me again?" Matthew asked.

"Because he is currently training with Tannin-san. I will make him practice this after his match with the Sitri's." She answered. "So how is it with you and Rias?"

"Well, we're going okay… She allowed me to have a harem for the condition that she'll be the number one which I'm okay with." He answered, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I see. Then have you told her about the probation period being forwarded yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to distract her from her training. But I will tell her after." He said. "Is Koneko-chan okay? She's been awfully quiet since we arrived."

"She's doing her best to face her own existence and power right now."

"You mean her being a nekoshou?"

"Yes, she's not fully embracing it so she cannot fully utilize her strength."

"I see. Then I guess I'll have to talk with Issei about it."

"Hyoudou Isse-kun? Why him and not you?"

"He's closer to her than me. Besides, I'm not one for comforting. I just… say stuff that normal people would say in comforting someone, like 'it's okay' and 'I'll protect you'. Not that I don't mean what I say, I just..."

"You just don't want to feel being helpless again?"

"Yes. That's why I'm stronger than when I met you." He said, standing up. "So, shall we continue?"

 **So yeah, next chapter will be the party. This was supposed to be yesterday but I got lazy to upload.**

 **Was this chapter good?**

 **And as for the the guest AJ, I do music suggestions if I will be adding music to the chapter, Damien's history might be revealed when I start the chapters of Matthew's past and I think Koneko wasn't really focused early on because of Rias, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia in the anime and light novels.**


	22. The Party

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

Five days before the first Rating game of the young devils, Matthew decided to check up on Damien, who was currently in a hospital with his father, said father was in a coma.

As Matthew waited for the elevator, he thought about the rating game. Whoever would win would most certainly be hard pressed with battling him. Unless it was a roll of a dice game then maybe they'd have a chance, but any other game type would result in pure failure, especially blitz types. Although Sona might be an expert tactician and Rias having the Red Dragon Emperor, he still has a peerage full of people who would easily wipe the floor with them. The least they could take out was Miku. As much as he wanted to lose, he needs to make a name for himself. Unless he loses because one of the two has something up their sleeve. Which he knows they have at least a couple or so. Or that he wanted to lose.

As the elevator dinged, he was surprised to see the only female Maou, Serafall Leviathan dressed in the usual Magical Girl outfit. When red and violet eyes met, the Zagan knew he was slightly fucked. Just slightly.

"Matthew-chan!" the Maou yelled, hugging him really tightly which caused most passerbys to look at them with confused faces. She really needed to know about things like quiet and not yelling.

"Hello, Serafall. What are you doing here?" He said as he tried his best to pull away. The woman really doesn't know how to hold back.

"I'm here because of the devil kid's that are in the hospital so I came to cheer them up!" She said, twirling her magic wand and sticking her tongue.

Matthew's gotta admit that was nice of her to do with her being busy as a Maou. Although he guessed she doesn't really do much as foreign affairs.

"So why are you here?" She asked, leaning forward so that their faces were near touching each other. She had a devilish smirk that kinda, sorta, maybe gave an impression that Matthew will be raped in the foreseeable future.

"I'm here to check up on Damien who's visiting his dad here." He said before going past her and entering the elevator, the Leviathan following suit.

"Oh really?" She said, smirk still in place and when the elevator door closed, said smirk widened. Then Matthew realized he was trapped in an elevator with a Maou who kinda, sorta, maybe wanted to rape him. And he didn't even know why.

He just hoped to whatever he can hope to that the elevator was fast. Very fast.

"Yep." He said stiffly, cautious of what she might do. Then he felt the elevator stop moving and become slightly cold. Well, virginity, it was a nice eighteen years with you. "Why'd you freeze the elevator?"

"Because I wanted to do this." She said before pulling him into a hot kiss which surprised the Zagan and caused him to open his mouth, giving her tongue access to said mouth.

Matthew didn't know what to do. He could kiss back or push her away and tell her to stop. Either plan was going to go to shit but he's gonna try the second on first.

He pushed her away and tried his best to convince her. "Okay, so why kiss me when we only met once? And that was in some very shitty circumstances."

She tilted her head innocently, and smiled innocently. "Is it really that bad for me to kiss you?"

"No, it's just… weird." Matthew said. Then he felt the elevator become warmer and started moving again. When the elevator opened to the floor where he wanted to stop, Serafall went out first and turned back to him, giggling.

"You're the first guy to stop me when I kiss them. Most people would do anything to be in you place earlier." She said, licking her lips. And that was always a bad sign. "Well, I'll see you later, Matthew-chan!" she went up to him, pecking him in the cheek before skipping away, thinking of how to be alone with him once again.

Matthew however, was looking at her with confused eyes. How the hell does she become from vixen to cheery that fast?

* * *

Four days before the Rating Game, Matthew met up with Rias for their date that Matthew should not have suggested. But whatever makes the two stop fighting then he'll do it. Because anyone would know what they'll destroy.

The two were strolling around a park in Luciferd, simply enjoying each other's company. Matthew was wearing a red dress shirt and a black pea coat with matching black pants and sport shoes while Rias was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket and a black skirt with high heel sandals.

"It's nice like this, isn't it?" She said, wrapping her arms around his right arm, breasts wedged in said arm.

"Yeah, it does." Matthew said, trying his best to not get a hard on from her breasts. They were in public, of course he's trying his best.

Matthew then spotted an arcade with several different kinds of games and so he suggested going there, which the Gremory accepted.

They played pretty much very game there, sometimes getting a lot of people's attention like them playing dance dance revolution. Then they stopped at a picture booth, which Rias pulled the Zagan into and inserted a couple of coin in it. Yes, this arcade used coins, deal with it.

"So, how many pictures do you wanna take?" He asked, looking at the screen. It had a lot of options for the pictures.

"Hmmm, how about four?" She said, pressing the four button on the screen and it changed to a camera showing them with a sign that pointed to a button. "So, you ready to take a picture?"

Matthew shrugged and got closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and lowering his head to her shoulder. "This any good?"

Rias smiled and pressed the button, which prompted a five second prep time before taking a picture. They smiled as the picture was… pictured?

Then they switched to a normal picture of them just next to each other, smiling.

The third was a wacky picture, which involved Matthew to make a devil sign over Rias' head with a peace sign with his other hand and stuck his tongue out while Rias did the same except going for a Serafall-ish pose with her other hand.

The fourth one was them kissing rather hotly, which continued even when the picture was taken and Matthew was backed up against the booth's wall with Rias straddling him, pushing her tongue into his mouth which was the second time has happened in this week. Except this time he kissed back and fought for dominance. His hands were busy removing her jacket while hers was going under her pea coat and shirt, feeling his muscles. The Zagan then stood up, carrying Rias and placed her to sit in the booth's chair and descended to her thighs, slightly parting her legs and exposed her dark blue lace panties which was slightly wet. He smirked at her before slowly putting his hands on her thighs and went down near her panties and moved them out of the way, exposing her pussy.

"Does it turn you on that we're doing this in public and anyone could walk in on us right now?" He said, his left thumb teasing her clit while a finger was teasing her honey pot.

Rias was currently trying her best not to moan out loud to avoid being caught as she barely got out a no. The Zagan then went up to her, faces just inches away as he kissed her the same time as he pushed a finger in, which made the moan slightly dulled in the kiss. He then made out with her as he continued to finger her which lasted for ten minutes until she came, wetting his right hand and very much wrecking her panties.

When they got off the booth, Matthew's glasses were slightly messed up and Rias' hair was messy. The two then decided to go home and enjoy their time in the bedroom.

* * *

Three days before the Rating Game was Matthew's date with Akeno. The two were eating at a popular fast food chain in Luciferd with the theme of Sirzechs. Or at least Matthew guessed it was, all this much crimson was pretty much a giveaway.

The two were in casual clothes, simply enjoying their talk and the food.

"So, how's your training?" He asked her, taking a sip from his soda. He knew that her father was teaching him to better use her holy lightning but he was worried for the black haired girl. She still doesn't forgive her father for not being able to protect her mother.

"It's well but…" She answered, slightly down.

Matthew placed a hand over hers, squeezing it gently. "Hey, I'm here for you if you need me, okay?" he tried his best to reassure her as he was not really good at reassuring people.

She smiled at him, and it was one of her normal smiles, not the usual ones. "Thank you, Matthew-kun." She said. "My training's going well but I'm afraid to use it."

He smiled and said, "Maybe because you're afraid to be using your father's power. Conner had the same problem when we were younger and my foster dad told him to not think of it as your father's, but yours. Embrace your power and you'll be stronger than you once were. So try to not think of it as your power and not your father's. You're a strong woman, Akeno. You can do this."

Akeno had tears in her eyes. He said words that made her want to believe in herself once again and looked into his red eyes which was full of comfort and reached over and kissed him, not with lust but with passion. He kissed back with his hands on her cheeks. When they pulled away, they were both smiling and had enjoyed their date.

* * *

Two days before the Rating Game, there was a party that they all had to attend so right now the men were waiting for the women.

Rias' peerage and Saji were wearing the Kuoh summer uniform while Matthew and his peerage were wearing suits except for Jack who was in his Victorian suit.

"Sorry for making you all wait. Ara, so Saji-kun came." A voice said that made everyone look at a red dressed Rias Gremory with her hair pinned.

Matthew looked at the women. Akeno was wearing a western dress which was new to him, Asia seemed embarrassed, Xenovia looked unfamiliar with wearing a dress, Koneko still had a blank look, Miku looked happy, Tokha looked like Xenovia who also didn't seem familiar with dressed even if her battle suit was technically a dress, Serana looked like she was used to wearing a dress. He made a mental note that Conner was drooling while looking at Serana, Gasper was wearing a dress-

Wait. Stop. Look.

Gasper was wearing a dress? Why would he-

Right. Cross dresser.

Anyway, he had to admit that all looked beautiful. Even Gasper. No, he's not gay.

"You look beautiful, Rias." The Zagan said, smiling at her which caused her to blush but returned the smile.

"Ara ara, what about me, Matthew-kun?" The Queen said, wrapping her arm with his.

"You look beautiful too, Akeno." He replied, still smiling.

"Darling! How about me?" Miku said as she hugged him from behind.

"Beautiful as usual, Miku."

Tohka was shy to ask Matthew about it but Matthew went up to her and petted her head. "You look beautiful, Tohka."

She blushed and looked away, a smile gracing her face. "Th-Thank you, Matthew-kun…"

As Matthew looked at Conner and Serana, he saw that Conner was stuttering.

Wait. Stop. Look.

Conner was stuttering? He never stutters.

Matthew smirked as he looked away. Conner Chase is officially whipped.

"You look handsome today, Matthew." Rias said as she adjusted his tie.

"You mean I don't look handsome all the time?" He retorted, earning a giggle from the Gremory Princess.

"No, it's just you look more handsome." She smiled, pecking his cheek.

"Well that's good to know. Now I believe Tanning will be escorting us?"

As they approached the meeting place, he disembarked on the dragons and thanked them for escorting them and they left to another area of the party.

They were then led by the hotel employees who came to pick them up and they got into a limousine. A really long limousine.

Matthew was next to Rias and Akeno and as Rias started fixing his hair as it got messed up due to riding on Tannin.

"Azazel will be heading to the party after joining up with Onii-sama and the others on a differet route. They sure did become close friends…" she started as Matthew had a small smile on his face at how two faction leaders were getting along.

"Matthew, you may not have heard, but just before, I declared to Sona that whoever will win, we will beat you for the sake of our dream."

Matthew's small smile became a full blown one as he told her, "Well, we'll just see about that, shall we?"

* * *

As they arrived at the hotel, they were welcomed by a lot of employees. They entered inside and got on the elevator to the top floor.

"Tonight's party was prepared by Sirzechs, right?"

"Yes. If you ever get called out by any people from distinguished families, please greet them properly. A repeat what happened during the first meet is something that's not recommended to do. But this party is more of a gathering for young devils to meet. We, the next family heads are simply extras while it's just for our fathers to enjoy themselves. They've already made reservations at the nearby bars or so for the fourth of fifth after-party. Proof of it was the different meeting place. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol." Rias answered with a displeased face at the end. Akeno and Kiba gave bitter smiles.

Matthew thought that she was already fed up with the party when she hasn't been in the party yet. Guess this had already happened to her huh.

When the elevator door opened, they stepped out and were led to a gorgeous hall with a lot of devils, delicious food and a huge chandelier. As usual.

Everyone had noticed Rias' entrance and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must be proud."

Matthew unconsciously wrapped an arm over her waist and pulled her close. She glanced at him with a slight smirk on her face. "Are you jealous?" she said lowly, the Zagan being the only one to hear.

Matthew decided to dodge the question by pulling her away and said, "We should do our round of greetings, yeah?"

She giggled as they made their first greeting.

After the two's greetings, they decided to just wander around.

"You were so jealous earlier!" She stated, pointing a finger at him.

"No, I wasn't jealous earlier. I just wanted to wrap my arm around your waist." He said, trying to make the best worst excuse he can make.

Rias laughed as she embraced him and nestled her head on his shoulder. "It's okay to be jealous. It's nice to know that you do care. And besides, seeing you denying being jealous was funny."

He sighed as he ran a hand through her hair and a slow song came up. "Wanna dance?"

She smiled and answered by pulling him to the dance area. Matthew had one arm around her waist and another on her hand as her other hand was on his shoulder. They swayed at first then began doing several waltz moves.

The two finished their dance with Matthew dipping the redhead, and when he pulled her up he looked around and saw that the majority of the people were looking at the two of them. The two looked at each other before bowing and claps were heard all around.

Then another slow song started and before Matthew could ask her, he got pulled away by the only female Maou, Serafall.

* * *

Four songs later, he sat on a chair, tired and pulling at his collar from the heat. After the dance with Serafall, Miku then pulled him over as another slow song started, then Tokha, and lastly Akeno.

He saw his Queen walk up to him with a smirk on his face. "So, how was your dance?"

"How was your dance?" He deflected. He saw a glimpse of him dancing with Serana as he danced with Akeno.

"What? I didn't dance anyone." He tried to deny it, but his blushing face says no. Matthew laughed as he patted Conner on the shoulder.

"You are now a man, Conner." He said, laughing all the way.

Conner sighed and turned his eyes away as he said something that made Matthew raise an eyebrow.

"I saw Koneko leave earlier. Issei and Asia went after him before they didn't come back yet. There's also a weird type of magic. Probably some type of senjustsu. Wanna check it out?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

When they had reached the barrier, they had been unable to get in because of barrier.

Matthew touched the barrier and felt sometime weird that wasn't senjutsu. It felt like time had stopped inside the barrier.

"Someone inside must know how to control time or space. Or both. Geez, that'd be scary." Matthew stated, backing away from the barrier and Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Time or space? I swear it felt senjustu-ish earlier…" He commented, a hand on his chin like he was thinking about something.

Matthew wouldn't be able to get inside the barrier without getting his body destroyed or something of the like. He likes his body thank you very much.

"Well, we won't be able to do anything to help them. Right now, we just have to rely on Issei and Asia." He stated, not happy about being helpless once again.

"And right now, you have to defend yourselves against us!" a voice shouted before a sand tendril shot out to the both of them. They dodged, Conner barely able to though and got a scratch.

'Great, Sor's here… How did he get here anyway?' He thought as he saw Sor materialize from sand, a smirk on his face. Oh how he'd love to wipe it off.

"I finally get to kill the man who slaughtered my family. But for now, I think I'll let this new chick beat you up." Sor stated before Matthew got knocked down by a black blur.

Matthew groaned and got up, but was then knocked down once again. This continued for a couple of times before the Zagan was able to block the blur's punch which made him get a look of the figure.

The figure had a woman's figure and wore an all-black suit that fit to her body very nicely with a mask hiding her face. The mask had red slash designs all over it and Matthew could feel a familiar power inside of the man, although he doesn't know who it was to.

Matthew then threw a punch of his own and got blocked. The man then kicked him in the gut which made him stumble and then the figure said, "Catch me if you can." Before leaving a trial of black which Matthew quickly followed.

They ran all over Luciferd, the Gremory territory, Serafall's territory which Matthew guessed as he passed by a store that sold magical girl themed items. They stopped at his small territory just nearing the border of the Gremory's.

Matthew gave the man one of most used questions ever. "Who are you?" Of course he'd ask that. There was only one guy who could run that fast and it was him.

The figure tilted her head which made crimson hair flow out to the side.

Wait. Crimson?

"Rias?" he said, skeptically. There was no way Rias was able to run like him. Just no.

She giggled and slowly took off her mask which revealed the same teal eyes, smile, face and hairdo of Rias Gremory. "I'm glad you found out so quickly, Matthew."

"I thought you were at the party?" he said, cannot seem to comprehend what he was seeing right now.

"Oh, that's the Rias here. The Rias you're seeing is from another universe. I'm not Rias Gremory, I'm Rias Zagan. Next head of the Zagan Clan." She stated, a smile still on her face.

'Well, shit. Now people know how to travel to one universe to another. Just great ain't it.' He thought as she sauntered over to him and reached out to caress his cheek.

"You know, the Matthew in my world had crimson hair and black eyes. I guess that's because you're a Gremory over there. But I'm not one to judge, I like Matthew all the same, another world or not." She said then back away, slowly. "Shame, I would've been your wife if it hadn't been for Akeno. Or Miku. Or Tokha. But they're all dead there so I kept you all to myself."

Matthew slightly got scared of this Rias now. She sounded like a yandere for a second there.

She giggled and began walking away. "I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to keep you all to myself. Having two Matthew's would be fun for a lot of stuff. But I won't be taking you just yet. Be patient, Matthew. I'll come get you when you least expect it." She said, then left with a black and red blur.

Matthew stood there for quite a while, trying to comprehend that the other Rias was a yandere.

"Lemme get this straight. There's another Rias here and she's a Zagan and runs like you?" Conner asked. When Matthew had returned, he saw Conner with a knocked out Sor and Issei, Koneko and Asia talking with him. The barrier was gone and now a lot of devils were there.

Matthew nodded, then muttered something that his Queen couldn't hear properly.

"Wait, what? You gotta speak louder." He said, now with Rias, Akeno and Sirzechs behind him.

"I said…" Matthew kept muttering the last words as he was slightly concerned on how Rias will react.

"Just spit it out!"

"I said that she's a fucking yandere!" He yelled out, gaining his peerage's attention as well as Rias' and Sirzechs.

The first to react was Jack. And his reaction was laughing his ass off.

Then Sirzechs followed Jack.

Then Akeno did, then Serana, then Issei, then the rest.

Then Conner held the urge to laugh as he saw his King's red face.

"You're scared of the other Rias being a yandere? Really?" He said.

"You weren't there man! A yandere Rias is fucking scary!" Matthew defended himself. All yandere's were scary truth be told.

Rias went up to him and caressed his cheek. "Don't worry, Matthew. I won't let anyone get in the way of our love. Or else I'll kill them!" She pretended to be a yandere causing the Zagan to look at her with wide eyes and run away, causing laughter to erupt.

 **Okay, pretty sure I didn't know what I was writing here especially yandere Rias. She was supposed to be a bad guy Matthew but I said fuck it she can be pretty possessive in the anime and novels so make her a yandere.**

 **And for the guest AJ, I listen to some twenty one pilots songs like Stressed out and Tear in my heart. I'll check out the song you suggested and see if I can put in into a part somewhere.**

 **I want to know your opinion on something. Next chapter will be the Rating game with Rias and Matthew. Should I let Rias win or Matthew? I'm just really confused on what to do.**

 **Reviews and comments are appreciated also.**


	23. The Game

**I don't own anything except for OCs.**

The night before the Rating Game between the Gremory's and the Sitri's, the Gremory group had sat down with Matthew's group and Azazel to discuss their class types.

"So obviously Rias and Akeno are wizard types, Kiba's a technique type I guess, Xenovia's a power type because of her Durandal, Asia and Gasper supports with each close on wizard and technique type, respectively. Koneko's a power and Issei's a power with a short burst on support due to his Gift." Matthew began, stating their types. He had been a lot more jumpy with Rias ever since he met yandere Rias. He would literally jump when someone touches him from behind, causing a lot of teasing from Rias and Conner. Sometimes Sirzechs. And strangely Grayfia, once. That was definitely weird as he recalled what happened earlier with her.

" _So, why am I here again?" Matthew asked, Grayfia in front him leading him to somewhere inside the Gremory castle._

" _Sirzechs-sama asked me to escort you to Venerana-sama." She replied, taking a left._

" _You really don't have to though…" He said, quickly standing in front of her. "I can get to her just fine."_

" _Yes, and Rias is behind you with a rope." She said, poker face still in effect giving it a much weirder statement._

 _Matthew immediately looked behind him and then backed up to the wall. He looked at the maid who had a small smile on her face and continued walking._

" _Please catch up, Matthew-sama."_

 _Matthew was cautious of Grayfia the whole walk to Lady Gremory._

"What are your peerage's classes, Matthew-senpai?" Issei asked, looking at him. Matthew noticed that after what happened yesterday, he and Koneko had gotten closer than usual. He must've helped her with her fear of being a neko.

"Well, I'm a power-technique type because of my speed and skill of using it, Conner's a wizard-technique because of his control of Hades' flame." Matthew began, causing eyebrows to raise at what he said with Hades. Was Conner related to the God of Death? "Serana's a wizard type, Miku's a support-power-technique type. Weird isn't it? Her voice has the power to boost her comrade's will to fight and lower's the enemies' will to fight. And her voice can fuck up your ears because she's mastered how to properly use her voice. Damien's a technique, Polydueces the same, Castor and Tokha are pure power and lastly, Jack who's a power-technique type like me because of his regenerative abilities to take hits while dishing it out with his training with me and others before." He finished, causing looks of shock to the Gremory's and a raised eyebrow to the fallen angel. If they managed to win against Sona, they'd be fighting against powerhouses who'd easily wipe the floor with them.

"Yes, I know. We're all tough motherfucker's who will probably destroy the competition, but if you have the will to fight, then you'll win against us. But for now let's focus on your fight with the Sitri's." He said, starting a new topic.

* * *

The next day, everyone had gathered at the Gremory garden to await being transported to the battle arena. The Lord and Lady Gremory and Milicas were also there, talking with Matthew and several other members of his peerage.

"So, do you think that she will win?" Zeoticus asked the Zagan.

"It depends. Sona's an expert tactician. She's definitely got a little something prepared for Issei. And if I'm going to guess correctly, she'll be trying to buy her peerage time by faking a illusion of herself or something close." He answered. He was prepared to fight Sona but not much on Rias'. He didn't get much thinking on her group not because of her being his fiancée, but because of lack of time. "But I do have faith that she'll win. She had a lot of loyal and strong members in her peerage. Especially Issei." He added, looking at the Gremory heiress with a smile.

Venerana smiled. "It seems that she wants to talk to you. Go, we can continue later." She said, making the Zagan shrug and walk over to Rias.

"You ready for this?" he asked, placing a hand on her waist.

She smiled and leaned on him. "Truth be told, I'm not. But if my loyal and cute servants are then I am too. I'm also gaining courage from you just by this."

The Zagan smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, there's your courage." He then felt something soft hug him from behind and guessed it was Akeno. Who has bigger and softer breasts than her?

"Ara ara, may I also have courage from Matthew-kun?" She said, head popping out from his shoulder.

He shrugged and turned around, doing the same thing to the hybrid, who smiled and giggled.

Rias then pouted and muttered, "You're his first, don't worry about it…"

Matthew then backed away from the group, and gave his final words to them before being transported. "Good luck, go make a statement to the underworld to not mess with you."

* * *

After an hour and a half, Matthew Zagan smiled as he saw Rias win against Sona. He was impressed at how Issei has to will to keep fighting. He'll be a hell of a Sekiryuutei in the future, might even be able to beat Sirzechs and the other Maous.

He then proceeded to the hospital where the Sitri group and Issei, Xenovia and Gasper were. He met up with Rias and the others, giving his congrats to them.

"So, I guess it'll be me versus you, huh?" He told Rias.

"I guess it is. And I will not lose to you." She answered back, eyes full of determination.

The Zagan chuckled. "We'll see, Rias. We'll see." He pecked her in the cheek and went to Issei's room.

"How you holding up?" He asked, slightly concerned at what he had seen during his fight with Saji.

"I'll be fine, Matthew-senpai. And now that we won, we'll be fighting against you guys!" He said, trying to pump a fist in the air to no avail.

"Yep, can't wait to see what you've got Issei. Anyways, I gotta go. I need to check up on somebody real quick." He said, cutting the conversation short as he remembered something.

"Sure thing, Matthew-senpai." The Pawn said before seeing Matthew leave in a blur.

* * *

Matthew stopped at a cemetery in the human world, looking around and saw some other people standing in front of tombstones. He walked over to a tombstone that showed 'Bruce Zagan. Loving father and husband' engraved.

He kneeled on one foot and began talking "Hey dad. Sorry for not showing up sooner. Today is the day you died, ain't it? …I wish mom was here, but now she's just an alcoholic drug addict who sleeps with other guys. I still give her money to at least support her but I don't think she spends it right. I guess grief can do that to you huh? Anyway, I'm kinda gonna get married next year. Surprise surprise! She's a hell of a girl, you would've liked her. Especially her knockers, you always loved big breasts." He chuckled. "Well, I gotta make this visit short, I still have to get ready for some things. I'll talk to you later dad." He stood up and left the cemetery.

What he didn't know was that a red haired teen was looking at him that whole time he was there. The teen approached the tombstone and looked at it.

"A Zagan, hm?" He muttered, looking at the direction where Matthew ran. "Matthew Zagan might be the key to finally be free."

* * *

Five days later, the Gremory and Zagan group had once again gathered at the garden, getting ready to be transported to the battle arena. The Gremory's were wearing the Kuoh school uniform while the Zagan's were wearing suits, each were in different dress shirt colors. Matthew and Damien's being red, Conner blue, Castor black, Polydueces white. The women were dressed in their usual outfits, and Jack who went with his usual Victorian suit.

"So, you guys ready?" Matthew asked his peerage and got positive replies. They sure are hyped to fight.

He smiled and his thoughts drifted to his talk with Venerana two days ago.

" _Sirzechs has told me that the Maou's and the Council are in talks of you being a super devil. It would make you the third one and the youngest. It would also boost your popularity." She said, taking a sip of her tea._

 _They were currently in a room somewhere in the Gremory residence, talking about usual stuff and this particular topic got him interested._

" _I'd rather not get too much popularity. But being a super devil seems kinda cool. I'm guessing there's gonna be a test for it?" He asked._

" _Of course. But it is still in talks so we don't really know if you will be a super devil or not. As far as we all know, what you released during the meeting wasn't your full potential."_

" _True, but what I released then was about 75 percent. Right now I'm at 25. I thought that they'd be cautious of me releasing that much power in front of all of them."_

" _Oh, they are. They simply want to not anger you as you stated as your goal. So they decided not to join in on any messes you create unless it endangers us or the Angels and Fallen Angels." She stated, causing the red eyed man to smirk._

" _That's nice to know. Anyway, just let me know if they do decide to make me a super devil, Venerana-sama."_

 _She nodded and started a new topic. "How are you with Rias? Have you told her yet?"_

" _No, not yet. After our match I will. Don't want to distract her."_

" _Such a nice suitor you are." She teased, smiling._

 _Matthew chuckled and stood up. "Well, I should go. Still got some planning to do. If you'll excuse me." He said, leaving the room with Lady Gremory still sitting with a smile on her face._

"Boss. Boss. We gotta go." His pawn got him out of his mind, and looked and the ground which glowed a black magic circle, with him and his peerage inside.

"Well, Rias. No hard feelings." He stated before being transported to the battle arena.

"Of course, Matthew. May the best King win." She replied before being sent to the same arena.

* * *

The first thing Matthew saw was a black flag. He looked around and saw that they were in what seemed to be a house in a field. He then heard an announcement from Grayfia.

" **Welcome to the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Matthew Zagan. This type of Rating Game shall be Capture the Flag. The first to capture the opposing team's flag and return to their flag will be declared the winner. Matthew Zagan is only able to use one seal in this match or shall be disqualified."**

Huh. Only 50 percent huh. He hoped it'd be enough to beat Issei. He was the only threat that could seriously give him a hard time in this match.

" **You are given five minutes of final preparations."** He heard Grayfia continue. He then turned to his peerage and started giving out orders.

"Okay, Conner you'll take on Akeno if you ever come across her. Damien, Polydueces, take out Xenovia or Koneko first before taking on the others. If they ever gang up on you just back off. Serana I'll leave Kiba to you, Miku you'll be guarding the flag, Tokha and Castor can go against anyone except for Akeno and Rias. Jack, go target whoever the hell you like. I'd prefer it to be Gasper or Asia. Leave Issei and Rias to me." He explained before taking a look at his watch. "Actually…"

" **The Rating Game has now begun. Best of luck to the both of you."** He heard Grayfia's announcement and immediately bolted before coming back thirty seconds later, not before hearing **"Rias-sama's Bishop, retired."** in fifteen seconds.

"Well, there goes Asia. Hope she doesn't hate me for doing that…" he said to himself before looking at his peerage and nodding, determination written on his face.

Serana and Tokha had hid from Akeno who was hovering over the sky and had stumbled upon Xenovia and Kiba.

"Well, looks like we got the knights hm?" The Bishop said as she conjured an ice spear. She had watched the match and saw that these two were not to be messed with. And while Xenovia might be the easier one to take out, Kiba was her target.

"Serana-san. It will be a challenge to beat you." Kiba said as he already used his balance breaker.

"I will beat you for Asia!" The second knight immediately rushed towards the two women as Tokha pulled out her sword to block Durandal. Serana then threw an ice spear to Kiba as he disappeared from view and reappeared behind her and slashed. She managed to create an ice wall to block his attack and drew a dagger from her waist, slashing him but only scratched the Knight. Before Kiba could disappear, he got knocked out the way by Xenovia's body who was sent flying by Tokha. The two Gremory Knights slowly stood up and while Serana started channeling a strong ice spell, an explosion was heard from the distance and Grayfia announcing.

" **Rias-sama's Queen, retired."**

" **Matthew-sama's Queen, retired."**

 _Five Minutes Ago…_

Conner was flying across the fields and forests, looking around for any sign of the flag but got almost got struck by lightning, stopping him from what he was doing at looked around. He saw Akeno with a hand raised and another on her cheek, her sadist smile on her face.

"Ara ara. It seems that I will be facing you, Conner-kun." She said, firing off another holy lightning spell. He dodged and threw a barrage of blue fireballs at her and so she began zig zagging to dodge said fireballs while making lightning rain upon Conner. He decided to go down so as to not get shot at easily. The Gremory Queen followed and when she got down to forest level, she felt pain go through her left cheek and was sent to the ground, skidding and tearing her miko outfit, showing off her smooth legs and some of her breasts. She stood up, smile still on her face.

"Ufufu. Seems that this will be very interesting." The raven haired girl said before shouting "Roar Lightning!" and holy lightning began spreading all over the forest, destroying a lot of trees in the process. Conner was focused on dodging that he can't seem to get a proper attack on her. He could use his trump card or just head straight for her with a fist full of flame, hoping that it'd take her down. He then dismissed the idea of his trump card because of the time it takes to prepare it and he couldn't head straight for her because holy lightning would hurt like a bitch for a devil like him.

And so he just went for a gigantic blue fireball that he threw at Akeno.

The Gremory Queen retaliated with the strongest holy lightning she could form.

As their attacks hit each other, it made a giant explosion which destroyed some other trees near said explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the two were both unconscious and thus Grayfia had announced their retirement.

* * *

Matthew was running all over the battlefield, trying to find Rias' flag and stopped when he heard the announcement of both Queens retiring. Conner must've held back a lot if he lost to Akeno. Not that he was saying that she was weak, she was strong and would get stronger with proper training, but his Queen doesn't lose just ten minutes into the game. Before he could continue running, he heard a battle cry coming from the left which he immediately ran to and saw Castor, Damien and Polydueces taking on Koneko, Gasper and Issei. Well, mostly just Issei and Koneko. Gasper was trying his best to freeze his servants which only got the dhampir ten seconds before it broke. At least he's getting better with his Sacred Gear. Matthew decided to leave it to his servants. Issei could probably wipe to floor with them when in Balance Breaker and with his anger for taking out Asia just a few seconds into the game but right now his priority is their flag. And speaking of their flag…

" **Matthew-sama's Flag has now been taken."**

Matthew immediately unsealed his only seal for the game and ran around the entire battlefield and saw their flag unprotected but he knew there'd be traps so he simply just ran over them and took their flag.

" **Rias-sama's Flag has now been taken."**

Now it was a matter of who gets to their flag first. And then he heard another announcement.

" **Matthew-sama's Rook, retired."**

" **Matthew-sama's Knight, retired."**

Matthew raised an eyebrow. Issei's really pissed right now. He'd better get back to Damien or Polydueces, whoever was alive, quickly. And he'd hope that the other members of his peerage were there because this one will be a hell of a fight.

When he got to Damien, he was kneeling on one foot with Rias, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper and Issei who was in Balance Breaker. He didn't see anyone from his Peerage which means that they're waiting for him to move or were just didn't get there. He thought of a plan to get them at least disorganize them and decided to go for the hit and run tactic. Problem was, he had the flag and couldn't leave it alone. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder and immediately got into alert and turned around ready to run. He saw his Bishop, Miku smiling at him but her dress was slightly ripper apart.

"Hello, darling. Do you have a plan to get the flag over there?" She asked, voice slightly cracked. She probably overused her voice from defending their flag.

"Yeah. I'll go for a hit and run tactic to disorganize them, you can still use your voice properly right? I don't want to make you deaf." When he saw her nod, he continued. "Then use it to at least disorient them so that Damien and I can take them out. Let's just hope that Serana and Tokha can help out." He instructed his Bishop, making her nod once again and gran the flag. Matthew nodded and immediately ran at Gasper, knocking him out with a clothesline.

" **Rias-sama's Bishop, retired."**

When Rias and the others looked around for Matthew, Miku started to shout with elegance, if that was even possible, and they started covering their ears because of said ears not taking the loudness. Damien took the chance and slammed his sword downward, creating a large shockwave at the field, sending them flying all over. He slowly got up as Matthew stopped next to him, Miku at the Zagan's left with the flag.

The Gremory peerage slowly got up as Serana and Tokha joined the Zagan peerage. When Rias finally got up, she looked at Matthew.

"It seems that we have four servants left, Matthew. We also have each other's flags." She stated.

"I think your forgetting someone." He replied. To tell the truth, he forgot Jack was in the game until he saw him sneaking up on Kiba with a knife in his hand and a malicious look on his face.

It was then that Rias realized it too and turned around to warn them of his Pawn but was too late as said Pawn stabbed the knife in Kiba's gut, blood staining his uniform as he was retired.

" **Rias-sama's Knight, retired."**

Matthew immediately took their flag and placed it next to Rias', signaling their win.

" **Matthew-sama has gotten the enemy flag to theirs. Matthew-sama is the winner."**

* * *

Shortly after the game, they were all transported to the Hospital where their peerage members were recuperating. All of them were still knocked out so they decided to wait for them outside their rooms.

"Sorry for making you lose, Rias. I know you never wanted to lose again." Matthew came up to her and apologized. He didn't really want to hurt her feelings of losing but he needed to advance to make a statement, even if he lost some of his servants.

"Its fine, I knew I wouldn't beat you on a match even with Issei. But when we fight again, I will not lose to you." She replied, eyes full of determination at the last part before smiling. "Besides, I was kind of excited to have a match with you."

"Looking forward to it." He replied, returning her smile with his own.

* * *

In another world, a red haired teen was looking at what was currently happening with Matthew and Rias with interest.

'So this is what we were in a different world… I wonder if we will be here…' He thought as he looked to his left and saw a picture with the same teen with another familiar face, both with happy faces.

He picked it up and smiled bitterly. "Are the preparations done?" He suddenly said, turning around and saw a familiar Queen.

"Just a little more time and we will be." He replied, handing him a folder. "This is what we know about your other self, Matthew."

Matthew took the folder and opened it, scanning over the pages. "I see. So he may actually be able to beat her, Conner. I will finally be free. Now we just have to wait."

 **So yeah. Decided to make Matthew win. He'll be facing against Sairoarg while Rias will still be facing against Diodora. Next chapter will be the yandere Rias with a slight skyrim arc.**

 **Was the chapter good? This one was a little rushed so yeah.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	24. Multiverse Arc

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

A few days after the match between Matthew and Rias, they had gone back to the human world with five days before the second term begins in Kuoh. Matthew had met up with Serana and had used one of the basements for the preparation to get to Tamriel, Serana's home. The Zagan decided to just take Conner and Damien with him and Serana in case Dragons decide to appear in front of them and try to burn them. Their powers would be suppressed there so no super speed and strength. Just plain old sword, bows and ice and fire magic. Speaking of bows, Matthew had looked around the storage rooms and found his old trusty ebony bow with a few iron arrows in a quiver he got from the Dragonborn, which he still doesn't know what his real name is and face. He doesn't even know if anyone knows his real name and face. Always wears a helmet. Rias and the others insisted that they would come with but Matthew quickly shot down their offers. He didn't want to bring too much because of money issues, travel speed and safety.

The four of them were in the first basement floor, Serana preparing the spell to open a portal to Tamriel with the others just waiting for their leave. Matthew was currently in a predicament between Rias, Akeno and Miku who weren't letting him go without them.

"Darling! Please don't leave me here!" His bishop said, crying comically. She was holding his left arm rather tightly, the Zagan feeling said arm becoming numb.

"Ara ara, it seems that Matthew-kun's leaving for a couple of days. You should take me with you if you ever need some… release." Akeno said, arms wrapped around his neck, a seductive look on her face.

"Matthew, let me come with you. We don't really get much alone time anymore…" Rias said from his right. It was kind of true. Their whole stay in the Underworld they only talked casually a couple of times and they only spent one day together.

Matthew sighed and tried to calm them down. "Ladies, please. I'll only be gone for a couple of days. Two max. Time flows differently there. A day here is four days there. And when I come back, I'll make it up to the three of you." And that means that he'll take them on a date. Each and every one of them.

"Matthew, the portal's ready! We should get going now!" Serana called him and Matthew quickly got out of their holds and jumped into the portal with his bow and quiver.

"See you all tomorrow!" He managed to say as he was sent to Tamriel.

Serana, Conner and Damien followed him and the Zagan Bishop closed the portal.

* * *

When Matthew came to, the first thing he saw was his Knight fending off some bandits with his Bishop and Queen still knocked out cold. He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed his bow and pulled out an arrow, nocking it. He took a deep breath and steadied his shot, hoping to not hit Damien. He exhaled and shot the arrow which embedded to a bandit's chest. He quickly pulled out another arrow and shot at a bandit next to Conner who had an axe over his head, ready to strike the Queen down.

Damien had fended off most of the bandits, Matthew shooting at the others who made a break for it. When the two unconscious devils woke up, they had healed Matthew and Damien because they had received some cuts and bruises. After that, they tried to find out where they were. And judging that they were in a snowy part of Tamriel, he had guessed that they might be at Windhelm or Dawnstar at Skyrim. It wasn't Solitude but hey, the Civil War's over. What could go wrong?

A couple of hours later, they had finally reached Dawnstar and decided to pay a visit to the Jarl, Brina Merilis.

"So what brings you back to Skyrim, Matthew?" The Jarl asked.

"A friend wanted to visit someone. We're just stopping by for some supplies." The Zagan replied.

"Well take what you need and leave. And be careful out there, I hear there's still some stormcloaks wandering around."

They had been given food, water and potions of different kinds and they had set off to Solitude.

Two hours later, they had decided to stop and set up a campfire in front of the entrance to a tomb of sorts.

"So, what you told her yet?" Conner asked, taking a sip from his waterskin.

"Told what to Rias?" Matthew replied. Then he realized that he actually forgot to tell her that the marriage was forwarded to a year. "Oh, I forgot to tell her. I will when we get back."

"That's what you said the last time."

"Yeah, but this time I will. Trust me."

"Sure you will."

* * *

Rias was currently lying down on her and Matthew's bed, doing some very… naughty stuff thinking about a red eyed man before a portal had appeared in front of said bed, which she was surprised, yet cautious of it but had quickly covered herself up. It wasn't the same portal which Matthew and his servants had made, but it had the same look except for the red outlines on it.

A figure came out and looked around before looking at the Gremory Princess. "Hello, Rias Gremory."

Rias had wide eyes before speaking. "Ma-Matthew? Why is your hair the same crimson as mine and eyes the same color as mine?"

It was true. Matthew had somewhat the same appearance as her.

Matthew chuckled. "I suppose I am from another world. Let me introduce myself. My name is Matthew Gremory, and I am requesting your aid."

"So let me get this straight. You're another Matthew from the same world as the other Rias that this world's Matthew was talking about and you need our help to beat her?" Jack gave the short version of what Gremory Matthew had explained for half an hour.

"Yes. Beating her is the only way I may be free. She's already killed my world's Akeno, Miku and Tokha. I don't want anyone else to die because of someone's selfish reasons. No offense, Rias. You seem to be better than my world's Rias. I just wish that she was the same…" Gremory Matthew replied, smiling bitterly. "Well, that and she might actually take other me's from other worlds, so that's why she's here in the first place."

"None taken. But wouldn't having a lot of Matthew's in one world kind of break the multiverse?" Rias asked. She knew about the multiverse theory, but didn't really believe it until now.

"I'm not sure. Technically the multiverse is infinite, so she might be able to create a world where she does have every Matthew known. But hey, I'm not really a science guy, I usually leave it to Ajuka-sama." Gremory Matthew replied. "Now, where is this world's Matthew? I haven't seen him."

"He's on another world. Something called Tamriel." Jack answered, flipping a knife.

"Tamriel? I've heard of that world. There's another me there that's part Dragon."

"Part Dragon? You are not talking about the Dragonborn that Serana had mentioned?" Polydueces cut in.

"I think so." Gremory Matthew answered. "Actually, I've already talked to four other Matthew and they have all agreed to help me. I just need this world's and I will take my leave."

"Wait, you don't need our help?" Akeno said, confused. Wouldn't more people be better to take on one yandere Rias?

"Less people I bring, less people die. Besides, the four other Matthew's are capable of beating her."

"And who are these other Matthew's?" Kiba asked.

"Well, there's one who's the Red Dragon Emperor instead of mostly Issei Hyoudou, one who is a member of the Phenex Clan instead of the Zagan Clan, one who is your Queen instead of Akeno-san and one who is an Angel." Matthew replied. "I think these four are capable of taking on my world's Rias and four others that she has persuaded."

"And who are these me's that she's persuaded?" Rias asked the Gremory Matthew.

"I only know three right now and those are you being the White Dragon Emperor, the same world as the me who's the Red Dragon Emperor. One who had gone insane because of losing her world's Matthew and one who is part of the Khaos Brigade." He answered, making everyone raised their eyebrows at what he said. These are some Rias' you would not bother to think about.

"So what will you do for now with Boss not here?" Jack asked.

"Well… I heard that you guys have a pool?"

* * *

With Matthew and the others, they had reached Solitude in two days, occasionally meeting with bandits who try to kill them. The four had already met up with Jarl Elisif the Fair, a woman the Dragonborn had bedded once. Matthew knew about this because said Dragonborn told him. Getting back to the topic, the Jarl said that she has heard the Dragonborn going to a place called Solstheim to investigate something about a cult and 'a false Dragonborn'. He had given her his thanks and had rested up on an inn. The four began drinking with Conner and Damien getting drunk, Serana tipsy and Matthew stopped when he saw Damien got drunk. He had to be the guy who'd stop anything bad from going wrong when you got two drunk people who could cut and burn you.

And of course, something bad happened.

Conner got into a fight with a nord who looked very pissed when his Queen spilled his mead into the nord, covering his shirt with mead. They had gotten into a brawl which escalated into to whole inn fighting. Well, except for him and the innkeeper who hid under the bar. This fight lasted for two minutes before the Zagan interfered into the fight to stop it. And he did it by punchin each and every one of them. With one punch. They are drunk.

He apologized to the innkeeper and the guards who had went inside the inn to see what the commotion was about. He dragged Conner and Damien to their beds while Serana had checked their gear.

"So, you think your mother is still in the soul cairn?" Matthew asked, cleaning himself of his Knight's puke. Did he mention that Damien is a lightweight?

"I hope so. She still hasn't responded to my calls and such so I'm concerned." She answered, placing one hand just below her shoulder, rubbing it with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry. Let's just hope to a dead God that your mother's alive, alright?" He tried to reassure her, but he got a forced smile in return.

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Man, it has been a while since I've had peace with all the war raging in my world…" Gremory Matthew asked, slumping deeper into the pool with a peaceful expression.

"A war? With the Khaos Brigade?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, but I'm more concerned about my world's Rias and what she'll do just to get me and other me's. She could break the center of the multiverse, which is an earth that has no supernatural factions like us, angels, fallen angels, norse, you name it, active. We simply live a simple life there. Although some things that have happened here have happened there, just in a slightly less violent scale like your marriage contract with Raiser Phenex. That world's Matthew challenged him to a sword fight which he won." Gremory Matthew answered. "And if you're going to ask if I got engaged to a female Raiser in my world, you're wrong. I got engaged to an arrogant Ravel Phenex who Rias challenged for my hand. That was a very unmanly thing for me to do at the time but she was stronger than me at the time so I had no choice." He continued.

"I see. Are there any other differences in my world and your's?" Rias continued asking.

"Let's see… Serafall's more seductive than childish. Grayfia's more playful than uptight, Akeno's more masochistic than sadistic, who became my other Bishop instead of Serana, which was formerly your Queen. My world's Rias killed her when she hinted attraction towards me. Those are some things that I remember that are different so yeah." He explained.

"I have a question…" Akeno started. "Is… Is my mother alive there?"

"I believe she is in the center earth. In mine, she still died. I'm sorry." Gremory Matthew answered, which the raven haired beauty replied with a forced smile and nodded.

Rias wondered how she became a yandere in his world. Sure she does have possessive tendencies towards her world's Matthew but she never has any intent to kill. Most of the time. So she asked the guy who might know why.

"How did I became a yandere in your world?" She said, deciding to ask him about herself in another world.

"Well, when you gained my hand by beating Ravel Phenex, I had grown to like you. When I slowly fell in love with my world's you and confessed, we started dating and she started becoming more and more possessive. She wouldn't let me leave until I told her where I'd be going, she wouldn't let me talk to girls and such. When my world's Akeno started showing affection towards me, she killed her. I had known about it when she killed Tokha and Miku. And now she's gone and get more Matthew's so here I am." He explained, making Rias nod.

"I see…" She said, taking the information in. Before she could speak up again, an explosion rang outside, causing Gremory Matthew to take action and with a snap of his fingers, his clothes had appeared on his body which consisted of a crimson suit. He nodded at Rias and Akeno before running to the elevator.

When he got to the first floor, he saw Kiba trying to hit a black blur with no apparent luck. He raised his hand and shot out an orb of destruction, hitting the blur and making it stop, showing yandere Rias holding her shoulder that was bleeding.

"My my, I love it when you get aggressive." She said, before disappearing and reappered in front of Gremory Matthew. He set up a wall of destruction which blocked her vibrating hand to punch him. He then shot out a tendril of destruction underneath her which she dodged and backed away.

She smirked. She always loved it when her Matthew would get all serious and aggressive at her. It always turned her on. Before she could rush him again, she saw Rias and Akeno shoot their magic at her, causing her to dodge once again and stop and the door.

"Look what we have here. Another Rias and Akeno. I'd love it if you could join me in getting my Matthew's. They'd be ours forever." She giggled. "But of course, Matthew got to you first. Anyway, since there's only one Matthew, I'll leave. I'd rather much have two than one." She said and left in a black blur.

"So, how'd your talk with your mother go?" Matthew asked. The day after they had the fiasco at the inn, they had went to the now vacant Volkihar castle and had went inside the portal that led to the Soul Cairn. They had reached the place where Serana's mother, Valerica, had hid when Serana's father Lord Harkon tried to destroy the sun. When they had reached the place, it seemed to be intact and her mother asleep. It took them thirty minutes for them to wake her up before leaving the two vampires alone to talk. Which lasted for ten minutes of shouting, another ten minutes of crying and a final ten minutes of simple chatting.

"Well, I think you know how well it turned out." She replied.

"I guess so." He said, the conversation done. He looked at his Queen and made a sublte gesture of 'go to her'. And go to her he did.

Matthew left the two alone as he walked over to his Knight. "So, how are supplies?"

"Good to last for a trek back to Solitude. We should get back now, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"How so? Yandere Rias?"

"Maybe. Best be on our guard though."

Matthew nodded and called the Conner and Serana, the latter was leaning on the former's chest.

"She is definitely getting out of hand. This world's Matthew needs to get back here or else she might not go away this time." Gremory Matthew said as he repaired the damaged living room.

"Don't worry, he'll be here tomorrow. It's already midnight anyway. You could just sleep here." Rias said, trying to calm him down.

"…I suppose so." He replied, sighing. "I'm very sorry for the mess she made. I've already repaired and replaced it."

"It's fine. But when you're going to wherever you need to go to beat my other self, we are coming with." Rias stated, determination on her face.

"I already told you that-"

"I know but she involved us. As much as I don't like killing another me, she already started a fight with me. So we are coming with you." She cut him off, glaring at him.

"I…" He took a deep breath. "Okay. But I will not be responsible."

"Responsible for what?" A voice stated from their left. When they all turned to the voice, it showed Matthew and his three servants. The King looking at Gremory Matthew with a raised eyebrow.

 **So yeah. Made this. Probably a chapter or two next then I'll go ahead and go for the Diodora arc.**

 **Was this any good? I'm not really good at all this OC arcs. The other Matthew's and Rias' will probably be confusing so yeah.**


	25. The Other World

**I don't own anything except for OC's. Please Enjoy!**

The next day, Gremory Matthew had explained the Matthew about his situation and had asked for his aid to fight against Yandere Rias and had agreed, albeit hesitantly with having to see yandere Rias again. Gremory Matthew had left to get the four other Matthew's while Matthew and the others had prepared for the upcoming battle.

Matthew had decided to wear what he would usually wear when on contracts. Black jacket, red shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots. He had gotten ready to fight six other Rias' that may or may not be more powerful than him or this world's Rias. He couldn't really. Rias and the others could be walking into a death trap with only information on four Rias' which could be dangerous if they didn't analyze the other three properly. Or he could die. And he is not ready to die just yet. He still didn't complete his bucket list yet which he only achieved four in said list. He'd very much like to get more or complete. Hell, he could do one thing in his bucket list which was have sex with Rias right now but he knew that she wouldn't be in the mood to do so. He looked to his left and picked up an exoricst's gun which still had Holy property in it. He asked Miku to surpress it a bit so that devil's could touch it but not the bullets on the clip.

"What's that?" He turned around to see Rias looking at him with curiousity.

"Hm? Oh, it's an exorcist's gun. I had Miku modify it a little bit so that we don't get hurt touching it except for the bullets." He handed it to her. "You should keep it. I have a feeling that you would need it more than I do."

She took the gun hesitantly. When she got a feel of it she had sent it away to her pocket dimension. "Are you okay?" she asked. This was probably the only time they would get some alone time in a while so she would make the best of it.

"Yeah. Just worried about you guys is all." He answered. "Are you sure you guys want to come with? We can do this by ourselves you know."

"Yes, I'm sure. Even if she's me, I won't let her take you away from me. Besides, she took the fight to us. My cute and loyal servants. I don't tolerate that." She replied, embracing him.

"I know you don't. But I have a small feeling that something bad's going to happen…" He said, drifting off at the last part.

The Gremory's only reply is hugging him tighter.

* * *

An hour later everyone had gotten ready for Gremory Matthew to open a portal. When he did, he showed up with the said five Matthew's. Each had their own differences.

One Matthew had blonde hair and blue eyes which was the Phenex Matthew, one who had black hair and violet eyes that Matthew guessed as the Queen Matthew, one who had Holy properties so it was definitely Angel Matthew and one who had brown hair and eyes which was Sekiryuutei Matthew. And all four of these new Matthew's had immense power stored in them which was comparable to his when he goes full power. In other words, these Matthew's mean business.

"Hello, Matthew Zagan. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Matthew, descendant of Saint Matthew." Angel Matthew introduced himself, showing his 3 pairs of angel wings.

'Of course it would be Saint Matthew.' He thought. His name is Matthew, what other saint would he be a descendant of?

"Name's Matthew Phenex. Nice to meet another Matthew." He introduced next. Matthew thought that he was a nice guy compared to Raiser. Speaking of Raiser…

"Quick question. Do you know a Raiser Phenex?" He asked, which made Phenex Matthew nod.

"Yep. He's my little brother that's still building his peerage slash harem." He answered, making Matthew nod and then look at another Matthew.

"My name is Matthew Himejima. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you too, Matthew." Matthew replied. It felt weird talking to yourself that's not really yourself.

"Ara ara, it seems that Matthew-kun is a Himejima in another world." Akeno stated, smiling. On the inside she was thought if he also witnessed his mother die.

"Oh? You are a Himejima here, Akeno-san?" Queen Matthew noticed her and went up to hug her. Matthew thought that they might have been close in Queen Matthew's world.

"Hey there! Name's Matthew Hyoudou, Red Dragon- Oppai!" He cut his introduction short as he saw Rias and Akeno and decided to go and grope their breasts.

'Oh. He's perverted. Well, can't say I'm not, just not this open about it.' He looked at his other self getting slapped by Rias with a pinch of magic inserted into said slap which sent him skidding to the floor. Ouch.

"Owwwww! That hurts you know!" He rubbed his left cheek. Rias made a 'hmph' sound and turned away.

'Well, nice intro other me. Certainly made an impact.' Matthew thought. "So, where exactly are we going?" He asked Gremory Matthew, who was looking at Sekiryuutei Matthew with amusement.

"Hm? Oh, we'll be going to my world where my world's Rias had set up shop somewhere in Kuoh. Are you all ready?" He replied, getting positive answers. He nodded and proceeded to open a portal to his world.

* * *

When they all gotten to the other Kuoh, they saw destruction everywhere. All you see are destroyed buildings, fire and smoke and all you can hear are the fires burning and distant screams.

Matthew looked around in shock. This is what he meant by a war? Even humans were involved in the supernatural, although they don't deserve it.

"What happened here?" Rias asked, having the same expression as Matthew and the others. This was her home in the human world and it was destroyed to nothing.

"War. That and Rias had started a skirmish with the Fallen Angels and managed to attract Kokabiel's attention." Gremory Matthew answered, narrowing his eyes. "We should go to her base. It's not too far from here and I'm sure it'll be obvious."

Half an hour later, they arrived at Kouh Academy that seemed to be intact save for a few black spots over the buildings which gave off the illusion that it was bombed at a certain point. When Jack tried to get inside the school he was sent back by an orb of destruction. Everyone looked at the direction from where it was shot and saw Rias, hand outstretched and devil wings flapping to keep her in the air. She looked… dirty. Her school uniform was ripped on some places and had dirt all over it, her white and smooth skin had dirt and her crimson hair was messy. Her eyes were blank and looked them like Koneko would normally look.

When she looked over Sekiryuutei Matthew, her eyes had gone back to life and smiled. "Matthew? Is that really you?"

Sekiryuutei Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?" he answered.

Before Rias could go to him, she got held back by another Rias who looked battle ready, black cat suit and all. "He's mine. You can have the others." Battle suit Rias said, two white dragon wings popping out her and said, "Balance Break."

Her body glowed white before showing the White Dragon Emperor's Scale Mail. Sekiryuutei Matthew raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking at Issei. "You ready?"

Issei nodded, determination written on his face before the two activated their Balance Breaker's and jetted towards the Hakuryuukou Rias, starting the fight of the two rivals. Well, three.

They looked back at the other Rias and saw that she was with two others. The one to her left was another Rias that was wearing the same dress that she wore during the young devil's party with her hair in her normal style and the one to her right was… another Matthew?

He looked exactly like Matthew Zagan except for the fact that he had blood all over his body. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at the Matthew Zagan. "So this other me's a good guy, eh?" he said, stepping forward. "Well, here's a little problem with good guys." He disappeared and reappeared next to Rias, knocking her out and picked her up before disappearing and reappearing back to the same position he was before. "There's always someone they care about. Let's see how much you care, yeah?" he finished as he disappeared with a black and red blur with Matthew chasing after him.

Before Gremory Matthew could yell for him to stop, he got knocked down by a black blur that was yandere Rias. Phenex Matthew shot a fireball to her which she merely dodged. She reappeared next to the dirty Rias who was now on the ground.

"So, brought the whole gang with you hm? I'll enjoy killing another Akeno, Miku and Tokha." Yandere Rias said before raising her hand, a large magic circle opening above her and a lot of yandere Rias' came out. And I mean a lot.

"These are simply copies of myself that I made. They're not as fast as me, but they can still be fast to your eyes." She continued as the clones landed on the ground. "I'll let them handle you all for now. I'd rather much like to see what Matthew Zagan is doing. Ta ta for now!" She said as she ran to the direction where Matthew and his other self went to.

They all looked at the clones and Conner sighed. This was going to be a bitch.

* * *

Matthew had chased his other self all over the battlefield that was Kuoh and managed to trip him, causing him and Rias to fall down to the ground rather hard. Matthew's gonna have to apologize if she felt that.

He got Rias away from the bloody Matthew, who got up and immediately rushed at him, knocking him down with a shoulder block, causing Rias to fall once again to the ground hard.

Matthew got up and saw that bloody Matthew was running at him again. He steeled himself as he saw everything slow down, showing bloody Matthew run at him with an arm ready to clothesline him. He countered by grabbing his arm, judo flipping him and broke said arm. Bloody Matthew screamed in pain as Matthew grabbed his leg and did the same, making him unable to run. He turned around to get Rias but was stopped by his other self grabbing onto his leg.

"Why…why won't you kill me?" He asked weakly.

Matthew turned to him. "Because there's already too much blood spilt. Look around you. There's chaos everywhere, haven't you had enough of all this?"

His other self chuckled. "I didn't really want any of this. But they killed Rias. My Rias. I got consumed by anger and now here I am, not even five minutes into a fight with another me and I already lost. Guess I'm not that strong huh?"

Before Matthew could reply, his other self got taken away by a black blur, signaling that yandere Rias was here. When she reappeared a few feet away from him, he didn't see his other self anywhere as he looked around, giving her the chance to land a punch to Matthew which he managed to dodge. She continued her assault, throwing punches and kicks which he either blocked or dodged out of the way. Matthew pulled back and unsealed one seal when he felt her power spike up and decided to go on the offensive. He pulled out some rapid fire punches and managed hit her once on the shoulder. She responded by doing the same to him but this time he got hit on the cheek, staggering him. This gave Rias the chance to give Matthew a german suplex. And another. Then three more times. Hurt like a bitch but at least Matthew could say he went to suplex city once now. He groaned as Rias pulled him up and made a combo of punches and kicks that Matthew took head on.

* * *

Sekiryuutei Matthew was having a hard time battling Hakuryuukou Rias, who had gone into her Juggernaut Drive when he and Issei had gained the upper hand. She wiped the floor with Issei but Matthew managed to pull away to recover even just a little bit. He couldn't go into Juggernaut Drive because it would drive him insane and he's a human. Which meant that his life span would be utterly fucked when he used it for a long period of time. He would just rely on his skill to beat her which he hoped it would be enough. Or he could use his other form but it would either kill him, incapacitate him or send him into a coma.

Oh, who was he kidding. He's fucked anyway.

Before Matthew could move to take Rias on, he was stopped by Phenex Matthew and Himejima Matthew. The three looked at each other and nodded, Sekiryuutei Matthew charging towards Rias, Phenex and Himejima Matthew dishing out fireballs and holy lightning respectively.

Rias smirked and began dodging their attacks and pulled a punch the exact same time Divine Dividing shouted **"Divide!"** causing Matthew to get sent flying to the ground with his power divided and into hers. He slowly got up, his scale mail began repaired. 'Fuck it.' He thought as he deactivated his balance breaker and began a chant.

"I, who is about to awaken,

Am the Red Dragon Emperor who

Upholds the Hopes and Dreams

Of those who have

The morale to fight and survive

And I shall be the one who will

Send you all to

Heaven and Hell!"

" **Destroyer Dragon Over Drive!"**

His armor was similar to his balance break except for the green on his armor became black and his armor had a white aura covering him.

This form makes Sekiryuutei Matthew into a state similar to Juggernaut Drive but it would feed into the life force of earth itself, giving him immense power with demonic and holy powers imbued. **(A/N: Think Kiba's sword combined with Issei's Balance Breaker and Boosted Gear.)** He'd normally use this instead of Juggernaut Drive for the usual 'uses life force' reason. Add that to his broken time limiter of his Boosted Gear and with two other Matthew's, he might be able to beat her.

He rushed towards Rias who wasn't expecting it to be faster than she thought it would and barely managed to dodge out of the way but instead got hit by a barrage of fireballs and holy lightning. She managed to divide some of it but it still hurt. She recovered only to get punched by Sekiryuutei Matthew, boosts coming off his Longinus. He battered away at her, not giving her a chance to attack, defend or dodge.

* * *

When Phenex and Himejima Matthew left to help Sekiryuutei Matthew, Gremory Matthew and the others started fending off the clones of yandere Rias together with Khaos Brigade Rias and Insane Rias. **(Insane Rias was the dirty one while Khaos Brigade was the one with the dress.)**

Angel Matthew started fighting against Khaos Brigade Rias while Gremory Matthew started to fight/convince insane Rias to stop fighting. Gremory Matthew had done some reading on her world and it seemed that he would die at some time during the war with Khaos Brigade. She had gone insane without any mental and emotional support aside from her family and peerage who were either mourning at his death and another's or weren't able to support her because of the war.

Matthew and Rias' peerage seemed to hold up well except for Gasper and Asia who weren't really much fighters. They would occasionally get knocked down by her clones but it wasn't a problem for Asia who had immediately went to whoever was injured and would heal them.

Akeno was utterly destroying them as she rained lightning down on them with a sadistic smile on her face, the four knights were blurry as they slashed whoever was in their way, the rooks were smashing all over the place and the two bishops of Matthew had begun to use their ice magic and voice. Jack was… Jack. He'd cut them while spewing out random bullshit.

Angel Matthew wasn't really having a hard time with Khaos Brigade Rias, but she would keep blasting orbs and tendrils of destruction at him which meant that he would dodge all the time and couldn't have a chance to attack. He sometimes shot out light orbs and spears but that was it. He needed to come up with a plan and quick.

Rias shot out a large orb that seemed to exhaust her which gave Matthew the chance to go to the offensive. He summoned a dozen orbs which surrounded him and shot them out to her, causing a large explosion with Rias in the middle of it. He expected that he won, but that didn't really happen when he saw a beam of destruction going straight at him. And he got the full brunt of the attack while barely getting a barrier up.

* * *

Matthew Zagan was kneeling in front of yandere Rias, who had a smirk on her face. Matthew didn't get the chance to fight back when he felt those suplexes, punches and kicks he got relentlessly by yandere Rias. He was tired, his body full of pain. He knew she wouldn't kill him because she said that he'd keep him as hers forever which meant being a sex slave which he'd rather not be. Sex was great and all but being a sex SLAVE isn't.

Yandere Rias giggled as she knelt down to Matthew's level. "Ufufufu. I can stop if you want to if you swear your love to me. Then I'll have two Matthew's." she was ecstatic when she realized that, but got more ecstatic when she remembered the four other Matthew's and one battered Matthew that she hid away.

Matthew was too tired to say anything to he went with spitting in her face. It was a crappy move but when you can't do anything, it's a really nice way to say 'fuck you'.

She touched her face and wiped the spit, getting slightly irked and decided to deliver punishment by a hard punch to the gut, causing him to throw up blood.

She continued her punishment before a loud bang shot out and she felt something hit her in the chest. She looked down and saw a small hole that was rapidly pouring out blood had appear on her chest and she turned around to see Rias Gremory with the gun Matthew gave her, pointed right at her. Matthew slowly stood up as yandere Rias once again turned around and smiled before punching him with a vibrating hand that fazed through his chest and only managed to stop his heart before she fell, Matthew following suit.

The only thing he heard before leaving the land of consciousness are the screams of Rias.

 **So here's the latest chapter. I don't know what the hell I did but here it is.**

 **This is going to be a little confusing with all the different Matthew's and Rias' appearing. They will also appear in the next arcs so you'll still see these guys and some new ones.**


	26. Intermission III

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

Matthew could barely awake when all he could see were fragments of red, a lot of violet, white and black. He could hear screams, some of anger, desperation and the like. He could hear vague conversations about him.

"…Asia…im!...ie…ospi…"

"…sta…poss…days…"

"Mat…bac…me…miss…"

" **It seems that you are in a predicament."** A voice boomed, making him open his eyes and he felt… alive. But the atmosphere was rather holy. He stood up from the bed that he lied down on and looked around. It looked like a normal hospital room, IV's and the white rooms and all.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Matthew asked, looking everywhere to find whoever talked to him earlier.

" **That does not matter at this point of time. What matters is that you are in purgatory."** The voice spoke out again, echoing throughout the room. **"If you wish to come back to the people you care about the most, you would only need to finish one trial."**

Matthew raised an eyebrow. One trial and he'd be back to wherever his body is? "What's the catch?" he asked. There's no way that there'd be no drawbacks to this.

" **There is no catch. If you finish this trial, you may return to them."** The voice answered.

He sighed. He didn't really have much of a choice if he wanted to come back to life. "Alright. What's the trial?"

* * *

Rias was a mess. It had been two weeks since the fights with the other Rias' and Gremory Matthew and the other Matthew's had gone back to their own worlds. Gremory Matthew had given them his thanks and if they needed help, they'd only need to call him out. Which was easy since Serana had some experience in world portals.

When she saw Matthew fall to the ground with yandere Rias, she immediately tried to use her healing magic which had no effect and while Asia managed to get his heart beating again, he didn't wake up and decided to send him to a hospital on the Gremory territory. They had the best healers work on him and told them that he would be sleeping from a week to a year. In other words, he's in a coma.

She had some weird seizures when she was sleeping which she had no idea why it was happening.

She tried her best to not break down while the others were doing the same or began crying like Miku was. The men of Matthew's peerage were staying strong as they tried their best to comfort the others.

Now Rias had visited him every day after school and had told the teacher that he was out of the country to not make a fuss about him in a coma.

She was in his hospital room, sitting just next to him who was just sleeping with a peaceful expression. He had lost his glasses during his fight with yandere Rias so it was pretty much gone. All she did in the room was look at him until she succumbed to sleep.

When she woke up, she saw the Matthew wasn't there anymore and stood up, panic crossing her face before she heard a toilet flushing and the door to the restroom opening, showing Matthew looking good as new. When their eyes met, the Gremory ran up and hugged him like it was the end of the world. Matthew stumbled a little bit but managed to balance himself and smiled before hugging back.

"Hey there." Matthew started, caressing her crimson hair.

Rias hugged him tighter, making sure that this wasn't a dream. She took in his scent, his body, everything that could remind her that this was real. She looked at him again and saw that his once black hair was now a dark red which she ran a hand through.

"Your hair's red now." She said, making the Zagan look up to his hair which he can't so he decided to pull some of his hair down and confirmed that it was red.

"I guess it is. I could dye it back to black…" He muttered, loud enough for the Gremory to hear, who shook her head shyly.

"I… kind of like it… this way…" she shyly said, making Matthew smile. It wasn't always that she was this shy.

"Then I guess I'll keep it red."

* * *

When Matthew released from the hospital in the underworld, Rias' peerage and his peerage were all happy that he was back and decided to celebrate with a party in the Gremory Household. Although Matthew tried to defuse the idea, everyone agreed to it and he was now forced to wear a black suit with a red dress shirt. What he didn't like about the suit was the pants were a size too small due to Jack buying the wrong size. Now he had to deal with it for the whole party.

He can do this.

He finished fixing his tie and went outside the room and into the entrance hall of the Gremory household which was now turned into a ball room. How they did it in two hours he'll probably never know.

A lot of people were there which included the Sitri's, Serafall, Sirzechs, Grayfia, the Gremory's and some other clans Matthew couldn't remember.

The party lasted for the whole night which included him dancing Rias, Akeno, Miku, Tokha, Serafall, women from other clans and even Venerana.

He can't do this.

Jack, Conner, Zeoticus and SIrzechs had proceeded to start a drinking game which ended with them all drunk and doing a lot of stupid stuff. Like Sirzechs making out with Grayfia in a corner, Jack taking off almost all his clothes, Conner nearly vomiting all over Serana and Zeoticus was off with his harem, leaving the party for the rest of the night.

Kiba was surrounded by women, Issei was dancing with Asia, Koneko and some women, Gasper was there inside his box, Damien, Polydueces and Castor were off talking with some other families and Tokha and Miku were with Serana, talking with each other.

"Enjoying the party?" A voice came out from behind him, making him turn around and see Venerana with a bright smile on her face.

"You could say that…" He trailed off, staring back to the sky, the artificial moon gazing at him.

"You seem distracted. Is there a problem?" She asked, walking up next to him. It was true. When he was dancing, laughing with his friends or simply talking, he had a slight far off look in his eyes.

"Well… would you believe me if I gave 10 percent of my speed to Rias?" He said, earning a surprised look from Lady Gremory.

"Is that so? Does she know?" she asked, curious at the predicament.

"Not yet. I didn't mean to give her my speed but someone else gave it by taking some of it from me and into her. Only way to wake up was that and a mental deconstruction of my brain." He stated. "Who he or she was and how they did it, I'll never know."

Venerana nodded and patted his shoulder with a reassuring smile and decided to leave him alone.

* * *

The next day, they all went back to the human world with Matthew's peerage now living with him. Xenovia and Koneko now had shared the room with Issei so his room was slightly cramped up with 5 residents sleeping in the same room.

It was early morning, Matthew was sleeping very comfortably in his bed that was now occupied with him, Rias, Akeno, Miku and Tokha. He had a somewhat good's night rest while thinking of how to tell Rias about his speed and the probation period. He still forgets to tell her that. He made a mental promise that he would tell her at some point today.

10% of his speed was a small loss to him if he could get faster by the end of the year. He'd need to train Rias with it because if she didn't, she would basically see time slow down and might screw up some important stuff. At least, that's what happened to him. He hoped it wouldn't happen to her.

He slept through the morning and woke up once again just a quarter to eleven. He didn't feel anyone next to him so he guessed that the girls must've already been up and downstairs. He got up from bed and stretched a little bit before taking a shower and went down to the dining room where most were already there. He sat down as Rias gave him a plate of pancakes. Kind of weird to eat pancakes a little late in the morning but hey, it's food. He thanked her and proceeded to eat said pancakes.

"So, did I miss anything when I was asleep?" Matthew began, wanting to know anything that he could've missed.

"Well, the school festival is nearing. Will you be participating?" Rias answered.

"I don't know. I'll definitely participate in any running events." He smirked as she giggled. They chatted until Matthew finished his food and asked the Gremory to join him somewhere. She raised her eyebrows in surprise but nodded and they went to his room, the Zagan placing a magic barrer over the door and sound proof magic to make sure that they will only be the ones to hear whatever comes out of the room.

"So, what's this about?" she asked. She felt the magic come off the door when Matthew placed the barrier over it.

"Well, it's about us." Matthew started, surprising the crimson haired girl. "Do you feel weird? Or has anything weird happen to you while I was asleep?"

Rias remembered the seizures she would have during the night for no reason and told him about it.

"So that's how huh…" Matthew nodded and looked at her. "Would you believe me if I said that you have some of my speed?"

Rias was shocked. She had a Zagan's inherited power? That is a very big thing to a lot of people, including her. "W-What?"

When Matthew began speaking, she saw his movements slow down and she looked outside the window and a flock of birds were flapping their wings very slowly. Before she could walk over to the window, a hand stopped her from moving and time went back to normal.

"I guess you see what I mean." He said, sighing. "That power might be cool and all, but if you don't control it your body won't be able to take it."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't control your speed then your body will start vibrating by its own and you'll go down to the ground. By the time you get your body in check, you'd already be underground, suffocating." He replied. "Don't worry, I'll help you control it. And maybe you'll be able to run like me." He reassured her when he saw the faint terror in her eyes. He held her by the shoulders and smiled before giving her a loving kiss. "You'll be alright. I promise."

She nodded and went for a hug that the Zagan accepted, staying in that position for quite a while before breaking away. "Is there anything else you want to say?" she asked.

"Well… our probation period's gone from three years to just one."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait what?!"

 **So yeah. A short one this week before I start the Diodora Arc.**

 **So I gave Rias some new powers that she will not use all the time since she's used to her power of destruction.**

 **Also I'd like to thank the 111 Followers and 81 Favorites! Thanks for the support!**


	27. Diodora Arc

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

 _They had their target. Only thing they needed to do was kill the target. Said target was an important person in Grigori who had a personal problem with devils and had begun killing them off one by one. This was a normal thing that would happen but this fallen angel was rather aggressive about it and would likely cause another great war. And the organization would not like their race to be extinct._

 _Matthew had been briefed along with Beth Amy, last remaining member of the House of Amy and Cairn Valefor, one of the three remaining members of the Valefor House. They were to kill the target and make it so that they were not found. And it would be done. Whatever the cost._

 _The three were just on top of him. He had been hiding in the human world pretending to be a janitor. Kind of weird for a high level fallen angel like him to be one but I made good cover. Said fallen angel was cleaning the canteen of a school that was very messy because of an unexpected food fight began, which made the fallen angel angry but kept it to himself._

 _Matthew was just outside the school ready to run at him with Beth and Cairn going inside the school. He waited for five minutes before a large boom was heard, giving him the signal to run at him not before placing a barrier in case things get ugly. When he got to the cafeteria, he saw the tables were all pretty much destroyed with Beth fighting the fallen angel and Cairn knocked out with a cracked table below him. He immediately ran at the fallen angel and gave him a clothesline, knocking him down. Beth went for the kill with a quick punch to the head that made a hole to said head. They fixed the cafeteria with Cairn waking up just before they would leave. Leaving only a dead janitor._

* * *

Matthew missed a week and a half of classes since the second term began, giving him a whole lot of assignments to finish. People began talking about how he changed his look from being black haired to a redhead and not having glasses on anymore. He would live out the normal as any normal high school student could except for a couple of strays here and there.

He began training Rias on how to control the speed she was given by someone he didn't know but gave him the chance to live life. The Zagan was grateful, but was curious on who that someone was.

Back to training, Rias was having a difficult time on controlling it since she wasn't used to have powers that used her whole body instead of conjuring it. She would walk past walls, doors and one time she fazed past her chair during class. It was a good thing that Matthew gave an excuse for her saying that she went to get her fallen ball pen and 'tripped'.

He had been notified of Diodora's advances towards Asia and Irina becoming to Kuoh, not as a threat but as a representative of the angels in Kuoh as Conner told him. The Zagan had a weird feeling that Diodora had something up his sleeve. Devils don't normally trade pieces and ask a servant for marriage. No sir.

He helped Issei train his stamina to make his Balance Breaker a lot longer for him to use and how to fight in close combat. He may be the red dragon emperor and all, but he's not a fighter just yet.

Matthew was now a part of the item borrowing race for the sports festival with Conner in the thousand meter race which he wanted to be a part of but Rias scolded him about cheating his way to victory resulting in a very funny scene to the others who stood and watched.

Now, the whole academy had started training for the sports festival. Everyone changed to their track suits and were practicing all over the school grounds. Matthew wasn't really practicing since it was an item borrowing race and he had the stamina to beat every one of the students so he was sitting there, looking at Conner who was doing laps over the field.

"Oh? You're not training?" A voice asked, making him turn around to see Akeno, Rias' Queen. They hadn't talk much since the battle with his other selves and Rias' other selves so this was a pretty good time to talk.

"Yeah. Don't really think I need to though. It's just an item borrowing race, what could go wrong?" He answered. It was cocky, but it was true.

"I see." She said, eyes unreadable before she smiled. "Can you walk with me for a minute?"

"Sure." He accepted and they began walking… wherever in the school.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" He began as he looked at her, violet eyes still unreadable but there was a faint sign of… fear?

Akeno didn't say anything but instead embraced him tightly. He would say he was surprised but he wasn't. Much. Just a tincy wincy bit.

"I-I thought I lost you…" She muttered, loud enough for him to hear before he felt his track jacket get wet. She was crying. Of course she was. She thought he'd be in a coma for a long time. Rias was the same but he thought that she had bottled it up to keep a strong face.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here." The Zagan comforted her as he held the raven haired Queen. He didn't care if people were looking at them with jealousy or girlish squeals were heard, all he cared about was telling her that he was here.

They stayed there for a while, people passing by looking at them before she pulled away, her eyes still teary before she wiped it away. "I'm sorry for…" she trailed off.

Matthew smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We all got to let things out sometime right?"

"I…I suppose so." She said. "But I did pick the right place didn't I?" she joked, making Matthew chuckle.

"Sure did. Come on, you should clean up. I'll wait up for you." He said while Akeno nodded and went to the nearest restroom.

* * *

After school, everyone had gathered in the club room to talk about the upcoming rating games. Rias pulled out a flash drive and inserted it to a tv which popped out of thin air.

"These are the recordings of the matches of the young devils. Our match with the Sona and Matthew are also here." She stated. "Everyone else had a game after our match with Matthew. House of the Great King Bael and Maou Asmodeus' House of Glasya-Labolas, House of Arch-Duke Agares and Maou Beelzebub's House of Astaroth. Everyone should watch carefully since these might be your next opponents." She continued before the video of Sairaorg and Zephyrdol's rating game, the latter losing with all his pieces taken down. He then provoked the Bael to fight him on a one on one. Sairoarg accepted without any hesitation and the fight seemed to be one sided with every attack Zephyrdol brought out, Sairaorg simply shrugged it off. The Bael then pulls a fist back and digs it deeply to his opponent's stomach, blood spitted out of Zephrydol's mouth.

"The one who's called the wicked one. The new heir of the Glasya-Labolas, hated by mostly everyone and can't even put up a fight. He's someone who should not be underestimated, that man Sairaorg Bael." Kiba said, gray eyes narrowing.

'He probably trained his body to the extreme if he can hit that had. Guess now inheriting the power of destruction has its perks I guess.' Matthew thought as he saw Sairaorg demolish a building earlier in the match.

"Rias and Sairaorg. Both of you had too many one on one battles even if you are the King. You guys can just send your pieces while the King doesn't move. And you do know that the game will be over when the King's out right? Guess those who carry the blood of a Bael are hot blooded." Azazel stated, amkign the Gremory go red from embarrassment.

"How strong is the Yankee?" Issei asked. His stamina had gone up a lot since training with Matthew and Tannin and he could now go into Balance Break for three hours.

"Well, if we didn't limit it to seven Houses, then he wouldn't be weak. But since the former heir died in an accident, he participated as a representative…" Rias trailed off.

"In the ranking produced by the Game Committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Zagan is ranked third, Gremory is ranked fourth, Astaroth fifth, Sitri sixth and Glasya-Labolas seventh. It's the comparison of average rank of their strengths, with the King and servants included. Although each of them turned the result around after having a match." Akeno continued.

"So Sairaorg Bael is excelling… That's what it means, right?" Issei said.

"Yes. He is a monster. It's said that 'Maybe he will rise up in a short time when he participates in the official game.' In other words, our fame would increase dramatically if we beat him." Rias answered.

"Is he stronger than Raiser?" Issei asked once again.

"Yep. If Raiser isn't training properly, then Sairaorg could beat him all day long if he wanted to." Matthew decided to answer for him. It was true though. Last he heard about Raiser was him locking himself in his room.

"Oh yeah, let me show you the graphs. These are the ones given to each faction." Azazel remembered and a holographic vision of a graphs appears with faces of each youth devil appearing. Each graph had Power, Technique, Support and Wizard written on each side of the graph. There was also another graph that had each of their faces but were in different levels. Sona was higher than Rias but Rias was higher than Seegvaira and the others except for Sairaorg, who was at the same level with Matthew. Both were at the top, beating all of the Kings. In the individual graphs, Rias had a high Wizard and Power category with her Support and Technique just above the mid-point. Matthew had immense Power and Technique with above average Wizard and low Support while Sairaorg had very low Support and Wizard but had the Power and Technique to match Matthew's.

"He didn't even fight seriously in the fight with Zephrydol." The Governor added.

"So he's a genius too?" Issei gave his opinion but was quickly shot down.

"No, Sairaorg is the first pure devil from the Bael to not inherit the power of destruction and not have any talents. Although the Gremory siblings inherited the power of destruction greatly, it was a weird thing to see that a Bael didn't." Azazel said. "By intense training he attained that power. He had a body. So he took it to the extreme." He added. "He got beaten down a lot since he was born and continued to be. He was the only high class pure devil to walk a bloody and muddy path." Oh if only you knew what the Zagan witnessed. Matthew cringed when he remembered some bad memories.

Nobody noticed as they were engrossed with the fallen angel's story. "A talentless person to be the next heir. That is a very big exploit, you know? He's the real deal cause he knows the big difference between humiliating defeat and the pride of victory. Well, in his case his strength also comes from something very different that no one seems to know about."

The video ended with the Bael's victory and the room becomes quiet.

"Oh, yeah. Your next opponent's gonna be Sairaorg, Matthew." Azazel said suddenly, making Matthew raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I will? Well, this is gonna be interesting." The Zagan said, immediately thinking about ways to beat the strongest youth.

"Yep. And whoever wins will face against whoever wins with the rating game between Rias and Diodora." Azazel continued, making Matthew smile.

"So I might get a rematch with Rias huh?" He looked at said person. "This'll be very interesting indeed."

"Wait, how about that Zephrydol guy? Are we gonna fight him?" Issei asked.

"He's no good. He got crushed during his match with Sairaorg. Lost his will to fight because of Sairaorg. Crushed his mind. His heart. The House of Glasya-Labolas will end their journey here." Azazel answered. "You should be careful, Matthew. He might do the same to you." The Governor continued.

"We'll see about that." Matthew said. "For now, we should watch the fight with Diodora and Seegvaira."

"I heard that Astaroth beat Agares in their fight." Azazel commented, surprising everyone.

"That's… very surprising." Matthew said. He knew Seegvaira was an expert tactician and her servants were nothing to be laughed at but to lose to someone whose peerage consisted of former nuns and holy maidens? Well now that's just odd. How Matthew knew of his peerage, he did some research and every single member of his peerage were casted out nuns and holy maidens and it seemed that Asia's the next target.

"Never thought that Agares would lose." Rias said, playing the video.

A bright green light flashed the room as a magic circle appeared, showing Diodora Astaroth himself.

* * *

"Hello. It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia."

Rias, Diodora, Azazel and Matthew were the only ones sitting around the table, everyone else had stood in the corner. Issei felt like this was the time that Rasier came to get Rias and where he first met Matthew. Truth be told, he was slightly angry at the latter because he had two beautiful and…talented bodies. But he stopped being angry when he saw his master was happy and decided to ask the Zagan for help with his training to better become the ultimate pawn and Harem King.

"I will say it straight forward, Rias-san. I would like to trade Bishops with you. Specifically Asia Argento." As he said that, he looked at Asia with a smile. "The one I will be arranging is-"

"I thought so." Rias cut him off. "I'm sorry. I thought that I should say this before you show me your servants, so let me say it beforehand. I have no intention to make a trade. It's not that I don't like your Bishops, but I simply do not want to lose Asia. She is my important servant." Rias continued.

"Hm. Is it because of her ability? Or because of her charm?" Diodora asked calmly.

"Both. I think of her as a little sister." Rias answered. "We live together. Having my affections deepen and not wanting to let her go isn't a good enough reason? I do not understand you for trying to get Asia through me with a method like this, DIodora. Do you understand?" The Gremory smiled sweetly. A little too sweet in Matthew's opinion.

"…I understand. I will leave, but I will not give up." That smile gave the Zagan a shiver.

Diodora walked towards Asia and got on one knee before taking her hand.

"Asia, I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what." He said and tried to kiss Asia's hand.

Keyword tried.

Issei grabbed the heir of the Astaroth House's shoulder, making said person smile.

"Can you let go? I feel like puking since a filthly dragon touched me."

Asia slapped Diodora's cheek and hugged the pawn. "Please do not say that!" She shouted.

"I see. I understand, then how about this. If I defeat Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei, then I would like you to answer my love…"

"Oh no. I ain't losing to you." Issei said defiantly.

The two looked at each other, sizing each other up.

"Sekiryuutei… I will defeat you.

"I'll show you what the power of a dragon really is!"

Azazel clapped and told them something important. "Your game is in five days, Rias. Diodora."

* * *

"So, what made you call me here Beth?" Matthew asked. He was currently at an alleyway a couple of blocks away from Kuoh Academy and got a call about something important. If it was important for Matthew.

"It's about our remaining members of the organization." Beth replied. Her long brown hair was now a pixie cut, and her blue eyes a dark green. Probably just contacts to change appearance.

"What about them?" The Zagan asked, curious about the organization that he kind of destroyed.

"Well, we're thinking of rebuilding." Beth answered.

"Ok… What's this have to do with me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We want you to be our leader."

"…"

"…"

"…Excuse me?"

"It's exactly what I said. We want you to be our leader." She repeated.

"Why exactly?"

"Because and I quote 'He destroyed it. He'll rebuild it.' Unqoute."

Matthew was confused. The fuck says that? "Who said that exactly?"

"Steve."

Of course it would be him. Steve was an average looking man who you would never think of him doing anything bad. But that's just the cover. Inside was someone who killed with a passion and money for the 'art' that he called it to be.

The Zagan sighed. Might as well get it over with he suppose. "Alright. Call me when you got everyone. And I mean everyone." He said before leaving in his signature red and black blur.

* * *

Once he came back to the clubroom who only had Rias occupy the room, she asked him where he went. He explained what happened earlier and was surprised that he was elected to be the leader even when the reason was a bit… unfair in Matthew's opinion. Either way the Gremory told the Zagan to tell Sirzechs and Azazel which he did.

They talked for a bit before deciding head home.

Matthew carried Rias bridal style as he ran all the way to the mansion which didn't take too long since he was him. Rias' hair got a bit messy but it was a quick fix.

As the two opened the door to his room, they were met with Akeno who wore a white and red Miko outfit that was similar to her's. Said outfit had the thighs fully exposed and her breasts were exposed a lot, not as much as her thighs, but enough to expose a lot of said breasts which obviously had no bra.

"Ara ara, Matthew-kun. Welcome home." She said, smiling.

Matthew had wide eyes. He never thought about her like this, so this was unexpected.

"Ufufu. I just wanted to ask you if you like this." She stated, doing a twirl. "So do you like it?"

"Yeah. Very much." Matthew answered, eyes still wide.

"I'm glad. Ufufu, what should we do now? Should we have an observation party? Or…" Akeno trailed off as she squeezed her breasts with a seductive gaze. "Do you want to have a private party on top of the bed with touching allowed?"

Matthew felt something wet drip down his nose and guessed that he was having a nosebleed. He doesn't do this often really. Just when someone stimulates him a lot.

He was going to reply until he felt killing intent behind him and forgot that Rias was here. Said girl had an innocently dangerous smile on her face as she spoke. "…Akeno? What do you think you're doing?"

"Ara, Rias. So you were here."

Oh that was so on purpose.

"I'm here because this is Matthew and I's room. It's obvious that I'm here." Rias told her Queen.

"I see. Then wait outside for a bit. I'm trying to have Matthew-kun some fun. You're a hindrance being here."

Rias froze while smiling at her Queen. "Hind…rance…?" she said, voice shaking.

Well, it's been a good life.

Matthew saw Miku and Tokha wearing the same outfit as Akeno was, but had different color schemes with Miku being white and blue while Tokha had a violet and black one.

"Darling!" Miku shouted with glee as she hugged Matthew which felt like a tackle that made him fall to the ground. "How do you like my outfit?"

Her outfit was pretty exposed and her breasts were almost out with her sending him to the ground. "It's…very nice."

His Bishop got up, the King following suit and complimented Tokha on her outfit.

"I will also wear it!" Rias shouted then went outside to change clothes.

"So how exactly did this happen?" Matthew asked Akeno.

"Well when I told Miku-san and Tokha-san about wearing this, they said they wanted to wear one as well. So that's how this happened."

"I…see." Matthew was a little confused. He gets that Miku would want to wear one but Tokha? Okay…

The door to Rias' room opened and it showed the owner of said room wearing an erotic dark red devil costume with her devil wings out to add to said costume. "Now Matthew. I look better don't I? I know what kind of costumes Matthew likes." Rias made a pose, making her breasts shake much to Matthew's enjoyment. And by enjoyment he meant nose bleeds.

"Yes, You look really good in it." Matthew held the urge to scream what he said.

Akeno said nothing as she walked into the changing room which was Rias' room. She came back in less than a minute and all she wore was basically a string.

A fucking string.

Matthew as full on Issei-style nosebleeding with wider eyes than when he first saw her earlier.

"Matthew-kun, costumes which have this much exposure are the best right?" The hybrid said. "Matthew-kun, put your hands up and have your finger pointed."

He did as told then Akeno grabbed his hand and made it touch her erect nipple.

Matthew was in heaven. He wasn't that much of a pervert but anyone who touches a breast does lose their cool. Especially if said breast was as soft as a pillow.

"Aan…This… is amazing… Matthew-kun's finger…when I wore that outfit for you, I got so turn onnn…" She said, lust clearly seen in her eyes.

Rias then grabs his left hand and takes it to her own breast but instead of just a finger touching her nipple, it was his whole hand groping her breasts.

"Like I thought, my chest gets hot… when I'm being touched by Matthew…What is this lovely feeling… it gets better the more I touch Matthew…" Rias spoke her thoughts.

Matthew didn't realize it but the hand that was touching Akeno's nipple was now groping her breasts also. He noted that Akeno's was softer but Rias' was more elastic.

"I won't lose to Akeno!" Rias said, going inside her room, Akeno following.

"No, I can definitely show a better posture to Matthew-kun than Rias!"

"Matthew said I'm attractive!"

"That isn't true! Last time Matthew said my body feels good!"

"You probably just forced him to say that! And did you just call my Matthew casually?!"

"Why can't I? Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! Rias, you dummy!"

"Akeno you stubborn head! I will not forgive you today!"

This was a very good evening for Matthew.

 **So welcome to the start of Volume 6. I plan on doing the Sairaorg vs Matthew after this arc is over and after that will be the organization arc before starting volume 7. Or volume 7 before the organization arc, whichever I plan on starting.**

 **Feedback is appreciated!**


	28. The Interviews

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

A little after the cosplay party that Matthew had seen, they were called by Grayfia and were informed them that they will be appearing in television in the underworld. They wanted the whole Gremory and Zagan group to appear on a tv station's program because of the two being famous for being family members of Maou for Rias and the other young devils and Matthew's rising popularity, specifically the women. That Matthew would rather not want their attention.

The Zagan read an article about Rias and found out that she is popular especially during summer and had gained more due to the Rating Games she participated. He also found out that the girls uniform of Kuoh Academy would get released as merchandise for the underworld soon.

Matthew was currently sitting on a chair inside his room, different thoughts coming and going.

These thoughts include his relationship with Rias, Akeno, Miku and Tokha. He and Rias were currently dating with Akeno as his 'mistress' that she kind of is. He's known Miku and Tokha for years and Miku had shown a lot of signs of love to him. Tokha was usually shy and wouldn't talk much but she would give off some signs of attraction rarely. And then there was Serafall. He didn't know what thei relationship was but he thinks it's getting to the sex buddy type of relationship. Next was he being the leader of an organization composed of extinct members of the 72 Pillars. That was going to be rough since he wasn't much of a leader. A tactician yeah but leading wasn't his strong point. Leading his peerage was a slight pain but an entire organization? No thank you. The third thought that came to mid was the other Matthew's, focusing on the Matthew that yandere Rias had recruited to fight him, although it was easy, the other him's last words before fight yandere Rias took him off guard. Would he really go on a rampage because of Rias dying? The Zagan couldn't answer that since he hasn't felt that emotion yet.

He could out of that thought when he felt someone hug him from behind and felt the familiar softness of breasts. When he looked behind him, he saw Rias smiling at him.

"What are you doing Matthew?" She asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh you know, thinking about stuff." He answered, leaning back a bit.

"You're not worried about us being on tv?"

"A little yeah." To tell the truth, he doesn't really care about being on tv, but the fans who want to see him is what he's more worried about. "Right now, I'm more worried about what Diodora will do to get Asia. I know we haven't talked much but she's a good girl from what I've seen and heard from Issei." He continued. The red haired male felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and Rias' head popped out from his left.

"It'll be okay. Whatever Diodora will give, I will refuse. She is my cute servant and I will never let her go. So let's make her happy. Let's make them all happy." She kissed his cheek as they stayed there.

* * *

The next few days were a blur and now was the day of their screening on tv. They all teleported to the underworld with a magic circle for them and arrived at what looked like the basement of a building somewhere in a city oin the Underworld. They received a warm welcome by the staff as what Matthew guessed as the produced led them to the top floor.

The building didn't seem any different to those in the human world but most of the devices used demonic powers instead of electricity.

As they walked through a corridor, he saw a poster of a smiling Rias doing a pose with a poster of him next to it.

"Sairaorg. So you're here too." Rias said, getting Matthew out of his thoughts and saw that the Bael was there with his peerage behind him and a blonde woman who had her hair tied into a ponytail beside him which is most likely the Queen. Sairaorg had his jacket slung over his shoulder as he approached them.

"Rias. Are you getting interviewed too?"

"Yes. Have you already finished?"

"I'll be getting interviewed now. Probably a different studio from you guys; I saw your match between the Sitri's and Matthew-kun over here. Speaking of a match…" Sairaorg trailed off as he looked at the Zagan. "No matter how fast you are, you will lose if you get cornered. Everyone will aim for the slight opening you might give with everything they got. I've learned a lot of things when I watched your match with Rias. However..." He patted his shoulder. "I desire to fight you with only pure and raw power."

Matthew smiled as he raised an arm for a shake hand. "Then I'll give you a fight with pure and raw power." He said while the Bael had accepted the hand shake and left.

After that they all went to the dressing room and left their bags. Azazel wasn't with them since he would be on another program and Irina was at home so it was just the Gremory group and the Zagan group.

They were taken to a studio of sorts and people were still preparing the show as a lady came up to them. "Hello. It is my first time meeting you. I am the announcer of the underworld broadcast studio 1."

"Same goes to you. Hello." Rias smiles and shakes her hand, Matthew doing the same.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden but for the interview…" The conversation became about the upcoming interview.

"I-I-I-I want to go hooooommmeeeee!" Gasper trembled and hid behind Issei, who was as nervous as he is but kept it to himself.

"There will also be questions asked for the other group members, but please don't be too nervous." A staff member said. "So um, is Kiba Yuuto-san, Himejima Akeno-san, Chase Conner-san and Miku Izayoi-san here?"

"Ah, that would be me. I'm Kiba Yuuto."

"And I am Himejima Akeno."

"Conner Chase over here."

"Miku Izayoi!"

All four raised their hands.

"I think there would be quite a lot of questions for the four of your during the interview. You three are increasing in popularity."

"Are you for real?!" Issei shouted.

"Yes. Kiba-san and Conner-san are getting more female fans while Akeno-san and Miku-san is getting more male fans." The staff answered.

Well Kiba is handsome and Akeno's beautiful. Conner had that rougish look and Miku was a former idol so it wouldn't be weird if they were popular.

Matthew was happy for the three, although he wasn't sure if they would like the fans rampaging all over them if they were walking in the city alone.

He didn't see Akeno smile at him as she held his hand gently. "You don't have to worry. I only have eyes for Matthew-kun so I won't go to another person." She said.

Before Matthew could reply, he felt someone glaring at them and subtly turned around to see Rias glaring at the two of them.

"And who is Hyoudou Issei-san?"

"AH, that would be me." Issei raised his hand.

The staff member had a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, you are…?"

"Um, I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei…"

"Ohhh! You are! Your armoured form had a strong impression, so I couldn't tell Hyoudou-san in a normal state." It was true. The two matches that Issei participated in he was in his Balance Break. "You'll be having a interview in a different studio. You're famous for being the Chichiyuutei."

When the staff said that, Jack started laughing and Conner snorted, trying to hide his laughter as Issei was shocked.

"Chichiyuutei?!"

"You've become very popular amongst the children as they call you the Oppai Dragon. You scream out Oppai in the match against the Sitri and often times at the match during the Zagan yes? It was broadcasted during snack time and so it became very popular among the children who saw it."

Issei had a weird look on his face as he was taken to another studio.

* * *

After the interviews, everyone had started relaxing back at the dressing room. It was pretty obvious they were all nervous since they started relaxing by leaning on the wall on dropping dead on the sofas. The programme started with an accumulation of question to Rias and Matthew till the end. These included about the match between the two of them, if they had anyone they have their attention on and more.

The two answered normally, with Rias behaving with elegance while Matthew behaving like himself. When a question about their relationship was ask, they simply smiled as Matthew snaked an arm around her waist.

After that, it was Kiba's turn as women started cheering, Conner following with the same reaction. Akeno and Miku were next and they received a lot of positive responses from the males. And for the last, it was Issei and kids started yelling 'Oppai dragon!' and 'Chichiyuutei!'.

"Well, that was… something." Matthew stated, sitting next to Rias who was eating a snack.

"It certainly was. Do you think that was necessary earlier?" she asked, it felt nice that Matthew did what he did earlier but he might the Kuoh treatment.

"Well, we didn't really tell them we're dating, are we?"

"I suppose." She giggled as the door opened and a familiar Phenex entered.

"Is Ise-sama here?"

"Ravel Phenex. What brings you here?" Issei answered as their eyes met. She blushed for a moment before making an unpleasant expression and pushed a basket to his hands.

"This! It is a cake! My second eldest brother has a television program here so I came to give this to you since I had the time!" She said and Issei opened the basket to see a delicious chocolate cake.

"Did you make this?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! I have confidence if it's cake! A-And I promised you that I would give you a cake!"

"Thank you. But you could have made it for me when we have tea like we promised."

"I won't do anything to disturb you. You have a match with the House of Astaroth soon yes? So I'd rather not waste your time. But I thought maybe I can give you a cake. You should be grateful!"

That felt tsundere-ish.

"T-Then I will take my leave then…" before she could go out, Issei stopped her as he took a small knife and cut a piece of the cake and placed it on his mouth, chewing a bit. Once he swallowed, he smiled.

"It's delicious, Ravel. Thank you. I'll eat this at home." He chuckled. "I don't know when we'll see each other again so I thought I'll give you my opinion of the taste now. I'll make sure to arrange our tea time with you on a different occasion. If you'd like to have one though." Issei continued.

Ravel got a bit teary-eyed as she blushed. "Ise-sama, I'll be cheering for you!" She left after that, although a bit fast, but she did.

* * *

It was night time and everyone had gone back to their rooms except for a rather pleased Matthew who was at the living room after just finishing up a contract. He didn't do much contracts unless it was from an important person or if everyone had contracts. This contract fell to the former category as he got a contract from Serafall Leviathan. It was weird since the two were both devils and she could just call him up. Either way he had to do it since she was a Maou and it was a contract.

Probably the second best decision he made in his life. The best was definitely higher up.

When he arrived at the place he was called upon, he found that he was in the dressing room for the Magical Girl Series and saw Serafall without a top which exposed her breasts. Said breasts looked bigger in her childish body and looked very lovely to tou-

Okay, giving a little too much information. Back to topic.

Anyway, Matthew was blushing when he saw her and became a stuttering mess when Serafall started teasing him. Now, normally he wasn't like this but when you have an urge to jerk off and get a contract to see a half-naked Serafall, you'd probably be like him. But since this was Matthew, he took a deep breath and composed himself then asked the Maou on why he was here making said Maou pout on him being a 'killjoy' as he put it.

He wasn't a killjoy just to let you all know.

She then answered him and I quote "I just wanted to know your opinion. Pink or Blue? It's for the new Levia-tan movie!"

Matthew jaw dropped. Really? Well, it's a contract, might as well answer.

And he answered with pink. Serafall then hugged him and went to change since her outfit was blue and came out in the pink version of it. A very tight and faint see through pink version of it.

Matthew could practically see her curves, large breasts desperately wanting to be out of the tight clothing and lovely ass in the outfit and could see the faint white below the mini skirt.

And then his legs were frozen. Feels like the time back in the elevator. She then make a chair of ice behind him before walking over to him seductively and lowering him down on the ice chair. Normally he could get out of there but Serafall gave a lap dance which made Matthew focus on not getting a hard on instead of getting out.

First she started dancing then took a water bottle from a table on the dressing room before pouring it on herself, making her clothes and herself wet. The now faint see through was now definitely see through and you could see the hard nipples and wet breasts. She then took off her top slowly, teasing him. When the top was removed, she lowered herself to her knees and slowly began unzipping the zipper of his jeans before unbuttoning it and pulled it down together with his boxers, showing his stiff manhood. She smirked and began moving his hand up and down his shaft. This lasted for a couple of minutes before she decided to lower her head to his cock, her tongue swirling around the tip of it, eliciting a moan from the Zagan. She started bobbing her head slowly and it began to increase in speed and slurping sounds began to fill the room. This lasted for a while before Matthew felt the familiar knot form and barely managed to warn her before releasing his load on her mouth, the Leviathan not managing to swallow all and got some cum flowing down her jaw.

After that, the two began cleaning up and then sat on a couch.

"So, not that I didn't enjoy it but…what was that for?" Matthew started and looked at Serafall with curious eyes.

She looked at him and sighed before smiling, albeit a bit forced. "Well, once in a while I'm really stressed because of me being a Maou and I need some release and so…"

Matthew understood and nodded. "I see. I suppose this will be happening often?"

Serafall brightened up and returned to her normal self. "Yes! Well, not often but maybe once or twice a month. And it's okay with you?"

"Let's just… not call ourselves sex buddies. Sounds too scandalous. How about friends with benefits?" He said, Serafall giving him a nod before hugging him tightly. Once the two let go, Matthew stood up. "Well, I should go back. I'll see you… whenever Serafall."

"Wait!" She shouted, making Matthew stop from teleporting. "You don't want anything? This meeting is a contract!"

Matthew smirked. "I think what you gave me was enough for a reward."

* * *

It was the day of the match and everyone had gathered at the clubroom, the time closing to midnight. Rias and her peerage were all ready for the match against Diodora since the free time they had were used up on training with Matthew and the others.

"So, you guys ready for this?" Matthew asked, receiving positive replies from Rias and the others.

"As ready as we can be." Rias answered. 'If what you said was true…' from what Matthew had told her, Diodora might be targeting Asia next and had to be on guard if anything would happen.

"I suppose." Matthew reached out to her and gave her a kiss which she happily replied. Once the two separated, they smiled. "For luck." He whispered before doing the same to Akeno.

Then a bright light surrounded the room, signaling the start of the game. Matthew and the others decided to head over to the underworld to watch instead of the clubroom.

Once they got there, they were met with Azazel and Sirzechs. They talked for a bit before a large boom was heard just outside the building and saw a lot of devils, fallen angels and magicians attack the building and the devils guarding it. Matthew looked at his peerage and nodded before his peerage left to fight.

"You guys should contact Rias. She might be in trouble. I'll be going to the front lines to help with the defense."

"I already told Odin to go there." Azazel said. "Don't sweat it."

"Alright. I'll see you guys soon." Matthew said but Azazel told him to stop and told him that he'll be coming with, Sirzechs going to another part of the battlefield to help.

In the battlefield, Matthew saw Conner flying above, taking out the Khaos Brigade's aerial support with Serana backing him up with ice spears. He faintly saw the others in the ground fending off the enemy devils and decided to join in before he was stopped by a blast of black energy. Looking up, he saw Cairn Valefor, wearing a gray trench coat.

"Cairn? So you are a part of the Khaos Brigade." He stated.

"You know him?" Azazel asked brom his left.

"You could say that." The Zagan answered.

"Yeah. Decided that I wanted more fighting so I went with the Khaos Brigade. Always wanted to know who would win with the two of us." He landed on the ground before raising his hands, black energy flowing through it.

Matthew said nothing as he looked at Azazel who nodded, getting the silent message and left to help with the defense. He then got on a running stance before running towards Cairn, ready to send a fist to his face.

 **So here's a new chapter with the next will mostly be more of fighting chapter.**

 **Made a little action with Matthew and Serafall to start their relationship. This will start as only sex but will evolve later.**

 **As to why I made Serafall more seductive than cheerful, it's because I personally think that Serafall has a more seductive personality in her true form(If she has one but I'm only going on if's) since she's said to rival Gabriel's beauty.**


	29. The Juggernaut Drive

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

Matthew got into a running stance and bolted towards Cairn, ready to send a fist to his face that he missed due to a black blast that was sent towards him. The Zagan pulled away for a moment before once again rushing Cairn and this time his fist connected, sending him to the ground, leaving a small crater to where he was skidding.

To tell the truth, Matthew thought that this one was in the bag. Cairn didn't have the best reaction time and so he would easily beat him with his speed.

When Cairn got up, he snarled and black snakes started to shoot out from his right hand and wrap around it. The snakes had a faint orange glow to it and it began moving itself to wrap around his whole upper body. The Khaos Brigade member then channeled a large amount of black energy and realeased it, making a large blast which Matthew barely dodged due to the surprise of him having one of Ophis' snakes.

So maybe he wouldn't have this in the bag just yet.

Matthew once again pulled back and thought of a quick plan. He decided to go for his usual hit and run technique that always worked wonders for him. He managed to do this for quite a while before Cairn was engulfed in a large black aura. Matthew knew he needed to finish this quick if he wanted to live and removed a seal before running at him as Cairn sent out a barrage of black orbs at him.

Time slowed down as Matthew went faster and faster, seeing the black orbs move slowly towards him and Cairn with a snarl on his face, the snakes wrapped around him still glowing orange. The Zagan took the time to inspect the orbs, seeing a faint orange light to it, giving him the impression that it was boosted due to the snakes that his former comrade had. Then he looked around to see his friends fighting against Khaos Brigade devils, fallen angels and some magicians with some devils helping out. He could see Azazel in the beside Conner, both sending out their signature light spears and blue flames respectively. He could see thunderbolts in the distance, meaning that Odin was there.

He then placed his focus back on Cairn and walked towards him, time around him still slow. Matthew outstretched a hand and vibrated it to phase through Cairn's chest, stopping just at his heart. He took a look at his friend's face, seeing the determination to beat him written on his face. He also saw a faint anger in his eyes and Matthew sighed deeply.

Guess there's no turning back to this.

"I'm sorry." The Zagan whispered before he held Cairn's heart and crushed it before time began to go back to normal, explosion heard everywhere. Cairn had wide eyes and fell to the ground, lifeless.

Matthew sighed. He knelt down and closed Cairn's eyes before turning around and helped to fight. Before he could do that however, he received a call from Koneko through a magic circle.

"What's up Koneko-san?" He asked. The two don't really talk much except for battles that they were both apart of so they weren't that close.

Koneko then told him something that would either be rewarding or dangerous to him.

"And you want me to say that?"

"Yes. Akeno-san will definitely power up."

Matthew sighed. This will kill him in the near future. "Alright, gimme a sec." He ended the call and used another magic circle to call Akeno.

"Hey, so I know you're a little preoccupied but ah…" He took a deep breath and hoped for the best. "If you beat whoever your facing right now easily, let's go on a date next Sunday."

Akeno didn't reply which made Matthew a little uneasy until he heard giggling.

"Ufufu. Ufufufufufufu! I can have another date with Matthew-kun!" Akeno started giggling and Matthew heard electricity in the background. Then a red magic circle appeared from his right ear.

"You're horrible Matthew! You have me yet you only ask Akeno out!" Rias stated, teary-eyed although Matthew didn't see it.

"Ufufu, Rias. This is proof that my love has finally been noticed by Matthew-kun. Seems like you have to give up now, hm?"

"W-What are you saying! I don't want it to be said from the vulgar Akeno who sparkles her lightning from just a single d-d-date! B-Besides, he's my boyfriend!"

"What did you say? I don't want it to be said from you, who doesn't seem like you won't be getting any attention anytime soon."

Matthew was inwardly killing himself with this decision. Why did he agree to this again?

"T-that's not true! E-Even a while ago he…"

"What happened a while ago?"

"He touched my breasts a lot when we were in bed."

"…Isn't that just Matthew-kun moving around in his sleep?"

"…We also kissed. A lot."

Even if he had the urge to kill himself, he has to admit. Rias' voice sounds really cute right now.

"Then I'll give him a _lot_ of French kisses in front of you." Akeno replied, emphasizing the 'lot' word.

"Akeno! No! No! I don't even want to imagine you doing that to my Matthew! His mouth belongs to me!"

Matthew heard a voice in the background followed by a loud boom which made him end the call or else his ears would be deaf.

He sighed. Whenever they meet up again will be his death.

At least, he hoped not.

* * *

With Damien and Conner, the two were slashing and burning every bad guy in their way as a devil with the height that was easily seven feet and was the size of a bulldozer. Well, not really a bulldozer but you get the point anyways.

The devil grinned as he saw the two and began walking, the ground shaking slightly as he took each step. The two looked at each other before nodding, Conner going up while Damien unsheathed his sword, Crocea Mors, Julius Caesar's sword; and took a stance as he disappeared from view and slashed the large devil to no effect. Conner took a shot at him with still no effect as the large devil slammed the ground with his two fists, causing the ground to rumble that threw Damien off. This gave the devil an opening and took it with no hesitation, grabbing the Knight with his two hands and crushing his body, releasing a cry of pain from Damien. Getting your whole body crushed does hurt like a bitch.

Thankfully, Tokha managed to create a wave of energy through her sword that disoriented the devil, releasing Damien from his hold. The Knight then pulled away and appeared next to Tokha. Castor then helped out by picking up the large devil with diffuculty but managed to give him a spine buster. Polydueces appeared, carrying Miku in his arms and placed her down on top of the devil, the latter letting out a shriek of gracefulness **(A/N: I really don't know how to describe this.)** that managed to take down the other devils around them, enemy or friendly. The large devil however, slowly stood up and backhanded the Bishop, sending her flying. Conner managed to catch her before setting her down gently to the ground. Miku had a large bruise covering her entire right hand side face and was unconscious. He looked back at the large devil and saw that Tokha and Castor were going head to head with the devil, Damien and Polydueces as back up. Serana had recently just joined the fight and began sending different ice spells towards him. Conner thought he was forgetting something. Or someone.

Where the hell was Jack?

Jack was… well, he's a little preoccupied with sitting in the battlefield, taking a look at the destruction around him with a can of Monster and a bag of Doritos.

Anyways, Conner took him off his mind as the focused on the large devil that managed to put them all on their toes. He took to the skies once again before sending a barrage of blue fire balls towards the devil, once managing to destroy the devil's upper clothing and all of them stopped to see what was hidden.

The devil had tubes injected in him, a red fluid flowing inside the tube and into his body. Said body was fit to the max, his veins showing prominently and his whole body was pure muscle. The large devil grinned once again when he saw the shocked expressions of his enemies before he ran towards them before getting stopped by a red and black blur that we all know who is.

Matthew stopped just a little ways away from them and took a look at the large devil, focusing on the tubes before he narrowed his eyes and ran towards him, getting on top of him and tried to pull the tubes to no avail. The devil got a hold of him and threw him away, Matthew getting his balance and landed on a knee.

"Took out those tubes!" He shouted, taking another run at the devil, his peerage behind him save for Jack and Miku. Matthew did the usual hit-and-run tactic while Tokha and Castsor began beating down the devil. Conner and Serana were both up in the sky raining fire and cie on the devil while Damien and Polydueces hacked and slashed all over the devil, the tubes not looking affected. This seemed to only annoy the devil as he created another slam to the ground, sending another small earthquake all around, throwing most of them off. Conner and Serana were still up in the sky.

Matthew managed to balance himself but got punched in the chest by the devil, sending him across the battlefield, creating a small crater when he landed. He groaned as his vision was a bit blurry, seeing a lot of different colors flying all over the place.

" **Get up."** He heard. That was the same voice he talked to during his coma.

" **Do you wish to save your family? Then get up."** He voice answered its own question and Matthew felt some strength go back to him. He slowly got up as he didn't notice that another seal had been removed, giving him half of his full power. His hair started to float and move around as his red eyes started glowing. His body felt better than ever as he took a look at his surroundings. Seeing allied devil fight against the Khaos Brigade who were slowly winning with their mass numbers, even with Azazel in the front line. He got into a running stance and felt time slow down as he ran towards a fallen angel about the send a spear of light through a devil. Matthew gave the fallen angel a clothesline before going to the next devil, then a fallen angel, then a magician, another devil, a magician, fallen angel, devil, magician. This continued for a while for him but in the eyes of everyone else, it happened in a blink of an eye. Once he stopped, the enemy numbers had been cut down to almost a half in just a minute.

Matthew look around and saw that the large devil was still alive and had already taken out Polydueces and Tokha. He steeled himself as he bolted towards the large devil and phased through his entire body, taking out his heart in the process. He would've done this earlier but hey, he didn't want his peerage to be left out in the fighting.

He stopped in front of Jack and smacked the back of his head before leaving with no trace of who did it. He went back to his peerage and saw that the three injured were already being healed with the rest of the Khaos Brigade retreating.

"What was that thing earlier?" Damien started. "Never seen anything like it."

"Probably an experiment the Khaos Brigade had started." Azazel answered. "They'll probably continue this since they saw the power it had, seeing as all of you had a hard time with it."

As Matthew was about to speak, a large roar was heard from the far left and a very tiny blood red dot was floating.

"Isn't that where Rias-san and the others were?" Conner said, making Matthew mumble a curse and started to teleport.

"I'll go there. Stay here until they're ready to fight." The King said, gesturing to Miku, Tokha and Polyduces before leaving in a magic circle.

* * *

As he arrived, he saw a red dragon like armor. He guessed that it was Issei, but the armor was different. It was sharper and had larger wings than the usual armor and had claws for hands and feet. Then he saw a small circle of swords that disappeared and showed Rias with the others. He noticed that Asia wasn't there. Weird. He thought that she'd be with them right now.

"What's going on and what's that thing?" Matthew asked as he approached them.

"Issei." Rias answered.

"What?"

"That is Issei." She repeated, pointing a finger at the floating figure.

"Looks like you guys are in trouble." A voice spoke out then a crack appeared in the air and out came Vali and Bikou with a man wearing a suit who was holding a sword that had the sword Collbrande.

"Vali." Matthew said, taking a stance to attack before Vali raised his hands.

"I have no intention to fight. I just came here to observe. Sekiryuutei's Juggernaut Drive seems incomplete. You're lucky that Juggernaut Drive occurred within this specially-made battlefield. If this happened anywhere else then the surroundings might have vanished." Vali stated his reason for being here.

"This form, can he revert from it?" Risa asks.

"Since it's an incomplete Juggernaut Drive there can be a chance, but there is a case where he might stay like this and die. Either way, staying in that form will put Hyoudou Issei's life in danger." Vali answered as Bikou walked towards Kiba.

"Here, she's one of yours, right? The healing sister." He said, handing an unconscious Asia.

"Asia!"

"Asia-chan!"

Everyone except for Vali's group and Matthew gathered around her as Matthew looked at Vali.

"Is there any way to beat him in that form?" He asked.

"Well, a dragon always calms down when a song is heard but there isn't any for the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. There is that song about Hyoudou Issei 's…obsession with 'oppai' but we don't have it."

"Shit." The Zagan cursed as he looked back at Issei, still floating, doing nothing. Then he unleashed a roar and looked at Vali before opening his mouth, unleashing a red beam. Vali and matthew both dodged since they were next to each other and looked at each other.

"Can you get a copy of that song you talked about? I'll distract it." Matthew said.

"Are you sure? I ca-"

"You said you'd only be observing right? Go get the song or else you won't be able to fight him anytime soon." The red head smirked as he saw Vali make a displeased expression before telling Bikou to teleport them to somewhere he does not want to know. Teleporting is complicated.

He looked at Issei who was charging up another blast from his mouth and decided to run away to pick up speed and came back before jumping, the height of it able to reach Issei and gave him a vibrating punch to his mouth just as he was about to release the energy and managed to take him down, giving Matthew the easy advantage since his powers are more for land than air.

Issei got up and let out a roar before rushing towards Matthew who easily dodged the attack and gave him a roundhouse kick that sent the Red Dragon Emperor to the ground, hard. Matthew looked back at Rias and saw that she was talking with Irina, who came with Vali and his group. Then he saw Irina push a box towards Rias and opened it before a hologram appeared, making everyone look.

 **[Oppai Dragon! Now starting!]**

'Oh please kill me…' Matthew thought as he sighed.

 **[Oppai!]**

 **[The Song of Oppai Dragon]**

 **Lyrics: Azazel  
Composer: Sirzechs Lucifer  
Choreography: Serafall Leviathan**

 **THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY.**

 **THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD**

 **DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON**

 **GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU**

 **THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI**

 **BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST**

 **THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY**

 **IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING**

 **EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI**

 **DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON**

 **CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN**

 **HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST**

 **OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY**

Yup. Everyone had pretty much stopped and looked at the video being displayed. This is got out on the human world…

 **THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY.**

 **THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD**

 **DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON**

 **GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU**

 **THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI**

 **BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST**

 **THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY**

Isse started to groan and mutter 'Oppai' while clutching his head.

 **IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING**

 **EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI**

 **DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON**

 **CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN**

 **HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST**

 **OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY**

Well, as much sa Matthew wanted to hate it, it was actually working. Issei's claws slowly began to become fingers again. Well, guess it's time to knock him out now.

Matthew went for a punch to the chest that phased through and squeezed his heart while Vali got into Balance Breaker and knocked Issei out.

They waited for a bit and Issei woke up, getting crushed by Xenovia, Asia and Irina then a giant hole tore through the sky, showing a red colored dragon that was bigger that Tannin in the sky.

"The Great Red…" Matthew muttered. This was the second time he'd meet the Dragon God, the first time was…awkward.

"That it is." Vali confirmed. "That is my goal. The one I want to beat. There's an ultimate class for Red but not for White. One day I will become that Ultimate class." He smirked as he looked at the large dragon.

"Great Red. It has been a while." A black haired little girl wearing a gothic outfit stood there, like she was there for a while.

"Who's that? She wasn't there earlier." Issei asked.

Vali made a bitter smile. "Ophis. The Uroboros Dragon. She's also the head of the Khaos Brigade."

Well, there were weirder things to hear and see than that. Like seeing an old woman wearing a two pi-

Let's not talk about that.

"I shall, definitely get my hands on silence." As she said that, they heard wings flapping and saw Tannin and Azazel landing.

"Sensei, Old man!"

"Oh, Ise. Looks like your back to normal. I was a little scared about what happened to you, going into Juggernaut Drive and all. Looks like the song wasn't a waste." Azazel said. "By the way, the offer came from SIrzechs. He and Serafall were so eager that they composed the music and made the choreography." He laughed. "Hahaha. To be expected from the breast loving Sekiryuutei." He said as he saw the look on said breast loving Sekiryuutei's face. "Hm? Looks like something big is happening." He and Tannin looked at each other before looking at Great Red.

"How nostalgic. Great Red huh."

"Have you also fought him Tannin?" Issei asked to a negative reply.

"He didn't even pay attention to me."

"Been a while, Azazel." Vali greeted. "Did you beat Cruzerey Asmodeus?"

"Yep, Sirzechs took care of him. If their leaders are taken out then their men will start running away. Well, that and Ise taking out Shalba Beelzebub and Matthew removing almost half of the opposition off the field."

"And Onii-sama?" Rias asked.

"The barrier collapsed so he's back at the observation room." Azazel answered. "Ophis. The guys from the Old-Maou faction who were rampaging in each area either retreated or surrendered. Truth be told, the Old-Maous that were controlled by the descendants are basically finished."

"Not yet." Matthew cut in. "You're forgetting a Lucifer. Aside from Vali, of course."

"Yes. That is also one of the conclusions." Ophis said, somewhat Grayfia-ish with the way her face and voice was.

Azazel shrugs. "Among you guys, the group with power apart from Vali is the faction assembled by humans who are either descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear possessors. I think they're called the Hero faction?" He shrugged once again before conjuring a spear of light. "Now, Ophis. Shall we fight?"

Ophis didn't say a thing as she simply left not before giving them a creepy smile. "Tannin. The dragon kings are gathering once again. This will be interesting."

* * *

A couple of days since the Rating Game, Issei was unconscious due to going into Juggernaut Drive even though he was still conscious to see Great Red and Ophis so right now everyone had decided to just wait for his awakening and enjoy the sports festival. Well, Asia wanted to stay behind but Xenovia managed to convince her not to.

And now, it was the sports festival with Matthew getting ready for the item borrowing race with the other competitors next to him.

"Now, it is time for the item borrowing race! Is everyone ready to start?" A third year said, receiving positive nods from the competitors. "Now then, get ready, set…go!"

Every had made a run for the box that had the papers which held the item that they were supposed to get to win the race with Matthew using a slight amount of his speed to reach it before anyone had gotten to the box. As he reached out to a piece of paper and opened one before smiling.

Well, this race was easy.

As he spotted a crimson haired beauty that we all know, he held out a hand. "Hey, so… can you come with me for a sec?"

Rias smiled and took his hand before nodding, a smile on her face.

Matthew decided to get the race over quick so he carried her bridal style before running towards the judge, giving him the paper that he got earlier and the judge nodded, raising a hand giving the signal of first place.

The Zagan placed the Gremory down and said Gremory had a curious look on her face. "What did you get?"

"Well, the paper said I got to get a bishoujo so I came to get a bishoujo." He answered, gaining a cute grin from Rias. She closed the gap between them and kissed him, pouring out all the love she had for him. She didn't care if people saw, she was happy that she was with him.

And people started cheering. Well mostly the girls who supported them although they were a bit sad that Matthew was taken while the boys were glaring at him with jealousy.

After that, Matthew went to the clubroom for a quick second because Sirzechs wanted to talk to him.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" He asked, taking a seat.

"You, actually." He also took a seat parallel to where he was seating. "I talked to Issei about becoming an inspiration to the devils and now I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Ok…" Matthew furrowed his brows. "I don't think I'm an inspiration to kids."

"No, but you are to the adults." Sirzechs said. "When you obliterated the Khaos Brigade, everyone started to look up to you. People started talking about you all over the underworld. I discussed a merchandise line and you being a part of an anime with Hyoudou Issei-kun and the others with mother and father and they approved. So I'm asking you, would you like to be a hero?"

Matthew was surprised. They wanted him to be a hero? Kind of weird since he did some pretty bad stuff during his early days as a devil but hey, at least they won't hate him. He probably won't like to female devil stampede but it comes with the package he guessed.

"Sure, why not."

 **So this is the end of the Diodora Arc. Next chapter will be Matthew vs Sairaorg and I still don't know if I'll do another OC Arc or start the next volume.**


	30. The Red Flash vs The Lion

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

A few days after the Rating Game gone wrong, Matthew was in the Gremory Household getting ready for his Rating Game with Sairaorg. He was surprised that his game was a little early since it was just three days after the Game with Rias and Diodora but Sirzechs reassured him that this game would be a hundred and fifty percent secure, with devils stationed all over each city and especially guarded in the VIP room which will included Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, Azazel, Odin, Rias and the peerage and Michael, surprisingly. He said that he wanted to talk to Matthew about something after the match so he came to the Underworld to watch said match.

Right now, he was in a bed room thinking about ways to take Sairaorg out. He knew that the Bael was at his physical peak and could tank most of his attacks but a well-placed vibrated punch could take him out. If he ever got a chance to put that punch in. He knows that his peerage isn't to be trifled with. Sairaorg's Queen, Kuisha Abaddon is a master of her family's trait, the Power of Hole which can absorb an attack and reflect it or split that attack and release it to the enemy. Misteeta Sabnock, a Bishop of his was a former human who is using the Sacred Gear Trick Vanish which had the ability to seal a weapon for a time with the payment of the user's stamina. Coriana Andrealphus, Sairaorg's second Bishop was an all-around magic user. Liban Crocell of the extinct house of Crocell was a Knight that had a proficiency on magic. Beruka Furcas of the House of Furcas was his second Knight and used spears instead of swords and was usually riding on a horse. He had the ability to replicate himself and his Pale Horse, a difficult horse to master since it would kill anyone it doesn't like. Gandoma Balam, a Rook was a monster, with a height of nine feet and was as buff as the guy with the tubes that Matthew and his peerage had trouble beating. Balam had insane physical strength and a high magic resistance due to being a member of the Balam Family. Add that to his Rook piece and he's pretty much indestructible. Ladora Buné had the ability to become a dragon and had enchanced strength due to being a rook. The last member of Sairaorg's peerage was an unknown with nobody knowing what it was except that it was a Pawn that used up 7 pieces. That was his most worried member with Balam a close second. He'd need to take those two out as quickly as possible if he wanted a chance to win.

Other than that, he now permanently removed a seal, giving him access to half his speed since he had a feeling that there are going to be a lot more tougher guys than Kokabiel or that tubed dude he faced.

He was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and someone slapping the back of his head, making the Zagan look back and shout at who did it but stopped when he saw Conner.

"Conner, what's up?" Matthew asked. "The match isn't for another thirty minutes."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Conner said, taking a seat next to him.

"What about?"

"It's about… me and Serana." Conner said.

"Oh?" Matthew said, surprised. This wasn't the usual for Conner since he was more sarcastic and serious if need be. "Do you need a condom now?"

"What? No, no…" Conner trailed off. "She told me that she likes me."

"So… you do need a condom?" Matthew repeated, receiving another slap to the back of the head.

"No! It's just… I'm not sure how to react, I mean, she didn't tell me straight out but she kind of hints it and she asked me for a date earlier."

"And you said yes?" Matthew said. He didn't see what the problem was.

"Of course I did. I'm just nervous…" Conner muttered the last part that didn't go unnoticed by his King.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Matthew muttered. "Man the fuck up! You're a sarcastic asshole that I consider as my brother but you don't do nervous. You do sarcasm. So after this mathc, you are going to that date and be your normal self. That is an order as your King." Matthew kind of abused his Kingship but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Okay, okay. I'll man up." Conner laughed.

"Alright." Matthew patted his Queen's back and smiled. "Still need that condom?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, everyone from Matthew's peerage and himself had been teleported to the battlefield, which was a large roman style arena with Sairaorg and his peerage and the other end of the arena. Matthew saw Rias and the others sitting on a room which made that the VIP room. They thought that a smaller battlefield would be more protected from attacks. At least that's what Matthew's thinking.

" **Welcome to the Rating Game between Matthew Zagan and Sairaorg Bael. This type of Rating Game will be a Last Man Standing Game. The last member to stand from either group will be determined the winner, whether it be a Pawn or King. There are no limitations on this match so you may go all-out. The match will begin when the two Kings have agreed on starting."** Grayfia announced. She was probably in the VIP room too.

Matthew scanned his opponents and noticed a gold battle axe with Gandoma Balam. It looked familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it…

"Matthew-kun! Are you ready for this match?" Sairaorg shouting, grinning.

Matthew smirked and cracked his knuckles. "You bet I am! Start the match Grayfia!"

" **The match will now begin. May the best man win."** As the announcement finished, everyone started walking towards each other, slowly becoming into a jog and then a full sprint as Matthew first met Sairaorg with a fist that the Bael blocked.

"Are you sure that this'll be safe?" Rias said from the VIP room, somewhat worried. She was surprised to hear that the two men's matches were so early since the attack. Sirzechs had told her numerous times that the match will be under heavy protection but she still has her doubts.

"Yes, we made sure that the match will not be disturbed." Ajuka said, seeing Misteeta go at it with Serana while Balam started to fight with both Castor and Tokha.

Conner unleashed a barrage of fireballs at Kuisha, who simply absorbed the attacks and reflected it to a nearby Jack, who once again got pissed since his suit got destroyed. The Ripper started to run at the Abaddon, knife ready to cut her open when his body crashed into Polydueces, sending them both flying. Both Queens looked to the two before they both went back to fighting each other.

Liban Crocell was fighting against Damien, both at a tie on skills as swords clashed with each other, clinks and clangs were the only thing you could hear as Damien went on full alert when he heard a horse running behind him and stepped to the left, narrowly avoiding a spear from Beruka Furcas. Damien got back to a stance, looking at Liban and Beruka, thinking of ways to take them both on without getting seriously injured. Before he could charge at them, they got disoriented as a loud shriek was heard, giving him the chance to charge which was his original plan and managed to cut Liban down, Beruka managing to escape because his horse didn't seemed affected by it.

" **Sairaorg-sama's Knight, retired."**

Nobody stopped to be surprised from the knock out as the continued fighting each other with Jack facing off against Balam with Conner as his backup. The two weren't doing much since Balam had the Rook piece of traits of a Balam member. As the Rook slammed the battle axe down, the ground shaked, tumbling Jack and giving the opportunity for Balam to knock him out but Matthew intercepted with a fierce punch to his gut, only managing to stagger the Rook. The Zagan narrowed his eyes before disappearing in a black and red blur.

Well, he didn't disappear since the red and black blur was going around the arena, charging up speed. The blur became more prominent to the eyes as the Matthew suddenly turned left and gave Balam a strong vibrating punch, now knocking him down to the ground but not knocking him out.

" **Matthew-sama's Two Knights, retired."**

'Fuck, this is gonna be a lot more harder…' The King thought as he once again disappeared to knock out Coriana Andrealphus, who was occupied with fighting against Tokha.

" **Sairaorg-sama's Bishop, retired."**

'Now, it ain't.' He thought once again as he surveyed the surroundings. He saw Jack knifing Balam, Serana against Beruka with the former losing, Tokha and Castor against Ladora and Misteeta, Miku and Conner going up against Kuisha and Sairaorg. He didn't see the gold battle axe anywhere with the Bael peerage. Although now he should probably help Serana since she was the one having the hardest time with the horse user Beruka.

Matthew rushed towards the Knight, giving him no time to react as he punched the horse first, although he was a bit sorry for punching said horse he had to. Beruka fell off his horse, getting sent to the ground, his two spears each to his sides as he immediately got up, surprising the two with his resilience as he picked up both spears, ready to fight even at a disadvantage of not being horseback as his usual fighting style. The Zagan looked at his Bishop, who looked at him and both nodded, Matthew turning around and running away before coming back just as Serana conjured multiple ice shards that Matthew picked some up and threw at the Knight, the rest of the shards sent towards the latter and to make sure that he got knocked out, he sent a punch that might've broken his jaw with the painful crack he heard.

" **Sairarog-sama's Knight, retired."**

"Couple more to go and we might just win this." Matthew said, looking at Serana.

"Maybe. Still got to have our heads up for that big guy over there." She said, pointing a thumb over to Balam and Jack, the latter being manhandled by the former. How Jack is still alive and kicking he will never know.

"We should probably help him." Matthew suggested.

"I don't think so, he didn't help with the fight with that tubed guy we fought." Serana shook her head, giving her reason.

"I guess…" He trailed off but got into focus as he remembered that they were still in a Rating Game. "Go help with Miku and Conner, I'll help with Jack. As much as you don't want to help him, we need to get Balam out of this game."

Serana sighed and nodded. "You do have a point… Be careful, alright? Wouldn't want you girlfriends to be worried." She teased and ran to help Miku and Conner, now fighting against a Ladora turned Dragon and Kuisha.

Matthew shook his head with a smile and looked at Jack, still being manhandled by Balam and decided to take action by running at the Rook and threw a vibrating punch, making him skid a few feet away. Gandoma Balam grunted and slammed the ground, creating a small crater and the earth around him started to shake, making Matthew trip in his run to the Rook as he was about to punch him once again and fell down in front of him. Gandoma grinned and went for a foot stomp but Jack got on top of him and started slashing and stabbing, sadly with no effect. Maybe it was the knife that was dull.

The Zagan got up and backed away, Jack still knifing Gandoma as the Balam member grabbed him and threw him away like a ragdoll. Matthew decided to do what he did earlier but he needed to make the area smaller to avoid any distractions so he went for a small circle around the Balam, picking up speed and slowly suffocating the Rook with the lack of air. This went on for a while until Matthew thought he got enough speed and turned to Gandoma who was on a knee, gasping for air. The King then sent a punch so hard he broke his jaw and knocked him out.

" **Sairaorg-sama's Rook, retired."**

" **Matthew-sama's two Bishops, retired."**

'Fuck, gotta take out the others if I want to win…' He thought as he helped Conner against Ladora and Kuisha. He saw Ladora release fire from his mouth to him as the Zagan dodged and jumped, sending a punch to his snout, caving his nose in and sending the dragon to the ground. Matthew then went for a quick dropkick to Kuisha as Conner finished her off with his fire.

" **Sairaorg-sama's Queen, retired."**

" **Matthew-sama's Rook, retired."**

'Well, that's not good.' Matthew thought as he ran towards Tokha and picked her up just before Sairaorg could send a kick to her. He set her down next to Conner and Jack then turning around to see Sairaorg with Ladora and Misteeta. He also noticed that the gold battle axe was back with Sairaorg. He steeled himself as he gave orders to his remaining peerage members. "Tokha, you go with Conner and take out Ladora, Jack you handle Misteeta. Sairaorg's mine." He said, then he saw Sairaorg place the battle axe down and it became a gold Nemean Lion that was at least four meters high and had a jewel on its forehead. "Well, it is the Regulus Nemea…" He muttered. "Change of plans. Conner, think you can take the lion on?"

Conner raised an eyebrow before nodding. "I think I can take him on. GImme a sec." He stated before closing his eyes, concentrating on something before his hands slowly got engulfed in blue flame, body being covered in black armor and as he opened his eyes, electric blue eyes now a dark blue that had a small fire inside. He then shot up into the air, sending a barrage of his now darker blue fireballs to the lion, the latter dodging. Tokha then ran at the Dragon and slammed her sword down to her opponent. Jack was being Jack as he was fighting the bishop while trying to sneak a peek at the panties while Matthew ran at Sairaorg and threw a punch, the latter blocking as they exchanged blows, Matthew slightly faster but the Bael kept up, surprisingly. The two both went for a kick that Matthew got in first, making Sairaorg skid a few feet, Matthew continuing his assault with a dropkick and followed up with a tornado kick.

" **Matthew-sama's Rook, retired."**

" **Sairaorg-sama's Bishop, retired."**

He took a quick look at Conner and Jack and saw that they were both fighting against Regulus and Ladora. He looked back at Sairaorg and saw him mid punch with touki charged in it.

"What was that?" Issei asked, seeing the black armor Conner had.

"That is the armor of Thanatos, the Greek personification of Death. Only those who are of Hades' blood may use that armor. Interesting." Ajuka answered the question, eyes fixated on the Queen who was fighting against the Longinus.

"So is Conner really Hades' son?" Kiba then asked.

"That is a question I'd rather not answer. It would breach Conner Chase' privacy." Ajuka said. "For now, let us continue watching. It seems that the match is starting to be interesting." He continued as he saw Conner and Jack knock out Ladora.

" **Sairaorg-sama's Rook, retired."**

The Bael immediately retreated from Matthew as he heard the announcement, Regulus Nemea following and the two began talking.

"Use me! It is the only way to win this match!"

"No! I already told myself that I would win with this body." Sairaorg retorted. They continued for a while before Sairaorg sighed and nodded before he started to chant.

"This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless ravine!" He chanted.

"My Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to rise up the endless royal road!" The lion continued.

"Raze, triumph, play and shine!"

"This is the body of a demonic beast!"

"Lodged on top of my fist, is the glorious imperial authority!"

"Dance!"

"Dance!"

"Bloom!" They both said.

"Breakdown the Beast, Climb over!" As the chant ended, the two were engulfed in light and when it died down, Sairaorg had a gold lion themed armor and had lion-like hair flowing out of his armor.

"That's some sick armor…" Conner said, in awe. He was wearing armor but the Bael's was much more awesome in his opinion.

"We're gonna need everything we got to beat him." Matthew said. "Conner, up in the skies. Jack, you're with me." The two nodded and Matthew removed one seal, giving him 75% of his speed. He felt like he needed it even with backup.

Matthew ran at him and threw a punch, Sairaorg blocking it and sent a punch of his own, Matthew phasing through it as Jack tried to sneakily hit him in the back resulting in him crying over a broken hand. Conner was blasting fireballs to the armored Bael to no effect as both Kings continued their brawl, sending each other kicks and punches that were either blocked, parried or phased by Matthew. Conner and Jack tried to join in but they both weren't in a position to since the former's flames don't do anything to the Bael and the latter still had a broken hand. The two just hoped that their King could beat the Bael.

Matthew gave a spartan kick, getting a bit of space as he went for a quick jab that didn't seem to faze Sairaorg as the Bael retaliated with a strong hook to Matthew's face, phasing through the punch and sent his own hook, managing to stagger Sairaorg, giving Matthew the chance to send a barrage of punches that his opponent took head on and dent his armor bit by bit. He felt faster than usual, probably because of removing a seal but it felt weird. Like he had too much speed inside him. Sure he had some speed taken away but he still felt like everything was normal. Like it was usual for him to be faster than the speed of light. He didn't notice that he actually made a big dent on the Longinus armor as he sent a strong uppercut to the Bael's chin, sending him up to the air and fell down to the ground. Before Sairaorg could stand up, Matthew was already on top of him as he picked him up and gave him different suplexes like german, dragon, exploder, reverse exploder, fisherman's and a lot more that he got sent to suplex city. Then Matthew picked up the Bael once more and phased his hand through his chest, lightly squeezing his heart which was enough to make the Bael unconscious.

" **Sairaorg-sama, retired. The winner is Matthew Zagan."**

 **So yeah. Rating Game between Matthew and Sairaorg. Kinda thought this was bad in my opinion since I feel like I haven't fully gotten Sairaorg's servant's powers used properly. But hey, I did what I could.**


	31. Intermission IV

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

After the match, Matthew, Conner and Jack were teleported back to the Gremory Garden as the King dropped to a knee, breathing heavily. He felt heavily exhausted after the match, more so than he should be as he looked at his left hand that was vibrating on his own.

'Fuck…' He thought as he tried to control his speed and his hand slowly stopped vibrating, regaining control. That didn't happen since he was twelve.

"You ok? Your hand was shaking earlier." Conner said, worried about his friend and King.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all." He reassured his Queen. He placed a hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat beating fast. Maybe he wasn't a little tired. Then he felt dizzy, his vision blurring as he fell to the ground, losing the will to stay awake as he faintly heard Conner and Jack call his name as his vision was covered in black.

He woke up and saw nothing but black. He looked around, trying to see if there was any way to get out but there wasn't. He thought that he was dreaming again and maybe that was the case. What he wanted to find out was why did he lose control of his powers. He has full control of his speed ever since he started trying to control it since he was twelve years old, back when he and Conner were still kids having fun with their powers. Now, he was eighteen and he's losing control of his inherited power. He sighed and sat down, waiting for a voice to boom. He waited for a while and no voice came to speak to him and as he stood up, he saw light.

That really needed to stop. It's blinding.

As the light died down, he was in a field, rain pouring over him as he saw the moon prominently displayed in the sky and gave light to the surroundings.

"Hey! Wait up!" He heard a child's voice say and turned around to see a boy, probably no less than a seven year old. He had black hair and red eyes and was running around the field, chasing another blue who had black hair and light blues eyes. Matthew thought they looked familiar as the two boys faded and saw the two same boys, now taller and hair slightly longer with a few physical differences. Now Matthew was sure that the two were him and Conner. What they're doing in his dreams, he doesn't know.

The young Matthew and Conner smirked as the former ran at him while the latter threw fireballs at him. He would've easily dodged them both if he had his speed, which he weirdly didn't have. And so, he got a hard punch and fireballs that he took all on.

'Fuck me that hurts…' he thought as he slowly stood up, pain all over his body as he saw his young counterpart appear in front of him, grabbing his head and giving him a RKO.

He should not have watched WWE when he was young.

Before young Matthew could do it again, he was hit by a blast of light that decimated his body. Young Conner looked at the source of it and saw that another blast was headed towards him that he didn't have time to dodge as he was also decimated by the blast.

Matthew slowly got up as the light die down and he saw a man dressed in a white robe with brown long hair and a long beard of the same color. He had light blue eyes and had an aura that exerted innocence. The man walked over to him and gave a hand out to Matthew, which he accepted.

"Thanks, umm…" The Zagan trailed off, giving a silent question of who the man was.

"You are welcome. My name is God, creator of the Holy system and the Sacred Gear system. I am the leader and ruler of Heaven but I suppose that my son Michael has taken my place." He introduced himself, shocking Matthew. It was evident with the way his jaw dropped.

"Wha-…Wai-…Ho-…" He couldn't make a proper sentence due to shock, making God chuckle lightly.

"You are going to ask how I am not dead, yes?" When he saw Matthew nod, he continued. "To put it simply, it is because I am omnipotent and omnipresent. The reason I was deemed dead by my Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils is because they saw me die in the Great War that I participated. I would not have died if I did not put thousands of seals into Trihexa, which exhausted me. The reason why I am currently standing in front of you is because my soul has become bonded to you. My body perished, my soul did not. And it seems that my soul bonded to you, a devil of all souls." He chuckled once again.

"Wait, wait. What is Trihexa?" Matthew asked. "And why did my soul bond to you?"

"Trihexa is the Apocalyptic Beast who is also known as 666 to the Human World. Its sole goal is to destroy everything it sees. It is the reason why my body died. I do not know why my soul bonded to you. Even I was surprised to wake up in a devil's body. I would have expected to wake up in an Angel or a Human but not a devil. Certainly a shock." God said.

Matthew nodded, still not believing that he bonded with God's soul. Kind of impossible if you ask him. "So, what is this?"

"This is your world inside your mind. You may do anything here but sometimes your memories may do things that are rather unusual." God said. "We shall talk later. It seems that you are waking up." As he said that, he disappeared and Matthew saw white.

* * *

Matthew's vision slowly became clear as he saw black draped over his left arm. He sat up and saw that Akeno was sleeping with an arm holding his. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital. Again.

He slowly stood up, trying to avoid waking Akeno up. He failed when he saw her stir and her head raised up, eyes locking with his. Her eyes widened and she immediately hugged him, burying her head into his chest.

"You're awake!" Akeno said, trying to tell herself that it was real by holding him close.

"Yeah, I am." Matthew said, hugging her back, kissing the top of her head. He heard the door slam open and saw Rias running at him.

'Welp, brace yourself Matthew.' He thought as the crimson haired teen literally crushed his back.

A few days later, he was released from the hospital and was relaxing in his home, satisfied because Serafall called him earlier for 'assisstance'. She had called him and he stayed at Serafall's private room for two hours, telling Rias that it Serafall wanted to hang out with him. As much as Rias didn't like it, she still agreed to it since she knew that Matthew would get a harem sooner or later. She just hoped that it was going to be later.

* * *

The Zagan was relaxing in the couch, listening to music as he felt his phone vibrate, checking it he saw a text from Beth telling him to meet her at the café the two met before the organization's loss of leaders. He sighed, got his jacket and ran out the house.

He appeared a few seconds in front of the café and he entered, ordering a cup of coffee as he spotted Beth sitting in the corner of the café drinking latte. Once he got his coffee, he sat down to a chair across Beth, placing his coffee down and nodding at her. "So, this about the organization?"

She nodded and took a sip from her latte. "Everyone's waiting for you to show up. I told them that you'll meet them soon but they're getting restless. Some are trying to act as leaders. Some are aggressively trying to be those and some are doing it politically. It's a good thing that Steve keeps them in check in case they get out of control."

"Great. I'm guessing that I'll be meeting them now?" He asked, taking his coffee and taking a large sip from it. Beth nodded and stood up, finishing her latte as Matthew followed, bringing his coffee. The two walked around the back of the café and teleported out.

The two ended up in a building that looked like a military barracks, with a lot of devils talking with each other. Matthew noticed he was standing on a platform and looked around to see Beth calling everyone over. "Everyone! This is Matthew Zagan, the guy who took down all four board members of our organization and our new leader."

"I call bullshit!" One said, stepping in front. Matthew sighed. Guess this is what she meant about people wanting to be leaders here.

"What's your name?" Matthew asked. The man smirked cockily and puffed out his chest.

"Name's Valor Andromalius. One of the four remaining members of the Andromalius family." He said rather cockily. "And I don't think you're fit to be our leader. Sure, you killed all four of our former leaders, so what? I bet that you didn't even kill them."

Matthew looked at the guy like he saw Raiser and disappeared in front of him, reappearing behind him as the King grabbed his arm and broke it, eliciting a scream from the extinct family member. Matthew then kicked the back of his knee, making him kneel down as the Zagan let go of his arm and kicked him away. "Trust me, I did. Wanna see a demonstration?" Before he could though, Beth stopped him from doing it as she pushed him away.

"Remember, you're here to be a leader, not a tyrant." She whispered before making him turn around. "He has an announcement that you'll all want to hear."

Matthew looked at her with a 'what the hell' face and sighed. "So, sorry for that. He just reminded me of someone I know. My name is Matthew Zagan as you all know and I will be your new leader. I'm a laidback kind of guy so you guys don't have to be so serious around me except when we're on a mission. I'm not afraid to put my foot down and be a bad guy to you guys in case any of you decide to get cocky like him over there. You don't want to mess with me." He said. "So, yeah. You guys can do whatever you want but just tell me if you're going to do something big." He received nods from all around. He then sighed, for the fourth time this day and walked towards Beth and Steve.

"So…I heard you killed Cairn." Steve started.

"Yup." Matthew replied. "He was part of the Khaos Brigade now. I had to do it. That reminds me, can you look into something for me?"

Beth and Steve looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, so there's these devils that have tubes injected in them and they're some kind of liquid that makes them stronger. I need you two to see if you can dig something up."

"Why so interested in them?" Beth asked.

"Well, it took my whole peerage and me to knock it down." Matthew bluntly said, surprising the two. They both knew that Matthew's peerage were not to be messed with but a devil that needed all of them including the King to knock it down, not kill it? That's some dangerous shit.

"Well, shit. Don't see those kinds of guys every day. We'll look into it." Steve told him.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you two later. I forgot something important back home." He nodded at the two and teleported back to his home.

When he came back, he ran inside his room and searched every inch of his room trying to find a letter. Said letter contained information about his super-devil rank up like when it will be, where it'll be, blah blah. When he didn't find the letter, he then searched the whole house to no avail once again. Well, Venelana might get pissed at him for losing it.

"You're going to be a super-devil?" A familiar voice rang out behind him, making him turn around to see Rias standing in front of the doorway with the letter in hand.

"Yeah. Venelana told me about it a while ago and I just got the info on when it'll be." Matthew answered. "I think it's next week."

"I know, I looked at it earlier." Rias said. "But you do know that onii-sama will be your opponent, right?"

 **So yeah. Kind of made Trihexa an early appearance and made God not dead because fanfiction.**

 **Kind of short for this chapter. Next chap will probably be Sirzechs vs Matthew and after that will be the start of Volume 7.**


	32. The Maou vs The Red Flash

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

After a long discussion with Rias, Matthew had trained for the whole week before going to the Underworld for his ranking up match. His opponent was the Maou Lucifer himself, Sirzechs Lucifer. He was a force to be reckoned with his mastery of the Power of Destruction and he knew that he'd be going all out to fight Matthew so he had to be prepared to use all his speed if that was what he needed to beat him. If he can beat him. He's going to be fighting a Maou for fuck's sake.

Rias wasn't pleased when she knew that her fiancé would be fighting against his big brother for a rank up. Yes, she was happy Matthew would be ranking up but the thought of Matthew getting hurt worried her. She was worried when Matthew and Sairaorg went for an all-out brawl during the two's rating game and when he fought her yandere self, but this was something else entirely. This was kind of a big deal if a Maou is willing to fight a High class devil. But she couldn't do anything to stop it so she rooted for Matthew winning, even if her big brother was his opponent.

When everyone else was told of the news, they congratulated the Zagan for finally achieving such a high rank in the devil society and the chance to fight a Maou one-on-one. Akeno congratulated Matthew with a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Would you like to celebrate with me in your room?"

Of course Rias heard it, how she heard it he doesn't know and will not bother to know because you can't understand women and the two automatically fought.

You'd think the two were best friends.

Now, today was the day of the match between the Maou and the Red Flash. Every devil anticipated the match with Angels and Fallen Angels watching it from their respective sides. Surprisingly, the Norse the Greek and the Youkai also decided to watch the match. The three factions don't usually involve themselves with the affairs of the three main factions so it was a surprise for them.

"Master Zagan, it's time." A butler said behind him. He was in his own estate that the Gremory gave him in his territory before the Young Devil Meet and had a few maids and butlers given to him to tend to the estate when he wasn't around. He turned around and nodded at the butler and he was led outside, a carriage waiting for him. He went inside and he saw Grayfia sitting inside, sipping a cup of tea. Matthew had a questioning look on his face as he sat down.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see her in a carriage for him.

"I am here at the request of Sirzechs-sama. He told me that I would be escorting you to the arena. He said that he was worried since this was going to be broadcasted to most factions and the Khaos Brigade would attack once again." She explained. Matthew nodded, understanding the reason and took a cup of tea, taking a long sip of it to clear his throat. "Are you nervous Matthew-sama?"

"A little bit. Most people would if they knew they'd be fighting a Maou." Matthew answered, putting the cup down. "Who do you think will win? Me or Sirzechs?"

"In a tactician's perspective, it would be hard to know who would win. You both are masters of your own powers and while you have more power, Sirzechs-sama can compensate with his control of power. You two would be at a draw. Personally, I think that Sirzechs-sama would win." She answered. "But you're not too far behind."

"I see." Matthew agreed with her. He and Sirzechs would be at a tie since he had a feeling that the Maou would exploit his weakness of being a more ground type by flying in the air. He has a couple of tricks to put him down on the ground. He just needed the right moment to do that. He had a plan A for him but in case he needed to change it up a bit, he made a plan B, C, D, E, F and G. Kind of overkill, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. "Think he's going to give everything he's got at me?"

Grayfia was silent for a bit then answered back. "I would say yes, he would. He knows what you are currently capable of and he is excited for the match. He hasn't faced anyone that doesn't want to purposely kill him in a long time."

"Ah." Matthew nodded and the two talked for a bit before the carriage stopped and a butler opened the door for them, Grayfia going outside first with Matthew following.

The place was a full of devils waiting for him as he walked through the crowd, a couple of guards blocking the devils from glomping him as he made his way to the large stadium in front of him. Once he got inside, there were still devils all around as a devil came up to him.

"Hi! I'm a huge fan of yours and I was thinking of getting an autograph from you?" The devil said. Said devil was a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a body that would be considered illegal as he had breasts at least on par with Grayfia and very plump ass that would be very nice to touch. She wore a short blue tank top that ended just below her belly button and was tight that further made her breasts bigger and a black short shorts, giving a nice view of her ass. Matthew thought that there was no harm in it so he nodded. The devil squealed in delight as she pulled out a pen and pulled her tank top down, exposing a breast.

Okay, maybe there was a little bit of harm in it.

"Can you sign my breast?" She said, innocence dripping off her words. As if a devil can have innocence.

Matthew bit his lip and signed her breast a little too fast. The devil smiled at him, taking her pen from his hand and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving, an evident skip on her step. He looked at her with a mixture of 'the fuck' and 'that just happened?' as he sighed and got ready for his match which was in an hour.

* * *

An hour later, he was prepared to fight a Maou as he opened his pocket dimension and pulled a dark red motorcycle jacket that his late father gave him. He said that he should have it since his grandfather gave it to his father who in turn gave it to him. He unzipped it and put it on, getting a feel of its size which was a perfect fit, surprisingly. He zipped it up and let out a deep breath, nodding to himself as he got ready to open the door.

"Let's do this." He said, opening said door and walked out to the arena, looking around to see devils cheering as an announcer appeared on a large screen at the left side of the stadium.

"Devils! Fallen Angels! Angels and all others! Welcome to the duel of Matthew Zagan and the Maou Lucifer himself, Maou Sirzechs Lucifer! This match will be Matthew Zagan's test for his Super Devil class upranking. And here is our contestant, Matthew Zagan!" Just as he said that, the camera switched from the announcer to Matthew who was waving awkwardly at said camera before going back to the announcer. "And here is Maou Sirzechs Lucifer!" He said, pointing to the top of the arena showing SIrzechs with his devil wings out, smiling.

"Hello there, Matthew-kun. Are you ready to begin?" The Maou said, lowering himself down to the ground.

"Oh, you bet I am." The Zagan replied, ready to get the match started.

SIrzechs nodded at the announcer and said announcer spoke. "And this match will now begin. May the best devil win!"

Just as he finished, Matthew immediately disappeared and went to a uppercut the Sirzechs took the brunt of and was sent flying to the air, managing to balance himself with his devil wings as Matthew jumped into the air, trying to follow up with another uppercut but Sirzechs dodged and sent a sphere of destruction at him, Matthew dodging it and was surprised to see that the sphere changed course and went back to him. He let himself fall to the ground before making his wings pop out and fly up to Sirzechs, sphere of destruction at his tail. He made his wings speed up with his speed and just as Matthew was about to hit Sirzechs, he phased through him making the sphere of destruction hit Sirzechs instead of Matthew. Smoke covered the Maou as Matthew descended to the ground, getting ready to run again in case Sirzechs sent another sphere of destruction at him.

"Ruin the Extinct." He heard before numerous smaller spheres of destruction went at him really fast, luckily Matthew had half his speed or else he wouldn't have the reaction time to dodge all the spheres that were actively trying to hit or graze him. Matthew knows how powerful Sirzechs can use his Power of Destruction and it was no joke. He had to make sure he dodged all the spheres or else the match was over. He ran all over the arena, trying to think of a plan to shake the sphere off him as Sirzechs made a pistol out of destruction and began shooting at him.

Really, Sirzechs.

"Who do you think will win, Okaa-sama?" Rias asked from the VIP room. She, her peerage, Matthew's peerage, the Gremory's, Grayfia and the Maous with Azazel were with her at the VIP room as they watched the match.

"I personally don't know. The two are at a stalemate. It's obvious that they both researched each other's abilities and began thinking of strategies to counter them. It would be hard to determine who would actually win." Venelana answered, eyes fixated at her son and her daughter's fiancé.

"Matthew-sama's speed is amazing. I could barely keep up with him." Souji Okita stated his thoughts. It was true. Yes, he took two Knight pieces and had god like speed but that didn't compare to what he was seeing right now and it was faint flashes of Matthew's body following by his signature red and black blur. He barely saw Matthew throw a punch at Sirzechs, the Ruin the Extinct spheres still behind him as one managed to hit SIrzechs, creating a small cut on his left shoulder, a part of his red suit gone with it.

Matthew made a quick 180 as he ran at the spheres head on before phasing himself through the spheres. He could feel the raw power of it and needed to phase through it fast or else his body would be destroyed by said spheres. He managed to get pass the spheres but had to suffer a small headache for it. He ran at the Maou on full speed and threw a strong vibrating punch at his chest. Both he and Sirzechs heard bones cracking before the latter was sent flying. He continued his assault as Matthew sent punches and kicks at him before stopping, the Zagan slightly out of breath as he saw SIrzehcs slowly get up, an aura of destruction flowing around him as the crimson haired man sent spheres and tendrils at him, his hands occupied with a gatling gun made of destruction and began firing it at him, bullets of destruction pouring out of it.

Matthew narrowed his eyes and felt time slow down around him, giving him the go that he was fast enough to dodge the spheres, tendrils and bullets sent to him as they passed through the air slowly. He saw the people around him cheer as he ran around the arena, passing through the red objedcts sent to him as he stopped in front of Sirzechs, looking at his serious face and outstretched a hand, pointing it to his chest. He then quickly made it into a fist as he punched said chest, making SIrzechs' body slowly pull back and as Matthew saw time go back to normal, Sirzechs' body was sent flying to the other side of the arena. He thought that he won the match but groaned when he saw Sirzechs once again come out, aura still flowing but it was more condensed than what his aura was before. The aura he now had only outlined his body and not flowing out of his body. And he looked pissed.

Matthew didn't know if he wasn't paying attention or maybe he just wasn't fast enough when he saw Sirzechs appear in front of him and threw a hard punch to his jaw amking him fly up to the air, the Maou relentlessly following up with a combination of punches and kicks as Matthew took all of it, unable to do anything as Sirzehcs gave a strong axe kick that landed on the top of his head, cracking it and sending him down to the ground. He groaned as he slowly got up, seeing SIrzechs descend down to ground level, hands crossed.

"Is this all you got, Matthew-kun?" He taunted. Matthew chuckled, spitting out blood form his mouth and standing up, cracking his knuckles as he disappeared from the Maou's view before said Maou felt a strong pain on the back of his neck as he was sent forwards to the ground, creating a small crater as Matthew reappeared in front of him before doing what Sirzechs did to him earlier. Relentlessly punching him.

"And it appears the match has become an all-out brawl as Matthew Zagan takes down Maou Lucifer and relentlessly attacking him! It looks like he wants to do the same damage as Maou Lucifer did to him earlier!" the announcer proclaimed, the people watching cheering for both participants.

"I have not seen Sirzechs-sama so excited to fight for a while now. It seems that he's taking the match seriously." Grayfia stated, seeing Sirzechs get out of Matthew's punches and sent a punch of his own, only managing to stagger the Zagan. "And Matthew-sama seems to be holding up with him quite well, I would say." She continued, looking at the two who were exchanging blows.

"So this is how powerful Matthew-kun is, eh? Speed and power that can keep up with a Maou." Azazel mused. He was already impressed with the red haired devil's skill but this match only made him realize that Matthew was holding back his speed due to his seals.

Matthew gave Sirzechs a Spartan kick and managed to create space and backed away, trying to regain his composure as he saw the Maou do the same.

"You are faster than the last time we fought." Sirzechs commented, breathing heavily as he took off his destroyed coat.

"Yeah, well I guess training did me wonders." Matthew replied, smiling a bit before disappearing in a red and black blur.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes, ready to counter any attack Matthew would dish out at him. Instead his opponent got closer to him before running in circles, trying to make the crimson haired man faint out of lack of oxygen. He quickly realized this and tried to fly away but Matthew pulled his leg down, still going in circles as Sirzechs slowly lost consciousness, his eyes now closed as he slumped to the ground.

"And we have a winner! Matthew Zagan is now officialy a super devil!" the announcer proclaimed, ending the match.

Matthew stopped in front of Sirzechs before picking him up and transporting him to a nearby hospital.

 **So yeah. The ending was kinda shit and once again rushed since I got sick and yeah.**


	33. Loki Arc

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

A few days after the match with Sirzechs and being a super devil, everyone was at a basement floor of Matthew's home watching-

"Fuhahaha! This is finally your end Chichiryuutei!" A man who looks like a Kaijin laughs loudly.

"What! There is no way that this Chichiryuutei will lose to the Army of Darkness!" A tokusatsu hero who looks like Issei goes through a transformation that looks like him in his balance breaker form.

"So, what is this again?" Matthew asked

"It's a popular hero show for kids that's called Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon. It's basically us made into superheroes." Conner explained. "And it's already popular as soon as it went on air in the Underworld. The story is that a young devil named Ise Gremory made a pact with a legendary dragon and transforms to fight the evils which are threats to devils. The man who loves Oppai and fights for Oppai. He turns into the legendary Oppai dragon to defeat those who do evil deeds! At least, that's what it says in the synopsis part of the site they made."

Everyone was watching it for the first time and Issei was embarrassed and happy at the same time. The Gremory Family had the copyright to it and made a lot of profit. They already made a lot of merchandise like toys, hats and even food.

"The Boosted Gear Scalemail which appears in the show is very identical to the real thing. The skills used to recreate it are amazing." Kiba mused, eating popcorn.

"Here I come, you evil Kaijin! Tou! Draogn Kicccccck!" The Oppai Dragon used his special technique and flashy special exploseions popped out on the screen.

After that, the main character was in danger due to a special weapon used by the Kaijin. Then, his backup had arrived.

"Oppai Dragon! We have come!" Rias appeared in a dress and Matthew in the show wore his red motorcycle jacket he was wearing during his match against Sirzechs.

"Oh! Switch Princess and Red Flash! With this, I can win!" Red Flash then disappeared in a red and black blur as the Oppai dragon touched the Switch Princess' breast.

Matthew had a deadpan look on his face as he looked at Azazel.

"There is an Oppai dragon with Switch princess on the good side. And when they are in a crisis, he turns into the invincible Oppai Dragon by touching Switch Princess' breast!" Azazel said with enthusiasm.

"…Excuse me, Azazel. I heard everything from Grayfia, you know? The one who sent the idea of S-Switch Princess to the data team for the Gremory family was you right? Thanks to that, I…I…" Rias said with a red face as she hits Azazel's head with a paper fan.

"Who cares. I heard that since you started getting the support of children, your popularity got higher, right?" Azazel replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Matthew did remember someone gossiping about changing Rias' article from 'Princess Rias' special' to 'Let's turn into Switch Princess everyone!'

"…I won't be able to walk on the streets of the Underworld anymore." Rias said with a sigh. "And I'm engaged to Matthew…" she muttered.

Matthew looked at Issei and it seemed that he was talking to Ddraig.

"I am proud that my childhood friend is getting famous like this." Irina said. "If I remember correctly, Ise-kun loved tokusatsu heroes when he was a kid. I tagged along with him and we acted as heroes." She continued, posing.

"We certainly did. Irina was a tomboy back then and I remember you being quite naughty. And now, she's a bishuojo. You really can't predict a human's growth." Issei said.

"Mou! Suddenly seducing me like that! So you seduced Asia-san and the others like that…? Truly a frightening hidden power! I'll fall! I'll fall down to a fallen angel!" Irina shouted and began to pray with teary eye.

"But it's my pride for Ise-san is famous." Asia said.

"Yeah. It'll be good publicity for our group." Xenovia replied.

Matthew was looking at the two second years and smiled. It was nice to see that they were getting along well after a shaky start. Then he felt something soft behind his back. Before he could turn his face around, Akeno's head popped up from his shoulder.

"I do hope that you haven't forgotten your promise to me." She said.

"Promise?" Matthew repeated, trying to not look at Rias who was doing the eye twitch.

"The promise to go on a date with me. Remember that you said it to me during the battle against Diodora Astaroth?"

"Ohhhh. That promise…" He really did not want to be in this spot right now.

"Of course… Are you telling me that was a lie?" Akeno replied, putting on a sad expression with teary eyes.

Matthew knew there wasn't escape when he saw that. "No. No, it wasn't a lie." He said, forcefully smiling.

"I'm so happy! Than our date will be on our next day off. Ufufu, another date with Matthew-kun."

* * *

At school during lunch, Matthew was sent to the principal's office for a short meeting that he didn't really want to attend but he had to or Rias would have his ass. As he neared the principal's office, he stumbled upon Sona, the school's Council President and heir to the Sitri family.

"Matthew-kun? What are you doing here at lunch?" Sona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the principal told me to go meet him so I went here." Matthew answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to give the principal the monthly updates with the student body." She answered back. "The principal asked you to come here because Lucifer-sama wanted to ask you a favor. Something about foxes?"

"It's about the Youkai faction, actually." A voice added, surprising the two, who saw Sirzechs appear behind Sona.

"What about the Youkai?" Matthew asked.

"Well, we're trying to achieve peace with the Youkai faction and I've already asked Serafall to do it. I just want you to be there in case something bad happens." Sirzechs answered, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure Serafall can handle 'bad'."

"You never know. This Hero Faction that Azazel talked about might not be enough for just Serafall." Sirzechs reasoned.

"…Well, it's in Kyoto, right?" Sirzechs nodded. "Then you are going to have me and Conner go on that fieldtrip the second years are having."

After a long talk that made Sona excuse Matthew for the rest of the day, the latter was finally done with his meeting with the crimson haired Maou as he went to the club room.

"So, I heard that you'll be part of the field trip now." Rias started when she saw Matthew open the door.

"Yeah. Sirzechs said that I need to be there for the Youkai peace talk or something that's close." He answered. "Have you gone to Kyoto before?"

"Akeno and I did." Rias replied. "But there were only a limited number of places to go in three days and four nights. You should think of going everywhere and make a plan beforehand and move accordingly, like time for eating and time for sightseeing."

"It was kinda bad that we didn't think about transport duration." Akeno added. "Buchou wanted to go everywhere so we lost the time to go to Nijou-jou which we planned to see last and so she was stomping her foot at the railway station." Akeno continued, giggling at the last part.

"Mou, you promised me you wouldn't bring that up again remember? I was in high spirits. For a Japan lover like me, it was Kyoto that I admired so much so I had my eyes taken by the town and souvenir shops more than necessary." Rias retorted. "Also, we need to prepare for the School Festival. While the second years are all away, we first and third years can already start thinking up plans."

"School festival! I'm looking forward to it!" Asia energetically said.

"Yeah. I enjoy high school events too. The sports festival was also great." Xenovia added.

"It will also be my first for these sorts of things so I'm looking forward to it. I sure did transfer at a good time! This is also the guidance of Michael-sama!" Irina said, praying as usual.

"Last year was the haunted house, right? I heard it looked realistic and was a hot topic." Issei said.

"Yes, we did use real ghosts after all, so it should have been scary." Rias answered with a wave of her hand like it was nothing.

"What, hold up. Real ghosts?" Matthew said, incredulously.

"Yes. I had the Youkai have the role of scaring people. Those Youkai were also troubled because they didn't have a job, so it was good for both sides. Thanks to that, it as a huge success." Rias answered.

"We were scolded by the student council when they found out though. Sona-kaichou, the vice president at the time yelled at us, saying 'Using the real thing is more than just ignoring the rules!'" Akeno said, both her and her King laughing.

"So it'll be a haunted house again this year? Or a circus including a vampire-in-a-box?" Issei asked making Gasper hit him in the head.

"Senpai's a meanie! You always use me as a joke!"

Rias thought about it a bit. "Maybe we should do something new…" she muttered.

Before she could continue, her phone and Matthew's rang at the same time. The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Looks like we got a job to do."

* * *

After a call from Grayfia about five Hero Faction members in the vicinity, the two Kings decided to split up and eliminate each member to cover more ground.

Matthew's group had to get into a mall to find two hero faction members sitting on the fountain drinking coke and eating fries.

"What in the fuck…" Conner muttered, surprised to see members of an enemy faction chill in a mall. It's not like you see it every day.

"I don't even know…" Matthew muttered with him. The two members both had black coats and the only difference the two had was one had a hat and one had an eye patch.

Then the two did something unexpected. The two both fist bumped and got off the fountain before disappearing in a shade of darkness.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out what happened.

Matthew was the first to snap out of it as he sighed. "If anyone asked, we killed those guys, okay?"

He got nods from all of them.

* * *

After coming home to see Rias' group already there, he reported it back to Grayfia, saying that they 'killed' them. After having dinner, he changed clothes and got to his room, laid down on his bed and sighed.

'Another day, another day…' he thought as he didn't notice the bed move and something light touch his chest. He looked at his chest to see a hand touching his chest, just above the place where his heart was.

"How was on your end?" Rias asked, placing her head on his chest. She wore red lingerie and a red see through nightgown.

"It was good. Yours?" Matthew answered, stroking her hair.

"Fine. We managed to take them down without any injuries." Rias replied back. "We don't often do this anymore, do we?"

"Be alone together? Yeah. All this Khaos Brigade stuff is taking a toll on all of us. It's just a matter of time until they take something away from us." Matthew stated. "They always do."

"They won't." Rias said, looking at him dead in the eye. "I will not let that happen."

'Right. She's not Cheryl. She can protect herself.' He told himself as he kissed Rias passionately. "I won't let it happen either." He said after parting. "Ever." He muttered.

* * *

The next day, Matthew was standing in front of a convenience store near the train station where he was supposed to meet Akeno at. Reason why he didn't wait for her at the house was because the Queen wanted him to go first. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

As he was waiting, he saw a girl his age walk up to him. She was wearing a one-piece dress with frills on it. He squinted his eyes to see clearly and widened his eyes.

"Akeno-san?"

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?"

"N-No." This was probably to first time he saw her with her hair down which made her even more beautiful in his opinion. She wasn't in her usual 'onee-sama' vibe that she always had. Today, she was more like a normal girl her age.

"Today Matthew-kun is my boyfriend for the whole day…May I call you Matthew?" Akeno said, shyly.

Definitely a new Akeno.

"Sure."

She had a big smile on her face as she hugged him. "Yay! Thank you, Matthew."

He felt something dangerous behind him and faintly saw a crimson color behind a telephone pole. When he looked more closely, a crimson haired person who as wearing a hat and sunglasses was looking at them behind said telephone pole. A violet haired person who was wearing glasses with teary eyes, a blueish purple haired woman was also wearing glasses and a hat. Conner was there, reading a book not really caring at all with his appearance.

'Come on, you guys.' Matthew thought as he deadpanned. 'At least make it look like you're trying to blend in.'

"Ara ara. For checking on whether we are having an affair, they sure have too many people check up on us." She saw Rias and the others and made a small laugh before getting closer to Matthew.

Said boy heard a dull sound and saw Rias punch the pole. "We should go."

"Of course."

And so, after three hours Matthew and Akeno went around different places like a clothing store where Akeno would ask for his opinion on which clothes suit her better. They bought crepes from a booth and held hands while walking all over town. It was weird to see to be honest. AKeno was usually the elegant and noble bishoujo that Rias had but right now she acts like a shy playful girl a normal highschool student was like.

"Want to go to the aquarium? We could go to the game center near it if you want to." Matthew suggested.

"Sure." Akeno said, still acting like a normal girl.

'She has to be this way more often.' He thought as he led her to said aquarium.

"There are so many weird looking deep sea fish." Akeno said with enthusiasm. They bothe went to the aquarium after having fun at the game center which was supposed to be after the aquarium visit but Akeno wanted to go there first.

Since the start of the date, Matthew held hands with the raven haired beauty. He had fun with her during the entire date and learned something new.

Even though he felt Rias and the others follow them.

Akeno seemed to notice it to and took his hand and turned around. "Let's shake off Rias and the others!"

Rias and the others also started to run after Akeno pulled him away. She turned right after a couple for minutes running, hiding from them as they went pasted the two.

"Ufufu. Looks like we lost them." Akeno stuck her tongue out, happy to have lost them.

Matthew sighed but smiled nonetheless. He was happy that Akeno was enjoying the date. He turned around and froze.

Love hotels. Love hotels everywhere.

"I think we should go." Matthew stated before Akeno stopped him by holding his sleeve. "Akeno-san?" he turns around to see said girl who was blushing.

"…I'm okay with it." She said timidly. "If…If Matthew wants to go inside, then I don't mind….I'm okay with it."

Matthew froze. She didn't have her usual erotic face. She had a face that was one of innocence and shyness.

"Geez, trying to make love to a woman at noon. You sure know what to do, Red Flash-kun." Matthew turned around to see an old man wearing rough clothing and a hat with an eye patch. Behind him was a man with a good build and a woman who looked diligent.

Said woman was amazingly beautiful. She had silver hair that was long and straight. Said man had a firm expression and was already cautious of his surroundings.

"Hohoho, it's been awhile. It is I. I came here from the far North."

"Odin? Why are you here?" Matthew said. He knew that he was Odin when he heard the words 'far north'. That and it wasn't really that hard to sense that much power in one body.

"O-Odin-sama! I would be trouble if you wandered in a place like this! You are a G-God so please act properly!" The woman shouted.

"Let me, Rossweisse. You are a Valkyrie who has to take care of Heroes, so you need to learn about these kinds of places."

"I am a Valkyrie who was no appeal after all. You two shouldn't come here during noon. You two are high school student, yes? Go home and study."

Before Matthew could reply to the woman, he heard Akeno speak. "…Y-You are…"

He looked at the Queen and saw her shocked expression.

"Akeno, what is the meaning of this?" the man asked, angry.

"It's no of your business! M-More than that, why are you here?!" Akeno said, hate evident in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter! Anyway, get away from here. It's still too early for you." He answered, grabbing her arm.

"No! Let me go!" Akeno tried to fight back.

Matthew stepped up and grabbed the man's hand, making him stop. "You should do what she asks before things get ugly, Barakiel."

 **And so Volume 7 has begun. I didn't do the part with the Hero Faction members right since I didn't know how to do it right other than Matthew and teh group rekting them. So I decided to make it whatever the hell I did.**


	34. The Trickster God

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

"Hohoho, I came to visit." Odin laughed in the VIP room in the top floor of Matthew's home. He said that he had business at Japan and came to stop by. Matthew and Akeno's date was cancelled and so they went and go back together with Rias and the three with her with Odin and his escorts to his home. Although Akeno was disappointed in not finishing the date, she was more concerned about the sudden appearance of her father. It seemed that the pain ran deep inside her. She doesn't smile and speak. Only stares off.

Matthew knew Barakiel and had already met him a few times. They didn't really talked but merely glanced at each other during their meetings. He knew that the fallen angel was serious and was on par with Azazel. And he also had the strongest attack power in the fallen angel faction.

"Here is your tea." Rias said as she served Odin, smiling. Matthew got his cheek pinched by her earlier for reasons only she knows and would discuss something with her afterwards.

And here he thinks that she wouldn't get that jealous.

"You don't have to worry about me. But, it is seriously huge! That one is also huge!" Odin replied, looking at Rias and AKeno's breasts like Issei would normally look at oppai.

Matthew's eye twitched.

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama!" The silver haired woman hit the God's head with a fan. Said God started rubbing his head with his one eye half opened.

Matthew was impressed at the woman hitting a God like that. It's like Sirzechs and Grayfia all over again.

"Geez, you really are hard headed. Sirzechs' sister is quite famous for being a beauty with a hell of a body, so it can't be helped if I end up staring at her breasts. Oh, this woman here is my escort, he name is-"

"My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. It is nice to meet you all." The woman cut Odin off and introduced herself.

'Definitely got balls to do that.' He thought. 'Or maybe this was the norm for them?'

"She's also a virgin where her 'years she didn't have a boyfriend equals her age'." Odin added, making Rossweisse panic.

"T-That has nothing to do with this! I-I didn't choose to not have a boyfriend! I didn't choose to be a virgin!"

"Well, the business world of battle maidens is having a hard time due to the decrease of heroes and yuusha, the Valkyrie squad has been minimized due to lack of funding so even this one was at the corner of the room until she became my escort." Odin said.

"During the time this geezer will be staying here, it's decided that we will be your guard. Barakiel will be back up from the fallen angel side. And with me being busy, I'll only be available for a limited amount of time. During then, Barakiel will be looking after you." Azazel said, chuckling at the two.

"I look forward to working with you all." Barakiel gave a short introduction.

"Geezer, don't you think it's a bit too early to be visiting? Your arrival should have been a couple of days ahead. The reason for your visit is to talk with the Japanese Gods right? Michael and Sirzechs would be the middlemen and I would be sitting with you during the meeting, right?" Azazel asked.

"That's about it. And in our country there's a bit of trouble. Actually there is a troublesome lad who is against my ways. I thought I should move things faster to be ahead of him so that's why I wanted to talk to the Japanese Gods." Odin answered.

"I'm gonna guess and say it's Loki?" Matthew said. Odin nodded. "Thought so. He is the God of mischief."

"By the way. The Khaos Brigade are increasing the members of those that can reach Balance Breaker. I thought that was rare?" Odin said.

"Yeah, they are rare. But there's an idiot who used the quickest and the scariest way by force to make that happen. Problem is, you'd be prosecuted by the three factions." Azazel answered. "But let's talk about that later. Geezer, are there any places you want to go?"

"Well, I do want to go to Oppai-pubs…"

"I have young girls from my organization set up an oppai-pub in town for the VIP's. I'll invite you there then!"

"Ohoho! As expected from Azazel-boy! Prepare me a big breasted one right away!"

"Follow my lead shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan! You wanna unti their kimono obi? That's something you gotta do once in Japan! I'll show you the Japanese-style!"

"I can't wait! I can't wait indeed!"

Matthew face palmed at the two while he faintly saw the others have a deadpan expression.

"Odin-sama! I…I am also going!" Rossweisse tried to follow him but Odin shakes his head.

"You stay here. It won't be a problem if Azazel-boy is with me. You can stay put in this house."

"No! I'm going!" She followed them even against Odin's wishes.

Everyone sighed. Definitely balls of steel to do that.

* * *

"Akeno, I would like to talk to you." Barakiel said. Matthew was going back to his room until he heard the fallen angel call out Akeno's name in the living room, making him want to snoop. And so, he hid behind the door.

"Don't call me so casually." Akeno coldly said.

"…What is the meaning of this, that you are seeing the Red Flash?"

"This is my life. Why do I have to have you comment about it?"

"I've heard rumors of him. That he is a monster, killing everyone that gets in his way. I'm worried that you're…being treated poorly." Barakiel stated.

"Don't talk about him. Matthew-kun may be dangerous but he's a kind and dependable man. So you judge people by rumors and gossip. You are the worst. Like I thought, I can't do something like…forgiving you…" Akeno defended the speedster.

"I'm saying this as a father-"

"You don't act like a father! Then why didn't you come for me back then?! You left Kaa-sama to die without even helping!" Akeno cut her father off as said father became silent.

Matthew didn't really want to interfere now and was about to leave until Akeno saw him. "Matthew-kun…Were you listening?"

Well, there goes leaving.

"Tch! Shameless! For a man to be eavesdropping! Like I thought, the rumors about you are true! I won't let you hurt my daughter!" Barakiel said, hand being enveloped in holy lightning. "I will not allow you to see each other!"

Before he could send it to Matthew, Akeno got in between them and embraced the King. "Don't touch him . Please don't take this person away from me. He is someone who is necessary for me… That's why disappear from here! You are not my father!"

"…I'm sorry." Barakiel said, sadness coming off his words as he turned around and left.

"Akeno-san…" Matthew trailed off.

"Please, don't say anything. Let me stay like this for a while. Please, Matthew…"

He didn't say anything as she wanted and gently hugged her.

* * *

The next day, the Gremory's with Matthew's group were in the Underworld participating in an even sponsored by the former house.

"No prob." Matthew said. Said event was a handsahek and autograph event. A lot of people lined up to meet and greet the two groups as Matthew gave autographs and taken pictures with himself to devils that were fans of him. Issei was doing the same to kids and everyone else were doing the same.

"Switch-princess' oppai! Switch!"

"Kyaa!" Rias, who was next to the Zagan got her breast poked on by a little kid.

"Woah, kid. Let's not do things you'd regret…" Matthew trailed off as Rias put a hand over his.

"Don't worry about it, Matthew. It's just a little child." Rias calmed him down and put her head a little closer to his ear. "I'll let you touch them after this if you want." She whispered sultrily.

"I think you and I have an agreement on that." He answered as they continued doing handshakes and autographs for a while before Matthew had gone to the Gremory Household to meet Venelena and Zeoticus Gremory.

"So, what's with the sudden meeting?" Matthew asked, curious about why they called him.

"We need a favor from you." Zeoticus replied. Venelana nodded and gave Matthew a flash drive.

"What's this?"

"It's a collection of people we want you to meet. The two of us believe that they may need your help." Venelana answered.

"For what?" Matthew asked.

"Training. The Khaos Brigade is getting stronger and we want them to be our main defense. You can think about it." Zeoticus said.

Matthew nodded, hesitantly as he put the flash drive in his pocket. "I'll think about it." He repeated.

* * *

"Swing and a miss!" Matthew pointed out as he once again dodged Issei's attack. The two were training for quite some time now as Matthew continued to point out Issei's weaknesses. He ran towards Issei, who was charging up a dragon shot and hit him in the face, destroying part of his head armor while Ddraig began the repair process. Matthew stopped and sighed.

"If you want to live in a fight, it's best to keep moving and not let you opponent catch you off guard. You always seem to just stand there and charge up or when you need to repair your armor. You need to fix that." The Zagan observed as Issei nodded. "I'm not doing this to criticize you, but I'm doing this for your sake. I'd rather not see you die. And with Odin showing up I have a slight feeling that something big is gonna happen so I want you prepared."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked as he deactivated his armor.

"Well, Odin said something about a troublesome lad in his country and the only prominent troublesome lad in the north is Loki. He's a God, Issei. Stronger than anybody anyone of us have faced."

"Even stronger than Sirzechs?"

"Probably. Maybe if Sirzechs was in his true form he could beat Loki. I don't know. The power levels are too fucked up…" He trailed off. "You still need to train though."

"I know. I'll train hard to become the Harem King!" Issei confidently said.

"That's not what I meant…" Matthew sighed. This was Issei he was talking to. "Well, let's keep going."

* * *

A few days later, everyone including Azazel, Barakiel, Odin and Rossweisse were inside the eight legged warhorse Sleipnir. Flying. Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Barakiel were flying outside acting as guard in case the Khaos Brigade would show up.

"The Japanese Yamato Nadeshiko sure is good! Geisha girls are the best!" Odin laughed, a satistfied look on his face. Matthew sighed. Since they were guarding him, they were forced to go all over Japan sightseeing. Of course they were places where only the adults can go inside so they all had to stand outside for quite a while. Everyone was pretty much tired at the time so most were either sleeping or tried to not sleep. Rias was leaning on his shoulder already sleeping as he fought said sleep. Akeno wasn't really in the right state of mind ever since her father arrived. She always had a faraway look on her face.

"Odin-sama! It's almost time for the meeting with the Gods of Japan, so please lose that mindset of being on vacation. At this rate you'll be yelled at by other people when we return to out homeland." Rossweisse replied, looking like she was at her limit. Normally she'd respond calmly, not letting her anger take over but this was probably her temper getting out.

"Geez, you're a woman who really doesn't know how to lighten up. How about you relax a little? That's why you can't even get a man." Odin replied calmly.

"This has nothing to do with me not having a b-b-boyfriend! I'm not s-s-single because I want to be!"

And we're back to the usual argument.

Suddnely the war horse stopped and everyone stumbled at sudden stop.

"Khaos Brigade?" Matthew asked, immediately on alert.

"I don't know! Though when things like this happen it's never anything good!" Rosseweisse replied, also on alert then the war horse cried loudly.

Matthew looked out the window to see the three teenagers in battle positions with the only fallen angel at the center. Up ahead was a young man who wore robes resembling Odin's but was black.

"Nice to meet everyone here! I am the Evil God from Northern Europe, Loki!" He introduced himself.

"And here's the Norse God." Matthew commented dryly.

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief-God of Northern Europe Odin-dono. It's something to keep in mind, yeah?" Azazel calmly stated.

"Oh nothing much. Our 'chief-God' left our organization to get in touch with the other factions and that's something I'd rather not endure." Loki said, crossing his arms.

"That's quite arrogant, Loki." Azazel replied.

Loki laughed. "If this isn't the Governor-dono of the fallen angels then I don't know who is! Normally I don't meet with you or the devils but it can't be helped this time. Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment." He retorted.

"Huh. So it's okay for you to get in touch with the other factions? Contradictory."

"It's okay to destroy other factions. I don't agree with peace. It's your religion that stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"There's no point in saying that to me. Tell that to Michael or the deceased God form the Bible." Azazel replied, scratching his head. "Either way, it's a problem for chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. We won't be able to have the day of Ragnarok. What is it you want for the info on Yggdrasil?" The fallen angel points his finger at the God. "Are your actions related to the Khaos Brigade? Actually, don't answer that. You're an Evil God, you don't answer honestly.

"I feel sickened that you would put me with those foolish terrorists. I came here of my own will and Ophis has nothing to do with this." Loki carelessly said.

"…So you're not with the Khaos Brigade but this is also a problem. I get you're point, geezer. This is the North's main problem maker huh." Azazel told the All Father who got outside the wagon with Rossweisse behind him.

"Hmm. There are still some stubborn people and that's the current situation we are facing. There are fools like this one who come out like this." Odin said, stroking his long white beard.

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing you fangs to the Chief-God! This is unforgivable! You could create an agrugment at the official meeting!" Rossweisse said, turning her business suit to armor in a flash.

Loki scoffed. "A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in the way of a God. I'm asking Odin. Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?"

"Yeah. Talking with SIrzechs and Azazel is a lot more interesting than talking to you. I want to know Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers." Odin replied.

At that Loki smirked. "…I see. Such a follish act. Let's have a display of powers here then." Everyone suddenly felt uneasy as the Evil God released a strong aura.

"So, I can take this as a declaration of battle, right?" Odin asked.

Loki smirks once again. "Take it however you want it to be."

A wave of light hits Loki and Matthew looked at Xenovia who pulled out Durandal.

"Victory goes to one who makes the first move." She said. "But it didn't work. To be expected from a Norse God."

Looking back at Loki, he saw that he was standing there like nothing happened.

"A Holy sword. Impressive power, but not enough to take on a God just yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze." He said as he slowly pointed his finger forward.

" **Do not allow him to continue."** A voice said in his head, making Matthew think that it was God speaking. Matthew narrowed his eyes and time slowly down around him as he made his wings appear and fly at him at a fast rate to throw a punch to Loki's left cheek, making the God's head go to the right as he stumbled a bit. Matthew backed away a bit as Loki balanced himself.

"Hm. Interesting. It has been a while since someone actually bruised me." He mused. "No matter. You're still far from taking on a God." He said as he rushed at him, throwing a right hook as Matthew sent one of his one, making each other's fist collide and a large wave was released from the impact.

The two backed away once again as Loki smiled. "Very interesting indeed. I can see why they say you're no push over." He said as he looked over to the others. "Crimson hair. House of Gremory was it? You must be related to the current Maou. Two leaders of the fallen angels, one angel, a lot of devils and on top of that the Sekiryuutei is with you. Odin, for a mere guard, this is a bit overkill don't you think?"

"A fool like youself ended up coming here. It turned out to be the right decision after all." He replied.

"Very well. Then I will call it." Loki spreads his robes. "Come out! My son!" as he finished, a rift in space appeared and a large black wolf appeared. Like, really large. It had red burning eyes and had chains all over his body.

'He's different from what they say about him….' Matthew thought as he looked at the wolf, who was glaring at him. He steeled his gaze as he noticed that most of the devils were shaking in fear.

" **Quite different. Fenrir the Unbound is a strong opponent. You would need your full strength to defeat him if you have the need to."** God advised as Matthew looked at Issei who looked like he was ready to charge at him.

"Issei, don't do anything stupid! Fenrir can kill a God! Your armor won't be able to take the damage."

"Yes, you shouldn't do anything stupid. This one is among the top class of the wrost monster that I have made. After all, this one's fangs are something which can kill any God. While I haven't tried it, it should be effective against Gods from other religions. It can give mortal wounds whether you're a high class devil or a legendary dragon." Loki stated, patting the wolf's head. "I actually didn't want to use the fangs of my Fenrir on those not from the Norse but having this child learn the taste of others might be a good experience for him." He continued. "The blood relative of the Maou. Kill her." He commanded Fenrir as the wolf howled.

"Not on my watch." Matthew muttered as he disappeared in a blur, reappearing in front of Fenrir as he threw a punch to the wolf's head. It only managed to stumble him as Fenrir managed to claw at his chest, making a large five clawed wound appear on his chest and was bleeding fast.

Matthew fell to the ground as he clutched his chest. It felt like it was burning and was being electrocuted.

" **Posion. I will be able to heal you but you would need to sleep."** God said. **"It will only take a moment of your time. Do not worry."**

It was all he heard before black began to take over his sight.

 **So yeah, decided to change Fenrir a bit like his appearance which is now the smite default skin. You can google it if you want. And the poison thing? I'll reveal why he had those later.**


	35. Pre-Battle

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

Matthew woke up to the feeling of someone licking his cheek by the wet feel on his left cheek. He opened his eyes to see Kuroka with her usual black kimono with the sleeves down, giving a large view of her cleavage.

"Hello, nya." She said.

"Uh, hi." Matthew replied, still not fully awake as he slowly got on a sitting position. "Where… where are we? And what are you doing here?"

"We're in your home, nya. I'm here because I wanted to ask you a favor."

"And that is?"

"Won't you try to make a baby with me?" she stated, making Matthew widen his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, I want the child of a strong individual. I asked Vali, but he turned me down. Issei's an easy pick but he's too easy. I want a challenge once in a while, nya. And you are the perfect candidate, nya." She said. "So, how about it?"

Before Matthew could reply, he heard someone shouting.

"This monkey! I'll eliminate you!"

"Try it! Switchhhh!"

"The hell was that?" Matthew asked, trying to get up but Kuroka pinned him on the bed.

"It's nothing, nya. But hey, while we're in bed, you wanna get me pregnant, nya?" the neko said.

"Let's...not do that." Matthew said. 'God, how do I get out of this?'

" **I do not know. I am not proficient in the ways of avoiding a woman's…ways."** He answered back. He actually answered back.

'Then can you tell me what she's doing here?'

" **After I managed to heal your body with the help of Asia Argento's healing, Vali and his team appeared and now, they are currently in the living room negotiating for an alliance."** He answered.

'Okay then.' Matthew thought as Kuroka began grinding her hips.

"Come onnn, nya. Let's do some naughty things." She pressed as she continued her ministrations.

"Maybe another time." He said before an idea popped in his head. He used his speed to get off her, get a shirt on and leave the room in two seconds.

Kuroka was left there, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

* * *

After Azazel explained what happened after Matthew passed out, he told the group that he needed to go somewhere that would be helpful if the whole group would go up against Loki. After reassuring them that he won't get hurt like last time, he left in a magic circle towards the North.

'So, why did Fenrir use poison? He normally doesn't use that.' He asked God as he walked around the mountain. Although he wanted to teleport immediately to where he wanted to go but then he got teleported outside a diner somewhere in Germany. And then he ran all the way to where he was now.

" **Even I do not know. The Unbound one does not use such tricks so I suppose it was the trickster's doing."** God answered as Matthew reached his destination. A mountain that was covered in snow in a sunny mountain range. He looked around to see if there was any magic hidden doors and wasn't successful except for finding a small rune stone that had three triangles that connected to each other.

'Probably. I think I should've asked Odin to get me an audience with Forseti.' Matthew thought as he placed the rune stone down and channeled his magic through it.

" **That would have been a wise decision."** God mused as a norse magic circle appeared and out came a bulky man that wore Norse armor with a great sword unsheathed and ready to strike.

"Who wishes to cross to Asgard?" The man asked as Matthew put his hands up in the air.

"My name is Matthew Zagan, a devil. I came here because I wanted to talk to Forseti. It's about Loki." He said.

The man raised his eyebrow as he lowered his sword. "Zagan? I once heard your name through Odin's mouth. Come with me." He said as he summoned a magic circle and teleported them both to another place.

And that another place turned out to be a small cottage. And no sign of the man anywhere. Just him, inside the cottage where only a bed, a table and chairs and a fireplace with a window next to the bed.

"I see you've met Heimdall." A voice said, making Matthew turned around and got into a fighting stance. He heard a chuckle. "That's not how you greet someone you wanted to talk to, yes?" A man in a robe stepped forward and took a seat next to the fireplace.

"I guess you're Forseti?" Matthew guessed as the man nodded.

"That I am. To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you?" Forseti asked.

"I'm here to talk about Loki."

"What about him?"

"Is there any way I can beat him? Or at least Fenrir?" Matthew asked.

Forseti thought for a while before answering. "There is Mjolnir although Odin is the rightful wielder and you'd need to find him. The only solution I can think of is finding a willing God who wants to fight."

Matthew sighed. That did not help at all. Then he got an idea. "I think I got a willing God."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Forseti asked.

"Ares."

* * *

After coming back to hear the two legendary dragons, Ddraig and Albion crying, which is shocking, Azazel told him that Odin delivered a replica Mjolnir and while that go his hopes up a little, the problem was Issei had to wield it because he's the only one who can lift it with a lot of boosts. He told Azazel that he would be visiting Olympus to try to ask help from Ares and Azazel immediately shot the offer down.

"No. Ares is too much of a battle maniac that he might just destroy all of us while fighting Loki. You could try to find Bellona but even then she might do the same thing as Ares." Azazel stated.

"It's still worth a shot. Yeah, Ares is a battle maniac but he thrives for a fight with a God. Not a devil or a fallen angel. And I think I can convince Zeus to not let Ares go crazy on fighting Loki." Matthew pressed as Azazel shakes his and sighs.

"It's still a no. We already have a replica Mjolnir so we don't need a God to fight for us. Unless we really need it, okay?" Azazel said.

Matthew sighed. "Alright. No Ares for now." He sat down on a chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "I should really take a break, should I?"

"Yeah. You've been going all over the world without taking a break after you've been poisoned. Speaking of that, why were you healing before Asia even began to heal you?" Azazel asked, making Matthew raise an eyebrow.

"Probably just my devil magic at work." He lied which he knew wasn't gonna cut it as Azazel looked skeptical but nodded, feinting to believe him as he walked over to the door.

"Well, you'd better get some rest up top. I'll see you tomorrow Matthew." He bid goodbye as he closed the door.

* * *

The next day, Matthew did some digging on why Akeno hated her father and so he went to Sirzechs about it. Unfortunately Sirzechs wasn't there but Grayfia told him to stay and she was the one who told him the story about her mother falling in love with Barakiel then died because her family got into a misunderstanding, telling her she'd been brainwashed to fall in love with her. Barakiel was away during the time her family killed her mother who protected Akeno with her life. He slowly took the information in as he repeated everything she said with Grayfia nodding. A lot.

Matthew sighed and left, saying goodbye to Milicas and the Lord and the Lady of the Gremory Household along the way. He then went to Azazel to hear Barakiel's side on the matter. Reason why he went to Azazel was because he's Barakiel's friend. He hoped.

"It's my fault. I was the one who called him out. There was a mission only he could have finished and that's why I called him out so selfishly. During that… I was the one who took his wife away from him and Akeno." Azazel said.

"Is that why you're looking out for her instead of Barakiel?" Matthew asked. Azazel didn't answered as he continued his work.

"Azazel, I've returned." Vali said as he opened the door.

"So, how is it?" Azazel asked as Vali made a small magic circle in the air.

"I learned quite a bit of Norse magic. I should be able to tank Loki's attacks for a while." He answered as he showed a book about norse magic.

Azazel nods. "Alright. Well, since I'm done, I'll go rest a bit." He said, leaving the room with Matthew and Vali remaining.

It was akward as shit.

Vali was reading the book about Norse magic while Matthew was standing there like an idiot.

"You know, I've always wanted to fight you. I haven't gotten the chance to yet." Vali broke the silence as he snapped the book shut.

"Well that sounds nice." Matthew mused as he took a seat across Vali. "I get that you love fighting, but why fight me?"

"Because you have a power none can match. You are the only one with your speed. No one else except for any other family members. That's why I want to fight a unique opponent such as you." He answered. If only he knew Rias had the same speed as he did.

"I see." Matthew said, walking to the door. "Well, if you ever want to fight, just tell me. Just not now, yeah?" He continued before walking out of said door.

* * *

The same day at noon, Matthew was at his room, reading books on his clan. It was surprisingly helpful with one book about controlling one's speed. He should lend it to Rias sometime. He heard the door open, close, then lock itself making Matthew alert as he turned around to see Akeno, wearing a white obi. She had her hair down at an unknown emotion on her eyes. It made Matthew weary of what might happen and what might not happen.

"Matthew-kun…" Akeno spoke, her voice low as she slowly walked towards him.

"Yeah?" Matthew said, raising an eyebrow as Akeno stopped in front of him and unties her obi, dropping it and showing him her bare body. Matthew widened his eyes as he saw everything. Not just her breasts, everything. Akeno took the opportunity to put a hand around his neck, push him slowly to the chair where he was sitting earlier, and hugs him. He felt her large breasts touch his chest, her soft thighs straddle him and the sweet scent of her raven hair.

"Make love to me." She whispered, shocking Matthew once again. Their eyes met as Matthew didn't see life in it, like she didn't care if he was rough or not. Her head comes closer to his, lips just inches away before Matthew got a sudden realization.

'This ain't right.' He thought as he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her away. That alone made Akeno slightly scared.

"Is…Is my body not attractive…?" she shakily said.

"No! No, it's just…why do this?" He asked.

"I just want to get rid of everything. You see everything and one push is all you need to have it but….why not?" she stated.

"Because you're not doing this because you want to tease me like you normally do. You look like you want to do this to get rid of something painful." He answered.

"…Your right. What would you do if I say that? I'm trying to relieve myself by making love with you and head towards the fight with Loki and get rid of this feeling by making love with you." She said.

Matthew sighed and took the fallen obi from the floor, putting it over her and gently hugging her. "I'll stay like this until you feel like yourself again. I won't let go. So please, cheer up yeah?"

"…Idiot. Both me and you…"

"I'll still protect you."

"Matthew…Thank you…" Akeno said as she hugged back. "I love you…"

Matthew's only reply was hugging her tighter, not letting go.

* * *

A couple of hours later, it was night time and everyone was asleep with Matthew and Rias sharing the same bed as usual. Matthew couldn't really sleep well because of what happened with Akeno earlier. That and the upcoming battle with Loki.

"Can't sleep?" Rias' voice reached his ears as he turned body to see Rias smiling at him. "Akeno had a bright expression earlier. You did something to her right?"

"Yeah. Not sex, I swear but yeah." Matthew answered, looking away as Rias pinched his cheek with half lidded eyes.

"I didn't ask that… but you really didn't do it?" Rias asked.

"Yes. I'm still a virgin, I swear…" Matthew replied, making Rias stop pinching his cheek. Matthew touched said cheek but Rias takes his hand away and places it over her breast.

"Ri-Rias…" He stuttered, surprised that she would do that. There was a lot of surprises today so excuse him.

"My heart's beating fast right? Of course it is. We're up against a God. I also feel nervous." She stated.

"Yup. But why are you letting em touch your breast?" He asked.

"Ufufu. We haven't gotten much physical contact with each other so I wanted you to touch my breast." She answered. "You'll be fighting in the frontline so you're worried you'll screw up, right?"

"Yeah. I'm more worried about Issei than anything though. He's going to be the main hitter and our only way of beating Loki."

"It's okay. You can, we can do this. I love you, don't ever forget that." She stated.

"I love you too, Rias. So much." He said, inching closer to her as their lips connected in a kiss.

I will not let you die.

I don't want to feel that again.

Ever.

 **So here's Chapter 35. I'm in the works of making a new story and I might just juggle the two on updating.**


	36. God vs The Three Factions

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

"I want an Oppai Maid Café!"

"No."

Everyone immediately rejected the idea. Right now they were all planning on what to do for the school festival.

"We do that and Rias and Akeno's breasts would be publicly seen. That and the other girls in our club, like Asia." Matthew commented.

"…Damn. Then we won't be able to do a Oppai Haunted House either…"

"You were also thinking about such a thing like that, Dosukebe-senpai?" Koneko deadpanned at Issei's other suggestion.

Rias sighed. "You know, Issei. Using an ecchi theme would get us a lot of customers but the student council won't allow it and the teachers would reject the idea."

Other clubs were also doing maid cafes and although Matthew was sure they could beat them, Rias wanted to be original.

"How about a contest to see who the most popular girl in the club is?" Matthew said, making all the girls look at each other. "I was wondering on who was the more popular between the two great one-sama's."

"There's no doubt it would be me." Rias and Akeno said at the same time, then glared at each other. Although they have smiles on their faces, did they have this aura around them.

"Ara, Buchou. Did you say something?"

"You too, Akeno. Did you just say something I can't ignore?"

Matthew was happy to see Akeno be her usual self but it seeing the two fight was still scary. He looked at Rias and saw a shadow of yandere Rias behind her, causing a shiver go up his spine.

The two quarreled and so the meeting was dismissed. The decision of what they'll do for the school festival will be decided on another time.

"…So, it's already dusk huh?" Azazel said, making everyone put on a serious face. "It's still early for Ragnarok. You guys, we're going all out."

"Yes!"

Night time at a five star hotel in the suburbs where the meeting of Odin and the Japanese Gods will be held. The breeze was violent for some reason. Probably the impending fight or Susanoo just screwing with them.

The members of the Sitri group were in one of the surrounding buildings with Saji being the only one not there. He said he'd be late since he had some kind of training to do. Azazel wasn't here since he had to be the middleman for Odin and the Japanese Gods so Barakiel replaced him with Rossweisse next to him, wearing her Valkyrie armor. Up in the sky was Tannin. Vali and his team were a bit further away from Matthew and Rias' group.

"It's time." Rias said, looking at her watch.

They waited for a bit until Vali spoke. "No tricks huh. You have my respect." He made a bitter smile as he said that and a large hole was created in the sky, showing Loki and Fenrir.

"Target confirmed. Mission start." Barakiel said as a barrier encircled the hotel, Sona activating a magic circle that would transfer them to the battlefield.

Loki said nothing but only smirked as they were covered in light.

Matthew opened his eyes to see rocks. A lot of rocks. He looked around to see Rias and her group, his group, Irina, Barakiel, Rossweisse and Vali and his team here. In front of them was Loki and Fenrir.

"So, you aren't fleeing." Rias sarcastically said.

Loki laughed. "There's no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's just a matter of sooner or later. Even if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, Odin will disappear. I will guarantee that."

"You are wrapped with dangerous thoughts." Barakiel said.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction… TO begin with, the three greats recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything went to shit."

"Looks like you have no intention of talking." BArakiel said, covering his hands with holy lightning, his 5 pairs of wings appearing on his back.

" **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

" **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

The two Legendary dragons got into their scale mail as Loki looked excited. "'Wonderful! The two Heavenly Dragons will be joining forces to defeat me! My heart's never raced like this!"

Vali immediately zig zagged towards Loki at high speed as Issei followed suit. Matthew ran at Loki and managed to land a punch behind him, giving Vali and Issei the chance to put out some damage.

Vali used Norse Magic on Loki and shot it just as Issei broke through Loki's defense.

Suffice to say, it wrecked a part of the place.

As the smoked cleared, Loki stood there like nothing even happened.

Issei, realizing that he might need more firepower, grabbed onto the replace Mjolnir and sent demonic power through it, increasing it to a slightly larger size. Loki, seeing this, got angry.

"Mjolnir. The replica? Tch, Odin really wants to make the meeting successful…" He mused as Issei charged at him, Mjolnir on hand as Loki dodged. Issei managed to create a large crater but no thunder came out.

"Fuhahaha!" Loki laughed. "That's unfortunate. That hammer can only be used by someone strong and a pure heart. It seems that you must have some evil feelings in your heart. Noramlly I hear that Mjolnir's as light as a feather, you know?" He continued. "It's about itme I started fighting seriously then!" He clicked his fingers and Fenrir steps forward. "The fangs that can kill a God. Only my Fenrir has such fangs! You will meet your death with just a single bite! If you three can defeat this beat, then come and get it!"

Rias raised her hand and Kuroka summoned her magic circles and big, thick chains appear. Gleipnir. Everyone grabbed onto the chain and threw it towards Fenrir.

"Useless! Countermeasures were already made…" Loki said as the chains wrapped around Fenrir's body, making him howl in pain.

"Fenrir, captured." Barakiel stated.

You gotta love dark elves.

Loki only laughs creppliy as he spreads his arms wide. "Their specs are lower, but…." Beside him, the space became distorted and out came to wolves who look like Fenrir. "Skoll! Hati!"

The two wolves howled, giving everyone shivers down their spines. "I changed a jotunn woman living in Jarnvior to a wolf and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, these two were born. They are slightly weaker than their father but they still have the fangs that can kill a God and all of you."

'Perfect. Just what we needed.' Matthew thought as Loki once again spreads his arms.

"Go! They are the ones who captured your father! Rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!" He said, making the two wolves separate and attack Vali's team and Rias' team. Loki decided to attack Matthew's team as he sent norse magic upon them, making them scatter.

Loki simply laughed as they dodged his attacks, Conner and Serana firing some of their own to little effect.

"Fools! That's simply a tickle to a God!" He said, blasting Jack away with a rainbow colored blast.

" **I would advise caution towards the trickster God. He is quite dangerous."** God mused as Matthew was around all over the place.

'You don't think I know that!' Matthew thought as he sent a punch to one of the wolves, Hati, he thinks, staggering the wolf, giving Bikou the chance to slam his staff down on his head. Matthew then ran towards Loki and gave a punch, managing to destroy his shield giving Conner the opportunity to rain down fireballs.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the flames and shrugged trem away, getting some parts of his clothes burnt but none of his body was damaged. "Blue flame. I see Hades had another child. Interesting."

This seemed to irk Conner as he intensified his flames and threw them wildly at the norse god. "He's not my father!"

And here's another Akeno issue.

Loki smirked and simply blocked his attacks, Matthew trying to get a sneaky hit but Loki got the better of him by blocking his attack, surprising the speedster.

"Hmph. I'm a God." He simply said, throwing a punch of his own, Matthew phasing through it as the redhead backed away to run all over the place again, charging up his speed and throwing a red bolt Loki, once again only destroying his shield but Miku shrieked right behind his face curtesy of Conner flying her close to the god. Loki covered his ears but had a look of anger as Matthew punched him repeatedly all over his body, angering him even more as he never thought he would even get hurt in this fight.

Finally Matthew threw a kick to his chest making him drop on the rocky ground hard.

"Akeno!" He heard Rias shout and he immediately turned his head to see the Queen about to get bitten by Skoll.

"Not on my watch!" He said but Barakiel beat him as he was closer and took the hit for her, surprising Akeno.

The raven haired beauty had wide eyes as she only uttered a single word. "…Why?"

"I…I can't afford to lose you too."

Matthew reached the two and gave Skoll a hard punch to the side, releasing Barakiel and Matthew immediately called for Asia who sent a light green orb to the fallen angel and his wounds were slowly being healed.

"I…..I…." Akeno kept repeating.

"…Get a hold of yourself, Akeno. The battle isn't over." Barakiel said.

'Does Akeno really hate her father?' Matthew thought.

" **I could use some of my power to give you an sight of her feelings, if you allow it."** God said, surprising the Zagan.

'Isn't that a breach of pri…you know what? Let's do it.' He answered back. It's not always you get to see God do something.

He felt a slight tingle behind his head and he felt different emotions and… memories? He saw a woman who looked like Akeno except she looked more mature. Probably her mother. He saw Akeno beside him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kaa-sama… I… I wanted to see Tou-sama more. I wanted Tou-sama to pat my head more…. I want to play more with Tou-sama…Tou-sama…Kaa-sama…I wanted to live together with the three of us…" Akeno said, revealing his true feelings.

"Shuri… and you… there wasn't a single day that I forgot about you two." Barakiel said, taking Akeno's hand who took it.

Just as Matthew was about to turn around, he was hit by an unknown force and was sent back a couple of meters away before finally balancing himself. He then saw two hooded men and one hooded woman, each with different weapons. One had a greatsword, another a sword and a shield and the last a pair of pistols which he remembers.

'Oh great, it's these guys again…' he thought, remembering the conference meeting back at Kuoh just before summer would begin. 'Wonder why they want to kill me.'

" **Who are these people?"** God asked.

'The Pact. Assassination brotherhood that's actually a peerage and an old friend is part of them.' He answered.

"It's been a while, Matty." The hooded woman said.

"Ain't too long, Cheryl. Although you did try to kill me the last time we met." He answered back while Cheryl removed his hood, the other two removing theirs, revealing their faces.

The first one had sandy blonde hair with a small scar just below his cheek while the other had black hair with his left eye just white. Probably blind.

"Meet Louis and Gorgoz. Louis is the blonde and Gorgoz is the blind guy." Cheryl introduced the two.

"And I'm guessing you want to kill me. Again." Matthew stated.

Cheryl shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

Matthew sighed. Might as well get it over with.

Before Matthew could ran at three, a large magic circle enveloped the three assassins, making Cheryl pout.

"Well, isn't he just a killjoy." She said before they disappeared.

Really odd.

Matthew turned around to see Issei smashing Loki's face with a really large Mjolnir, a black fired man, probably Saji hitting Loki with everything he's got and Akeno and Barakiel holding hands and unleashing Holy Lightnign on the trickster God.

Talk about overkill.

Loki didn't tank the damage and instead got knocked out, giving them the victory.

Two days after the battle with Loki, everyone was pretty much chilling or celebrating with Odin doing the latter by going to titty bars and such. Matthew was just at his home, getting ready to be a part of the school trip with Conner because of the upcoming peace talk with the youkai. The meeting of Odin and the Japanese Gods was successful and now Odin had returned to his home country. Except he forgot something.

Someone, sorry.

"I'm doomed!"

Yeah. He forgot Rossweisse.

"Odin-sama is so horrible! To leave me behind!" She cried. "I'm fired, aren't I?! I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he just leaves me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of ears I didn't have a boyfriend!"

'I don't see how that's related to Odin.' Matthew thought.

" **I believe people call it 'women'."** God mused. Huh. He's getting a sense of humor now.

"Don't cry, Rossweisse. I'm sure you could work for the academy." Rias comforted the Valkyrie.

"Re-Really?"

"Yes, just like you wished for. You want to be a teacher, correct? And not a student?"

"Yes, despite my appearance, I've already graduated from school in my homeland by skipping grades. Even though I'm young, I am qualified to teach students." She replied. "But will I be able to live here? If I returned home, others would get mad and say 'You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival' to me. And I'd probably have my position removed…" She sighed. "And I was just about to get a job to live a stable life."

"Ufufu, so that's where this plan comes in." Rias giggled, pulling out a document like Randy Orton would RKO outta nowhere. "If you come to the Underworld now, you can get privileges like this…" She said, handing it to the silver haired bishoujo.

"So much insurance… and tax refunds!" She said, shocked with said privileges.

"Exactly. Don't' you think a service like this and a system like this is wonderful?"

"It's amazing! I didn't know that devils get paid this much! The base salary is totally differnet from ours! Even if you compare it to Valhalla, these are better!"

'She's really bribing a Valkyrie… Wonder what Freya would think of this…' He thought. 'Then again we are devils. We do this all the time.'

"Oh, if you become my servcant you'll also get these benefits."

'She would, wouldn't she?' he thought as he saw Rias hand over another folder.

"I heard that the Gremory household is the one who had a family member promoted to Maou and that specialities are made within the Gremory territory."

"That's true. You can even do that job for your career. The Gremory's are looking for very talented people. Like Matthew over there." Rias said, pointing her thumb to the speedster. "So, will you become my servant?" she continued, pulling out her last piece, the Rook.

Rossweisse thought about it a little before nodding, making Rias place the piece into her chest and now, Rosswiesse is officialy a devil.

"And so, everyone. My last Rook is her, Rossweisse."

"Let's get along!" Everyone said, clapping at their newest member.

"Ufufufufu. Odin-sama? The next time we meet, I won't forgive you, okay?" Matthew heard Rossweisse mutter, making him inch away from her.

As he was though, he bumped into Akeno, who was holding a bento box.

"Oh, Matthew-kun. These are leftovers, but please accept it." She said, Matthew taking the bento and thanking her before opening it to see Nikujaga. He took one and chucked it to his mouth.

"It's delicious, Akeno-san. I has a mother's taste in it." He commented, now eating a hashi.

Akeno smiles widely. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. Oh, your lips."

Before Matthew could ask, Akeno placed her lips lightly over his.

"Ufufu, that would be my first kiss." She said, smiling once again.

"Matthew?"

"Matthew-kun?"

"Matthewwww?!"

Matthew gulped and turned around to see Rias, Tohka and Miku looking at him with glares.

Before he could run away, Akeno hugs him from behind.

"Matthew, I love you. Ufufu."

 **So I haven't updated this in a while and I decided to update every time I update Deletion Gear and since I update weekly it'll be every two weeks, give or take.**

 **Next chapter of this will probably be the side stories so yeah.**


	37. Side Story 1

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

"So, how did this happen again?"

Matthew was in a very weird predicament right now and it included another him, another Rias and another earth.

But let's start at the beginning.

It was a sunny day Matthew and Rias were training. She was getting more and more used to her new powers and was able to control herself from phasing through any objects and such but she was eager to gain more speed now even though Matthew told her not to do that. Gaining more speed was very easy and it involved running for a long period of time, gradually topping your top speed over and over until you break something like time or space or whatever sci-fi word people use.

And of course she got faster anyway and when Matthew tried to stop her from going any further, the two actually made a portal to another earth that happened to be very Victorian era-ish.

People wore suits and dresses all around the two, carriages as transportation and everything you'd pretty much see in the Victorian era.

"Why…Why did we get sent here?" Rias asked, not really knowing how they got here. The only thing she remembered was Matthew chasing her and then a blue light appeared in front of her and now she was here.

"Well, since I chased you we both made a portal to another earth that would be random instead of what I usually do. This is why I don't use this kind of transportation when hopping through other earths." Matthew muttered the last part that Rias didn't hear and looked around. "Since this is a different earth there should be another set of us here. We just need to find them." Matthew continued. 'I do hope there are another set of us here…'

"Couldn't we just do what we did earlier?" Rias suggesting and Matthew shakes his head.

"We'd just get sent to another earth. If we want to get back to our earth then we'll be needing ourselves in this earth." Matthew answered. "So let's go find them, yeah?"

It wasn't that hard, finding them. Rias' face was on a big poster and Matthew's was on a wanted sign. Not what Matthew thought he would be here but who was he to choose? So Rias and Matthew split up to try to talk to their own counterparts and it was surprisingly easy to convince Rias to help. The other Matthew needed to be persuaded for a while before he agreed to help. Although getting Matthew and his other self back to the city was going to be a bit hard, it wasn't like he didn't have super speed for nothing.

Rias was a very popular person in this earth which wasn't surprising since she was pretty popular back at their earth but the thought that struck Matthew the most was the willingness she had to help them. When Rias talked to her other self about their predicament she had immediately agreed, stars glittering over her eyes and a smile that would creep you out if you weren't paranoid. Problem was Matthew was paranoid sometimes so his brain told him to be cautious about this Rias. Like he didn't need more encouragement after fighting a Rias that wanted to kill you.

And now the four were in Rias' humble abode that was a mansion in the middle of the city. Apparently she's one of the wealthiest families in this earth which wasn't surprising. This earth's Matthew had a different last name though. Instead of Zagan it was Chase. Matthew knew it was himself because the two looked exactly the same save for the hair color. It wasn't really a problem that they had different surnames since he already met a couple who do have different surnames like Matthew Gremory.

"So what exactly do we need to get you two back to your earth?" Matthew from this earth asked. After explaining their situation to the two in full detail, the two copies were eager to help.

"A spell that can get the two of us to our earths instead of another. Problem is that I don't know the spell. Only Serana does and only way I can contact her is through the…" Matthew suddenly had an idea and looked at the other Rias. "Do you know anyone by the name of Serana here?"

"Serana? Of the Court of Volkihar?" Rias said. "Yes but I'm not one of her friends, shall we say."

"You mean she's a-"

"Bitch, yes." Other Matthew cut his own self off. "Met her one time. Probably the bitchiest person I've ever met. Whines about the smell of a bar, the outside when it's raining. She's a spoiled brat, is what she is."

'I should have probably expected this to happen.' Matthew thought as he sighed. "But is she adept at necromancy or magic?"

"Some say she's a witch, taking the bodies of people and use them for her enjoyment or for rituals. It's just rumors so I'd suggest to not believe it." Other Matthew answered.

"Rumors still have a tendency to be true." Matthew retorted.

"Even if it is true, then how are you going to be able to talk to her?" Rias asked her boyfriend who smiled.

That smile was always what he smiled when he was about to do something stupid.

"Really? Getting captured by her?" Other Matthew asked, looking at Matthew like he was crazy. The two were at a bar that was almost at the border of the city and a popular place where this world's Serana would take people away. Or so that was the rumor of it. The bartender looked pretty scared when Matthew asked about it so it was true that she was taking people away. The only problem was how does he get taken away by her?

He looked around and saw a couple of tough guys around the bar and smirked.

It's a bar. And you know what tends to happen in bars.

Matthew punched one rough looking man who had looked enraged when he feel to the floor and retaliated, they managed to hit a couple more of other people, thus creating a bar fight.

Shit hit the fan for ten minutes, the bar in ruins as Matthew was successful in his task of getting captured.

It wasn't his earth so it wasn't really his duty to do anything. Except for creating chaos.

"So, we have a feisty one this time, yes? I think I'll enjoy this. Very much." He heard a voice outside the room he was currently in. After getting into cuffs and forced to get in a carriage, he was patiently waiting for him to get out of there and then got blindfolded, dragged somewhere he didn't know and then got the blindfold removed. First thing he saw was chains covered in blood. Oh joy.

Then he heard the door open to show Serana, clad in a dark red dress and a black corset and probably high heels considering her reputation in this earth. She looked like the Serana he knows except for the green eyes instead of glowing orange ones. It was kind of a nice change but then he remembered that this Serana wanted to torture him and all.

"And what is your name, young man?" Serana purred, a hand caressing his cheek that Matthew immediately turned away to. Serana smiled wide, turning her head to one of the tables and began looking at things he'd rather not know. Didn't help that he saw a large amount of cleavage when she knelt down and was slowly getting erect. He tried his best not to make it visible and thought of unsettling things that managed to get it under control just as Serana turned around with a vial of some kind of potion. This was probably the best time for him to get out of these chains and he did so, making Serana gasp as Matthew pinned her against the wall.

"How did you-" Serana was cut off by Matthew's hand on her mouth and shushed her.

"I'm not here to hurt you. But I do need your help." Matthew stated. "Will you not shout for help when I take my hand away?" When she nodded, he did so and let her go.

"So, what do you want from me?" Serana asked.

"Your knowledge of the multiverse." Matthew replied.

Serana perked up at that. "The multiverse? I know a lot of things. Actually, I'm on the verge of breaking the wall between other earths that would make me go to others. Why?"

"I'm gonna need that. Think you can help?"

"Help?" Serana smiled and looked excited. "I'll do more than just help."

"So will this really work?" Matthew asked Serana. After she had been convinced to help them, she was brought to Rias' home and began working on the ritual.

"If it does then I'll be a genius in this world." Serana remarked.

'Then I hope it works.' He thought as he saw the portal open, showing his room. "That's our home alright." He turned to everyone. "Thank you all for your help. The two of us wouldn't be stuck here because of you." He turned to Rias.

"Let's get going now, yeah?"

 **Short and it took two weeks. Sorry.**


End file.
